Roads to Neverending Light
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: Sequel to Seeds of Oblivion: The Autobots make plans to return to Cybertron, without their human spark partners. But when the Femmes get kidnapped by Decepticons and sent to Cybertron anyway, its up to Autobots to rescue their friends and bring them home
1. Saddening News

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Transformers, related characters or anything like that. Any reference made to any other show, book, TV show etc is strictly for story purposes. Really folks, this fic is just for fun, also I don't own the songs used in this fic and I'm making no money from this.

A year after the events of "Seeds of Oblivion"

After the events of the Decepticon activities, we find our heroes in a good state of affairs. The Autobots and their human partners became famous worldwide as they attended an Award Ceremony. Defense Secretary Keller thanked each one of the Autobots personally for risking their lives to protect the human race from extinction by the Decepticon threat. He also spoke for the world in thanking them for their efforts to protect the Earth from Unicron.

It had been hard arduous work cleaning and rebuilding the damaged buildings and cities caught in the wake of the transformer battles, but still Optimus Prime insisted on helping the humans rebuild their homes. The other Autobots agreed whole heartedly and used their individual skills to help whenever they could. Pieces of Unicron rained down from space and onto the earth regularly and were collected one by one and stockpiled in the Autobot's storage chamber. Although they were revealed publicly to the world, the Autobots still preferred to remain in hiding. Their base was far away in a unique cavern system in the Rocky Mountains and they stayed in vehicle mode around humans that did not know them.

For all their hard work and tenacity, the Autobots received all the government funding and equipment they would need to build their new base as well as the materials needed to work on their space ship.

Optimus Prime had spoken privately to the secretary of defense, urging him to keep the identities of their human partners a secret, lest they and their loved ones be targeted by kidnappers or just mobbed by fans. Optimus had shown the secretary of defense the entire battle through his hologram optics and revealed that there would have been no victory if not for the humans and they should share in the reward, but without revealing themselves. Defense Secretary Keller agreed fully and offered one billion dollar monetary compensation to all the humans spark bonded to the Transformers.

When Sam's parents had found out about the Transformers and their sons involvement with them, they had been skeptical at first. Judy Witwicky even asked Sam about a hundred times if he was on some kind of drug until Sam brought them outside and Bumblebee transformed in front of them.

It took a little while for the truth to sink in, Judy at first rushed at Bumblebee with a baseball bat and hit his foot repeatedly. Bumblebee picked her up curiously and Sam explained that Bumblebee is his guardian and not a threat at all. Sam's Dad Ron had just stared wide eyed with a glass of wine in his hand which clattered to ground. "Tell him to put down my wife…" Ron had said shaking at the time. "And get off the grass, he's leaving huge robot footprints all over the grass." Sam and Bumblebee had both told the story of the Autobot's arrival, and the more recent Unicron events, again thanks to the holograms the transformers could use to make images.

Sam's parents had been brought to the new base and met with the rest of the Autobots as well as Sam's human friends. Although his parents did not exactly agree with their sons dangerous new life and alien friends, they admired him for his bravery and promised to support him no matter what he chose.

The Decepticons hadn't even shown themselves since Unicron had been destroyed, though the Autobots kept scanners going regularly. Starscream and Barricade were the only Decepticons to have survived and they dare not attack the Autobots while being severely outnumbered. No new energy signal was detected in that time, whether it be Autobot or Decepticon.

Sam and Michaela had finished high school. They were both eighteen and with the reward money, purchased and extremely high class penthouse apartment together. Sam financed his own video game developing company of which he was CEO. He was currently working on a sort of virtual reality helmet that could put you inside the game itself. Once it came out, even Nintendo Wii would be hard pressed to compete.

Michaela used her reward to buy her own garage and carwash. She ran it herself and often worked on the cars, much to the surprise of the workers she hired. Her garage was quickly becoming famous for being the best around in California. Michaela had been offered a modeling deal that she surprisingly turned down. It would have taken her on tour around the United States…and away from her friends. She certainly was a very pretty girl and could have made an astonishing model career, but she knew that her passion for cars and her friends was stronger than her desire for fame.

Lennox still served in the United States military. He had split half of his billion with his friend Epps, who he thought deserved as much of the credit as he did himself. Lennox now had much bigger house, his wife was thrilled at all he lavished upon her and loved him all the more for it. Little Annabelle now had all the toys and luxuries a two year old toddler could ever wish for. What was more, she had an Uncle Ironhide who visited her often and doted upon the little girl whenever he had the spare time. But only when no one but her parents were watching. He still had to maintain his tough as nails demeanor in front of the others. The weapons specialist shuddered to think what ridicule he would have to suffer through if anyone saw him creating Spongebob holograms for little Annabelle.

Maggie became the official spokesperson for the Autobots, representing them whenever government matters concerned them. She had her very own large office with an enormous pay raise and benefits. Maggie had moved into the human quarters part of the Autobot base and had worked closely with Optimus Prime. They were now very comfortable and open with their feelings for one another. Optimus was very attentive to her, despite having his other duties to do and always relished his time with Maggie. She still occasionally did work with her old code breaking team but left that work for Glen who had replaced her on the team.

Glen was given her position with an astute letter of recommendation written by the Secretary of Defense himself. He'd bought his own house in California with a gargantuan garage for Jazz to stay in when he visited. Glen and Jazz had quickly become best friends and went almost everywhere together. Glen had given a large sum of his monetary earnings to his Grandma and cousin and promised that they could fly out and visit him at any time. And finally, after nagging and asking her for what seemed like the entire year, Jade had agreed to go out with him.

Jade, who'd been living and working in Massachusetts moved there as well. Jade and Rose had become best of friends. She and Rose decided to split the cost and have an incredibly large marble house built on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was a fantastic view especially when the sun set over the water. It was an extremely nice house with everything they could want in it, including indoor pool and Jacuzzi. They even had an enormous barn next to the house with and elevator that led to the basement that was specially made to accommodate Cybertronian visitors.

Rose had started to design her own gothic line of clothing she named "Crimson Rose" She was even a model for it, appearing on the cover of "Dark and Bewitching". She was dressed in a gorgeous purple gown with a gothic corset, and black buckled gloves and boots. She was draped provocatively across the hood of a familiar search and rescue hummer. Her fashions were selling out quickly and Hot Topic was her most popular client.

Jade meanwhile, had become an aerial performer with Skyfire. Three days a week, they performed at various charities and for the wealthy billionaire parties. Skyfire had worked on perfecting the exo-suits to the point where they were wristwatches, worn by every human spark bonded to the Autobots. They were voice activated, able to fold out and transform over their humans and be battle ready at any moment. Jade used hers in their shows and loved every moment of it. She loved the rush of soaring into the air and the thrill of a cheering crowd. She loved Skyfire. Loved him more than she realized.

The space ship the Autobots had been working on, called "The Ark" was taking a long time to build. It had to be made large enough to fit all seven Autobots as well as the fuel and equipment they would need to take with them. After a year's worth of hard labor it was almost done and ready to whisk the Autobots back to Cybertron, ready to heal the long since war ravaged planet. The question was, could the humans go with them? Or would the Autobots leave their friends and loved ones behind and return to Cyberton alone?

It was late one evening when Rose and Jade were relaxing and feeding their respective pets. Rose was cooing to her small furry pet tarantula Xulu as she tipped some unlucky crickets into the glass aquarium. "Blimey you're so pretty love." Rose smiled as the arachnid crawled up onto her hand. "You are the best spider in the world you are."

Jade looked over at Rose and shuddered visibly. She had arachnophobia and couldn't help but nervous around Rose's pet. Jade herself, had a fluffy cute white Persian kitten with dazzling blue eyes. Her name was Princess and she wore a pretty pink color with jewels and sparkles with her name on it , a gift from Sam's Mom. Jade set down the plate of tuna fish and bowl of cream down for her little kitten.

Suddenly, the both heard the doorbell and a song blaring outside.

"_Mmm oh yeah, what a night!  
Oh yes it's ladies night!  
And the feeling's right!  
Oh yes it's ladies night!  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)!"_

Both Jade's violet eyes and Rose's azure eyes lit up as they both gasped and smiled at each other.

"Bumblebee!" They said at the same time and rushed to the door.

Sure enough, they found Sam Witwicky waiting outside and grinning at them from ear to ear. "Would you two sweet young ladies like a ride?" Both girls hugged Sam, then went over to the Camaro and ran their hands affectionately along the hood. Q"What's the occasion Sam?" Jade asked as Bumblebee almost glowed at all the attention he was receiving.

"The spaceship's done." Sam replied. Mojo was in the passenger seat, buckled up in a baby's car seat. He yelped and barked, pawing at the closed window, looking longingly over at Sam.

"Yes Mojo, it's such a special occasion I'm bringing you to see!" Sam crooned to his beloved Chihuahua. "But you better not pee on the floor this time or Ironhide will kill you."

"I would never let harm come to any member of the Witwicky family." Bumblebee scoffed.

"_I'm Just Your Average Ordinary Everyday Superhero  
Trying To Save The World, But Never Really Sure  
I'm Just Your Average Ordinary Everyday Superhero  
Nothing More Than That, That's All I Really Am."_

Bumblebee played Steve Harwell over his radio. "Awe you brought Mojo!" Jade exclaimed. I'll go get Prissy, she loves Mojo." Prissy being Princess's nickname.

"Right, but only if I can bring Xulu too." Rose said, following her friend back into the house. "It's only fair if the fuzz ball gets to go."

"Don't call her that, she's so sweet." Jade said, smiling as she scooped up her kitten and placed her on her shoulder. Princess purred and curled up close to Jade's neck, meowing quietly.

"My tight and firm ass cats are sweet!" Rose scoffed, picking up her spider and placing her inside a smaller traveling case. "My Mum almost chucked me in the loony bin because of the scratches her cat gave me on my wrists. Rose held up her wrists and indeed there were scars on them, as if she cut her own wrists. "I was like, Mum, it's from the bloody cat!"

"Well, Prissy, won't do that to you." Jade answered as they both left the house and locked the door. "My little Princess is very well behaved."

Rose rolled her eyes as she slid into the passenger seat and Jade took the back with Mojo and Princess. Spiders were her ideal pet, they never crapped in a litter box, made too much noise or required all that much work. Plus, they were dark and creepy looking, right up her alley. Mojo and Princess greeted each other with sniffs and tiny yips. They both seemed to get along just fine, even when they had first met. Now they were both curled up together on Jade's lap, ready for a nap.

"So where's your girl mate?" Rose asked, noticing that Michaela wasn't with them. "She find someone else? Another guy who's not a wanker maybe?"

"Ok now, I still don't know what that means." Sam said as Jade tittered in the backseat. "You mind filling me in?"

"It means jerk-off Sam." Jade replied. "She called you a jerk off, you know, because of your happy time."

Both girls erupted into laughter as Sam finally realized what that British term meant.

"Ok, ok, enough Sam abuse." Sam replied, rubbing the back of his head. "To answer your question about Michaela, she's already there, and still my girlfriend thank you very much. I guess she doesn't dig giant alien robots, just the Sam." Sam scoffed and Bumblebee beeped his agreement.

Rose let this comment slide because she was eager to see her giant alien robot guardian. Ratchet, the love of her life. They were still quite the pair and were nearly inseparable when they were together. Ratchet often took Rose out on patrol with him, searching for the injured and others in need of help. It gave them some much needed time alone with each other. They were often distracted from their work and if no one was found after a while, they would find a quiet secluded place and just gaze at the stairs together. Rose loved basking in the warm glow of her lover's spark and sleeping along the seat of the hummer. Ratchet meant everything to her, and she to him. They were both soul mates, entwined together by some unseen force. Destined to always be a part of one another.

Jade was excited as well. She always loved seeing Skyfire, especially during downtime when they weren't performing. Something had been off about him lately though. She couldn't quite place it, despite her skills with the bond. He could still block and hide certain feelings from her, and she could do the same. Jade didn't know what to make of it or why he would choose to hide something that bothered him from her. Perhaps she would take him aside today and ask him what's wrong.

The shiny yellow Camaro made its way quickly to the Rocky Mountain base, making sure no one noticed when he left the paved road and wheeled across the dirt path.

Bumblebee switched on his high beams as they entered the cave leading into the Autobot base. "This base is way cooler than the other one was." Sam commented, grinning as a light appeared at the far end of the tunnel. "And probably much harder to break into."

"You bet it is Sam." Bumblebee agreed with his charge. "Skyfire's installed a new security system that scans your bodies and allows you in, or if you're an enemy, it creates a force field that keeps you out! He may talk in boring science language, but I swear I don't know what we did without him."

"He is really awesome." Jade sighed and smiled. She could feel getting excited about her coming and couldn't wait to see him again. The bond was strongest when they were close, and grew fainter if they were very far apart. It was like that for them all. They finally wheeled into the base, passing by as the scanners did their work and allowed them access.

The base was humongous to say the least. The Autobots had covered the organic cave walls with sterile metals. Air ducts pumped in fresh air for the humans and computers and wires were lined up on the walls. It had many metal chambers for personal quarters, storage, and for rooms like the weapon room and the medical room.

Bumblebee pulled over to where Arcee was monitoring the scanners. He stopped short and opened his doors, tossing the humans out and transforming to greet his spark mate. He began dancing around her and Arcee giggled. He was always so glad to see her and she was glad to see him.

"_Whenever I see your smiling face  
I have to smile myself_  
_Because I love you, yes I do_

And when you give me that pretty little pout  
It turns me inside out  
There's something about you, baby"

Bumblebee played James Taylor over his radio. The yellow Camaro delighted in playing love songs for Arcee, so glad that she was his sparkmate.

"That's just great Bee, really." Sam groaned and picked himself off of the floor. "I know you love to go gaga over your girlfriend but can you just let us out next time?"

Bumblebee spun around and looked at the humans on the floor in surprise, as if seeing them for the first time. Arcee just had that effect on him. "Sorry about that." Bumblebee said sheepishly. "We cool Sam?" He said, borrowing one of Sam's fraises. He clenched his metallic fist and put it near Sam. Sam nodded and smiled, knowing how a girl can drive a guy to do and say crazy things. He clenched his fist and touched it to Bumblebee's.

"Take better care of your charge scrap for brains." Arcee teased as she pulled Bumblebee in for a hug.

"Oh wonderful, the humans are here and the younglings are sparking their love again." Ironhide grumbled as he entered the room. "And they've brought rodents into the base again!"

Mojo growled up at the enormous weapons specialist and began running to nip at his legs.

"No Mojo bad Mojo!" Sam cried out, running to catch his little Chihuahua. "Let's get away from the robot!"

"If he leaks lubricants on my foot again, he'll regret it!" Ironhide told the boy who scooped up the dog like lightening. Ironhide turned his attention to the two female humans who had their hands on their hips.

"Lighten up Ironhide, isn't this supposed to be a happy occasion?" Jade pointed out. She held her small kitten Princess up in her arms as if showing her to Ironhide. "My kitten won't pee on you, don't worry, her name is Princess."

"At least that one is slightly more pleasing to the optic sensors." Ironhide had to agree. "And doesn't make noise like Mojo."

Jade smiled and began walking with Sam, Arcee, and Bumblebee to the gigantic room where the space ship was being worked on. She was eager to see Skyfire and his work on the ship.

Rose began walking too when Ironhide stopped her. "What have you got with you?" Ironhide eyed the carrying case suspiciously. "Nothing irritating humans usually keep as pets?"

Rose looked up at Ironhide and frowned. What was up with him today? He was even more grumpy than usual. She opened the latch at the top of the tiny cage and allowed Xulu to crawl up her arm and onto her shoulder. "This is my pet spider Xulu. She's very calm and quiet. Not irritating at all."

Rose looked up and almost burst out laughing when she saw the sight before her. Ironhide was glaring at her small spider and had both his cannons armed and pointed at her.

The enormous black Topkick was fearless. He'd fought countless battles against Decepticons and nearly lost his life countless times. There was nothing that could quell Ironhide's courage, especially when he was defending the ones he cared about, not that he would let them on of course. Now the weapons specialist was shaking very slightly and pointing both his enormous cannons at the young goth girl standing next to him with the arachnid on her shoulder. "Why must you humans make such loathsome creatures as pets? Is this one going to leak lubricants all over my foot as well?"  
"She's not loathsome!" Rose replied indignantly as she tenderly stroked the furry abdomen of the tarantula. Her little friend made a small hissing noise as it cuddled closer to her neck. "She's the best pet I've ever had and no she won't bloody pee on you! Why are you so afraid of her anyway? You could stomp her and me with no effort mate."

"I am not afraid of that thing!" Ironhide protested as they began walking to where the others had gone. "It just looks very unpleasant. Especially when I attempted to magnify it with my optic sensors so that I could see it better." He turned toward the young British girl and looked pleadingly at her. "You…wouldn't tell Jazz or the others would you?"

Rose grinned slyly and put Xulu back in her carrying case. "Not a word mate, but you owe me a favor sometime." She grinned. Ironhide sighed and agreed. "What's got you down mate?" Rose asked as they made their way into the workshop the ship was in. "Thought you'd be happy about this being done."

"I am." Ironhide grumbled and began stomping away from her. "That's the problem."

Rose scratched her head in confusion but didn't have time to worry long. She soon found herself being scooped up in the air by her favorite Autobot. "Ratchet!" She cried out as she was hugged closely to the medic's chest. "Blimey I've missed you so!"

"I have missed you as well my shining star." The old medic replied. Through the bond, Rose could feel his happiness at seeing her again, but she also felt something deeper, something like regret or sadness in his spark.

"Ratch…what's wrong?" Rose whispered, looking into his glowing blue optics. "I know something is wrong Ratchet, please tell me."

The old medic shook his head and gently placed her onto her favorite spot on his shoulder. "We Autobots need to have an important discussion with all of you humans. That is part of the reason why we have called you all in here. We will discuss it soon, together."

Rose felt her blood chill to ice at the tone in her guardians voice. This was something far more serious than she'd thought upon seeing Ironhide's mood.

Jade had run to Skyfire's side, past Optimus and Jazz who looked at her with a forlorn expression on their Cybertronian faces. She was the one most skilled and attuned to the bond and she knew something was wrong. "Sky!" she shouted, ignoring the vast and glorious space ship that he was working on.

Indeed the Ark was magnificent. According to Skyfire it was a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor. It was the size of a football stadium inside the mammoth cavern it was built in. Toward the metal ceiling, there was a very long line, that one could only assume, was to move aside the rock to give the Space ship a place to launch out of.

Skyfire stopped working on the ship and turned to see his charge running toward him. He still had not confessed his desire for her heart and felt his spark almost break as he scooped her up in his hand and pressed her to his chest sadly. He loved her so, and it had hurt him to find out that the human male Glen was attempting to court her, take her away from him. But that wasn't the crushing thing that plagued his spark that was going to be revealed now.

"Sky what's wrong you have to tell me! I can feel it within you, there's something really wrong here." Jade cried out desperately, clinging to her guardian as if she were dying and unwilling to let go of life. That's what he was to her, her life support. It wasn't worth living without him.

The red white and blue space shuttle sighed with extreme displeasure and despite warning looks from Optimus turned toward his charge and looked straight into her purple eyes. "In a weeks time my Jade, we are leaving for Cybertron, once the Ark is up and running." Skyfire began to tell her, feeling his spark yearn and call out for her as he held her close. "And where we go, you humans cannot follow."

There we have it peeps, the end of chapter one to my sequel story. Sorry there wasn't much action or anything, it was a fill in chapter. The next one will be filled with more fluff and a bit of action so stay tuned!

Icarian Angel Wings


	2. Spy in the Sky

Skyfire held his shaking spark partner against his chest and sighed with sadness lacing his core being. It hadn't been easy to say, and he wasn't supposed to have told her yet and Optimus was glaring daggers at him for doing so. The enormous white space shuttle transformer didn't even notice or care at this point. Keeping the secret from her in the first place had almost driven him insane. Skyfire shared everything with her and she with him.

Jade looked into his navy blue optics and felt her purple contacts sliding down her eyes and onto her cheeks from the tears. Her natural brown eyes were red with tears and she brushed them away on her sleeve. Princess meowed and cuddled closer to Jade's neck, trying to comfort her distressed friend. "Why do you have to leave us behind Sky?" She pleaded with her guardian for answers. "Why can't you take us with you?" She couldn't bare the thought of him leaving.

"We need to discuss this with the others present." Optimus said sternly but then turned to the upset girl and his gaze softened. "This decision was not made lightly young one. We are aware of how much you humans mean to us. What we mean to each other."

Jade nodded and Skyfire placed her on his shoulder. "Sky, please don't leave." She whispered to the side of his head where she imagined his audio receptors were. "I couldn't stand to see you go."

Skyfire placed a hand gently over her to soothe and comfort his charge. Optimus ushered the Autobots into a sort of meeting room and called Maggie telepathically through their bond. Maggie looked more stressed and grim than usual and followed closely behind her from the human quarters were Glen, Lennox and Michaela. Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee showed up as well, making guardians and humans complete. It was strange that Arcee and Bumblebee seemed to be blissfully unaware of the somber mood that infected everyone around them. Sam and Michaela too, seemed ignorant of any bad news or foul mood in the room.

Optimus stood before everyone with a heavy load to bare. The leader slid his metallic finger down the bridge of his nose in irritation before speaking before the assembled group. "With the matrix and Allspark joined together and the Ark almost functional, it is necessary for The Autobots to return to what's left of Cyberton. We must restore our planet to its former glory and search for any Autobot survivors lost among the stars. With the matrix at our side, we can create a new golden age for Cyberton."

Maggie stood up and looked gravely at her beloved. "Optimus." She pleaded, worry lacing her pretty tan face. "You are not planning to take us with you…are you?"

The great leader sighed sadly and knelt down toward his charge. He shook his silver horned head and gave the hardest answer he ever had to give in his vastly long life. "No Maggie, I'm afraid we cannot take you humans with us back to Cybertron."

"What!" Bellowed Sam and Bumblebee at the same time. The two looked at each other in shock. They were best friends, how could they ever leave each other?

Bumblebee scooped up Sam and gave him a crushing hug to his metallic yellow chest. "I won't leave Sam behind!" Bumblebee shouted firmly, still clutching the wheezing boy to his chest as if someone where trying to pry the two apart at that very moment.

"Bee…can't…breath…" Sam groaned. Bumblebee hastily apologized but placed Sam safely on his shoulder.

"Why weren't we told of this plan Optimus?" Arcee demanded. Micheala was sitting on her guardians knee and huddled closer as Arcee placed an arm around her. "Why didn't you seek our council when this decision was made?"

Optimus looked at both Arcee and Bumblebee sternly. "We had a discussion about it. When I called you two over the com link I found it was disabled. Perhaps it was for the best, I fear you two youngsters would have done something rash and irresponsible."

Bumblebee and Arcee were about to argue when Optimus held up his hand to silence them. He didn't need to remind Bumblebee of his reckless actions back at their old base, when he'd disobeyed a direct order from Optimus and almost landed himself as well as Sam and Michaela killed. That time when he was confined to quarters and instead snuck out and took the two humans on a joyride through the desert, where Starscream almost obliterated them all. If it weren't for Arcee's luck of landing there when they needed her, all three would cease to exist.

"We do not know in what state we will find Cybertron." Ratchet pointed out. He felt Rose shudder along his shoulder, grasping onto his armor as if he were leaving at any moment. "There may be hostile dangers there that we may not be prepared for, let alone endangering all of you." He trained his wise soft blue optics on Rose and she could feel the sadness practically pouring out of his spark. She couldn't meet his gaze, tears threatened to roll down her pale cheeks. "This course of action is simply the best one at hand."

"But what about the bond we share?" Michaela piped in, huddling closer to Arcee. "We can help you face anything!" Tears poured freely down her rosy cheeks as she looked desperately around the room. "We fought against a fucking planet for what that was worth! Why can't you take us with you?"

Arcee held her charge closer and Micheala turned away from the others and laid her head against Arcee's chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Autobots had been part of her life for a while now. The most important part. How could she continue on without them now? Now when life was just getting so wonderful. Arcee's spark whined sadly against the pink femme transformers chest. She couldn't leave little Michaela. They'd grown so fond of each other and acted just like sisters.

"The bond is strong." Ironhide agreed, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He was agitated, unable to sit still and be calm. "But it cannot protect you humans from the elements themselves. There is no air on Cybertron to fill your human lungs, nor food or water to sustain your flesh made bodies."

"We can't like bring food or something?" Glen asked, looking over at Jazz with a worried expression on his face. Being deprived of food for over an hour made Glen nervous, let alone the prospect of going without it for an exceedingly long time.

For once, the silvery second in command was without his usual up beat and cheery personality. His once proud shoulders sagged as he shook his visored head at his spark partner. "Man, Cybertron is too far away for that. What you think we're going to haul a McDonalds behind us in a trailer or something?"

Jazz and Glen laughed together despite the somber unamused looks they received from the rest of the gathered bots and humans.

"Wait a minute wait a minute." Sam put in from his perch atop Bumblebee's shoulder. "Your saying your leaving Earth to go to Cybertron and put everything right, right? Well, how hard can that be now that the matrix and allspark are together? So, go there, fix everything up and come back and visit us right?"

"It is not as simple as all that Sam." Optimus replied calmly. This was hurting him much more than he let on, but he was the leader. It was his job to remain unemotional, detached and strong for the rest of them. Only Maggie knew of how truly tormented the leader was inside. "Cybertron has no orbit and drifts freely about in space with its three moons. Once there, we have no idea of the hostilities we'll face, nor the time it would take to repair the damage our war has cost the planet. It could be longer than your lifetime before we could return to Earth."

"I've calculated the distance between Earth and Cybertron." Skyfire added. "It once came so close to Earth that Starscream and I could fly there under our own power and return, but since that time it has moved far beyond what we could reach. It would take us at least two of your Earth years to reach there. We have chambers inside the Ark that will allow us Transformers to hibernate in stasis lock so that our power cells and fuel may be stored safely. To create human cryogenic chambers would prove too dangerous, if something were to fail, there would be no way of repairing them. It is too much of a risk for you."

Jade looked at her guardian, the tears dry now but still stinging her eyes. _I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you_. Skyfire sent her telepathically. I care too deeply for you to allow it. _However much it hurts both of us, we both know it must be done. _Jade shook her head, unwilling to believe that her guardian, the great scientist of Cybertron, had run out of ideas. There had to be some way. She didn't answer him, only closed the wall between them, blocking herself from the bond and shutting out her feelings from Skyfire. It hurt him she knew this, but didn't want him to feel her sadness, her aching, her need for him to stay. She knew he had to go, they would need him to help rebuild Cybertron and she didn't want to make it all the harder for him to leave. She didn't want to admit her feelings to herself…about him.

Lennox and Glen had frowns on their faces. They weren't romantically entangled with their guardians but would indeed miss their friends so terribly if they were gone.

Maggie was almost in tears herself. Her bright young mind racing, thinking, trying to find the loophole in the impossible situation. "Isn't there any way you can modify the ship to travel faster? Or create some kind of hyperspace bridge that would allow a sort of quantum jump between planets?" Maggie asked, looking first to Optimus, then to Skyfire.

"Girl you been watching Stargate too much." Glen murmured. Maggie quickly smacked her friend and waited to hear the answer.

Skyfire put his fingers to his chin and began thinking. "It could work Optimus. With help, I could build one close to Earth and when we get to Cybertron, build another one. That way we can travel back and forth between worlds. Still, it would take us two years to reach Cybertron."

"But you could come back." Jade whispered, leaning with relief against the side of Skyfire's great head. "You'd be gone for a while, but you'd come back." she opened her feelings to him again, letting flow her warmth, her relief. He relished the feeling and matched it with his own.

"I will always come back for you." Skyfire answered his charge.

Jade could feel his affection for her glowing within his spark. She sighed heavily, still sad that he would be gone for that long and missing him already. "I hope so Sky, life wouldn't be the same without you. I…would really miss you." She caught herself before saying it. In love with a giant alien robot? She was unsure of it. Jade resolved herself to talk to Rose later on about her feelings for Skyfire, and why she tried to push them away by agreeing to go out with Glen. Maybe her friend could shed some light on the situation, being absolutely comfortable having Ratchet as a lover.

Rose slid down off of Ratchet's shoulder and climbed her way down his armor and onto the floor. Her tight dark blue torn at the knees jeans ripped in several places as it caught on his gears and her black peasant top with the laced up corset almost came up off of her body but she was in too much of a hurry to care.

Ratchet followed his charge to the door of the human chambers. "Rose what is wrong?" Ratchet asked, worriedly as he scanned her body up and down. She was stressed and distraught. But he didn't need his scanners to know that.

Rose turned around and threw her guardian an angry bitter look. "You knew about this and didn't tell me Ratch! Were you going to up and leave without saying goodbye as well?"

"Of course not." Ratchet told his charge gently. The old medic sighed deeply and knelt down to study his charge. Her cold blue eyes flickered with anger, her pulse was rising and she glared at him with her full red lips in a quivering pout. Even in this state, she was stunningly beautiful. Her long red brown hair pulled back into a ponytail spilled over her shoulders as she shrugged off his attempt to lay a finger on her back. "I did not want to cause you undo distress my star." He crooned to her. "Everything will be made right, I shall work tirelessly to help Skyfire build this spacebridge so that I may come back to you."

"I know you will. And I'll wait for that day with one eye to the sky." She answered sincerely. Tears streaming down her eyes freely now.

"You're still angry." The medic pointed out. He folded his neon yellow arms across his chest plate mirroring the stance she had now.

Jazz looked over at the goth British girl and her lover the wizened old medic and nudged Ironhide on the side with his elbow joint. "Lover's quarrel." He whispered to the weapons specialist and chuckled. "Go get some oil and we can watch, this outta be good."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Ironhide grunted sarcastically and stomped away. Lennox followed him somberly. Ironhide had come to be a very close friend to the Captain and his family, losing him would be crushing to them all. Ironhide thoroughly enjoyed his time with the Lennox family as well, finding a kindred spirit in Will. The old gruff weapons specialist had a soft spot for that family. He wondered if little Annabelle would even remember him in two years when she was four.

"I got you man." Glen chuckled as he stood with his guardian watching Ratchet and Rose talk. "She's pissy man, must be that time of the month."

Glen promptly got a black leather buckled stiletto boot thrown his way which hit him square in the stomach. Luckily, the heel was facing outward.

"And I'll want that back!" Rose fumed. Suddenly, she felt strong muscular arms wrapping around her slender waist. She stiffened immediately but then relaxed as Ratchet's solid hologram gently stroked her belly and held her close. "Really now, that's not fair is it?" Rose murmured and closed her eyes. "You can't do that every time I'm mad at you and get away with it mate."

"Does this mean…I'm to get away with it this time then?" Her lover purred to her.

Rose smiled, nodded and sighed happily as she turned around and embraced him. "Yes love, and your damn lucky about it too."

Jazz and Glen snickered from where they were standing. Glen nursed a tender red mark on his large stomach but didn't notice it much. "You getting this on tape Jazz?" Glen whispered to his guardian.

Jazz nodded, training his optics on the medic and his charge as they began making out. "This shit is hot Glen my man, sweet precious blackmail."

Across the other end of the room, Bumblebee and Sam were doing the exact same thing. "You getting all this Bee?" Sam said, smirking and looking over as Ratchet dipped Rose down low in his arms for a passionate Clark Gable type kiss.

"You bet Sam." Bee answered, giving his friend a gentle high five.

"You guys are asses." Michaela commented, shoving Sam to the side. "You know what, we're going to have to have a girls day out. And you guys will be bored to death without us." Arcee nodded along with her charge. Arcee transformed back into the Cadillac convertible and opened the door. Michaela smugly got inside and the two drove off.

"Yeah well, we'll have a guys day out and not even care what you do!" Sam yelled above the roar of the pink Cadillac's engine.

Bumblebee knelt down to peer at his best friend, a puzzled look crossed his youthful yellow face. "Sam, what _are_ we going to do all day without the girls on this guys only thing?" He doubted very much that the other guys would participate…maybe Jazz and Glen but still.

"We'll follow them around and sabotage their girls only day, what did you think?" Sam grinned and climbed onto his friends outstretched hand. They gave each other a sly knowing nod and headed to Bumblebee's chambers to plan out said day of pranking.

Jazz and Glen headed out to grab a bite to eat and see a drive through movie. Both were in good spirits now knowing they would only have to be parted from each other for a little while.

Maggie was talking privately with Optimus, Ironhide and Lennox in Optimus's chambers.

"What about Starscream and Barricade?" Ironhide rumbled. "Are we going to leave them behind to ravage the Earth in our absence?"

"Yeah, and what about if other Decepticons land on Earth?" Lennox added, agreeing with his guardian.

"Or even other Autobots Optimus." Maggie chimed in. "Someone should at least stay behind in that event." She looked pleadingly up to Optimus, knowing in her heart that it would never be him, but trying anyway. Maggie gave him her best puppy dog expression.

Those eyes. Human women seemed to have this powerful quivering of the mouth and eyes they called puppy dog expression. It was used to make males give them whatever they desired, it was even more powerful if they filled the eyes with tears. Optimus sighed, knowing that his friends spoke wisely and wishing with all his spark he could give in to Maggie's desires as well as his own.

"I have considered this many times over friends." Optimus spoke wisely. "It pains me to have to make this kind of decision. We shall approach Starscream and Barricade cautiously and try to convince them to agree to a truce, for now. If this can be done, we shall take them with us to Cybertron, where they can either go their own separate ways to their respective ends, or join us fully in restoring our home planet."

"Optimus, do you really think you can trust Starscream?" Ironhide pointed out. "He's a slagging traitor within his own ranks let alone to be trusted amongst ours."

Optimus remembered how Starscream had saved them all in the fight against Unicron, including himself personally after the evil planet had been destroyed. It was true, he didn't trust Starscream, not for a second, but he did owe him the invitation at the very least.

"I know of his past crimes Ironhide." Optimus countered. "But every being deserves the right to redeem themselves. If the Decepticons decide to remain on Earth, we shall have to appoint Bumblebee and Arcee as guardians of Earth." Optimus again called for silence by holding up his hand at their argument. "I need to make this voyage with the matrix, as does Ironhide for his skills with weapons and battle, Ratchet for his medical training, Skyfire for his scientific expertise and Jazz for his piloting abilities and adaptability. Bumblebee and Arcee are well equipped to handle themselves on Earth and young Michaela has the tools and training from Ratchet to keep them running smoothly." To this, everyone was silent. Optimus was indeed a wise leader and had chosen this carefully. Bumblebee and Arcee also had another advantage. They had each other and would not miss being home so much. They would make an excellent team to defend Earth.

"I suggest you all treasure the time we have left on this planet." Optimus concluded as Ironhide and Lennox began to walk away dejectedly. "Until we can return to it once again and to the people we cherish." Optimus scooped Maggie up in his hand and held her close to his warm chest.

"Oh Optimus…" Maggie sighed, tears rolling down her tan rosy cheeks. "What will I ever do without you?"

The little pair of glowing yellow eyes roved the base, unseen by the Autobots and undetected by any scanners. It's master was quite skilled in disrupting electronics and communications and made his little minion the perfect spy. His robot mode was red, white and black looking like a futuristic type of bird. He had with a square box like body and rounded wings. His wingspan must have been at least 20 feet long. It was the size of a life raft and had strong cruelly hooked gray and black talons. The Decepticon symbol was emblazoned on both wingtips of the sinister stalking bird.

Laserbeak took to the air away from its rocky perch and made its way through one of the tunnels. Hitting the open night sky, the Decepticon spy homed in on a familiar signal. It was faint, but Laserbeak flew tirelessly over the mountains with little to no trouble. This planet wasn't very hostile to a stealthy little Decepticon who wasn't caught yet.

The Decepticon spy continued to follow the source of the signal until it came to the other side of the vast mountain range in a remote desert region of Colorado. Laserbeak sighed heavily and let out a small shriek of annoyance. More caves, more dank, dark hiding holes. Didn't this planet offer anything better to hiding Cybertronians? The metallic hawk folded its enormous metal wings and dove into a large but carefully hidden cave entrance. One could only see it by air and the cliffs around the opening were far too steep for average human climbers to get to. It was almost all the way covered with leaves and branches, but Laserbeak scanned the area and find scorch marks akin to the ones left by aerial fighters. That meant one thing, Starscream.

Laserbeak flew effortlessly into the tunnel, following the trail of scorched rock to the new Decepticon base. As it grew closer the floor turned to metal, same as the Autobot base. It wasn't as glamorous however, most of it was scrap and scorched and the base appeared shabbily put together. Scientist turned warrior though Starscream was, it wasn't like he could go out now and gather materials. Not without exposing himself to the overwhelming forces of the Autobots.

Laserbeak's audio receptors could pick up traces of an angry conversation as he grew closer to Starscream's signal. The little spy attached himself to a stalagmite growing out of the cave ground, perching on it. He spied Starscream and Barricade staring daggers at each other as they circled a dwindling pile of energon cubes.

"And I say once again you gluttonous buffoon, we cannot simply attack the human power plant and gather more!" Starscream sneered at the black and white police mustang. "The Autobots would be on us faster than your optic sensors could register them."

"We are running low Starscream! What do you expect us to do about it, waste away and go offline completely?" Barricade thundered back, clenching his metallic fists and preparing to extract his enormous saw. "I think we need new leadership around here!"

"Is that a challenge then?" Starscream hissed, drawing his blasters and training them to Barricade's chest. "I wouldn't do it Barricade. You'll lose and then who would I have to command over?"

Barricade knew Starscream would be no pushover. He'd nearly destroyed Blackout when the two had fought for leadership when Megatron had gone missing looking for the Allspark. The police mustang snarled and drew his saw menacingly. It whirled in the dim light, its sharp jagged edges "I think I'm tired of taking orders from you Starscream." Barricade sneered. "We're boxed in with nowhere for you to fly coward! What do you think about that?"

Starscream looked at Barricade, a smug self satisfied smile played across his brown angular face. He trained his blaster at Barricade's chest and fired! The blast soared above the Police car's shoulder and shattered the stalagmite that Laserbeak had been perched on! "I think…that we are not alone." Starscream snarled.

Laserbeak squawked in agitation speeding hastily away from the falling rubble. Dust was thick in the air and Starscream and Barricade tensed, pointing their respective weapons towards the gloom.

"Show yourself!" Barricade ordered when his scanners indicated the absence of large organic life forms. It had to be robotic.

With an angry squawk, Laserbeak flew into view and landed on Starscreams brown triangular shoulder.

"Laserbeak." Starscream stated dryly. "How wonderful it is to see you again. Does this mean that uncharismatic bore Soundwave is on Earth as well?"

Soundwave was the chief communications officer and Megatron's most loyal cronie. This Decepticon was navy blue with white and red on his legs and face with a red visor over his optics. He had a rectangular stocky body with a cannon mounted on his shoulder. Strangely enough, his chest was an enormous cassette holder and he had buttons on his lower torso, play, rewind, pause, record, fast forward.

Soundwave also possesses the ability to monitor electrical impulses within brain circuitry allowing him to read minds. Laserbeak was one of Soundwaves minions that became cassette tapes that resided inside the cassette holder that is his chest plate. Each of his minions had differently colored eyes than the usual Decepticon red.

Even though Laserbeak was far from his master, Soundwave's power over the smaller Decepticon was absolute, to the point of being able to channel himself through his minion and speak through him like a puppet. Laserbeaks yellow eyes changed to crimson red as Soundwave took control of him. A hologram of the navy blue Decepticon appeared in front of Starscream and Barricade.

"Soundwave, supreme high lieutenant of Cybertron acknowledges the presence of air commander Starscream and expendable lowly grunt Barricade." The hologram spoke in a monotone very robotic voice. "Speaking from Central Decepticon base on Cybertron. Megatron's orders to rebuild after remaining Autobots were enslaved after the departure of Optimus Prime."

"Worthless grunt my aft!" Barricade thundered, pulling his saw away and clenching his metallic fist. "I was the only one truly loyal to Megatron! Only Frenzy and I cared about restoring him to power!"

"Sensors indicate that Frenzy has been terminated." Soundwave spoke up, devoid of any emotion. Frenzy had been one of Soundwave's minions, loaned to the Earth mission to act as a spy. He'd lost a few of them in the great war until only Laserbeak, Rumble and Ravage remained.

"Only I and Barricade remain of the Decepticon forces on Earth." Starscream explained. "Megatron was destroyed by a human wielding the Allspark. It is now joined with the Autobot matrix and resides within the chest of Optimus Prime."

"Laserbeak, play Autobot surveillance footage codename Space Bridge." Soundwave ordered. Laserbeak's eyes became the normal glowing yellow and the hologram shimmered and changed. It was a recording of the Autobot's meeting and plan to build the space bridge and return to Cybertron.

"So, Skyfire's brilliant mind is at work again." Starscream sneered. "But his calculations are indeed correct, it would take about two Earth years to reach Cybertron. Why are you showing us this?"

"Plans to build our own space bridge are imminent." came Soundwave's reply as he took over Laserbeak again as its eyes glowed red. "Autobot slave inventor Wheeljack is at work at this precise moment. Operation search and contain will be immediate."

"What do you mean search and contain?" Barricade demanded.

Laserbeak formed a hologram of a chart with data on the Autobots and their humans.

Optimus Prime: Designation, Autobot leader, Spark Partner human, Maggie Madsen.

Jazz: Designation, Autobot 1st lieutenant, Spark Partner human, Glen Whitmann.

Ironhide: Designation, Autobot weapons specialist, Spark Partner human, William Lennox.

Ratchet: Designation, Autobot medical officer, Spark Partner, human Samantha Rose Shannon.

Bumblebee: Designation, Autobot spy, Spark Partner, human Samuel James Witwicky.

Arcee: Designation, Autobot warrior, Spark Partner, human Michaela Banes.

Skyfire: Designation, Autobot scientist, Spark Partner human, Jade Rivers.

"Upon Autobot completion of space bridge a Decepticon force will invade through our own bridge and capture the designated humans spark bonded to the Autobots." Soundwave continued.

"Tried that already." Barricade murmured. Soundwaves hologram looked over at him with a passive uncaring expression.

"Upon pursuit Autobots will be shot down by superior Decepticon forces and enslaved. Decepticons Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ravage, Rumble, and Laserbeak will require your assistance in the capture." Soundwave explained. "Afterwards Decepticons will return to Cybertron to rule over all the Autobots and prepare for the impending invasion of Earth and enslavement of all humans."  
Starscream grinned wickedly his sharp jagged teeth gnashing in delight as Barricade chuckled wickedly beside him. "You have our full support and cooperation." Starscream answered.

Hey peeps, did anyone see transformers animated sat Jan 19? It had Arcee, ARCEE!!! Voiced by her original voice actor Susan Blu no less! I was so excited I was pointing at the screen and yelling like crazy! Lol, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Icarian Angel Wings


	3. Quality Time

Arcee sped across the expanse of open highway, top down with the wind whipping against her pink and white metal frame. No stars shown brightly from the heavens tonight. Dark stormy clouds lined the midnight sky, blocking out any moonlight and giving the outside a foreboding atmosphere. The Michaela gripped the steering wheel lightly. Her long flowing dark hair curled in the wind as the chilly air enticed goose bumps to form on her tanned smooth skin. She was dressed in a skimpy orange tube top with dark jean shorts and matching jean jacket. The cold didn't even phase her and she seemed lost in her own thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Arcee asked her distracted charge. As if she had to ask. They could both feel the worry and longing within each other.

Michaela didn't answer right away. She absently stroked the Autobot symbol in the center of the steering wheel with her thumb. Michaela blinked her sea blue eyes and let a single sorrowful sigh escape her ruby red lips. "Thinking about stowing away in the cargo hold of the ship and going with you guys." She half heartedly joked. "Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you Arcee. You're like a sister to me and you keep me out of trouble."

Arcee giggled in spite of her glum spirits as she felt her charge lightly pat the dashboard. "As much as I would want to take you with us, I'm afraid that's impossible my dear. Besides, If I know Bumblebee, he and Sam are working on that exact same plan and Optimus doesn't need two attempts at it." Arcee laughed again. "In fact I believe I shall have to step in and keep my spark partner in line. You shall have to do the same for young Sam. We want to take you with us, but not at the expense of your own lives. I would not know what I would do without you either Michaela Banes. What we would all do without each other."

"I know." Michaela sighed, leaning back against the leather seat of the Cadillac. "You guys are like family to me. My dad's still in jail and Mom doesn't care what happens to me. Sometimes I feel like you guys are all I've got besides Sam, and soon you'll be gone."

"_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear,  
To always get me through the day _

_and make it ok ,  
I miss you." _

Came the soft melancholy song from Avril Lavigne. "Sorry." Arcee apologized. "Primus knows I picked up that habit from Bumblebee." The pink Cadillac pulled into the next exit, kicking up dust and litter in its fast wake. "I promise that we will return as quickly as we can to you and the others." Arcee continued as Michaela looked around confused.

"Arcee, where are we going?" Michaela wondered as they began heading toward her garage/car wash called "CHICK FIX & WASH" There was an enormous billboard next to the good sized garage with Michaela in her skimpy rainbow halter top bikini, leaning over Bumblebee with his hood up like she had when she'd first accepted a ride from Sam and his guardian. There were two hoses pictured at the edge of the billboard, soaking her with water. Michaela smirked when she saw the sign. She'd always been able to use her incredibly hot body to attract attention and that evolved into attracting customers. It worked like a charm as her garage was the most popular one in town, especially when she herself worked there, much to Sam's dismay.

"I've been meaning to cleanse myself of the dust particles and fuel up." Arcee answered her friend. "I love your planet but its very hard to keep clean here." Arcee drove into the self serve car wash tunnel.

Michaela grinned as she got out of the Cadillac and unhooked the soap hose from the wall and swiped her key card through the slot, activating the machinery. Arcee rolled up the top so the soap would not get on the leather interior or the stereo system.

Michaela turned on the soap hose and began spraying Arcee with lavender scented foam until she was white and fluffy looking all over. Michaela grabbed a nearby car sponge and began scrubbing away at the more stubborn caked on mud Arcee had accumulated.

Arcee sighed comfortably as she felt the dirt and grime leave her body. "This is not a bad experience. I cannot imagine what Bumblebee was thinking when said this "wash" thing was a torturous excruciating experience."

Michaela laughed and rolled her eyes, putting more effort into cleaning a particularly dirty spot near Arcee's back left wheel. "That's only because of the prank Ironhide and Lennox pulled some months back in the drive through automatic wash. They replaced the water hoses with buckets of live roaches and tipped them onto Bumblebee." Michaela shook her head, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "I could have killed them for that, it almost shut down my business. I had to call pest control."

"I seem to remember that well, now that you mention it." Arcee answered. "If I also remember correctly, Sam and Bumblebee got back at Ironhide and Lennox by releasing an enormous stink bomb into Ironhide's chamber and stuffing every gun, weapon and ammo container with dead squids." Jade had smacked Sam pretty hard for hurting sea animals until he reassured her that they were restaurant squids and were already dead.

They both laughed freely now, Michaela shaking with mirth on the ground from the memory. Ironhide and Lennox had been so angry afterwards that they had chased Sam and Bumblebee halfway across town before Optimus had intervened and decreed the end of the pranking war. It had taken several days to clean the weapons free of squid as well as air out the base from the stink bomb. Optimus had given Sam and Bumblebee a stern talking to and banned both from the base for a week.

"Bumblebee's such a baby." Michaela laughed, remembering how the yellow Camaro and Sam had fled the base even faster than from Ironhide and Lennox. Optimus was a kind fair leader, but he could be incredibly intimidating and scary when angered.

Arcee began transforming, spraying white bubbly suds everywhere, including all over Michaela! The young beautiful teen squealed and ran as Arcee grabbed another nearby hose and began spraying her friend with icy cold water!

"Cooooooooold! That's coooooooooold!" Michaela protested and laughed as Arcee began chasing her around the wash with the icy hose.

"Now who's the baby?" Arcee laughed and watched her charge smirk and place her hands on her hips.

"_You_ are definitely the biggest baby Arcee!" Michaela countered, grabbing the dropped soap hose and spraying it all over her guardian gleefully. She stuck out her tongue and ran to the lot she had in the back of the wash for cars waiting to be fixed.

"Oh you are going to pay for that one!" Arcee taunted as the two began the biggest water fight the garage had ever seen.

Michaela ducked and weaved behind the various cars parked in the lot, spraying from behind cover. Arcee, meanwhile, rolled to the side and squirted over at Michaela from her higher vantage point. If Sam and Bumblebee had been watching, they both would have thought this was the hottest thing either one of them had ever seen.

Both Arcee and Michaela were soaking wet. Slippery soap slid slowly off their bodies and onto the puddle filled ground. Michaela shivered in the pitch darkness, hugging herself for warmth. "Ok." She quivered, shutting off the hoses. "It's really freezing out here. I think I've had enough."

Arcee's scanners were not nearly as sophisticated as Ratchets when it came to detecting what made organics function. Not even close. Arcee did however, scan her charge and noticed her body heat wasn't nearly as high as it normally was. Michaela's full strawberry lips were beginning to turn a chilling shade of purple.

"Sorry Michaela." Arcee said sheepishly. "We should get going now." Michaela agreed and washed off the remainder of the soap from herself and Arcee. Arcee transformed back into the pink and white Cadillac and opened the drivers seat door for her friend.

Michaela winced as she climbed in behind the wheel. Water soaked through to her very bones and she didn't like the idea of wetting the leather inside of Arcee. But she was too cold to care much and sat inside anyway. Michaela sighed peacefully as Arcee turned up the heat and drove toward her shared penthouse apartment. She would miss times like these in the two years, she knew she would. Neither of them, knew of the decision to let Bumblebee and Arcee stay behind.

Back at the Autobot base…

Sam and Bumblebee were in Bumblebee's chambers, having planned out the days worth of pranks on the girls already. They were in front of Bumblebee's big screen tv on an enormous metal couch made to seat cybertronians. They were playing a new video game Sam had brought over from his company. Bumblebee grunted in concentration as he held up a much larger version of Sam's video game controller that had been specially made for him. Both of them were playing a fighting game called "Beast Wars." Where the different characters were robots with various animal forms that could transform between the two. There were the good ones Maximals and the bad ones the Predicons. Sam had gotten that idea from the transformers and was beta testing it with Bumblebee before it went for sale on the market.

"So that's the plan?" Sam asked, fiendishly pressing several buttons in succession on his videogame controller. "You hide me in your trunk which hopefully wont crush me to squishy bits when you transform to robot mode. Then when you go into stasis lock for the two years I'll be there with you in the same stasis lock because it hopefully works the same for both humans and robots. Then when they discover that I've stowed away you'll have Ratchet cook up some food stuff for me maybe in pill form while Skyfire invents a way to keep air circulating inside my exo-suit so I can stay with you guys and help rebuild Cybertron?"

"_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway "_

Came the song "The Great Escape" from Boys like Girls over Bumblebee's radio.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam grinned as he executed a killing combo using his raptor character called Dinobot. It slashed with its claws and spun around hitting Bumblebee's cheetah character Cheetor, with a red blast from its eyebeams.

"Game over, winner player one!" Came the cheerful game announcer.

"This game rocks." Sam chuckled. "Care to go again Bee?"

"Your on!" Bumblebee cried out. "But this time, I get to be a Predicon!" Bumblebee selected a sinister looking Tyrannosaurus character, the leader of the Predicons."

"Fine with me." Sam scoffed selecting the leader of the Maximals, a formidable looking gorrilla named Primal. "I'll kick your can no matter what you play."

"You know Bee…" Sam began to say as the two concentrated on the video game. "Our carefully laid plan probably wont work. It will most likely end up with my gruesome death."

Bumblebee sighed in frustration as his character was once again poned. He turned his shiny blue eyes to his best friend and put down his controller. "You are right Sam." The usually cheerful Camaro said sadly. His optics were dim with sadness. "As much as I wish you could come with us Sam, it is the best choice for you to remain on Earth."

"Don't give me that bullshit Bee." Sam said, turning to face his guardian and knowing through their bond exactly how he felt. "Your going to miss having me around. You're fighting the urge to go through with our carefully thought out plan."

Bumblebee chuckled and nodded to his friend. "You know me all too well Sam. I will miss you very much, but I also can remember a time eons ago when Cybertron was at its golden age. When the only worry I had was finding a spark partner and being assigned a boring task. If we can restore Cybertron to its former glory I'd want to bring you there. Show you everything as you've shown me in your world."

"We could wreak havoc on a whole different planet!" Sam dreamed, thinking of the mayhem that he and Bumblebee could create.

Bumblebee shared his sly mischievous look and gave him a gentle high five before transforming back into the yellow striped Camaro.

"Yeah I should probably be getting home." Sam yawned, stretching out and cracking his neck. "I was getting tired of beating your ass anyway."

"Not my fault if your tiny human hands allow you to cheat." Bumblebee grumbled as Sam climbed into the drivers seat.

"You just need more practice Bee." Sam reassured his friend. "Mad skills like mine don't just appear over night."

"I promise you Sam Witwicky." Bumblebee said as they pulled out into the tunnels and headed toward the open road. "That I will beat you at that game before I leave Earth!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep dreaming Bee." Sam scoffed and patted the steering wheel as if to comfort his friend. "Guess you'll be staying on Earth forever then."

"_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me"_

Bumblebee began playing the song "You've got a Friend in Me" from the movie Toy story over his radio.

Sam covered his ears and slid down in his seat. "Come on Bee not Disney songs again!" Sam pleaded with his friend. "I'll let you win next time I swear just change the station please!"

Bumblebee chuckled before reluctantly complying. He would miss his charge immensely when they had to leave but knew that Sam at least had Michaela to keep him company. The yellow Camaro felt he fared pretty decently, compared to the Autobots that had to leave human lovers behind. Speaking of which, Bumblebee saw Ratchet and Rose laying down outside together and beeped his horn in greeting before zooming by them into the night.

Rose lifted up her hand and waved warmly at the Camaro as it zipped by into the night. She was lying on her belly, against Ratchets chest close to his warming spark. They were in the familiar stargazing position outside of the caves and out into the open desert air. There were no stars to behold this cloudy night, so the two contented themselves with just relaxing and being together. The wind shifted, twirling Rose's long red brown ponytail behind her back as she stared dreamily into Ratchet's glowing blue optics.

The old medic stroked her back with a single gentle metallic finger, content to just lie there with his spark partner. They often remained outdoors silently stargazing and enjoying each other's warmth and company. Rose traced the neon yellow and red lines that were on Ratchets chest armor, humming a soft melancholy tune.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at his charge who blushed furiously under the look he gave her. "You sound beautiful my star." Ratchet comment, sensing her embarrassment at having been caught humming. "Why do you not sing out loud for the world to hear?"

"I'm really not that good Ratch." Rose answered, twirling her ponytail with a finger nervously. "Not compared with Jade anyway. I swear that girl could win that ruddy "American Idol" show if she entered."

"I've heard her sing for her guardian." Ratchet pointed out. "Would you do me the honor of singing for yours?" He smiled warmly down at her mouthing the word please.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed she knew he always got what he wanted when he pulled that face with her. "Alright Ratch, but don't laugh alright?" Rose pleaded with her guardian. She was normally a strong confident girl but her singing was something she'd always been shy about. Ratchet nodded approvingly and listened as his charge picked up from where she left off from the song she was humming before. It sounded hauntingly sweet and sad, Rose seemed to be pouring her heart into this very song as she sang it for Ratchet.

"_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me."_

She stopped at the point in the song and found herself face to face with Ratchet's solid hologram clapping his hands in pure pride and delight. "My dear Rose, I do not understand how you lack confidence in your singing abilities." Ratchet praised her as the young gothic woman crept over to the solid hologram and seated herself on his lap. The hologram wrapped its strong arms around her slender pale waist and held her ever closer. "You have a beautiful voice my star." He continued in a whisper. "I only wish it weren't so sad."

Rose fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her beautiful sapphire eyes. "It's just something that reminds me of you Ratch." She said simply, trying not to choke on her words. Ratchet's solid hologram tightened his hold around her and laid his fair haired head against her shoulder. She loved the safe feeling of his arms around her. "I love you Ratchet." She whispered softly. "I don't fancy living without you for a moment. Two years mate? That's a right long time to be lonely."

"Hush now little one." Ratchet cooed softly to her. "I love you too and you know that. Let us not dwell on what is to come, but cherish each other in the here and now." He nibbled her earlobe teasingly as he held her close. He was trying to be strong for her, but they were both hurting inside. They could feel it. She shivered as he caressed her stomach and moved his hands to her back, massaging the tender sore spots. His scanners indicated a dramatic rise in her pheromone and adrenaline level.

She sighed with peaceful bliss and allowed the medic to lavish her with love and attention. Rose savored every moment they were together and took Ratchet's advice. She would drive herself to madness if she kept thinking about the time they would spend apart. Rose slid out of his grasp and turned around to face him. She placed her delicate pale hands with the black nail polish on the fingernails along the sides of his face and drew him in for a slow, long, passionate kiss.

Ratchet hungrily devoured her lips with his. His tongue roved inside her mouth as she tightened her grip across his neck, digging her nails into his synthetic flesh. The medics hands roamed across her flat stomach and up higher until he stopped short and she fell forward! He'd gotten so nervous the hologram returned to being just light and not solid!

"Oh bollix!" Rose cried out angrily as she picked herself up as Ratchet in his true form sat up and looked at her sheepishly. "What the bloody Hell was that for Ratchet?" Rose demanded, hands on her hips.

"Well…" The medic stammered under her angry glare. "I've been researching human mating rituals and got flustered when it seemed like we would engage in one. I wanted to gain access to your full permission before I proceeded. I believe the term is rape if unwanted mating attentions were lavished upon someone in spite of their misgivings. I did not wish to offend nor rape you my lovely beautiful star."

Rose cocked her head to the side and burst out laughing. She laughed hard for over a minute until her sides ached. Ratchet looked on at her in concern but relief that she was no longer angry with him. "Ratch…when someone is going along with it like that, it means they _want_ to." Rose explained. "Believe me I would let you know if you did something I hated. But I'm glad you asked me mate, maybe we were moving a bit fast. Save it for when you come back alright? Make it a special gift we both can share the night you come back." She winked at him and watched as he formed his solid hologram again.

"It is a deal my love." Ratchet agreed, pulling her into his arms and again, kissing her with all the love, passion and hope he had in his spark.

A familiar red white and blue space shuttle soared over the heads of the preoccupied lovers. It soared above the clouds and reveled in the starlight that no other of its kind had seen that night. Skyfire had been working on some finishing touches inside the Ark while Jade watched silently from his shoulder, fiddling with her ipod and trying not to be distracting. It was now very late in the evening, around 1:30 in the morning and she'd fallen asleep on top of his shoulder. Skyfire had decided to take her back to her house. With Lennox's help, Jade was moved, Skyfire transformed back into vehicle mode and she was placed comfortably inside of his cockpit.

He flew slower than normal, to keep his charge safely asleep and to savor the time he had to spend with her. Skyfire felt the cool damp clouds caress his wings as he weaved and flew about in the night sky. Jade stirred in his cockpit, her long dark brown hair with blonde streaks spilling over the sides of the chair. Her ipod slid out of her hand and onto the floor, making the volume go higher to the song she had been listening to. Skyfire heard the song and realized she'd been repeatedly listening to it while he worked and craned his audio sensors to listen. It was soft, almost like a lullaby and very pleasant to listen to.

"_Dream by night  
Wish by day  
Love begins this way  
Loving starts  
When open hearts  
Touch and stay  
Sleep for now  
Dreaming's how  
Lover's lives are planned  
Future songs  
And flying dreams  
Hand in hand  
Love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heaven sent  
These wings were meant  
To prove, once more  
That love is the key  
Love is the key"_

The scientists spark soared as high as he was himself. Had she listened to the song repeatedly because it made her think of him? It certainly sounded like a song about the two of them. Could that mean she was feeling for him what he'd felt for her? Should he express his feelings? His thoughts suddenly turned dismal again. If this was they way she felt than why did she agree to date the human male Glen? Skyfire sighed with dismay. Glen could give her what he could not. Human warmth, closeness, children if she so wanted it and a normal future. His feelings were confusing, perhaps if he consulted Ratchet about it, the medic could clear his head. Ratchet, after all, had a human romantic partner for the longest and made no attempt to hide his love for his charge.

He suddenly felt Jade grip the seat and felt terror surge from her through their bond. She whimpered and cried out the name "Scorponok" in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Skyfire immediately turned on his thrusters and seared the sky with little to no time in returning Jade to her and Rose's house. He landed in their front yard away from the side of the cliff. The roar of the ocean waves could be heard as Skyfire concentrated, entering the mind of his beloved.

The scientist had not chosen a human form for his hologram yet. He reluctantly probed his charges mind for what she considered attractive in a male. Pictures of Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Will Smith, and Vin Diesel played along her head as he began creating his hologram. It had pale skin akin to the white that almost covered his entire metallic body and had a handsome face with navy blue eyes like his own in true robot form. His body was muscular and big dressed in a white shirt with the red and blue markings on it akin to his space shuttle mode with white pants and sneakers. Overall he looked very handsome for a human a combination of the four she considered most attractive. He concentrated even harder to make it solid like he'd seen Ratchet and Optimus do.

He formed the hologram inside of his own body and released her from her safety harness. She was still having nightmares about the time Scorponok had tortured her. "Skyfire" Jade murmured in her sleep.

"I am here." The solid hologram said softly, running his fingers tenderly through her dark blonde streaked hair. He marveled at her beauty. She had lost a lot of weight since he'd first met her and was dressed in flowered tank top with a light blue sweatshirt over it with angel wings on the back wearing wide leg jeans with dragons on it and sandals. He relished the feeling of touching her with more intimacy than he'd ever dared. She seemed to smile and lean into his hand.

Skyfire grinned a charmingly pleasant smile as he scooped her small body up in his strong arms. "Do not worry my Jade." Skyfire said in his deep gentle voice. "I'm here to protect you." He'd landed right next to Jade's room which had a balcony akin to his door so she could slip easily in and out of it to board him. Skyfire's solid hologram carried her out of his own door and into her room.

He strode over to her bed, removed the dolphin covers with one hand and placed her onto it gently. It was a rather large bed with stuffed animals and pillows on it, she rather liked comfort. Skyfire timidly sat down beside her sleeping form on the bed and stroked her hair again. He knew she liked that. She whimpered again and clutched her pillow the word "Galvatron" escaped her lips as she gripped the pillow tighter. The nightmare was still visiting her mind.

Skyfire laid down beside her, determined to chase the bad dreams away. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him till his mouth was right beside her ear. He began to sing part of the lullaby that had entrapped her so much only hours before. His voice soft and soothing, lulling her to warmth and peace.

"_You and I  
Touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove  
Nightingales  
We keep our sails  
Filled with love  
And love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me."_

Jade smiled in her sleep and murmured "Skyfire" she rolled over until she was face to face with her guardian in his solid hologram form. Their faces were mere inches apart. His lips quivered as he wrapped his arms around her yet again, willing himself to do it but too afraid to move. Her mouth opened slightly as if wishing for him to go on and he could hold it in no longer. Skyfire gently kissed her lips softly, so as not to wake her up. His spark glowed brightly within his chest as he felt her soft cherry lips caress his own. He breathed in the sweet smell of her. Cotton candy and vanilla filled his every smell receptors as he held her warm body close to his and kissed her again.

She smiled and began stirring, muttering something about a good dream. Skyfire wished he could just stay this way forever, holding this angel in his arms, protecting her while she slept. But she was stirring and might awaken soon and he still did not know how to express his feelings to her when she was awake. Skyfire got up from his position in the bed and stood over his sleeping beauty. He could confess now that she wouldn't be able to hear him. He gently leaned down and gave her a small sweet kiss upon her forehead before whispering the words "I love you."

Slowly, his solid hologram faded away into nothing but darkness and the sounds of the space shuttle's engine could be heard firing up in the distance. The Space shuttle itself was then soaring across the sky heading back toward the Autobot base.

Jade woke up with a start from the very real feeling dream she was having and her hand immediately went to her forehead where Skyfire had kissed her minutes ago. She looked to the sky and could barely make out the shape of the Space shuttle that was her guardian and she smiled wistfully. "I love you too." She whispered to the silence of the night.

Heya peeps, hope you enjoyed a heaping helping of fluff this chapter the next one will contain a whole lot more action I promise so stay tuned!

Squids…lol I can only imagine the scene when Ironhide discovered all of his precious cannons and guns stuffed with smelly cephalopods lol.

Ironhide: "BUMBLEBEE! SAM!"

Sam: "Shit, he found them run!"

Bumblebee transforms to Camaro mode,

Bumblebee: "Get in! get in! get in!"

Sam and Bumblebee begin rolling for their lives as a murderous weapons specialist begins loading up every squid filled weapon he can carry and chases after them with the intent to blast them off of the face of the Earth.

Lol, hope you found that as amusing as I did writing hehehe, again, stay tuned for chapter four!

Icarian Angel Wings


	4. Battles Among the Stars

"Can all humans do that?" Jazz asked, indicating the movie that he and Glen were absorbed in at the drive in. It was the movie "The Matrix" "Cause that would have been useful in a fight."

"You kiddin me?" Glen chuckled, reaching a greasy hand inside his tub of popcorn once again. "I wish I could do that. This is just a movie Jazz. Entertainment, not real, fake, special effects. Get what I'm sayin man?"

"It _is_ entertaining." Jazz laughed. "Shit man, humans can't fly like that. If they even tried they'd only end up street pizza."

"That's why it's a movie Jazz." Glen rolled his eyes. "It's just for fun, plus it's a good place to cop a quick feel on your girl."

"So you think she'll like going to this movie?" Jazz asked his human friend. "Enough to want to mate with you after? I hope your not planning for it to be in my backseat man, that would be messed up."

Glen almost choked on the heavily buttered popcorn crammed into his chubby mouth. He began laughing and wiping his greasy fingers on his jeans and patted the dashboard of the Pontiac solstice.

"Hell no I ain't taking her to the backseat of you." Glen replied. "That's just sick man, I'm your boy. I'd never do that to you. Besides, fine looking lady like Jade needs to be romanced first before that happens. I'm bought to take her back to my place, dim the lights, turn on the disco ball and play Barry White. The chicks love Barry White. She won't be able resist me Jazz! Then I won't be a virgin no more!"

"Virgin, meaning never mated before?" Jazz asked, searching through the world wide web. "Man, that is pathetic."

Glen sighed and slumped his head hard against the steering wheel. "Man, I got enough problems without you grilling me about getting laid."

"I'm just playin with you man." Jazz laughed as the movie ended and cars began leaving the drive through. "By the end of the night we show her, she'll be begging to get it on with you."

Glen brightened at this as his guardian began to drive him home. "I gotta roll soon as I get you home." Jazz explained. "Skyfire says the Ark is ready for a test flight and I'm the only bot for the job."

"Just don't get blown up man." Glen half joked. A pang of sadness ran thought the chubby man's mind as he thought of Hacker, his previous partner. He remembered how Hacker had been caught in an explosion and taken down the Decepticon base. He'd sacrificed himself in the process. Glen had felt him die and through the bond heard his last thoughts on Earth. _For Earth, For Friends, For Glen. _

Glen was thankful that Jazz had become his new guardian but would always remember little Hacker, and how great a team they had made.

"Don't worry bout it Glen my man." Jazz scoffed, feeling his charges fear for him. "I'm the best pilot this side of Cybertron. Aint nothing gonna phase me."

"Man you already died once." Glen pointed out. "I don't want to lose another friend man."

"True dat." Jazz answered. "But I came back didn't I?"

Glen had to chuckle at this. "Giant alien robot thinks he's some kinda cat with nine lives or something."

Jazz joined his charge, laughing as he pulled up into Glen's massive driveway. "There's more to me than meets the eye."

"Right, night man." Glen waved and got out of the car. "Pick me up tomorrow at six remember? I don't wanna be late to pick her up."

"I got you man." Jazz assured his charge. "And you know I'm never late!"

"Right." Glen agreed, saying goodnight and watching as the Pontiac solstice drove by itself away into the night. "Man, I got the coolest car in the world." Glen grinned and said before going inside his house.

As he drove back to the base, Jazz couldn't help but feel anxious about his friend and his obliviousness. How could Glen ignore Skyfire's longing stares at Jade and the fact that whenever Glen flirted with her, Skyfire glared daggers at him? He wondered about Jade herself, she was very nice and brave but it was unclear who she cared for romantically. She did seem comfortable around Glen, often talking with him for hours about comic books and movies. After much wheedling and nagging, she had finally said yes to a movie date. Still, Jazz had his doubts and hoped his friend wouldn't get hurt in his pursuit of her heart.

"Heh, women." Jazz scoffed as he sped down the expanse of lonely highway. "Same with every species, no one can understand them at all and mercy to anyone that makes them mad."

Optimus had opted to take a break from work, not something he'd normally do but Maggie had insisted. She'd given him that puppy dog expression again, then an evil glower that women also had in their arsenal. He'd quickly given in after that one.

Right now he was in vehicle mode as the semi Peterbuilt with flames painted on the sides. The Autobot leader was heading toward a peaceful retreat to be with his beloved in the night. The redwood forest in Northern California. The trees were hundreds of years old as well as over two hundred feet tall. They dwarfed Optimus and would have even made Skyfire feel small among their thick trunks and exceedingly endless reach to the sky.

"Astonishing." Optimus remarked as he pulled up to the parking lot of the national park. "Amazing that such organic life can grow so tall and vast." The trees were very thick, and quite soft, with a bright red-brown bark. They are the tallest trees on Earth.

"It is incredible." Maggie agreed, her Australian accent still strong despite being in America for so long. "Glad I convinced you to pry yourself away from the base?" She asked, sliding out of the Semi and standing back to watch him transform. Maggie still hadn't gotten used to seeing a normal looking truck move its gears, wheels and doors to form an enormous red and blue robot.

Optimus smiled at his charge, knelt down to the ground and extended his silver metallic hand to her. "Yes my dear. It is good to place worries aside and relax your circuits. Even better to do that amongst such beautiful company."

Maggie blushed as she eagerly climbed onto Optimus's hand and was placed gently on his shoulder. Optimus began to walk with Maggie amongst the enormous trees, content in the quiet and tranquility. It was nice to hear nothing but owls and worry about nothing but his lover becoming cold, which could be easily remedied.

"Hold on tight." Optimus said as he peered up into the air. "I am curious of the view and wish to climb to the top of one of these magnificent trees."

"Alright." Maggie agreed, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Just be careful and don't drop me."

The leader remembered how Sam and Michaela had slipped off of his shoulder and almost fell to their deaths, so this time he was much more careful. The redwood seemed to hold his weight nicely, being so strong and far around. The going was a bit slow at first, Optimus was trying to find a good steady pace so as to limit Maggie being jolted around.

Finally, the leader reached the point atop the tall tree where he could climb no higher for fear of breaking off the top and falling hard to the ground. Finally, a glimpse of the stars in the night sky in this more country atmosphere." Maggie smiled widely as she took in the beautiful night sky from this peculiar height. It seemed so much closer, as if she could pluck out a star right from the heavens and hold it in her hand.

"Can you see it from here?" Maggie asked curiously. "Can you see Cybertron?"

"Optimus craned his optic sensors and scanned the night sky. "It is very faint Maggie." Optimus sighed heavily, taking a risk and letting go of the tree with one hand. He gently stroked Maggie's back with it comfortingly. "That is why we must leave soon my love." Optimus's proud commanding voice told her. It was laced with sadness and even a hint of regret. "We must do whatever we can to restore life to it. It needs us to go back Maggie."

"I know." Maggie sighed as Optimus pointed out the dimly lit small star to her. "You have to do what you came here to do. I'm just going to miss you so much. All of you."

"As will we Maggie. We shall miss you all with every surge of our sparks." the leader replied. The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, just gazing at the stars and taking comfort in the last few days they would spend together.

"It just seems so far away." Maggie murmured half to herself half to Optimus. "I wonder how it's changed since you've been gone."

Cybertron lay leagues away amongst the stars. It was a desolate lonely planet devoid of warmth or organic life. It's two moons glowing dimly around the lifeless sphere. The once proud and vibrant planet now floated aimlessly around in space. The surface was teamed with scorch marks from thousands of explosions. Fire and bubbling magma rifts were frequent along the ground, making it a danger to even travel from place to place on the dark gray planet. Steam so hot it could seer metal vented like geysers in random places, sometimes many at a time. Ruins of once prosperous cities lay everywhere as well as jagged pieces of metal belonging to both Autobot and Decepticon corpses. Spark cases and empty body shells lay strewn about, their owners long since deceased. Countless battles had raged across this planet, ravaging its resources and raining down destruction till there was almost no sign of life. Almost…

Two battered and dirty vehicles made their way quickly and cautiously along the planet's hostile and broken surface. One was a cobalt blue Cybertronian motorcycle that ducked and weaved amongst the rusted metal debris with careful precision, avoiding the steam vents with ease as if rehearsing a deadly dance.

Behind the motorcycle, wheeled a larger red Cybertronian race car. It was faster and seemed to be impatiently speeding up then falling back behind the blue motorcycle. "Come on Chromia." Came a young male voice from the red race car. "I know you can go faster, why can't we speed things up?"

"No Hotrod!" the motorcycle snapped, narrowly avoiding a broken battered body bearing the Decepticon symbol across its torso. "Haven't you been listening to Kup's lessons? Slow and alive is better than zooming to your death. Think about the mission and listen for a change."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hotrod scoffed. "I've heard it over and over from you and the old bot."

"Focus young one." Chromia answered her companion, her patience wearing thin. She swerved around a steam vent and jumped over a sizzling crater. "Our mission is to spy on the Decepticon Cybertronium mines and see if there's a weakness in their defenses. We can't rescue our friends without a cunning strategy." She explained for maybe the third time since the start of their journey. "We're also low on energon cubes and any we can pilfer would help our side immensely."

Hotrod's brakes screeched in protest as he narrowly avoided a deep crack in the surface with seething lava flowing through it.

"Be careful!" Chromia hissed, doubling back and falling into strides with the younger Autobot. "Primus forbid anything happen to you Hotrod. Our numbers are pitiful and we need all the help we can get." Though she spoke to him like a mother scolding a child, Chromia deeply cared about Hotrod as well as her other Cybertronian companions. Including one in particular that she hadn't seen or heard from in countless thousands of Earth years. Her spark mate, her life, her soul…Ironhide.

Hotrod felt embarrassed at his slip up and a little more than irritated at Chromia's constant disproval of his actions. It was true he was one of the younger Autobots but did that mean he had to be lectured at constantly? He'd been in too many battles to count and his fighting skills were up to parr. It was just the planning and spying he needed to work on. Hence why Chromia, the leader of the Autobot resistance, was taking him along on a mission she would have rather done herself. She was trying to show him caution and patience.

The two continued onward until one of the Decepticon's work camps was coming up on the horizon. A crudely put together building akin to a metal jagged castle with Decepticon drones and cameras everywhere around it. It was made from the better parts of scrap salvaged on the planet's surface. Chromia and Hotrod hid themselves underneath a pile of broken metal corpses each with their spark plate ripped out, all bearing the Autobot symbol on their chest plates. Chromia didn't look at any of them, didn't want to recognize an old friend or comrade. War had made her tougher than steel and she couldn't afford much emotion anymore. She'd seen death far too much for that.

They both craned their optic sensors to see the work camp. Something was apparently going on, as there were more Decepticons coming out of it than usual and without their Autobot slaves. Chromia fought the urge to cry out when she realized who was coming out of the building. Thundercracker an enormous Cybertronian Jet figher looked almost exactly like Starscream, though he was painted with red and blue, Skywarp, an almost identical jet fighter but a different colors, dark black and purple, stepped out, all three of them were called the Seekers and had rained down destruction as a team during the phases of the war that raged on Cybertron. The two were followed closely by a much smaller purple white and blue Decepticon, Rumble, that was almost the spitting image of Soundwave with two enormous mallets for arms, behind him was an enormous jet black Jaguar Decepticcon that was as big as horse. It had sharp gleaming fangs and two rocket launchers at its hips. Its name was Ravage. Then came the big boss himself. Soundwave was made chief commander of Cybertron after Starscream had left. It was because of him that the Autobots on Cybertron could not communicate with each other, his signals both blocking and picking up on them wherever they were. No place was safe for long with his spies and drones scanning and searching out the few remaining Autobots. So far, Chromia's group had been extremely fortunate.

"I won't be able to make another one once we get there." Skywarp whined to Thundercracker. "We'll be stuck there on that mud ball with the minicons till that Autobot fool Wheeljack is done with the space bridge."

"Who are you calling a minicon!" The smaller transformer Rumble shouted, waving his mallet hands in the air. "I could take on any stupid Autobot with my optic sensors malfunctioning!"

"I consider myself lucky this one is riding with me and doesn't talk." Thundercracker replied to his fellow Seeker, gesturing at the black jaguar. Ravage narrowed his yellow eyes at the jet and snarled.

"Skywarp, use your teleportation ability to reach Earth with passengers Rumble, Ravage and Thundercracker." Soundwave commanded in that monotone droning robotic voice of his. "Once there, scan Earth vehicles and seek out Starscream and follow his command until both Space Bridges are in place. If probable, take out lone Autobots to reduce risk capacities. Prime target, Autobot weapons specialist Ironhide. Their forces will be crippled without his firepower, second only to designated leader Optimus Prime."

Chromia's audio receptors perked at the mention of her beloved consort. So he was on a planet called Earth, along with their leader Optimus Prime? She revved her engines in quiet anger as she watched the two Decepticon seekers transform into their jet forms and laugh evilly. They were eager to be back with their old comrade Starscream so that they could once again, rule the skies as a deadly trio. They both opened their hatches and allowed Rumble and Ravage to board them.

"I'll do you proud Soundwave!" Rumble called back cheerfully and waved. "I'll crush those pathetic Autobots and bring you back a trophy!"

Soundwave knelt down and patted Ravage's back affectionately before his jaguar minion boarded Thundercracker. His minions were like family to him and all were immensely loyal to each other.

Skywarp began to shake and shimmer, summoning up all of his energy. He had the ability to teleport suddenly from place to place, or like his namesake, create warps across vast distances in Space. This warp creating drained him immensely and he needed to fuel up on Energon after each long distance space jump.

Chromia couldn't take it anymore. Her mate that she'd been longing for hundreds of years was in trouble. She had to find him, warn him and help him. The azul motorcycle's engines roared in triumph as she revealed her hiding place and rolled toward the now formed warp gate.

Red alarm lights began blinking on and off as well as a shrill alarm. Every weapon mounted on the work camp building, every drone and every Decepticon gun was pointed at her, shooting, trying desperately to bring her down.

"Operation Autobot elimination." Soundwave cried out, still in an emotionless monotone voice. "Proceed with warp gate mission." Skywarp and Thundercracker along with their passengers flew quickly into the warp gate.

Chromia was so small and agile that she dodged skillfully around each one, jumping, transforming in midair to her smaller femme robot form and shooting drones into oblivion. She was scraped and seared by stray laser shots jumping from piles of rubble to get closer to the warp gate which was rapidly closing behind the seekers.

"Come on Chromia, you can do it old girl." Hotrod whispered from where he was still hiding. "So much for quiet and patience."

Chromia sustained a painful injury to her right arm from Soundwave's shoulder mounted cannon and cried out in pain. She clutched it briefly before transforming back into her motorcycle mode and zooming into the last remaining opening in the warp gate.

Soundwave watched as it closed behind her. "Injured Autobot female in pursuit." He said through the communications he had with Rumble and Ravage. "Once on Planet surface, mission objective is search and destroy."

Meanwhile back on Earth...

Skyfire soared with joy in the night air. His spark soaring majestically among the heavens, the happiest it had been for ages. The only thing that would have made it perfect is if Jade had been there with him. Skyfire looped the loop for joy and barrel rolled through a soft fluffy cloud formation. He'd kissed her. He'd gotten to kiss his beloved, run his fingers tenderly through her hair and calm her frightened dreams. He'd even told her he loved her, sure she was asleep but it was a start right? Skyfire felt so confident now about his feelings and was sure she felt the same way. He just had to tell her now, tomorrow even!

"I must find a gift to give her. To make her happy and prove my love and devotion." Skyfire said out loud and began searching through his data tracks. He knew that Jade loved things from the ocean, dolphins in particular, her favorite color was blue and she loved romantic music. "A music box!" Skyfire concluded. "I shall craft her a beautiful music box!" He numbered the materials in his head and began flying with gusto, determined to finish it tonight and present it to Jade the next day.

Ratchet meanwhile, was still with Rose, albeit being pestered by her, but lovingly. "Come on Ratchet I bloody sang for you!" Rose protested, sitting on her lover's knee still watching the clouds flitter by in the midnight black sky. "Please sing for me?"

"Absolutely not." Ratchet replied, scratching the back of his metallic neck and tugging at the wiring nervously. "I do not sing. I am a trained medical officer and have never sung a note in my life. We do not do that on Cybertron."

"But we are not on Cybertron, are we mate?" Rose pointed out smugly. She folded her arms across her chest, determined to have her way. "And like I said Ratch, I sang for you. The least you can do is try for me." She gave him her best puppy dog expression. "Pleeeeeeeeeease Ratch, for me?"

The medical officer seemed to ponder this for a minute, his glowing blue optics deep in thought. Rose looked on at him, her lip quivering and her sapphire eyes looking pained. Of course it was all fake, he could feel that much through their bond. But once a woman looked at you like that…it was extremely hard to resist.

"Can we possibly negotiate a deal?" Ratchet said carefully. He was reminded of his days on Cybertron as a diplomat.

"What kind of deal?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her guardian suspiciously. "I'll have you know we Brits are notoriously stubborn and once I've dug my heals in there's no row about it. You'll have to parlay something just as good to make me give in mate." As if to prove her own point, Rose planted her feet apart as it to brace herself and figuratively dig her heels in.

"How about, if I do this." the neon yellow search and rescue hummer replied. He searched through his data tracks and pulled up an appropriate song to the moment. A song that described what he felt and sounded like it was written just for the two of them. He formed his solid hologram, dressed in the standard prom attire, suit, bow tie, and even a spiffy looking top hat. "Care to dance my lady?" Ratchet's hologram bowed and said with his deep baritone voice as he extended a gloved hand to his beloved. The chosen song he'd picked just for her and him began to play softly.

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen."

Rose found herself within another of Ratchet's holograms, making her appear to be dressed up in a blood red gothic dress adorned with black flames and had long flowing sleeves. The chest dipped low and stitched up with black ribbon. Her hair was pinned up with black roses and she smiled, twirling around so beautifully in the blue light from Ratchets adoring blue optics. "Been reading my fashion magazines have you?" Rose joked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck as he in turn wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist.

"_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Ooh_

Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

"Of course my star." Ratchet crooned, leaning down gently and kissing her neck. She shuddered pleasantly under his touch and leaned closer. Loving every minute of being with him, every touch, every sensation, every bit of love she could feel pouring out of his spark like a waterfall.

"I think the negations are complete and you won mate." Rose laughed kissing his cheek tenderly. "Next time you will definitely have to sing for me though. I seriously can't believe how much I let you get away with mate. You're the luckiest robot in the world."

"_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say._

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."

"That I agree with you on." Ratchet said softly, holding her face in his hands and looking deeply into her startling azure eyes. "I am the luckiest of them all my star. Because I have you by my side."

Rose's black colored lips quivered as she leaned into her lover's strong protective embrace. She closed her eyes and turned away at the last second, letting Ratchet's lips brush against her forehead instead. "But I'm not going to be am I?" Rose said, hurt lacing her every syllable. Her heart burned with a hidden pain she'd kept from him for hours. "You're going to be gone Ratch. And I don't know if I'll ever see you again do I?"

"Rose look at me." Ratchet pleaded, trying to take her face into his hands again. She winced and finally agreed, looking once again into his impossibly blue eyes. Her own were red with tears long since held back and allowed to fall like melancholy raindrops.

"_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Been kissed from a rose on the grey._

Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

The old medic sighed with his own sadness but continued his unwavering gaze at his charge and lover. "My scanners show that your ears are fully functional Rose. So listen carefully." The medic drew her in for a long passionate kiss, savoring her, tasting her, feeling her caress his hologram and allowing himself the simple pleasures of returning her gentle touches. When they broke apart he continued again. "We will never be parted. No matter how far we are, no matter the distance between us, we shall always be one Rose. Nothing can break the bond we share together. And this I promise you Rose." He pulled her roughly against him for another long passionate kiss as the song "Kiss from a Rose" still played on in the background. "I will always come back to you Rose."

"I know Ratch, I know." Rose nodded as he wrapped his strong muscular arms against her small frame and held her close. "I'm just going to be so lost without you here with me."

"_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you_

Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

Sorry for taking such a long time to update peeps. I promise the next chapter will come much more quickly. Thanks for being patient and I hope it was worth it! Also, if you haven't seen it, check out my fic "The Lost Christmas Chapters." Detailing Christmas with the couples in between seeds of oblivion and Roads to Neverending light. The first chapter is Ratchet/Rose and I'll write more of the couples if I get reviews and demands for it."

Again thanks for the wait!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	5. Before Its Too Late

Skyfire was fast approaching the base, having traveled for the past two hours gathering the materials he would need to craft his gift for his beloved. His spirits soared as high as he himself as he flew astride the flittering scattered clouds. He knew that Jade felt his euphoria even as she slept. He could feel her dreaming, tranquilly inside her safe snug bed. How he longed to be beside her. To hold her again in his arms and feel her soft warm body hugged tightly against his solid hologram form. He loved her. He'd known that for a while now.

Skyfire descended low to the ground, letting the treetops tease his wing tips playfully as the white space shuttle sped toward the base. The scientist was so wrapped up in his own love struck thoughts that he didn't pay particular attention to where he was flying. He never saw the neon medical officer walking with heavy thuds back to the base.

Ratchet was making his way back to the base on foot. Rose was sound asleep, cradled in his arms against his chest. The warmth and gentle hum of his spark had lulled her away to peaceful dreams. Ratchet's audio receptors picked up the engine noise coming from the space shuttle and barely had time to dive to the side and roll out of the way! The giant transformer took no notice of him and continued on merrily.

"Ratchet, what the bloody hell is going on here?" Rose cried out in shock as she was hugged tightly against the medic's chest and jerked to the side suddenly as he rolled out of the way. The wind from Skyfire's wake whipped through her hair and caused the trees to bend and dip under its powerful pull. "Oi!" Rose shouted at the gigantic space shuttle as he continued to fly. "Watch where you fly mate!"

"Sorry about that!" Skyfire called back cheerfully but a bit sheepishly as well. He still wasn't noticing just how close he was coming toward the base without slowing down.

"Look out you slagging fool!" Ratchet yelled in warning. "You'll collide with the base if you do not decrease speed and pull up!"

Skyfire, as if awakening for the first time that evening, realized he was headed right toward the side of the mountain! He immediately turned off his afterburners and attempted to pull up but realized there was not enough room. The sheer jagged rock wall loomed closer by the second, giving Skyfire just enough time to transform into robot mode and slam right into it! Skyfire was lucky he'd been warned in time as he would have crashed directly into it at full speed. As it was, Skyfire let out a surprised yelp upon impact and the sound of metal searing rock was heard. Sparks flew and the enormous white space shuttle was stunned. If he had breathed, the wind would have been knocked out of him. Skyfire groaned and fell over backwards onto his back with a tremendous thud that shook the forest floor, stunned.

Ratchet ran to the scientists side, Rose following swiftly at his metallic heels. "Silly sod." Rose muttered as she struggled to keep up with her guardian. "Head always in the clouds instead of where it bloody belongs."

The medic knelt down beside the groaning Skyfire, taking out his scanners and running them up and down the space shuttle's body. "You sustained system shock but that should wear off in a few moments. "Your minor scrapes and injuries from your collision should heal themselves without my aide." The neon yellow search and rescue hummer helped Skyfire shakily to his feet. "Are your navigational systems malfunctioning or are your sensory circuits just fried?" Ratchet grumbled. "What was so distracting to cause you to crash right into the side of the base outside wall?" The medic clapped the scientist hard on the shoulders with a resounding clang of metal on metal.

"Awe Ratch lay off him." Rose said sympathetically as Skyfire shook his head and regained his sense of balance. "He can't help it. He's crazy in love with Jade."

Skyfire turned his glowing navy blue eyes to the goth British girl and smiled warmly. "Yes Rose, I believe you are right." He said in his soft gentle voice. "Was my behavior that obvious?"

Rose giggled and nodded. "Very mate, I'm surprised Jade hasn't noticed it yet, although, maybe not. I could find out if she's crazy about you too if you'd like mate."

"That would be very much appreciated thank you." Skyfire said, bowing a bit before her. "If I could ask another favor of you? I am going to craft my charge something of great beauty as a token of my affection for her. The materials are inside my cargo hold, Can you please retrieve them for me?

Rose nodded as Skyfire shakily transformed back into the space shuttle mode. The door to the cargo hold opened up on the side of him and she entered. She gathered the necessary materials he needed, diamonds, sapphires, shells, and Jade's ipod. It was packed neatly into a sack that she carried out. "What are you planning to make with this mate?" Rose asked as she left the cargo hold and Skyfire transformed back into robot mode with the signature transforming beeping noise. She gave the sack back to Skyfire who held it delicately between his giant metallic fingers. Ratchet immediately scooped up his charge and placed her on his shoulder as they began heading inside the base.

"It is a surprise." Skyfire mused. "It will not take long to craft and then I shall have to work on constructing the space bridge. I want to have that up and running as soon as possible."

"You _are_ going to go offline for at least 4 megacycles to rest your circuits are you not?" Ratchet glared at the taller Cybertronian who stood a good twenty five feet taller than him as they walked side by side. "You have not been receiving the proper amount of rest as of late Skyfire. We need you operating at full capacity, especially with the upcoming meeting with the Decepticons."

"Do you think Starscream will join our side?" Rose asked her guardian, having been told about the planned meeting between the Decepticons and the Autobots. She had her doubts that the Decepticons would cooperate, even if it meant going back to their home planet of Cybertron.

Ratchet shook his great head, taking care not to send his charge sprawling off of his shoulder. His armor was a bit bulky and he had to be cautious when she was perched across it. "I sense that Starscream will engage in hostilities the minute we are in range."

"I still say that I should accompany you and Optimus to this diplomacy meeting." Skyfire put in as they entered the base itself. "Perhaps I can convince Starscream to see reason, make him remember our old friendship." The scientist hadn't even told Jade about the end of his aerial dogfight with Starscream. How the Decepticon second in command had confessed that he was indeed sorry for hurting his old friend. And that he'd shown regret in his burning crimson eyes. Maybe there was hope left in him after all.

"I suggest you finish that gift for your femme and turn in for a few megacycles." Ratchet responded sternly as Jazz, Arcee and Bumblebee drifted in from dropping off their charges. "You already have enough on your mind without worrying about Starscream. Optimus, Ironhide and myself will be attending this meeting with Jazz in the wait as backup. Take it from an old bot who knows." Ratchet looked over at his beloved Rose lovingly. "Spend as much time with her as you can. Cherish the moments and tell her how you feel. You'll regret it from the core of your spark if you do not."

"_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love!" _

Bumblebee played "Accidentally in Love." cheerfully over his radio, latching himself onto Skyfire's leg in a mocking love embrace. "Skyfire's in looooove!" The yellow striped Camaro teased as Skyfire stared down at him, puzzled at how to remove the cheeky bot. "Admit it! You are in love with Jade!"

"Err…" Skyfire began but glanced nervously over at Jazz.

"It's alright man." Jazz assured his comrade. "Everyone pretty much knows about it, cept for Glen and Jade." The cool Pontiac solstice sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I don't know who's denser, her or him. I'll talk to him, let him know she's off limits." Jazz winked an optic at the scientist who was struggling to remove Bumblebee from his leg. "Sides man, she gives you the same lovey dovey looks you give her. You'll make one hell of a couple."

"Yeah, we're all waiting for you to make a move." Bumblebee chimed in, grinning happily.

"Well…I would youngling, but I seem to have a parasite attached to my leg." Skyfire laughed and attempted to lift up his enormous leg and shake off the offending Camaro. Bumblebee clung fast and shook his head.

Arcee rolled her optics from where she was monitoring the computer screen and went over to glare at her ridiculous spark partner with her metallic hands on her hips. "Bumblebee leave Skyfire alone." She said with an exasperated tone. "Let him go or I'll do that thing the humans do to you sometimes…I believe the term is tickle."

Bumblebee made a sort of whining eep noise and immediately let go of Skyfire and rolled away. He knelt down in front of Arcee and played a sweet sappy love song that made her giggle.

"_Nobody gonna love me better  
Im must stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
Im must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Im must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_Im must stick with you."_

Arcee hugged Bumblebee tightly around the waist as Bumblebee swung her around in circles. They were so very much in love and perfect spark partners for each other. Skyfire took this moment to return to his chambers and begin work on the music box as well as the Space bridge.

"When your done playing ring around the rosy with your girlfriend come check this shit out." Jazz laughed, looking up at the computer screen with some familiar footage taken earlier that day.

"I'm going offline for a while to recharge my circuits." Arcee laughed as Bumblebee put her down and went over to the computer screen. He did have a short attention span sometimes. "I'll see you in the morning." She left, grinning all the way back to her chambers. Bumblebee would soon follow, she didn't worry about that.

Rose yawned as Ratchet gently set her down. "I have to claim Skyfire's word that he will rest tonight as he thinks he's made a narrow escape." Ratchet told his charge as he headed after the enormous mech. "I shall bring you to your home afterwards so that you may get the proper requirement for a healthy night of sleep."

His charge nodded and stretched out lazily. It was really late and she did need to turn in. She laughed as she watched Ratchet go. The old medic meant well, but she feared Skyfire was in for one of his lectures about sleep and would be there for a while. "What are you two looking at?" She asked standing on her tip toes and peering upwards at the screen. Jazz and Bumblebee seemed to be taking no notice of her as they chuckled at the screen and pointed. Rose gasped in horror as she saw footage of herself and Ratchet's solid hologram making out! She furrowed her brow and placed her hands on her hips. Rose listened as the two smaller Autobots laughed and joked about the footage they had both taken ready to torment and tease the medic relentlessly.

"This won't do at all." Rose said to herself and smirked at the idea she'd just hatched in her mind. "Time to call in a favor." She muttered and marched herself over to Ironhide's chambers. Lennox had retired to the human quarters earlier and she knew the old weapon's specialist had turned in as well. She hoped Ironhide wouldn't be grumpier than usual when she had to wake him up.

Rose gulped as she knocked on the heavy enormous door. "Slag it to the fraggin pit!" She heard his deep voice grunt and felt the floor shake as he thudded his way to the door. Ironhide's optics roved the hall as the door slid open until they came to rest upon the young goth woman standing before him. "Oh, it's you." The weapons specialist said with a less than thrilled tone in his voice. He turned around immediately and walked back into his room. The doors were closing slowly behind him, forcing Rose to quickly duck into the darkened room. Ironhide's shining blue optics were the only light inside and Rose found herself shivering despite herself. She knew Ironhide was one of the good guys but she still didn't want to incur his wraith as he could be quite intimidating.

"Sorry if I woke you." She finally stammered under the scrutiny of his optic sensors. "But, if you remember earlier, you do owe me a favor Ironhide."

The weapons specialist grunted and knelt down to study her at eye level. She had her hands on her hips and wore a defiant expression on her face. "Well, out with it." He stated bluntly. "Make it quick human. Your guardian will have my head if he discovers I have broken my sleeping cycle yet again."

Rose forgot her plans for the moment and looked up with concern at the grumpy old bot. "Why havn't you been sleeping right mate? What bothers you eh?"

The old mech sighed in frustration and looked wearily out his window and into the black night sky. "You are young Rose. You havn't seen the ravages of war that I have over the course of millions of years. Going back to Cybertron doesn't thrill me as much as you would think. I've been worried. Worried about the spark mate I had to leave behind. Whether she is alright and still functioning. Whether she has forgotten me in all this time we've spent apart."

Rose put her hand softly on the side of Ironhide's leg in effort to comfort the troubled transformer. "I don't think anyone could ever forget you mate." She said softly. "Your girl is very lucky Ironhide, and I hope you find her."

Ironhide again grunted his reply and gently scooped up the young British girl and held her at eye level. "Thank you human." The topkick sighed and gave her a nod, reassuring her that she had indeed made him feel a bit better. "What is it you need my help with?"

Rose smirked as he held her close to the side of his head near his audio receptors. She whispered to him what she wanted done and he grinned despite himself and nodded.

Bumblebee and Jazz were both still tittering at the screen and pointing at it immaturely. "Man I can't believe we both got the same footage!" Jazz laughed, pointing at the screen. "Never knew the old bot had it in him! Dang look at him go!"

"We should put it up on the world wide web!" Bumblebee suggested happily. The two were both suddenly seized by the back of the neck and held up high into the air! Ironhide held the two smallest Autobots as they struggled in vainly in his iron grip.

"What gives man?" Jazz exclaimed. "Ironhide let go!"

"Erase those files." Ironhide growled simply. Rose smirked from her perch on top of his shoulder.

"_Oh now go!  
Walk out the door!  
Just turn around now!   
You're not welcome anymore!" _

Bumblebee played "I will survive" over his radio as he struggled to get out of Ironhide's grasp. "It's too good Ironhide! Don't make us erase it!"

"Oi! You two will erase it right bloody now!" Rose chimed in and looked down the hallway. She could hear Skyfire and Ratchet talking and knew she only had little time before her guardian returned to take her home. "Before Ratchet gets back and catches you two in this state."

"Do I have to remind you about what Ratchet did to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker after they turned half his med bay into a hospital wing?" Ironhide chuckled and began shaking the two of them back and forth.

Bumblebee and Jazz looked over at each other. The same panic stricken shocked look graced both their memories when he mentioned the Sideswipe Sunstreaker incident. Both the twins enjoyed terrorizing Ratchet and creating havoc around him and Ironhide. They'd had to flee from the enraged medic and his arsenal of tools halfway across Cybertron until he'd finally caught them and made them damn sure of themselves that they would never pull another stunt like that ever again. All three never spoke of what exactly Ratchet had done to them, but to make Sunstreaker and Sideswipe more cautious about their choice of victims and less happy go smashy, something drastic must have been performed on them.

"Alright man easy!" Jazz cried out. "Watch the chrome! I'll delete the vids!" Jazz grumbled to himself as his eyes glowed with a soft white light, erasing the video from his processors. Glen wouldn't be too happy when he found out but Ironhide wasn't happy with it now. The choice to the second in command was simple.

"See that you do." Ironhide smirked and winked an optic at Rose. "You too Bumblebee. As the humans say, cough it up!"

Bumblebee made a sort of whining noise as his eyes too, mimicked Jazz's and erased the footage they had taken earlier of Rose and Ratchet's hologram. Soon, even the screen before them was blank as every bit of the video tape was erased out of existence.

"Alright man you got what you wanted now put us down!" Jazz exclaimed.

The weapons specialist shrugged and let both of them go. A resounding double thud echoed throughout the base. Bumblebee groaned and dejectedly headed toward the chamber that he and Arcee now shared. Jazz mumbled complaints to himself, using the words like "Slagging….won't forget…get him back…" and headed back to his own chamber.

Ironhide chuckled warmly with the young girl he had on his shoulders and shook his great head. "That was amusing little one." Ironhide confessed, setting Rose down gently on the ground. "I believe we are now even."

"Yep, you bet." Rose smiled and patted the side of his leg affectionately. "Thanks Hide."

"Don't mention it." Ironhide murmured, walking heavily back to his own chambers. He turned to face Rose before completely leaving. He aimed his cannon at the young girl in jest. "Don't ever bring that foul creature back here again." He warned and turned off his cannon.

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned as Ironhide returned back to his own chambers. "Softy at heart mate." She whispered and smiled as Ratchet approached her. He folded back down into the bright yellow search and rescue hummer and opened the door for her.

"Shall we?" He asked in that charming deep voice Rose had come to know so well.

"Lets." She agreed and swung herself up into the seat. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as Ratchet zoomed out of the base on his way to bring her back home.

--------------------

Chromia braced herself for dear life as she was flung through space and time behind the pair of Decepticon jets. She could see the ghost of their silhouettes raging ahead of the space warp in front of her. Colors skimmed about her processors and if she had the ability to feel nauseous she would have had to fight back the urge to throw up. She had nothing to hold on to and was not built for flight but could feel herself being jerked forward none the less. She clenched her metallic fists and growled in defiance, knowing that nothing would keep her from helping her spark mate.

Her injured arm clinked and swung about dangerously on its hinges, blasted and charred almost to the point of tearing off. She would need medical attention, and quickly. She prayed to Primus that she would last long enough to find the other Autobots and be repaired.

"Slag it!" Chromia cried out, biting back the searing pain and clutching her arm to her chest. The old warrior femme grinned wildly despite her distracting injury. She drew back her forearms and converted them into large deadly machine guns, wincing as her injured arm was changed. Chromia cocked both of them as Earth began to come into focus, marking the end of her journey. "If I'm going down, than I'm taking those slagging Decepticreeps with me!" Chromia growled. She was Ironhide's spark partner alright. Just like him, eager for battle and ready to put up one Hell of a fight!

Thundercracker and Skywarp were already on Earth, searching through the world wide web, trying to find an appropriate Earth vehicle to scan and transform into. They received the transmission from Soundwave about Chromia but they were not worried in the slightest. What was one injured Autobot femme against four Decepticons?

Skywarp calculated that they would be landing in southern California in the desert region. Starscream and Barricade were located in Colorado, not too far by plane, far enough to shield their signals from the Autobots. Laserbeak could jam the signals as well if need be.

"You two minibots stay at the land site and deal with that Autobrat." Thundercracker sneered as they appeared shakily onto the cold sandy desert floor. "There's a military base not too far from here. We shall go and scan our new Earth modes. She's injured and outnumbered, should be just enough of a challenge to keep you occupied." Thundercracker let Ravage out of his cockpit and Skywarp did the same with Rumble.

"I told you we're not minibots or minicons or anything else like that!" Rumble shouted, converting his mallets into fists and waving them at the larger Decepticon as they flew away into the night sky. "I'll show those creeps just how tough I am!" The little Decepticon turned to Ravage. "You ready to rumble?" He grinned at his own bad pun as Ravage growled and rolled his glowing yellow eyes. The portal was growing smaller and smaller and soon Chromia slid through, just like she had on Cybertron.

Guns blazing, she somersaulted through the air and rolled onto the soft sand of the dusty desert floor. She quickly scanned for life forms nearby but only found minor creatures. A rattlesnake, some rabbits and a scorpion, nothing to scan and transform into. Her arm stung fiercely every time she fired. Rumble converted his fists into the thick strong mallets and began banging at the desert floor, trying to throw the injured Chromia off balance. Ravage melted away into the night silently, stalking, waiting for his moment to strike.

Chromia couldn't take it anymore and converted her injured arm from the machine gun back to its original form. She was taller than Rumble, but not by much, Cybertronian femmes were generally smaller than their male counterparts. She was unsure of fighting off two Decepticons, even if they were admittedly smaller than herself.

"What's the matter Autoscum?" Rumble smirked as Chromia was rocked back and forth. "Am I too much for you to handle?"

"Not quite." Chromia smirked and transformed back into her Cybertronian motorcycle form. She revved her engine and let loose a burst of speed. She began circling around Rumble, confusing the smaller Decepticon and kicking up dust to blind him as well. She wasn't worried about Rumble, he was only a crony and an idiot at that. Ravage was the one that worried her. The jaguar was cunning and she was injured, not exactly a winning combination.

Almost as if on cue, Ravage pounced from out of the darkness, knocking the motorcycle over on its side and snarling with ferocity as it clawed at her meager armor coverings. She would have to scan an Earth vehicle to bulk up on stronger armor if she wished to survive bigger threats than Decepticon spies.

Chromia grunted in pain as the black Jaguar bit down on her injured arm and thrashed about wildly. Sparks began flying everywhere and she lost all feeling in that injured arm. Chromia knew she had to act fast, she was losing energy at an alarming rate and would go offline soon. She transformed back into robot mode and attempted to wrestle the enormous metallic jaguar off of herself. He was stronger than her and he knew it. She tried in vain to throw off her attacker, wishing with all her spark that Ironhide were there to help her. Cold black oil leaked from her body like blood staining the sand and creating a small pool around her.

Ravage hooked his claws cruelly against her chest plating and snarled as he attempted to scratch out her spark case. Chromia screamed in pain and could feel Rumble approaching her.

"Time to squash some Autobugs!" Rumble chuckled and aimed his large mallets right at her head. "I'll give your head to Soundwave as a trophy! He was about to smash her metallic head in when Chromia shifted her weight and brought Ravage's great head in front of hers! Rumble missed her head and hit Ravage with a sickening thud! The great jaguar let out a roar of pain and rolled its optics before its strength failed it and it slipped into unconsciousness. Chromia shoved the limp inactive jaguar body off of her own and shot a blast at Rumble's chest full blast not two feet away from him!

The small purple Decepticon yelped in pain as he was blasted backwards spiraling into the air. Chromia took this opportunity to transform back into her motorcycle form and kick it up! She sped away from the battle site as quickly as she could. She strained her scanners, trying to pick up any familiar signal she could find of her Autobot comrades. Finally, she did manage to pick up a faint signal from the Autobot medic Ratchet! Chromia's spark burned in her chest at the thought of seeing her old comrades again and of seeing her beloved Ironhide. It was sheer force of will that drove her on, despite her circuits sparking and oil leaking from her systems. She needed repairs more than ever after that fight and sped off toward the source of the signal. A town called Tranquility.

Rumble groaned and sat up from where he'd landed heavily on the desert sand. He watched as the dust trail Chromia left behind disappeared from view. Ravage shook his black metallic head in an attempt to stave off the dizziness caused by Rumble's misguided blow. "They are not going to be happy about this…" Rumble commented as he stood beside Ravage's catlike form. Ravage growled his agreement and knelt down to allow the smaller transformer to mount his back. "Let's go find alternative forms." Rumble said, holding on tightly to Ravage's neck as the jaguar began to run out of the desert. "We'll tell those slagging jets that we killed her and buried the body. She's likely to die anyway, she wasn't looking too good."

Ravage only growled in agreement, running invisibly through the darkness, following Chromia's oil leaked trail. He hated unfinished business.

Chromia scanned an earth motorcycle along her way and transformed into it. She was in the town now, and running out of fuel fast. Her oil reserves were at a dangerously low level. She needed to stop to collect herself. Chromia skidded into a nearby yard and fell to her side. The wheels on the motorcycle whirred and spun slowly till they stopped altogether. _Just a rest. _She thought to herself. _Then I'll have to get moving again. _She was incredibly exhausted and didn't even know if she could make good on her promise to herself. The small modest home she had stopped at had its lights off and a single car in the driveway. A white and gray shaggy earth animal made its way over to her and barked, sniffing curiously at her. She scanned the world wide web and found that this animal was a sheep dog. The front door to the home opened and a tall but scrawny boy with medium long blonde hair dressed in only blue boxers stumbled over to the dog.

"Jeez Duke shut up!" Came the boy's sleepy protest as he grabbed the dogs leash. This boy was Sam's friend Miles and he blinked in surprise when he saw the unfamiliar blue motorcycle parked on its side in his yard.

Miles walked over to it and stood it up, looking it over. It was a Kawasaki ninja, sky blue with a black tinted windshield. Miles almost dropped it as it began to shudder in his arms. It was damaged badly and would need serious repairs if it were to be ridden. Suddenly, a panel fell off of the outer coverings and revealed a glowing blue orb of light. Miles felt a shudder run through his entire body as he tentatively reached out a hand toward the light. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Miles felt a warm soft tingling sensation run throughout his entire body the minute his hand touched the glowing blue light. It surrounded him and engulfed his entire body with tranquil serenity. Then, before his eyes, the motorcycle in front of him began to change, its cogs and gears winding and shifting to form a robotic yet feminine robot before him smaller than the other Autobots, standing at a mere 10 feet with armor from the motorcycle and the tires coming out of her back like wings. The handlebar's jutted out from her shoulders and she regarded him with kind glowing blue eyes, the light that was her spark now hidden and restored deep within her chest. She was now completely healed of her injuries.

Miles suddenly felt all the strength leave his body and he felt backwards only to be caught in strong gentle metallic arms. He felt in his mind a sort of affectionate tenderness as the robot cradled his body in her arms. "Thank you for giving me your strength." It said in a gentle female voice. "I am grateful that you have become my spark partner. My name is Chromia and I need to find Optimus Prime."

------------------------------------

The neon yellow search and rescue hummer pulled up into the long driveway to the Cliffside Manor. Fog had rolled in from the sea and cast the midnight blackness in an eerie ghostlike shade as Ratchet's gleaming headlights cut through the darkness. The hummer's red siren lights flashed back and forth, giving plenty of warning for travelers amongst the mist. It stopped in front of the porch of the house and Rose carefully stepped out of it.

Rose held the case that contained her pet spider close to her chest as her tattered black skirt flittered about in the chilly night wind. She turned to face the house and placed the case down gently on the porch steps.

Rose smiled and closed her eyes as she felt those familiar muscular arms slide across her slender waist. Ratchet's solid hologram folded its arms across her smooth ivory white belly and caressed her porcelain skin. She leaned against his touch, relishing his strong yet gentle touch against her small frame. Goosebumps prickled at the base of her neck as Ratchet brushed his warm soft lips against it. The small goatee he had along his chin tickled her neck rather pleasantly as he enfolded her in his warm tight embrace.

"Until we meet tomorrow then?" Rose sighed as Ratchet eventually let her go.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ratchet sighed and let his solid hologram fade away into the night.

Rose slid her hands lovingly over the hood of the hummer as it rolled away. "I love you." Rose said softly to the wind. The hummer beeped in response as it faded from view into the fog. Rose picked up her carrying case with Xulu still inside and headed into the house. She had just deposited the spider back into her aquarium when she heard a soft melody coming from the room across from hers. Jade's room. What was she doing up at this time of night when Skyfire had brought her home ages ago. Rose crept toward the door and listened to her friends singing. It was bits and pieces from the song "Dreaming of you" by the late singer Selena.

"_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping,  
I stay up and think of you ,  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are ,  
Thinking of me, too, _

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight ,  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight ,  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me ."_

Rose smiled to herself as she went into her friends room. She normally wouldn't just barge in but this needed to be settled once and for all. She'd promised Skyfire that much.

"_I just wanna hold you close; but, so far,  
All I have are dreams of you ,  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say,  
How much I love you ,  
Yes, I do"_

"I can only think that's about Skyfire girl, and not Glen." Rose said as a startled Jade jumped and turned to face her.

"Rose don't ever do that again." Jade gasped clutching her chest in shock. "Don't sneak up on people like that you'll give them heart attacks."

"Don't change the subject mate." Rose said sternly but with a hint of a smile playing across her rosy red lips. "You're in love with Skyfire aren't you?"

Jade's face turned crimson red as she tried to look away from her friends prying eyes. She grinned sheepishly and eventually nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I am." She said softly sitting down on her bed. Her white Persian kitten Princess curled up immediately on her lap "I just don't know about it yah know? I mean, there's a huge difference in species, not to mention you know, he'll outlive me by like forever. How do you and Ratchet deal with it?"

Rose shrugged and sat beside her friend. "I take it day by day love." She answered. "I love Ratch with all me heart and I know that will never change. Sure I know how it looks, he's a giant alien robot and all. But we care so deeply for each other, it doesn't matter what you are. It's who you are love. Plus, his solid hologram comes in handy. I never go wanting. You should really tell Skyfire how you feel before you leave. Before its too late."

Jade nodded, a shining light glowing across her eyes as she smiled excitedly. "Your right Rose. I do have to tell him."

"Right then." Rose smiled and hugged her friend. "Glad I could help you out love. Try to get some sleep." Rose then left to go to her own room, content that she had set things in motion the way they should be.

"Thanks Rose you too." Jade smiled and called back as Rose closed her door. Jade was dressed in her flowing silk black with dragons on it kimono night gown. She smoothed a strand of her blond streaked dark hair out of her face and walked barefoot over to her balcony and opened both doors. She sighed dreamily and let the wind blow through her hair, tussling her long tresses playfully. _Skyfire…I need to talk to you. To see you. It can't wait and I need to be there in person with you. I have something to tell you. _Jade sent to Skyfire via their link through the bond. She felt his strong presence respond to her and immediately knew that her guardian was on his way. Jade smiled and held her hand to her heart. She knew that Skyfire would give her whatever she asked if it was within his power. He didn't need to, she already had his spark.

Skyfire soared out of the base, the trinket finished and tucked gently away into his cargo hold beside her ipod. Ratchet would kill him if the medic found he'd left the base without rest again, but this was important. She'd sounded serious over the link and Skyfire could feel her tension from there. It had to be something urgent, and he'd fly to her side at a moments notice to protect and support her.

She saw him long before he landed, flying gracefully in the dark night sky, looping the loop playfully and spiraling down to land in front of her balcony. She watched in awe as he transformed in front of her. Jade always got this pleasant tingling feeling whenever she was around the Autobots and Skyfire in particular. How many other humans had a giant alien robot as a friend? Or even knew of their existence. She felt immensely special and smiled warmly as her guardian made a polite bow to her.

"At your service my lady." Skyfire said sunnily to his charge, extending a hand out toward her. He marveled at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight with her hair and gown flowing peacefully behind her in the wind. His navy blue optics were the only light in the dark foggy outside. Jade hugged his hand as far as she could reach and nuzzled against his thumb. Skyfire relished the touch and produced from his other hand, a clear medium sized box made from the diamonds, set with the sapphires and stares and had a dolphin etched into the cover.

Jade gasped and held out the box and looked it over. "This is beautiful Skyfire!" Jade exclaimed, hugging the box to her chest.

"Open it, and say the name of a song." Skyfire said softly. "I've downloaded the songs to your ipod and synced it with the music box. It is voice activated and will play whatever song you like."

Jade smiled and opened the box and said. "Dreaming of you by Selena." The song began to softly play in the background as she set the box down and looked up at her guardian. "Sky that's amazing." Jade said as he knelt down to be eye level with her. "I can't believe you made that for me, when you have so many other things to do. Why did you do it?"

Skyfire bowed his head and couldn't look at her for a second. It was now or never. He turned to face her imploring chocolate brown eyes and said what his spark had been yearning to say for quite some time now. "Because I love you Jade." He said simply. He waited for her reaction. Her denial, her refusal to love him back. The classic human, I love you too but not in that way. It never came. She stepped softly forward, her kind eyes tearing up a bit as she locked them onto his navy blue ones. Jade sung along with the music box in the background, expressing her own feelings once and for all.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too."_

Skyfire looked at her incredulously, not believing what his audio receptors were picking up. Did she really say it? Did she really mean what he felt inside her very spirit they shared together through the bond. She nodded, answering his silent question, smiling brightly. "I've loved you for a long time Sky. I was just too afraid to tell you."

"But I was afraid to tell you!" Skyfire laughed. "I've loved you for so long but I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness with the male Glen."

Jade shrugged at her guardian and felt a hint of sadness lace her voice. "To tell you the truth, I only said yes to him because I was lonely. Because he'd asked so many times I thought why not give it a shot. I never really cared for him. Not like I do for you."

Suddenly, Jade felt someone behind her and saw that Skyfire's eyes had become dim and the enormous space shuttle transformer became motionless. She whirled around to see a very handsome pale man, taller than her by far with light blonde semi long hair flitting about in the gentle breeze. He had the same blue eyes as Skyfire himself and looked remarkably a lot like Paul Walker. He wrapped strong muscular arms around Jade's smaller frame and held her close. There was no doubt in her mind. This was Skyfire's solid hologram and he was holding her close, lovingly. She embraced him back and laughed as he rocked her gently back and forth. "We were both idiots." She admitted as she felt his strong arms rub her back tenderly.

"We should have just admitted our feelings straight away." Skyfire agreed. "But it matters not now my love. Nothing matters, now that we are together."

"Yes." She agreed as they held each other at arms length. Her lips trembled as he put his strong large hand against her face and caressed her freely flowing blond streaked dark hair. They inched closer and closer, closing their eyes and letting love take them both over. Jade and Skyfire's solid hologram kissed passionately on Jade's balcony, holding each other and savoring the feeling of ecstasy that lingered wherever they touched together.

Jade felt dizzy and saw colors swim across her eyes. She was grateful of Skyfire's strong arms supporting her and keeping her from falling backwards. It was the most powerful and passionate kiss she'd ever experienced in her life. Jade felt like melting and knew he had every power over her in the world, and her over him as well. "I love you Skyfire." She whispered as she was drawn passionately in for another long romantic kiss.

"I love you too Jade." Skyfire answered her as she gasped for breath and smiled at him. "Nothing will ever tear us apart."

Heya peeps! Sorry its been so long since I've updated, been busy now that I've got a new boyfriend, and school and work! I'll try try try to update sooner I swear! Hope the chapter was well worth the wait! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the plot will really pick up!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	6. Reunited

Rumble and Ravage had followed Chromia's oil leaked trail to Mile's house in the suburbs. Ravage had the power to stay hidden in the darkness like a sleek bat gliding amongst the shadows. Rumble rode quietly along the black Jaguar's back unseen like his partner. It was a good thing too, Rumble had the stealth of a moose in a fireworks factory.

"Why are you tracking that Autobum?" Rumble whispered into Ravage's ear, clenching a tighter grip onto the jaguar's neck. "We're supposed to just find alt modes remember?"

Ravage growled and shook his head in defiance. He sniffed the ground near the oil leakage and leapt for cover as a passing car made its way slowly down the lonely darkened street. The sleek black metallic jaguar was hot on her trail and wouldn't give up when he was so tantalizingly close. He bared his viciously sharp dagger like teeth, reveling in the thrill of the hunt. Ravage longed to feel her shattered metal body beneath his savage claws as he tore her limb from limb. He would glory in her destruction and feast upon her dieing oil drenched torso. Ravage would reveal in her death and enjoy watching her spark fade to oblivion.

Soon the trail stopped at a modest suburban house with a kiddie pool in yard and tire tracks leading up to the garage and stopping at the house. Rumble and Ravage both scanned the dwelling and indeed picked up Chromia's energy signal. She was sending a message to the other Autobots.

"Good job Ravage, that auto scum's in there for sure." Rumble grinned as Ravage approached the door. The purple Decepticon dismounted the enormous black panther mech and began sneaking around the back. He was picking up a transmission that she was sending. They both crouched outside of the side room window of the house and listened in silence to her transmission.

"This is Chromia to Ironhide, can you read me? Chromia to Ironhide, my love, do you hear me?" She was inside Mile's room sitting down because she was too tall to stand upright. She'd picked up the unconscious boy and with some effort of fitting in the door, carried him into the house. Miles was still very much drained from healing Chromia with his life force and was sleeping deeply to regain his lost strength. Mile's sheepdog Duke was curled up next to her long blue metallic legs and she patted his head gently.

Chromia's spark leapt and sizzled excitedly against her chest plating when she heard the crackled response.

"Chromia? By the matrix is it really you?" Came Ironhide's gruff but hopeful reply over the comm link radio. The weapon's specialist was making his rounds around the base perimeter "If this is some trick by that foolish boy and Bumblebee I'll blast both of them off the face of the Earth!"

Chromia chuckled and her spark soared at his familiar voice and grumpy attitude that she'd missed so much. It was Ironhide alright. No one else had that gruff outer demeanor that she'd come to know and love so much. She'd found him at last. "No, this really is Chromia my love, not a trick. Meet me at these coordinates." She responded, sending him her position. "We have much to talk about and I seem to have acquired a spark partner as well." She said this while looking fondly over at the peacefully sleeping Miles tucked in his bed. "We'll have to bring him along as well."

"I shall be at your location as soon as possible my love." Ironhide said softly over the link. He relished the sound of her voice after going so many years without hearing it. His spark was racing inside of his chest overjoyed at the knowledge that she was on Earth and safe. Ironhide gunned his engines and took off at breakneck speed into the night, heading toward the town of Tranquility. He activated a hologram of his charge Will Lennox at the drivers seat. He hadn't developed a hologram form and found the very idea a waste of time. He didn't have a human mate and didn't need it to hold or caress them so frivolously like Ratchet and Optimus did. Or like Skyfire wished to. He had his spark mate, and she was now here on Earth, within reach.

Chromia smiled brightly at the thought of seeing her old spark mate again. She hadn't forgotten him and their love still blazed as brightly as it had back during the great battles on Cybertron where they'd fought back to back in countless battles against the Decepticons. It had been the hardest thing in her long years of life to watch him leave with Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet, knowing she could not go with them. Knowing that they could be parted forever with no hope of ever seeing each other again. It was a necessary sacrifice. The Allspark needed to be located at all costs, above all else. It was life itself and needed to be returned back to Cybertron. She'd hoped they'd been successful. Chromia transformed back into her motorcycle form and slowly and quietly wheeled toward the front door. She was lucky Mile's parents were away for the weekend and unable to discover her. Chromia wheeled out the door that Mile's had conveniently left wide open when he'd gone to quiet his dog and waited parked in the driveway.

Rumble and Ravage overheard the whole thing and winced when they heard that the Autobot weapons specialist was on his way. There was no way by the pit that they could take on him as well as Chromia. Ironhide would blow them both to pieces with his mighty cannon arsenal. Rumble leaned close to Ravage's ear/audio receptor and whispered his idea. "I'll sneak inside and scan something the boy owns and stow away back to the Autobot base with him." The small purple Decepticon said. "I'll be able to kidnap one of those human brats easier that way and can meet up with Laserbeak if I have to."

Ravage was stunned that his dimwitted partner could come up with such a good plan and nodded his great head in agreement. Ravage knelt down and allowed Rumble to climb onto his back to be boosted up to the window. Rumble quietly opened the window and slid inside. He scanned the messy room for anything electronic that could be stowed away with the boy. Rumble grinned when he saw an iphone, an ipod cellphone, lying on a charger on top of Mile's nightstand. Beside it was a picture of the blonde boy himself and another boy with scraggly brown hair. Both of them were dressed in shorts and a t shirt holding up fishing poles. Smiles adorned their faces as they held up two large mouthed bass triumphantly. It was an old picture of Miles and Sam on a camping trip they'd taken ages ago. Miles hadn't heard from Sam in the longest time, whenever he tried to call his friend it always seemed like Sam was trying to avoid him. Miles chalked it up to Sam now having an incredibly hot girlfriend and an awesome new car. He'd guessed his friend had more important things than their old friendship to occupy his time.

Rumble picked up the iphone and scanned its image into his data tracks. He hid it under Mile's bed and transformed into the exact same iphone and flipped into Mile's pocket on his boxers.

Ravage returned to the shadows. There he was invisible, melting with it like sugar into coffee, unseen and undetected. The enormous black jaguar slinked silently into the night, retracing his own steps back to the deserted part of town near the desert. Just before he was clear of the town, a familiar sinister looking police mustang pulled up in front of him and opened its doors. A tall lanky blonde man with a mustache gestured for the black jaguar to get in. Ravage recognized the saying on its side right away. "To Punish and Enslave." That could be none other than Barricade and his hologram form. Without a second thought, Ravage darted inside the open doors which closed rapidly behind him. The police mustang began to roll away at a rapid pace. It was an extremely tight fit and Ravage had to crouch down, cramped and unable to move much. Ravage stuck his head out of the window comically almost like an Earth dog. He was trying to find something small to scan and transform into so that he could ride comfortably.

If Barricade could have rolled his optics in annoyance he would have. "Find another form stupid cat!" The police car thundered. "Before we are seen and have drawn too much attention! Humans are not accustomed to seeing a giant robotic feline hanging out police vehicles!"

Ravage growled at the impatient Barricade and quickly scanned a parked car that they passed by, imprinting a gps navigation system into his processors and transforming into it. He hooked himself onto Barricade, content in his choice and that there was more room.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp are well aware of your decision to ignore direct orders." Barricade mused darkly. "And how you let that Autobot femme brat escape and find shelter among the humans. Wonderful help Soundwave has sent us so far." The police car's voice oozed with sarcasm as Ravage growled inwardly. "They've scanned their forms and are heading back to our temporary base. We shall await Starscreams orders there."

Chromia revved her engine impatiently waiting for Ironhide to make it to her location. She'd considered following his energy signal out to meet him as soon as possible but she did not want to leave the boy she'd just bonded with behind. He'd saved her life at the expense of his own energy and deserved an explanation of what had just taken place.

Her azure optics brightened like a blue flame dancing in the night when she saw the enormous black topkick pull onto the street. It had Ironhides energy signature and she recognized her spark mate immediately. There were no humans around in the dead of the night, there was nothing to impeded their meeting. Ironhide transformed, his gears and armor clinking and shifting into place until he stood before her, a good twenty-five feet tall, towering over her as she transformed to her mere twelve feet. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Chromia began running with all her speed at her spark mate who opened his enormous arms out to her and knelt down.

She hit him with enough force to knock him sprawling over backwards as she wrapped her metallic arms around his neck and was engulfed in his strong embrace. They both laughed, a joyous booming noise despite not wanting to attract attention. Neither of them cared at the moment, they only had optics for each other. Ironhide pressed his spark mate tightly to his chest before standing up and holding her up at arms length. "Chromia." He purred in his deep rumbling voice that was usually grumpy. "Has it been so long?"

"Far too long Ironhide." She laughed as he whirled her around and tossed her high into the air only to catch her and pull her in for another tight embrace. "Your just the same my love. Just as I remember you back on Cybertron. I've waited so long just to see you again. We've been fighting so hard with so little numbers back home. I'd feared I'd never be with you again."

Ironhide crushed her tighter to his massive gray chest as if fearing she were a dream that could fade away in an instant. "Let us go back to the base my love." he said. "We have much to talk about and the others will want to know of your arrival."

"I shall retrieve the boy." She said and made her way over to the window to Mile's room. "He is my spark partner and my charge. I have to guard over him and explain things."

Ironhide grunted in annoyance. "Another young human at the base." The old mech growled. "Another pest to torment and irritate me along with the rest of the humans."

"Rest of the humans?" Chromia questioned her spark mate as she gently reached into the window and scooped up the passed out Miles and unknowingly the hiding Rumble in his iphone form. "There are more of them that know about us?"

Ironhide sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It is a long story my love." He answered and folded down into the black topkick. "Better to be told back at the base." Ironhide opened one of his doors as Chromia gently laid the boy down across the seats. She then sat herself in back of the truck and transformed back into the blue motorcycle.

"To the base then Ironhide." Chromia laughed as he revved his engine and began making his way to just that place. "For I have much to tell you as well."

Skyfire sighed with pure contentment in his hologram form. He'd never experienced a pure feeling of happiness and tranquility in his millions of years of existing. He'd felt exhilarated when an experiment worked and excited and awed when a new discovery was made, but nothing like this. He'd found love finally and wasn't going to let anything take it away from him. Skyfire and Jade had moved inside of her room and were draped around each other tightly unwilling to let the other go. Her soft blue dolphin blanket was pulled up comfortably over them, though she didn't need it for warmth. Skyfire was all the warmth she'd ever need or want. Her knew diamond made music box playing softly in the background, the song oddly appropriate to the moment. "Wherever you may go" by The Calling.

__

"So lately, been wondering,  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
and between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?"

They hadn't done the actual deed yet. Skyfire was more than aware of her past fears and vulnerability and didn't want to push anything onto her. He'd just won her heart and nothing would compel him to do anything to lose it. They would perform the ultimate act of love when she was ready. He could wait an eternity for her and she him.

Skyfire smiled and pulled her closer with his strong muscled hologram arm. She was only too happy to oblige. She laid her head across his chiseled pale chest and let her long dark brown blond streaked hair spill across his arm. He rested his chin on her head and kissed her gently.

__

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go."

"I can't remember a time when I was this happy Sky." Jade smiled and looked up into his dazzling navy blue eyes. His spark warmed to hear those words for they matched his own thoughts. "I love you so much." She grinned. "I can't believe it took both of us this long to realize it and confess."

He pulled her in for another long passionate kiss in a night of many. Skyfire loved feeling her warm sweet lips caressed against his, her tongue tasting his mouth curiously as he explored hers. He knew how ticklish she was and proceeded to caress her sides and watch in amusement as she squirmed away and giggled. "I love you with all my spark my angel." Skyfire whispered when they broke away. "I feel whole now that we are together as one."

__

"And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you."

Jade smiled and quickly snuggled up against him again. "That's not fair you know." She giggled and began lightly trickling her fingers along his toned and muscled stomach. Jade watched the hologram shudder and laugh warmly before stopping and pulling him in for another long thrilling kiss. "See how you like it?"

Skyfire smiled and pulled her even tighter against his toned body. "I like it very much indeed." he crooned to her and nibbled her ear very slightly. She shivered and sighed happily. "If I could only freeze this moment in time to spend an eternity with you I would do it in an instant."

__

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go."

"Wouldn't it be great Sky." Jade mused softly to her guardian and now lover. "If we could run away together? You know, far away so you wouldn't have to leave now that we've found love in each other? We could explore far away places and go anywhere we wanted to. I don't care where, as long as I'm with you." She closed her eyes and sent him images of him in his space shuttle form with her riding in his cockpit. They flew past Jupiter and Saturn, exploring and gaining knowledge from every place they visited. They could come home heroes and share their experiences with both Cybertron and Earth.

__

"Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love."

Skyfire smiled and let the soothing images swim about his head like colorful fish in a warm calm koi pond. It was tempting, that was for sure. To abandon his responsibilities as a Cybertronian scientist to be with his beloved. He stopped thinking about it when Jade stopped sending him the images. Skyfire shook his hologram head in shock and stared down at his beloved. Two drops of salty tears hit his chest and he realized she was crying. He held her close and sighed heavily, rubbing her back and feeling her pain through their bond. He shared it. It was a nice dream for a little while. But they both knew he had to leave with the other Autobots.

"I would love nothing more than to remain here with you my love." Skyfire started to say, brushing the tears gently off of her cheeks. "Believe this to be true but we know that I have duties and responsibilities. Cybertron is all but dead and if there is anything I can do to restore it to its golden age, then I need to try. I was already absent for the great war and for that my guilt will never come clean." He hushed her when she tried to protest. "It is my duty to return to Cybertron, but know this my love." Skyfire took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately. "You will always have my spark and my love. Will you hold onto it tight and keep it till I return to you?"

__

"I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time."

"Skyfire." Jade said softly leaning in closer and closer to the hologram. "Do you even need to ask that question? Of course I will. I'm yours forever. I'd wait for you till the end of time. I love you." They sealed this new pact with the nights last passionate kiss.

When Ironhide and Chromia arrived back at the base it was almost dawn. She was listening to the slow steady roar of his engine and the gentle humming of the spark she shared deep within his chest almost falling asleep. Everyone else at the base had shut down and wasn't aware of their presence. "You should rest for a few megacycles before announcing your presence to the others." Ironhide suggested, noticing how warn out his spark mate was. "Bumblebee would never let you get in any rest once he knows you're here, playing his blasted music all night long, and Arcee will want to talk your vocal processors off."

Chromia laughed at this, a merry tinkling noise that he'd missed so much and relished to hear it. "You are right of course." She said with amusement and shut her optic sensors. "It would be nice to rest quietly for the first time without worrying of being blown to the well of all sparks." When they arrived inside, she transformed and jumped nimbly out of the back of the truck and landed lightly on her feet. She scooped Miles out of the now open door and held him in her arms tenderly. Ironhide transformed in front of her and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her gently to his gigantic chest.

"My hero." She crooned softly as he headed toward the med bay.

"Always." Was his answer. Ironhide lovingly set her down in front of the doorway to the human quarters. It was far too small for a bot like Ironhide to fit into but if Chromia ducked and crouched down, she could fit quite easily. "Rest and recharge my love." Ironhide said softly, touching hands with Chromia briefly. "We've much to talk about tomorrow."

Chromia smiled and nodded, heading into the human quarters and setting the unconscious Miles down in one of the beds and tucking him in. She laid down beside him on the floor and prepared for a long and well deserved recharge.

The next day around noon the sun blared brightly down in the azure sky. It seemed like a perfect day for a picnic. The air was warm and a gentle summer breeze gently swayed the snow white puffy clouds as they drifted lazily in the air. Four shining vehicles emblazed with the Autobot symbols, made their way through the unused bumpy mountain road.

Optimus Prime was at the front, his red and blue flamed armor gleaming in the saffron light. Jade had touched up the leader's faded paint and now it shone brightly like a true beacon of hope.

Ironhide came right after, his black form glinted dangerously in the sun as he carried both Maggie and Will Lennox alongside Chromia.

Bringing up the rear was the neon yellow search and rescue hummer Ratchet. Rose clung nervously to the steering wheel glancing up at the sky every few seconds as if Starscream would appear at any moment. She'd begged and pleaded with Ratchet to take her along on this diplomacy mission, now she wasn't so sure. The British goth girl began stroking the long dashboard absently, lost in her thoughts. What if Starscream chose to fight? He was outnumbered surely, but he had taken out Ironhide and her own guardian Ratchet at the battle of Mission City. Not to mention blown off Bumblebee's legs from the air. How much more damage could he do before being taken down? Starscream was no one to consider lightly.

"I can assure you my dear, that you will be perfectly safe and protected whilst I am here." Ratrchet said softly. "Though I may remind you that I suggested the much more logical option of remaining at the base."

Rose gave her guardian and lover a shaky smile as she looked at the silver Autobot symbol in the center of the steering wheel. "I want to be there for you Ratch." She said simply.

She felt the cab of the vehicle heave very slightly in a sigh as the medic continued. "I am your guardian Sammie Rose. I would sooner my own spark be extinguished than let anything in this life take you away from me. I just wish you would take my advice more often." The medic used his scanners to rove over her curvy body, registering her high blood pressure and rising adrenaline level. He didn't need any of it. Ratchet could feel her growing fear and anxiety as they approached the planned meeting place.

"I know this mission is dangerous Ratchet." Rose answered him, again staring out the window for any sign of Starscream. "But what if something goes wrong mate? I know you're the best medic in the universe and all but what if it happens that _you _are the one needing help? Michaela's not here and Jade's been teaching me how to focus and heal through the bond. I just want to make sure your alright is all. I don't mean to not listen mate. I'm too ruddy pigheaded sometimes." She trailed a long thin finger through her copper reddish hair idly and looked down again at the steering wheel. They drove on into a tall mountain pass the looming crags lurking on either side of them, giving her an almost trapped feeling. Rose hated being enclosed so tightly. She almost jumped when the silence was broken.

"One of the things I love about you." Came a voice much nearer sounding than the booming voice that filled the search and rescue vehicle. Rose smiled sweetly as Ratchet's handsome hologram form appeared beside her and wrapped a strong arm gently around her waist. "Too stubborn to do the sensible thing but always ready to be brave and do the _right _thing."

Rose giggled and blushed red when he said that and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She opened her eyes in surprise when Ratchet pulled away from her suddenly. "There he is." The medic said darkly gesturing toward the sky. Rose gripped his arm tightly as she saw the dark shape of the F-22 raptor weaving about the sky defensively. Starscream landed in front of them and transformed back into the terrifying robotic form of the Decepticon air commander. His body was shaped with a large, triangular chest, large shoulders formed by the jet's distinctive twin tails, long arms, and small feet. His dark brown armor cast dark and scary shadows as he stepped arrogantly toward the encroaching Autobots.

Optimus pulled up in front of Starscream and transformed. He only stood five feet taller than the Decepticon who was the same height as Ironhide. Ratchet opened his door and Rose stepped out, as well as Lennox and Maggie from within Ironhide. Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet transformed behind their leader and glared icy daggers of long held hatred and hostility toward Starscream. Ironhide cocked and aimed his cannons at the F-22, Ratchet drew his enormous cutting saw, and Jazz stood poised for an attack beside Optimus.

Starscream sneered and looked to each of them in turn. "I have come alone and bare no weapons as requested." He said with great effort. "What does the great and noble Optimus Prime require of me?"

"Cut the bullshit mother fucker." Jazz exclaimed looking up at the towering Starscream. "Your trippin if you think we believe this polite slag that's coming out your mouth."

"Ah Jazz, charming as usual I see." Starscream replied darkly at the silver visored second in command.

"Easy Jazz." Optimus said putting a hand briefly on Jazz's shoulder. "We're not here for a fight."

"We should be." Ironhide grumbled, training his cannons straight at Starscreams chest. "I don't see why we are negotiating with this slagging Decepticon Prime, let me blow him to smithereens!"

Starscream looked over at Optimus with a bemused expression on his angular face. His pointed teeth gnashed in a cruel crooked smile. "Because he owes me his life you poor excuse for scrap metal. Or hasn't Optimus told you?"

"Lies!" Ratchet piped in, speaking for the first time. "You've never helped anyone or anything in your wretched miserable life but yourself!"

"Stand down Ironhide." Optimus warned. "Ratchet he speaks the truth. He did save my life after Unicron was destroyed and I owe him this proposal."

The humans and Cybertronians all gasped save Optimus, Maggie and Starscream.

"Why didn't you tell us Optimus!" Ironhide demanded.

"Would you have believed me if I had old friend?" Optimus pointed out.

"I suppose not." The weapons specialist admitted.

"Since your cretins have no interest in treating me with any respect, I suggest we negotiate alone." Starscream suggested, glaring pointedly at Optimus Prime.

"As you wish." The leader reacted before the rest of the Autobots could get an argument in edgewise. He strode forward and walked with Starscream deeper into the mountain pass until they were both out of sight and earshot.

"What if he needs help Hide." Lennox argued, leaning against the side of his friends enormous foot. "What if Screamer decides to engage in combat?"

"Prime is more than capable of taking on that no good slagger." Ironhide answered his charge. Ironhide lifted Lennox up off of the ground and held him up as high as he could. "Can you see what's going on over there?"

Lennox craned his neck and strained his eyes to see but they must have anticipated this move because Optimus and Starscream had gone far enough away to not be seen.

"You're bonded to Optimus Maggie, can't you see what he see's and the like through the bond?" Rose asked, walking up to the blonde.

Maggie looked like she was concentrating for the moment and shook her head. "He's blocking me." She answered her cheeks flushed beet red for a second. "I think he knows I tried to peek too. He's sending me a scolding feeling."

"Prime is a seasoned warrior and the best leader we could hope for." Ratchet put in stepping toward his charge and Maggie and knelt down to study them. "I trust his judgment and you should too."

Both females nodded in his wisdom and gasped as thundering footsteps announced their return. Optimus was in front and had a satisfied look on his face while Starscream was trotting behind almost obediently with a dismal expression on his own twisted birdlike face. "We've reached an agreement. I will join you in helping rebuild Cybertron." Starscream muttered.

"Transform and rollout!" Optimus cried out. "Head back to the base." Still glaring angry daggers at Starscream, the Autobots did as they were commanded and transformed back into vehicle mode. Starscream too transformed back into the F-22 Raptor but called out before taking off.

"Wait Prime! How do I know this isn't a trick to lure me back to your base only to be blasted out of the sky? I want some leverage, I demand that one of the humans ride back with me as a safety until I can be sure you are to be trusted. The one with the red hair. She shall ride back to your base within me!"

"Impossible!" Ratchet roared from where he was parked, his engines revving with anger whilst Rose sat stunned inside him. "I'm not trusting you for one second with my precious Rose!"

"Take me." Lennox offered stepping forward. "I'll go in her place."

"No…" Rose said with her head out of the window of the hummer. "He wants me to go and wants to trust us. So I'll give it a go."

"Rose you can't be serious!" Ratchet demanded of her. "I will not allow you to place your life in danger! We surely can't trust Starscream, he must mean to abduct you and use you as a bargaining tool!"

"Ratch I don't know why but…" Rose trailed off and slid off of her seat and onto the ground. "I just know we can trust him somehow. I have this feeling that he's not going to hurt me. Besides, Lennox has a family and Maggie has skills in code breaking and computers. I'm the only one with nothing to lose from this."

"Why Rose?" Ratchet cried out almost desperately. "You have everything to lose, I could not function without you. Why would you risk your own life for this Decepticon?"

"Because I feel sorry for him." Rose replied, unsure of her own answer. Only trusting to her gut that this was something she had to do.

Ratchet could not believe her response. Feel sorry for Starscream? After all he had done? Almost killing Rose herself in the battle he'd instigated which destroyed the store she'd worked at, kidnapping her friend Jade, almost killing all of them. How could she feel sorry for this slagger, this murderer? "Rose…please…" Ratchet begged as Rose gulped and strode forward bravely toward the waiting F-22 Raptor.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." She replied sadly, running her hands over the hood of the hummer briefly. "This is just something I have to do." She bit her lip and summoned all of her courage to continue onward toward Starscream.

"Faster human!" Starscream hissed visibly shaking with impatience. "I haven't got all day to waste fooling around! He popped the glass hatch above the cockpit and sneered at her as Rose was hoisting herself into the cockpit.

"Oi, shut up." Rose retorted as she settled herself into the pilot's seat.

Starscream chuckled dryly. It wasn't a pleasant sound, much more like metal grating against metal. A laugh that was used to seeing pain and torture. "I can feel you shaking human. Are you afraid of what you've gotten yourself into?" He asked sliding the top back in place as she secured her safety harness.

Rose would have loved to sneer right back at him. To claim that she wasn't afraid and dare the Decepticon to do his worst. As it was, she was terrified beyond belief and gripped the steering wheel with her shaky white knuckles. "There's no use lying to you is there. You and your ruddy I can sense when your afraid senses." She answered.

"There is no need to worry human." The Decepticon crooned to his passenger with a voice that dripped like poison whine, intoxicating, yet deadly. "You are with Starscream now. All will be well. I shall protect you as if I were your own guardian."

To this Rose said nothing and only gripped the steering wheel tighter with both hands. Her thoughts turned to her real guardian who was safely on the ground. The medic could feel her fear through the bond and couldn't bare to see her do this. _Please Rose, it's not too late_. The medic begged her through telepathy. Pleaded with her, trying to summon her back to him, to safety.

__

Rose put her hand to the side of the glass and peered outside the window at the search and rescue hummer. His neon yellow armor glinted in the light and blinded her for the briefest of seconds. _I'll be fine Ratchet. I promise I'll be alright. _She sent back through their bond, feeling Starscream start his engines.

_Be careful my star. _Was as all the medic replied. Rose grimaced. The medic sounded so hurt and crestfallen almost rejected. Shed been so wrapped up in her own strong willed feelings that Rose hadn't considered it from his point of view. Within Starscream there was nothing Ratchet could do to protect her. What if it turned out she was horribly wrong about Starscream? Ratchet was feeling helpless in the matter and couldn't help her from the ground. She could use the bond to summon up an energy blast to escape Starscream but how would she ever survive the fall to the ground? Rose resolved to make it up to Ratchet later and to trust his judgment more often.

Rose blinked back into reality when she felt and saw the F-22 begin to move forward. The goth girl once again checked to see if her safety harness was tight in place.

"Hold tight human. Lest you lose your head." Came the wicked chuckling from Starscream as he moved faster and faster till he had cleared the ground.

The British girl gripped the steering wheel, feeling her body jerk backwards from the sudden surge upwards. Her skin tightened and she thought she might lose her lunch as Starscream soared upwards high into the sky. Rose looked down and immediately wished she hadn't. She felt like she had left her heart and stomach far below. The once gigantic Autobots now shrank to the size of ants as Rose gazed out the window of the F-22. The mountains were far below them as he soared triumphantly in the air. She was violently jerked to the side as Starscream banked sharply to the left. His wing dipped low to the side as the F-22 Raptor chuckled.

"What the bloody Hell are you playing at?" Rose demanded, trying and failing horribly to keep her voice from shaking. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you fly straight?"

"I am merely having a little fun with you human." Starscream replied this time banking to the right. "Can your fragile flesh body handle such turbulence?"

Rose felt like she was ready to blow chunks all over the cockpit. It would serve him right too, but then she would have to deal with the smell all the way back to the base. She was already sick of his arrogant attitude and longed for someone to knock him down a peg. "I can handle whatever you bloody bring to me, you rotten bit of scrap." She replied.

"Brave words coming from one so small and at my complete mercy." Starscream sneered and then chuckled again. "We shall soon test that fearless resolve of yours." The F-22 took a dramatic dive downwards. Rose's long red copper colored hair was flung out of its tight ponytail and let loose to flail about wildly in the back of the cockpit. Her lacy black gloved hands gripped the steering wheel with all her strength as she let loose a high pitched shriek as the ground got closer and closer. Way too close for comfort.

"That's it scream for me! Scream!" Starscream cried out as if getting some sick enjoyment out of hearing her terror. "Scream loud and true!"

Rose couldn't help but oblige him as Starscream barrel rolled and pulled up out of his dive. She was jostled and jolted upside down, right side up every which way she could imagine. She remembered all the times Jade had told her of the joys of flying and couldn't imagine it at all to be true now. Though of course, flying with Skyfire had to be a lot calmer than this nightmare. Just when she thought she was on the verge of passing out Starscream righted himself and flew slower at a decent level pace.

Rose gasped for breath heaving up and down as she leaned against the steering wheel to support herself. There was silence for a while as Rose regained her composure and slowly eased her blood pressure down to normal.

"Not bad…for a human." Came Starscream's muttered statement as he flew close to a nearby mountain slope. "You did exceptionally well." Rose took a double take and stared at the steering wheel, where she imagined he was watching her from. Did she just gain Starscreams approval…and respect?"

"Your not so bad yourself…for a slagging Decepticon." Rose grinned slightly, feeling the color come back to her cheeks. "You've left the others far behind though, care to wait so we can follow them back to the base?"

"As you wish human." Starscream agreed. He descended at a steady pace, letting the tall pine tree forest caress his undersides as he sought out a clear place to land. It was beautiful on this mountaintop. Dazzling white snow glittered playfully along the mountainside and melted from the engine fire from the landing F-22. The pine forest was growing healthy and green and Rose even saw a family of deer run away at their landing. She unhooked her safety harness and slid out of the cockpit and onto the damp ground. Rose jumped a bit when Starscream transformed right beside her into robot mode. "This planet isn't so bad for a pathetic mudball."

Rose rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yeah mate, the prettiest mudball you'll ever see." She sat down in the grass and was startled for a second time when the Decepticon sat down beside her with an earthquake that shook everything around them. "Oi, my name is Rose by the way. I'd appreciate it if you called me that instead of "Human". She told him.

"Rose." Starscream repeated, feeling a twinge in his spark and snarling to himself as he looked upon this gothic beauty. "I shall remember it." He muttered darkly.

Rose and Starscream waited in silence on the green and vibrant mountainside. They basked in the glow of the golden sun that shone merrily down upon them. Rose smiled and let the warm rays caress her porcelain white skin. She was still apprehensive about the Decepticon air commander seated not a few feet away from her. She almost had a heart attack when she heard a crackle and static sound coming from the motionless Starscream.

"This is Skyfire to Starscream, come in Starscream." Came the firm deep voice of the space shuttle. "Request from Optimus himself that I escort you to the Autobot base immediately. And to pick up Rose as well."

"This is Starscream to Skyfire. I hear you and of course comply with the great Optimus Prime's orders." Starscream rolled his optics and pressed a brown metallic hand to his temple, opening up the signal between them. He peered into the sky to see his old friend in his space shuttle form flying toward the same mountainside they were on.

Skyfire was eager at the prospect of Starscream joining the Autobots but he wasn't about to let his guard down either. He remembered all too well how Starscream had broken into his chambers, shot him in the chest and stolen his love away from him. But also remembered their later fight and his help against Unicron.

Rose looked on curiously as the space shuttle flew closer and closer. "Let me talk to him." Rose said, looking up at Starscream. Starscream looked at her suspiciously but then complied by transforming back into the F-22 Raptor. He opened the glass hatch over the cockpit and watched as Rose climbed back inside. He indicated a button for her to press and she did so eagerly. "This is Rose to Skyfire. It's ok. You don't need to pick me up mate. I can ride back with Starscream."

She listened for a reply and heard one after a bit of crackled silence. This time it was her friend Jade's voice. "Are you sure Rose? Absolutely sure? Cause we can pick you up in a second it might be better if you…"

"I'm perfectly fine love, thanks." Rose replied. "Believe it or not, Starscreams taking good care of me. Lead the way love."

"Ok…" Jade replied tentatively. "We're headed back now, over and out."

"What a brave girl you are." Starscream sneered as he once again started his engines and soared into the sky to join his old friend. "Or perhaps incredibly foolish."

Miles awoke slowly to the light of the world inside the human chambers in the Autobot headquarters. His head was pounding and colors swam before his eyes as he attempted to sit up. The sheets tucked neatly around him slid to his waist as he blinked in confusion. This definitely wasn't his room. Miles rubbed his eyes and attempted to dispel himself from the apparent dream he was sure he was in. "Where am I?" he groaned to himself.

"You are at the Autobot base." Came a soothing female voice. Miles felt an amused presence inside his head and gasped when his vision came into focus. There before him sat an enormous familiar looking female robot. From his supposed dream the very same night.

_No, you are not dreaming. _Came her soft soothing voice inside of his head. Chromia gently propped the boy up with her arm and smiling as he stared at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Miles gulped, his heart thumping loudly against his chest as he remembered what had happened the night before, where he found the strange motorcycle and she'd turned into the very being he saw before him now. Shakily, Miles opened his mouth to speak. "What are you?"

"I am more than meets the eye." Was Chromia's reply. She sighed greatly before continuing. "This will take a long time to explain young one. I hope you are in the mood for an epic and war ridden tale."

****

Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating sooner peeps. I can't apologize enough for not updating sooner. Its just work and holidays and drawing and boyfriend all take up so much time. Hope the wait was worth it, next chapter the kidnapping will commence!

Icarian Angel Wings


	7. Drama

Bumblebee paced around the chamber that he and his spark mate Arcee shared. "Stupid Ironhide! Making me erase that video. Sam's gonna kill me and be so disappointed."

"That's what you get for picking on poor Ratchet." Arcee pointed out as she watched her spark mate walk back and forth in agitation. "The old bot finally finds love in young Rose and you and Jazz videotape him. Imagine if he had found you out. Remember what he did to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

The shiny yellow Camaro shuddered at first, remembering that time the twins had hid Ratchet's tools, painted Cybertronian slang all over the med bay, and had in general just made a mess of the place. Then Bumblebee began chuckling at the memory. He clutched the sides of his metallic coverings as he imagined the chaos that would have ensued had Ratchet found the footage on the world wide web.

Arcee smacked his arm playfully with a metallic thud. She looked at her mischievous spark mate with mirth in her azure glowing eyes and placed her slender metallic hands on her pink hips. "Primus Bumblebee, whatever in the world am I going to do with you?" She laughed, a merry tinkling noise, as Bumblebee scooped her up in his strong yellow and gray arms and swung her around in circles.

"Just keep being my spark mate Arcee!" Bumblebee cried out enthusiastically. "Knowing that you'll always be there makes my spark soar and sing with joy! We are the perfect team!" The yellow Camaro pulled the smaller femme transformer to his broad chest and held her close. He grinned and began playing a song for her.

__

"We should get jerseys cause we make a great team,  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league,  
And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday,  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life,  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust,  
It's jealously, they can see that we've got it going on"

Arcee giggled and embraced him tenderly. She too, enjoyed every moment with her spark mate and loved his boundless energy and affectionate nature. They so rarely had moments to themselves. "You have no need to fear Bumblebee." She replied, giving him a gentle metallic kiss. "I shall be yours for all eternity as long as I still function."

__

"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen."

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee teased winking an optic at the pretty pink Cadillac transformer. "That's a long time to deal with my shenanigans." He twirled her around and dipped her low, again hearing her infectious laughter. The song that seemingly described both of them perfectly still played softly in the background.

__

"If anyone can make me a better person you could

All I got to say is I must have done something good

I came along one day and you rearranged my life

All I got to say is I must have done something right

I must have done something right."

"Oh believe me, I am well aware." Arcee teased. Then she looked at Bumblebee with a gleam in her eye and stopped. "Bee, I want to try something. Something I've envied the humans doing."

Bumblebee looked at her curiously as she ceased to move. Two beams of light cascaded out of her sapphire optics and joined together to form one solid beam of energy which shimmered and became a hologram of a young woman. She was blonde, her platinum hair spilling over her shoulders in tight curly braids. Arcee opened her human eyes and blinked shyly, the azure orbs taking in her surroundings. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a lightening bolt across the chest with light Capri jeans and white sandals. She had a pale complexion, matching her light colored armor in her robotic form. Arcee moved her hands in front of her face and wiggled her fingers. "So…this is what its like…to be human."

Bumblee followed her example, knowing in his mind what he wanted and shielding his emotions from Sam as an act of privacy. Bumblebee concentrated himself and soon a man a little taller than Arcee stood behind her. He was lean and tan, with a yellow shirt with black stripes on it, akin to his outer casing. Bumblebee had a mop of unruly blond hair, short like Sam's and a bit spiky. Bumblebee wrapped his newly formed solid hologram arms around Arcee's waiste and held her tightly. "I can see why the humans enjoy this so much." He commented. Arcee turned around and placed her hands against the side of Bumblebee's face. They both leaned in closer and closer until their shimmering hologram lips pressed against each other in their first real kiss.

__

"Maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe

Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me

And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way

But I'll push all my inhibitions aside

It's so very obvious to everyone watching us

That we have got something real good going on."

--

Jade watched as Starscream and Skyfire walked side by side to Skyfire's science lab to work on the space bridge. She trusted Starscream about as much as a mother hen trusts a weasel among her eggs. Skyfire seemed easy to trust the Decepticon air commander which was unusual to her…Considering Starscream had lied to Skyfire, shot him point blank in the chest to the point of almost killing him, abducted her and tried to kill him again later at the beach battle. She nervously played with the bracelets on her arms as she made her way toward the human quarters. She supposed Skyfire could handle himself, being millions of years older, and more experienced than she. Not to mention being a hundred times larger than her, and with cannons.

Rose had ridden in Starscream to the base without incident and had even seemed to enjoy it. Maybe the once cruel and merciless Decepticon second in command had indeed started to change his ways.

"Or this could be a ruse." She murmured to no one in particular. "A trap or something." Though it had been Optimus Prime's decision and the leader was no fool by any means. She would just have to accept it and trust his judgment. Still, looking at the intimidating mud brown F-22 walking around the base when he'd threatened to kill her a year ago was disturbing.

Jade shook her head and focused on the uneasy task at hand. Calling Glen up and letting him know that the date they planned was off. And more importantly, that she was taken now. Her heart belonged to Skyfire. She flopped down on her bed in the human quarters and pulled out her cell phone. Jade dialed up Glens number on her cell phone and waited. She listened with some amusement to the Barry White ringback tone.

"Yo lil Mama, what's happenin?" Came Glen's cheery answer as he picked up the phone. "Ya'll wanna get this party started early? Well, Jazz ain't back to get me so…"

"Glen that's what I want to talk about." Jade said, feeling her heart thumping unnaturally against in her throat. "I can't come tonight." There was silence on the other line.

"That's cool baby. What you sick or somethin? Cause I could come by and bring some of my grandma's chicken soup, get some dvds and we can…"

"Glen there's someone else." Jade blurted out over the phone, cutting him off yet again. "My heart belongs to someone else, I'm sorry." She bit her lip, sad that she had to deliver this news to him.

Silence on the phone again. You could cut the tension with a knife. "You bitch!" Glen yelled hysterically over the phone. "When were ya'll gonna tell me? Fucking cunt! Ya'll were leadin me on and everything honky little whore!" Glen slammed the phone down violently, anger flaring within him and making him act irrationally.

"Don't you fucking play the race card on me!" Jade snarled back, feeling angry tears streaming down her face. "It's not because of you yourself, you're a great guy. It's just, I was in love with someone else and I didn't know how to handle it."

"Who the hell is he? I'll kill em I'll fucking kill the motherfucker!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" She snarled like a ravening wolf. Her eyes glowed blue with power and energy crackled around her entire body. He forgot she was the most adept at using the bond and pissing her off wasn't very smart. "It's Skyfire. I've loved him for a while. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression!"

Glen whistled in surprise over the other line and began laughing unpleasantly. "Ya'll are some piece of work yah know that? What happens when ya'll want children, or when you grow old and he don't? You think you're family is gonna appreciate this? Ya'll are desperate and pathetic."

"Your friend Maggie _and_ Rose both love Autobots." Jade pointed out heatedly. She couldn't keep her voice from shaking as Glen pointed out her fears. She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks and quiet sobs choke their way up her throat. She was close to becoming hysterical.

Glen could hear her voice weakening and continued. "Maggie and Rose are hotter than holy Hell and could have any dude they want. Unlike you, you dried up ho! Ya'll are fat and ugly and F.Y.I, I only was interested in you cause I wanted to get laid, that's it baby. We're done. Have fun wit you're boy. He gonna see what a cunt you are and drop you like a rock!" Glen slammed the phone down even harder this time, wrenching the base phone off of the wall and watching it clatter onto the floor. He was heated, to put it lightly. Glen stomped around his house like a bull at a rodeo. He was so close to having a girlfriend. So close to not being a virgin any more. He hadn't meant those horrible things he'd said to the poor girl. Glen had let the heat of the moment and his temper get the better of him and he was realizing it even now. The chubby hacker needed to cool off before he could talk to her again, and apologize for saying those things to her…if Skyfire didn't come to kill him first…

Jade sank to her knees and let the cell phone drop noisily from her hand to the floor. It chipped on the side and slid, forgotten under her bed. She clutched at the sides of her head, pulling at her long blonde streaked hair and letting it fall raggedly across her tear streaked face. Jade had known Glen wouldn't take the news well. But to react like that…To call her a whore and a cunt? That was low, saying that she was desperate and that Skyfire would drop her like a rock was lower still. She loved Skyfire and he loved her. His loyalty wasn't even a question to her. He'd almost died protecting her and she knew she would do the same for him. Skyfire loved her, she could feel it inside of him, inside of her own heart.

Jade could feel him now, his worry, his concern. Skyfire was reading her like a book and was scared for his charge and lover. She hated doing this to him, interrupting his work for something this trivial, but she just couldn't help it. What Glen had said to her hurt her on a deeper level than she knew. It did scare her, dieing someday while Skyfire lived on. What did the future hold for them? No one knew, certainly not Glen. She could understand him being upset, but he was way out of line.

Rose came bursting into the room a moment later, a concerned look creasing her pale heavily mascara lined face. "Oi love what's wrong?" Rose asked softly, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Skyfire's gone all mental about you."

"Glen didn't take the news about me and Sky very well." Jade explained, brushing a tear away from her eye and letting Rose help her up. They both made their way out of the human quarters and into the main computer room. Skyfire waited there with worry creasing across his metallic face. Starscream waited behind him, an annoyed scowl furrowed on his brown angular face. They hadn't been at the base for a half hour before the humans had to interrupt his scientific work with Skyfire.

"What happened my love?" Skyfire asked, scooping Jade up and holding her against his chest. The soft warm hum of his spark calmed her down as she retold her phone conversation with Glen. Unknown to the others, Starscream watched and a smirk of utter satisfaction crossed his face, slightly showing his sharp jagged teeth. Hearing her pain and anger made him smile as many others had come before her. He reveled in agony and misery.

Skyfire gently stroked Jade's back with his finger as she finished up what he'd said, looking up unfamiliar words on the world wide web. He hid it from her as best as he could, his burning spark, his anger quelling up inside his circuitry. How dare he? How dare that human who coveted her affections for a year try to first steal her away then treat her so badly when she'd refused his attentions?

The scientist grimaced angrily and clenched his fist. His eyes shown bright with anger and he clearly was fighting the urge to put Jade down, call upon Glen and instill some real fear into him. Make him wish he'd never upset her and swear to never do so again.

Jade could sense what he was feeling. "Sky don't…" She began but Skyfire put up a hand to silence her.

"No Jade, do not try to defend what this human has done to you." The scientist stated, knowing that she had a compassionate heart. "There is no excuse for that kind of shameful behavior that he has shown you."

"Or to you Skyfire." Starscream added, speaking for the first time since this conversation began. A sinister twinkle of mischief played across his burning magma colored optics. "That human male tried to steal your spark mate away and has now slighted her honor. Are you going to allow this vile display of poor sportsmanship to continue? How long will it be before this human decides to take out his anger on her and strike her? Or worse, force his lust upon her."

Skyfire gently lowered Jade to the ground and stood back, shaking with rage. He was a scientist by nature and a peaceful one at that. He disliked fighting with a passion and almost never got angry. Skyfire was never one for violent action, yet Starscreams words had touched upon a nerve as they even made Jade wince. To think of someone forcing himself on her was unbearable, given his knowledge of her past. Skyfire was her protector as well as her lover and it burned him inside to even imagine anyone harming her.

"He will never touch her." Skyfire muttered seething with rage as he transformed back into his space shuttle mode. His engines roared his anger as they fired to life.

"Show him old friend." Starscream crooned wickedly, putting a hand on the taller Cybertronian's wing. "Show him the meaning of your fury and what will happen if he should ever call your mate a whore again."

Starscream made a barely audible chuckle as he watched his old friend fly recklessly out of the open doors to the base ceiling, barely making it through as they slid open to reveal the open sky. He loved manipulating and knowing he'd helped unleash his old friend's rage filled his dark blackened spark with delight.

Rose looked up at Starscream. "Take me to Glens too Starscream. I want to give him a piece of my mind as well as something else." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis and Starscream was only too happy to oblige. Her rage added to Skyfire's pleased him in a sick sadistic way.

"Of course my dear, anything you wish." The jet hissed, smiling in delight and showing off his sharp pointed teeth. He once again became the brown F-22 Raptor and popped open the top glass hatch to his cockpit.

"Pity my cockpit seats only one. Or you could watch the fun unfold." Starscream commented with a hint of amusement as Rose climbed up the ladder. "Or perhaps it is for the best since your last ride in me was…less than pleasant if my data tracks are correct."

"I do remember." Jade answered darkly. "That was after you almost _killed_ Skyfire." She watched helplessly as Starscream and Rose took off after Skyfire. She was afraid for Glen and what Skyfire would to do him. Part of her was satisfied, that he deserved what he got for yelling at her and calling her a cunt, the worst thing possible you could call a girl. But she also knew that he was angry and had possibly said things he didn't mean. She tried to reach out to Skyfire via their telepathic link. To try to calm him down and make him reconsider what he was about to do. Jade shuddered when she felt the nothingness within her mind. He was blocking her, shielding his thoughts and feelings with a wall of rage. Skyfire had never done that before and it frightened her.

Jade walked over to the control panel designed smaller for the humans and typed in a command code as fast as she could. It began scanning for Optimus's signal until she had the leader on the view screen.

"This is Optimus to base, what is your statis?" The leader asked, still rolling with the others for the base, at least an hour away.

"Not good Optimus." Jade told the leader. "Glen and I had a verbal fight in which he called me a few choice names, and Skyfire and Starscream are headed to his house to do Hell knows what about it. He's angry Optimus, I've never seen or felt Skyfire this angry before. I don't know what's going to happen, but it can't be good."

"And you cannot reach him through the spark bond?" The leader inquired as he transferred the signal to the rest of the Autobots so that they could hear what was going on.

"No." Jade said after hesitating for a second. "I think you should head there in case things get out of hand."

"Affirmative, remain at the base with Bumblebee and Arcee." Optimus replied. "We shall head to Glen's home and keep anything tragic from happening."

"Oh and Rose is with them." Jade added, not wanting to leave anything out. "She got mad too and is riding with Starscream. I'm really sorry about this Optimus."

"It is not your fault little one." Optimus replied gently. "We will make sure peace is kept and it is Skyfire's duty to keep his anger in check and not act rashly. It is most likely Starscreams influence that this has happened."

"Yeah it is." Jade had to agree. "He kinda encouraged Sky to act out. Are you really sure this isn't some kind of trap Optimus?" the girl asked fearfully.

"Trust me young one." The leader replied. "Trust that I know what I am doing and will make the right choices."

Jade nodded. "I always do, but…its just Starscream, yah know? Jade out."

"Optimus out."

Jade was satisfied that she'd done the right thing and went into the human chambers once more to the game room Sam had designed. Time to drown out her worries by playing video games.

--

Miles listened on intently as Chromia told him the story of the Allspark and the great war back on Cybertron. The strange teenage blonde haired boy gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying to keep from wetting them. The night before he'd just been plain old Miles…well…as plain as a weird kid who climbed tree's to impress chicks was in a way. Now, he suddenly found himself bonded to a strange robot alien chick. He could feel her inside his head, her feelings of bemusement and loss and longing as she told her history to this young earth child.

"So like…this Megatron guy, and the cube thing are both here?" Miles gulped, looking around the room in paranoia that Megatron would come crashing into the chambers at any given moment. The holographic images that Chromia had shown him of a war torn Cybertron and a ruthless obsessed Megatron terrified him. The fact that this killer robot could be on earth with a bunch of his loyal minions wasn't doing much for the boy's constitution.

"I myself do not know those answers." Chromia admitted shaking her blue head. "I only just arrived last night I was badly damaged from a fight with the Decepticons. Thankfully you and my spark mate Ironhide found me. You were able to heal me using our bond. He was the one that transported us to the base and to safety.

"The bond…" Miles repeated shaking his head, his long blonde hair falling slightly into his face. "What is that? Does that mean we have to like, get married or something? Cause I'm not ready for that, enjoying my bachelorhood and my parents would give me hell cause you're an alien robot and all."

Chromia looked up the word married on the world wide web and instantly burst out laughing when she recovered its meaning. "Miles, my spark mate is Ironhide. You are my spark partner. Together we are a team but I do not feel romantically for you." She sighed and slide her finger down the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Perhaps I should announce my presence to the other Autobots and let them explain things. Arcee and Bumblebee are on guard and I know Ironhide and our leader Optimus Prime will be back soon. Maybe it is better for you to meet the rest of them a little at a time. Your still quite fearful and new to all of this."

Miles nodded and stood up, straightening his boxers and draping the sheet around him to keep warm. He followed Chromia out of the human quarters and into the main control room.

Rumble watched from his hiding place under a fold of bed blankets as Chromia and the boy called Miles left. He transformed back into his robot mode and began sneaking around the human quarters. Sneaking for him, being walking in plain view and ducking around corners noisily. Rumble heard a noise, a sound like thumping and music. He turned the corner and peered curiously into the room to find the source of the sound. He stood behind a big screen TV and trained his optics on the human before him. She was short being only 5'4 had long dark brown hair with blonde streaks in it and a blue kerchief set in her hair. She was wearing light Capri pants with a blue tank top that had an angel wing on it and the word angel written across her impressive chest in bold black letters. A dolphin pendent bounced around her neck as she played a game called Dance Dance Revolution, according to his search on the world wide web.

"Hey there." She said kindly and smiled, her eyes devoid of any trace of tears now. "My name's Jade. I've never seen you before, did you just arrive? You're so small and cute."

Rumble fumbled around for an excuse. He could just try to knock her out but he might alert the others and be caught. Rumble saw two guitar controllers for guitar hero laying on the floor and some flame stickers for them nearby. He hastily grabbed one and covered the Decepticon symbol with it. "Yeah, I'm new in town fleshy. Name's Rumble. I may be smaller than a bunch of other transformers but that doesn't mean I can't kick serious aft if I wanted to!" He said proudly thumping his chest.

She giggled and gestured to the second metal dance pad upon the floor. "I know what you mean, I'm pretty short for a human and never hear the end of it sometimes."

"You…you do?" Rumble asked, as he inspected the dance pad she indicated, forgetting himself and the mission. He had the exact same troubles as this human. "What do you do about it? Do you blast them right in the face?"

She looked at him and raise an eyebrow almost laughing. "Sometimes, I just beat them at video games usually. Ever play D.D.R? Bet I'd beat yah!"

"Your on meat bag!" Rumble said stepping onto the mat and letting her adjust the player setting. "You ready to Rumble squishy?" He was never one to back down from a challenge.

Jade scoffed as the arrows began appearing on the screen. Her body was lighter than his small Decepticon body and she was more graceful. Rumble tried keeping up with the arrows and stomped in earnest as they flew by on the screen. She easily beat him and laughed as he shook a purple metallic fist at the screen. This was a sight to see, a Decepticon, even one of Soundwave's minions, playing dance dance revolution with a human.

"Slagging game what the pit is wrong with it!" Rumble said aiming a blaster at the TV as if to destroy the very thing that irritated him.

"Don't you dare! This is the fifth television we've had to bring in here because of anger issues and forgetting to put the strap on your wrist for the Nintendo Wii remote!" Jade cried out standing in front of the t.v. as if to shield it from him. Rumble smirked, as if a mere human could stop him from blasting whatever he wanted to. He watched as she went behind the tv and produced the two Guitar Hero controllers. She handed one to Rumble and helped him strap it to himself. "I'm not that good at this, maybe you'll win this time." She smiled and encouraged. She strapped the other guitar shaped controller to herself and prepared to play.

_Just one more game. _Rumble thought to himself, scanning the world wide web for the rules to this human video game. _One more before I knock her out and capture her. _That was before Rumble began to win the game she claimed to be bad at. His metallic fingers could move faster than hers and his hand eye coordination based out of his optics was far greater than her own human eyes. "Heh, not bad fleshy but looks like I rule at this." Rumble commented, enjoying himself and strumming the guitar like a pro.

__

"Hey, I'm just happy to make a new friend." Jade grinned and strummed more fervently, determined to at least give Rumble a challenge at the game.

__

"Friend…?" Rumble asked scratching his head for a moment then going right back to clicking the keys and strumming to "I love Rock and Roll." He'd never had an actual friend before. The Decepticons were never friends, just allies, and not even that at times. They fought savagely with each other over energon, rank and dominance. There was no such thing as friends.

Jade shrugged. "Use the wammy bar." She advised. "And yeah friends. You know, someone to talk to, hang around with, play video games with. What do you have a glitch or something?"

Rumble processed this for a moment. She was fun to be around, and it would be cool if he could take this television and console back to Cybertron. Perhaps he could capture her and keep her for himself. He could claim her as a pet and play these video games with her whenever he wanted. "Yeah, friends." Rumble agreed finally and smirked as the round ended with him as the high score winner.

"Sweet, you rock at this!" Jade cheered patting him in congratulations on the shoulder.

"You're A Rock Star!" The game cheered excitedly.

Rumble scratched his head again in confusion. He'd never received compliments and didn't quite know how to take them. "Er…thanks…friend." Rumble grinned and smiled, his mission way past forgotten. "Now come on! You'd better make round two interesting and not so easy squishy."

"You're on rust bucket." Jade grinned and strummed as the song "IronMan" began playing. She was still a bit worried about Skyfire and what would happen to Glen, but it was nice to make a new friend and Rumble wasn't half bad. Or so it would seem.

Meanwhile Miles and Chromia had made their way to the computer room in the base. She saw Bumblebee monitoring several screens looking bored sitting at a gigantic metal chair. Arcee was nowhere in sight and Chromia got a mischievous grin on her old sky blue face and she put a finger to her lips in a shush gesture to Miles. This was her time to prank one of Cybertrons pranksters.

Miles just stood still, more out of nervousness than anything, clutching the blankets tighter around his lanky frame.

Chromia crept silently over to where the sunny yellow mech sat bored at the console, gently tapping buttons to view several different screens. Arcee appeared on the screen. She was out patrolling the area for trouble. Chromia moved with a fluid grace never making a sound until she was right behind Bumblebee. She slammed her tinier hands on his shoulders and yelled very close to his audio receptors. "YOUNGLING YOU STAND AT ATTENTION WHENEVER A SUPPERIOR OFFICER ENTERS THE ROOM!"

Bumblebee made a high pitched squeal in surprise, whirled around in shock spinning off the chair and tumbling to the ground in a clumsy heap. "Chromia!" The mech cried out stumbling to his enormous feet and wrapping the smaller femme in his arms. "When in Primus did you get here? And don't ever do that again! Almost fried my circuitry!"

"So I see Ratchet did end up repairing your vocal processors." Chromia grinned as Bumblebee played a song over the radio for her. "Hero" from the "Spiderman" soundtrack.

__

"And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away."

"You should be more alert Bumblebee." Chromia smiled as he released her and called in Arcee from patrol. "There are more enemies on this planet than you think. I've just come from Cybertron last night. Through a warp gate created by Skywarp. He, Thundercracker, Ravage and Rumble are here. I didn't hear the majority of their plans but they had orders from Soundwave to take out Ironhide. So naturally, I fought and dodged my way after them and ended up here."

"Soundwave? That afthead still survives, and his little pests?" Bumblebee growled angrily. "And Skywarp and Thundercracker are here too? Those slaggers!"

Chromia sighed heavily at what she was about to tell the young spy. "The Decepticons took over Cybertron a few years after you left to find the Allspark Bumblebee. They overwhelmed us and now the majority of the Autobots are slaves in the Cybertronium mines and the rest form a meager resistance. Soundwave is supreme commander of the Decepticon army.

Bumblebee just stared at her in shock. While they had been living somewhat peacefully on Earth the war still raged back on Cybertron.

Arcee came barreling in from patrol and tackled Chromia to the ground. "Chromia! The other Autobot femme shrieked with joy as she hugged her long missed comrade. "I can't believe you're here! When did you arrive, do you need energon, tell me everything!"

"Easy Arcee!" Chromia laughed and hugged her friend back. "I've much to tell you all but we should wait for Optimus to return so that I do not need to tell it twice. However, I do wish to introduce you to my spark partner Miles." Chromia gestured to the boy who stood stark still huddling against the wall. How many of these giant alien robots were on Earth?

"I remember you!" Bumblebee cried out. His earlier somber mood forgotten. He played applause over his radio and stepped over to the boy. He picked up the shy youngster and held him to his chest merrily. "You're the funny little human friend of Sam Witwicky's. The one who climbs trees!"

"You…you know Sam?" Miles asked, growing quite dizzy and a little nauseous from being lifted over ten feet off the ground and being rocked like a rag doll. He squeaked in fear, definitely not used to the whole giant alien robot thing yet. "Do…Do I know you man?" Miles shook his head staring into Bumblebee's baby blue optics as the enthusiastic yellow mech held him close to his face.

"Bumblebee put him down!" Chromia said sternly, looking at her charge's paling face with worry. "You're scaring him! He's still not used to us yet."

Bumblebee whined at the thought of someone being afraid of him. The human girls always showered him with attention, saying things like he was cute and adorable and they loved him. He'd never thought of himself as being scary, except for that time a year ago when he'd smashed Trent's car. He set Miles back down on the base floor. "Maybe this will help you remember." Bumblebee grinned brightly and folded down into his Camaro form.

Miles clapped a hand over his mouth in shock and gasped. "Sam's…Camaro?" He stammered pointing at the new 2009 shiny Camaro which blinked its lights cheerily at him. "Damn! He was right it is Satan's Camaro!"

"Maybe if you retrieved Sam and Michaela, they could explain things better to him." Arcee suggested. "It may be easiest coming from his own people." She peered curiously at the shaking boy who clung to the side of Chromia's leg, apparently feeling safest there.

"Michaela knows about it too?" Miles asked incredulously. How many people knew about these aliens? And why hadn't Sam told him about it? Bumblebee beeped his horn in agreement and began rolling out of the base to Sam and Michaela's penthouse.

--

Skyfire was still livid even amongst the clouds on the warm peaceful day. He had felt his charge try to reach out to him through heir bond but he'd shunned it. He didn't want her to send him soothing feelings and peaceful images to calm him down. Skyfire didn't want to be talked out of what he was about to do. True, he wasn't as angry as he was now when she'd first told him. He would have for sure done something in Jade's honor yelled at the man, towered over him and intimidate him to the point he'd apologize to Jade and never ever think of upsetting her again. It was Starscream who'd pushed him to take violent action, manipulated his anger and honor.

Starscream smirked inwardly at the chaos that was about to ensue. He could feel Rose angrily grip the steering wheel. She was perturbed that was for sure. She loved her friend and he gloried in her anger. The flash of her cheeks, the angry scowl laced upon her pale porcelain face. She was quite beautiful for a human. Even more so when her sea blue eyes glinted with rage and hatred.

Starscream shuddered visibly shaken by the way his thoughts had just turned. He certainly wasn't….attracted to this mere fragile lump of flesh riding in his cockpit. That was unthinkable, madness even! Maybe a sentimental old fool like Ratchet and Skyfire gave their very sparks to these fleshling females but not him. Not Starscream, lord of the skies, Decepticon air commander and second in command. Not him.

Rose either didn't notice or didn't care about Starscream's shudder. She was too focused on her rage at Glen. "Those two finally get together and he bloody calls her a cunt? I'll go all sixes and sevens on him let alone Sky." She muttered angrily.

To this Starscream said nothing, only chuckled inwardly. All was going according to plan.

Starscream arrived first at the address Rose had given him, being faster than the space shuttle. The young goth girl gasped in horror as she stared out of the window. Glen's house was a wreck! His roof was collapsed, all his windows were all smashed in and half of it was on fire!

"Oi, bloody Hell!" Rose cried out as she stepped down the ladder of the F-22. The fire reflected its danger in her sea blue eyes as she rushed toward the burning house. "Glen! Glen are you there?" She shouted, putting her anger aside and yelling out to find some trace of the man. She barely registered Starscream transforming behind her to robot mode.

"Fool!" Starscream snarled and slammed an enormous brown metallic hand in front of her with such force to knock the wind out of her as she collided with it. "Your frail human body cannot withstand the temperatures that are within that domicile!" He couldn't understand why she would even care, she hated him just a minute ago. Females, did they ever make any sense at all?

Rose blinked in confusion as Starscream pulled her away from the falling debri. Why would Starscream even care about her? Why hadn't he just let her get hurt? It didn't make sense. She stared on in horror at the burning wreckage and watched as Skyfire landed beside them.

Almost as if on cue to make the situation worse, Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet arrived on the scene. Seeing Skyfire and Starscream standing before Glen's ruined and enflamed house when being warned they were unstably angry wasn't a good sight. It wasn't doing well for their innocence factor.

"Skyfire Starscream! Stand down now!" Optimus cried out as Jazz leapt forward into the wreckage.

"Glen! Oh man oh man Glen can you hear me?" Jazz cried out searching desperately for his spark partner.

"Optimus you can't believe we did this!" Rose cried out in horror as she realized how bad the three of them looked right now. "We've only just arrived! We didn't do this!"

"It was them!" Came a frightened hysterical cry. Jazz had come out of the wreckage holding a very scared, charred Glen in his arms. Glen pointed a shaking finger at Skyfire Starscream and Rose. "Those three came here and started attacking my house Mother Fucker!"

"He aint lyin Optimus." Jazz said after using their bond to search through his charge's memories. "The slaggers really just came in and started wreckin his house! I know he was outta line with what he said to lil Jade but this is going to fucking far!"

"You can't possibly believe that we would do such a thing!" Skyfire shouted looking at each of the Autobot's in alarm at this accusation. Even in his anger, he had nothing more in mind than to rough Glen up a bit, take him skyward and really scare the living daylights out of him. Not this atrocity sitting before him burning with mindless destruction.

"Ratchet, take Rose home." Optimus told the medic. "I'll have Arcee bring Jade home as well. The two of them are to stay there until further notice. Skyfire, Starscream, you are to fly directly above us as we return to the base. You're confined to the science lab until this situation can be dealt with and discussed. Jazz, take Glen back with us. We need to find out precisely what went on here today."

"What do you mean find out what went wrong? Glen cried out angrily and indignantly as Jazz set him down and became the shiny silver Pontiac solstice. "Those ugly mother fuckers came in here and wrecked my house!"

"Picking up signals from human emergency fire response vehicles Optimus." Ratchet stated. Rose looked up at her guardian but he refused to meet her gaze. "The fire department is on its way, I suggest we roll out."

Optimus nodded to the medic and said his famous line. "Transform and rollout!"

Glen got inside Jazz and stared at his burning house as his guardian rolled away from it. "Man, I know my insurance wont' cover act of pissed off robot." He muttered.

"Ratchet, you don't believe this do you?" Rose asked as her guardian folded down into the search and rescue hummer. She climbed inside and the door slammed loudly behind her. He was furious and she could feel it. "Ratchet, I wouldn't do this, or help do it anyway." Rose cried out desperately as her seatbelt was lashed tightly around her midsection.

"Before today Rose, I would have agreed." Ratchet replied darkly. "I thought you had more sense than to go with Starscream Rose. More sense than to let that slagging murderer try to trick and control you."

"Starscream didn't do that!" Rose shouted. "We just landed here, this was done already! We wouldn't do that!"

Ratchet was silent for a moment before replying again. "You defend him." He said simply. He was hurting but Rose was too angry to notice.

"Because he didn't do anything Ratchet. Are you bloody mental?" Rose shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He has done far more than you realize." Ratchet answered her, feeling the anger rising in his spark. "He has murdered countless numbers of my comrades without a second thought, extinguished millions of lives while I tried to preserve them. Including lives on your very planet Rose. So the answer is no. I don't trust him and I don't believe he had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"Then you don't trust me." Rose choked the very words out as she felt tears stream down her face. "You don't trust me when I tell you we didn't do this. And if you don't trust me Ratchet…then we have nothing anymore."

Silence fell in the search and rescue hummer as it moved toward Rose and Jade's home. Rose stared out the window, letting the tears fall freely now, sliding down her face to hit the glass.

Starscream and Skyfire flew side by side above the Autobots as commanded. Starscream had to control himself from flying away in excited ecstasy. It had went off without a hitch. He radioed Skywarp and Thundercracker using laserbeak's private channel designed by Soundwave to jam any Autobot interference. "That hologram gun you two stole from that Autobot slave Hound worked ingeniously."

"You bet it did Screamer, that human thought we were you and Skyfire, and adding that human was a perfect touch!" Thundercracker answered.

"Now they will be in doubt and divided over each other." Skywarp answered. "I'll abduct that human and Arcee while they are away from the other Autobots!"

"And I'll frag that old medic and steal his human, just like Soundwave said." Thundercracker laughed. "You help that giant pain in the aft Skyfire build that space bridge. That way Barricade can get the rest of the human prisoners and we can get off this mudball and back to Cybertron."

"Do not harm the humans." Starscream added before their link was broken. "We need them alive."

Hey peeps, once again delaying the actual kidnapping in favor of a cliffy! Go me! Lol

I have a guest with me today, give it up for Starscream!

Starscream: (grabs the authoress) How dare you delay the kidnapping of you pathetic fleshlings!

Me: I'm sorry! I just needed to build up tension! Come on! You got to do some cool things in this chapter, I gave you a lot of time!

Starscream: (lets authoress drop to the ground) I suppose so, but know this human! I will continue to confuse and befuddle readers as to what side I'm exactly on!

Me: (groans in pain) You know Screamer, there are other ways to get your point across besides violence.

Starscream: (shrugs) Then it wouldn't be me would it? Would you have me change my ways? Would you love me if I were anything less than what I am?

Me: (hugs his leg) Of course not! I love you Screamer! I love you for who you are!

Starscream: That's what I thought, now puny human! Get to writing the next chapter or else! (points blaster at her)

Me: Eeeep! ok ok ok! Right after I tell the readers to look at my profile page and check out the new poll I put up there!

Starscream: I care not for polls! Get to writing!

Me: It's about you…

Starscream: (points blaster at readers) GO OUT AND SUBMIT ANSWERS TO THAT POLL PATHETIC EARTH SCUM!

Me: (rolls eyes) That's telling them Screamer, anyone ever tell you you'd be a great motivational speaker?

Starscream: (growls)


	8. Kidnapped!

Sam stared idly out of the window in his room, clad only in silken superman boxers. It had grown very dark and late now and he and his beloved were relaxing the night away. The room had an enormous bed with silken covers half decorated with heavy metal bands, skateboards, stereo and a big plasma screen TV with video game systems. The other had a full walk in closet full of clothes, shoe racks and a make up mirror with lights on it. Their lavishly decorated penthouse apartment stood in the hills away from other buildings. This was so Bumblebee could pal around with them whenever he visited, which was every day. Sam and Michaela were the perfect couple that complimented Bumblebee and Arcee extremely well. All four felt inseparable.

Michaela was curled up under the red silken covers in a black naughty nighty that barely covered her skinny yet toned and shapely frame. Her dark raven black hair cascaded down her back free of any elastics. She watched her lover fall into place beside her. "Sam, you should really try and get some sleep." Michaela stated as Sam pulled the covers up to his chin but continued to furrow his brow in thought. She could tell he was worried about the Autobots leaving. She was too, more than she let on. The Autobots had been their allies and guardian's for over a year now and the thought of life without them seemed unbearable. Worse still, they were all close friends, and to not be able to see them for years was weighing down inside her like she was inside a narrow room with the walls closing in on her, caging her breathing and suffocating her slowly. Sam needed her to be supportive right now none the less.

"You're not sleeping." Sam pointed out, turning to look as his dazzling girlfriend. She slid her hand down her boyfriends somewhat muscular chest, making him shudder as her red polished nails raked slightly against his bare skin.

"Of course I'm not." She said slyly, twirling her fingers along his sides coyly and watching her boyfriend twitch and groan under her touch. "How can I when I'm not getting any attention?" Michaela crooned and draped herself over Sam's chest. Her medium sized supple breasts were bursting forth from her nightie, threatening to spill out onto Sam. Her long dark hair curled and fell across her slender back as she leaned in closer and closer to him.

"Not really in the mood…" Sam began to protest until he was cut off by Michaela's luscious red lips pressing against his own. All worried thoughts the young man had swimming about his mind melted instantly as she climbed the rest of the way on top of him. Sam kissed her hungrily over and over again and gripped her slender muscular back. He pulled the thin straps of her nightie down, sliding her out of it and gasping at how deliciously hot she looked. Michaela grinned mischievously and began kissing down her boyfriend's chest, moving her soft supple lips and tight and tanned body lower and lower.

__

"I wandered through fiction to look for the truth

Buried beneath all the lies.

And I stood at a distance to feel who you are

Hiding myself in your eyes."

Came Sam and Michaela's song over Bumblebee's radio as the yellow shining Camaro rolled over toward Sam and Michaela's penthouse apartment. The Autobot spy hadn't a care in the world as he eagerly sped down the expanse of open highway. He couldn't wait to show his best friends Sam and Michaela his newly created hologram form, which appeared to be behind the wheel of the Camaro, as well as give them the incredible news he himself had just received.

The youngest of the Autobots had received a transmission from Optimus Prime before being briefed about the supposed Skyfire/Starscream/Rose incident. It detailed plans for Bumblebee and Arcee to stay behind on Earth and become its official guardians. They were to remain at the base and welcome and guide any Autobots drawn to Earth because of Optimus Prime's message as well as defend it from any Decepticon threat.

__

"And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives"

Bumblebee had been so excited when he'd gotten that transmission that he couldn't wait to let Arcee know once all four of them were back at the base. Wouldn't Sam be happy and surprised to see his friend Miles as well. He'd remained behind at the base with Chromia while Arcee gave Jade a ride home.

Everything seemed to be going his way. He had Arcee by his side as his spark-mate. He saw his best friend Sam every day and now he and Arcee could stay with their charges on Earth for as long as they desired. He swore to Primus that he would protect the humans with his very life. The young bot had taken an immense liking to the planet Earth and its people and with Arcee by his side staying behind would seem like nothing at all. Sure he would miss the other Cybertronians and his true home of Cybertron, but the waiting would nothing, as long as he still had his friends.

__

"Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own.  
Just a hometown boy born a rollin' stone.  
Who says you can't go home?  
Who says you can't go back?  
I been all around the world and as a matter of fact,  
There's only one place left I wanna go.  
Who says you can't go home?  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright,  
It's alright, it's alright."

Bumblebee played Bon Jovi with Jennifer Nettlescheerfully over his radio as he took the exit that would lead to Sam and Michaela's penthouse apartment. He was perhaps, too confident, too wrapped up in joyous revelry. It had been ages since a Decepticon signal had even been picked up. He barely ever checked anymore and was unaware of the sickeningly familiar police mustang that had been trailing him for miles. The sinister "To Punish and Enslave." motto painted on the side, glinted evilly in the sun as it too took the same exit. The hunter loomed cautiously in the background a few cars behind Bumblebee. He didn't want his Autobot rival to discover him. Not just yet. Not on a crowded highway with screaming fleshlings scattering everywhere like mindless drones from their vehicles. Barricade had to curb his lust for violence and eagerness to do battle. To do what every efficient hunter did best. Wait for the most opportune moment to strike and the do so with deadly force. The Autobot idiot would not know what hit him. Until his head was bashed in by black and white armor fists and then it would be too late.

Barricade followed behind the shining golden Camaro and smirked inwardly. The fool was leading him right to the humans. Ravage stayed silent, still as the gps navigation system, monitoring their movements and tracking their position.

The black jaguar tensed. Like his new partner, Ravage was just as eager for the hunt. To feel flesh between his teeth and his victims blood splattered along the ground under his metallic feet. Yes, it would be soon now.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bumblebee cried out over his radio.

Sam was lying in bed, an enormous grin plastered across his sweaty face. He ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair and glanced downward at a panting naked Michaela that had her head laid against his shoulder and her hands stroking calmly up and down his chest. "Damn Sam, that was amazing." She sighed happily.

"Isn't everything I do?" Sam chuckled, stroking her hair softly. It never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was to have this goddess beside him.

_"Gogogogogogo! Gotta move fast! Gotta move fast! Gotta move faster faster faster faster faster!"_

"Alright Bee we're coming!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. _You have the worst timing sometimes you know that_? Sam sent via telepathy to his guardian.

_You weren't…mating again were you? _The Camaro asked though he already knew the answer. _You two do that an awful lot. Come out quickly, I've got some good news and even better news!_

With a dazzling smile, Michaela was already out of bed and getting dressed. She slipped on tight light blue jean Capri's an orange tank top and her sandals before rushing out the door to greet Bumblebee.

__

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, slipping on jeans, a t shirt and his sneakers topping it off with a baseball cap. He too ran outside to greet his guardian and best friend.Bumblebee played applause enthusiastically over his radio as Sam and Michaela took their places in the driver and passenger seats. "So what's the news Bee?" Sam asked his best friend as the Camaro began rolling away from their penthouse.

"Optimus assigned Arcee and I duty to guard over Earth while the others go back to Cybertron!" Bumblebee blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. "We'll get to stay here with you at the base in case more Decepticons come or if any Autobots find their way here!"

Sam and Michaela looked at each other speechless for a moment. Both had the same grin spreading across their faces as they hoped against hope that this was not some joke Bumblebee was playing on them.

"Don't even play like that Bee." Sam said, still grinning. "Don't even mess around, saying stuff like that."

"It's true!" Bumblebee protested. "Optimus sent Arcee and I a transmission and it said we could stay!"

Michaela positively screamed and hugged Sam tightly. Sam in turn gave a cry of triumph and patted the steering wheel. "That's awesome Bee! That's fucking awesome!"

"And guess what else is new!" Bumblebee added cheerfully, adding to his friend's extremely high spirits. "Ironhide's spark mate Chromia ended up on Earth! She's at the base and her spark partner is your tree climbing friend who wanted to put Michaela in my back seat! Your friend Miles is at the base now!"

Sam immediately stopped smiling. Panic fled across his heart wiping out the mirth present only mere seconds ago. So Miles now knew about the Autobots? He hadn't spoken to Miles in almost two years. He was too busy hanging out with the Autobots, building his video game company, and being with Michaela and his other friends who shared his alien robot secret. On more than one occasion, Sam had wanted to let Miles in on his secret, but thought his friend was better off not knowing. Now Miles was involved whether he liked it or not. Involved in an alien war that wasn't over, despite the destruction of its leader.

Sam gulped and sat back in the seat, suddenly very quiet. Miles wasn't going to be too happy with him. Hell, he'd be lucky if his friend ever talked to him again. "Bro's before Ho's." Had been Mile's expression. Sam had put pretty much everything before Miles and now he regretted losing touch with his human best friend. Sam vowed to at least try to make amends.

"Miles, wasn't he that kid who climbed up the tree. The blonde guy?" Michaela wondered. "He wanted to put me in the backseat?" She asked indignantly.

Sam didn't have time to answer. Bumblebee cried out in anger and alarm as a familiar police mustang pulled out in front of him, racing head on, ready to ram the Camaro! "Barricade!" Bumblebee snarled with a mingle of hatred and scorn for his rival. "Get away from here before I kick your aft back to Cybertron!"

Barricade stopped, inches from colliding right into Bumblebee in a mock game of chicken. Ravage burst forth out the open window, transforming in midair and slamming into the windshield of the Camaro! Glass shattered everywhere as the black metallic jaguar snapped at Michaela, closing his enormous jaws around her arm. He snarled and yanked her out of the seat, scraping her against the broken glass! She was slammed down roughly on Bumblebee's hood!

Michaela gave a bloodcurling scream in pain as she reached for Sam. Blood oozed from deep long scratches raked against her body. Glass embedded itself deeply in her once flawless skin. "Sam!" She screamed as Ravage began dragging her away. "Sam help me!" Her face was twisted in pain and horror. She was covered in blood, losing so much so quickly that she passed out. Ravage hefted her lifeless body upwards, clenching down around her middle and began to run away with his prize firmly in his jaws.

Sam leapt out of the driver's seat to allow Bumblebee to transform and face off against Barricade.

That's what Laserbeak had been waiting for. From out of his perch high in the treetops, the bird mech swooped downward without so much as a cry and snatched the unsuspecting boy in his razor sharp talons. "Bumblebee!" Sam yelled as the bird's claws dug deeply into his flesh, tearing into his muscles, soaking blood through his clothes and leaving a dripping trail of blood as it flew away with him. "What the Hell are these things?"

Bumblebee dove to the side as Barricade transformed and leapt at him, jagged saw whirling dangerously before his face. It connected with Bumblebee's right leg and the Camaro let out a mechanized cry of pain before rolling to the side and dodging Barricade's next swing. "This is Bumblebee to Optimus! I need back up!" The yellow mech cried out over the comm link. Static was his only response. "Slag it!" Bumblebee cried out. "What's wrong with the comm link?" Barricade swung his saw again, this time catching Bumblebee across the shoulder! The Camaro was outnumbered and his friends captured, but he wouldn't be beaten easily. Not as long as his spark shone brightly within his chest. He converted his fists into cannons and shot at Barricade, hitting the police mustang square in the chest! While the Decepticon was distracted, Bumblebee took aim toward the sky and carefully shot out at Laserbeak!

The red and black bird mech squaked in horror and pain as its left wing was singed from the blast! It lost its momentum and balance, heading straight for a tree and letting loose its grip on Sam at the same time! Bumblebee dived to catch his falling friend and rolled to the side, shielding Sam from the fall.

Without the added weight, Laserbeak was able to right himself in the air and make a flying retreat. His job of creating a diversion being done. Bumblebee turned around and saw that Barricade had transformed back into the police mustang and was barreling away from there as fast as he could.

"Be we gotta go after them they have Michaela!" Sam cried out, slamming his fist against his guardian's chest. "Come one transform we have to move!"

"We have to get help." Bumblebee answered. Every urge in his metallic body agreed with Sam. He wanted to go charging after Barricade and Ravage and rescue Michaela but Bumblebee knew he was no match for three Decepticons. Especially if they had Michaela and could use her as leverage. He needed the other Autobots.

Bumblebee transformed back into his Camaro form and opened the door for Sam. "Sam we have to go get help now!" Bumblebee urged.

Sam spat blood down on the ground and angrily got inside. The two sped their way back to the base as fast as the little Camaro could go.

While this was happening…

Jade leaned her elbow out the passenger side window of the shiny pink Cadillac. The roof was down and the chilly wind blew pleasantly along her face as the sun shone cheerfully down upon the crowded California highway. A catchy pleasing tune played across Arcee's radio. It was so pleasant and serene on the outside yet Jade felt she was the complete opposite on the inside. She was a wreck of fear and anxiety at what she'd heard from Optimus Prime over the communications screen. And the lack of communication from Skyfire.

"Everything will be alright dear." Arcee soothed, sensing Jade's sullen mood. "You don't believe for a moment that Skyfire helped burn down that house do you?"

"No I don't Arcee." Jade replied absently stroking the Autobot symbol in the center of the steering wheel with her thumb. "But he blacked out and I couldn't sense what he was doing. I don't think he knew what he was doing either. It's just not like him to get so angry. And I feel bad that it was all over me."

"Well…At least Glen wasn't hurt right?" Arcee pointed out. "Don't worry Jade. Optimus will get to the bottom of this." The femme Autobot didn't point out that Jazz had searched his charges memories and confirmed that Glen wasn't lying. She really didn't believe that the normally gentle and peaceful scientist and Rose, a normal nice human girl would commit such acts of violence. It was Starscream that worried her. What had Optimus been thinking? Allowing that slagging scumbag to join them? It was most likely all his fault. That was it. All Starscreams fault.

Jade slumped against the back of the seat. By now Optimus and the rest were back at the base. She still hadn't received anything from Skyfire and wanted more than anything to be back at the base to see him. She almost thought it was a punishment. To Skyfire to confine him to the base and her to her home. Optimus mentioned something about anger and instability. Did he think that Skyfire would lash out at her in blind rage? No, never, never Skyfire. She trusted him completely. He would never hurt her.

Jade tried again to reach out with her mind to get in contact with Skyfire. To see what really happened. Nothing, blackness. The old scientists had shut himself off from everything, from the world, from her. All she could get was anger, confusion, and a sense of betrayal raging like a tornado, ravaging his mind. Jade tugged at the blue kerchief that adorned her head nervously. _What if…what if he **had** done it_? She thought to herself, letting the tinniest bit of doubt trickle through her trust in Skyfire. _What if he'd gotten so mad that he did it without thinking? _She shook her head stubbornly. If they were to get through this, he would need her trust, and it had to be absolute. She stared straight ahead, watching as the scenery changed from crowded highway to the back roads that led to her and Rose's house on the cliff. They traveled through a serene forest and up ahead led to a clearing before the drive to their manor. Jade wished she could get a hold of Rose but she'd left her cell phone back at the base. She'd take Rumble along with her. He'd been disappointed when she'd had to leave and asked if there were more of these video games at her house. She'd told him yes, a whole cellar full and he'd immediately transformed into the iphone and she'd carried him in her pocket. She'd considered using Rumble to call Rose but remembered she didn't know the number by heart.

Suddenly Arcee let out a cry of alarm and yelled "Bail out!"

Jade understood immediately, undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the side of the still moving Cadillac. She fell to the ground and rolled when she hit, absorbing most of the impact. The wind was knocked out of her and she stared in terror as the huge form of an F-22 Raptor soared overhead, raining down destruction as Arcee sped ahead. Arcee didn't stop, wanting to lead the Decepticon away from the girl as quickly and as far as possible. The Autobot femme quickly left the forest behind and sought more open ground to face her opponent.

Jade blinked in surprise. She'd assumed it was Starscream that had betrayed them, confirming her suspicions. Yet this F-22 was mostly purple in color. Not the dull mud brown color that Starscream proudly wore. No, this was someone different.

Arcee noticed this as well and swore in Cybertronian. She recognized Skywarp and knew she would need back up to take this seeker down. "This is Arcee to Bumblebee! Come in Bumblebee!" Arcee cried out over her comm link. Static was her only response. "Arcee to Optimus! Anyone! Slag it come one!" She swerved, barely avoiding a laser blast from above. He was faster than her, just toying with her like a game of cat and mouse. She was the mouse, the small helpless little mouse that had to endure the cat's sadistic torture before being eaten alive.

The pink Cadillac slammed on her breaks. She most certainly was not helpless and she would show that to the slagging jet! Arcee transformed into robot mode, optics trained to the sky, aiming her two enormous black guns up at the approaching jet. She fired with a ferocious double blast, searing the underside of Skywarp's right wing as he flew overhead and blasted a laser beam in her direction! Skywarp yelled in pain and did a barrel roll toward the ground. He transformed in midair and slammed down in front of Arcee, towering over the femme and grinning wickedly, showing off the same sharp pointed teeth Starscream sported.

"Eat slag son of a glitch!" Arcee yelled defiantly and shot at the Decepticon's chest! Skywarp dodged to the side, letting the blast glance to the side of his wing. "Arcee, it's been far too long." The seeker hissed, his blood red optics burning brightly like an evil beacon. He advanced toward her, transforming his arm into a glowing red cannon and taking aim at her.

"Not long enough slaghead!" Arcee shot back, rolling to the side and firing off round after round at Skywarp. "Get away from me!"

Skywarp fired his laser cannon and incinerated all of the bullets coming at him from Arcee's weapons as easily as swatting a fly. "So rude, and here I was all happy to see you." Skywarp crooned through his teeth. "I've been so longing to take a couple female companions for myself." He gestured down the road to where he knew the human girl had been dropped off. "I'll take her next, after I have a little fun with you first."

"You won't!" Arcee cried out. "I won't let you!" She ran at the purple F-22, with the intent of jumping at him and slamming both guns across his head. Even though Jade wasn't her charge, she was still a very nice human and a friend and Arcee wouldn't let harm come to her if she could help it. Arcee charged at Skywarp bravely. He towered over her by more than ten feet and she knew he was the stronger. If she could just use her speed to execute this maneuver…

She blinked in surprise as Skywarp didn't move to block her. Only held out his hand and tilted his fingers tauntingly toward himself in a "bring it on." gesture. Just as she was about to slam right into him, he faded. Arcee found herself tumbling into the ground but quickly rolled over and got to her feet. "Where the slag did he go?" She said, looking at where he'd just simply disappeared in thin air.

Arcee didn't have time to wonder, however. She felt the enormous steel arm slide around her neck and hoist her above the ground in an effective headlock. "How…did…you…?" She gasped in shock as Skywarp tightened his hold on her neck as she struggled against his ironclad grip.

"My special power." He hissed at her. "I teleported while you let your guard down."

Arcee chuckled as she swung her fist upward, bringing her gun smashing into Skywarp's forehead. The seeker released his grip upon Arcee and staggered backwards, clutching his face in hurt and anger. "I did _that_ when _you_ let _your_ guard down!" She laughed at the enraged jet. She pointed her enormous black guns at the seeker and cocked them. "You ready to surrender now?"

Skywarp rubbed his bashed forehead and snarled at the smirking femme. "No, and I'm done playing with you. Autobitch!" He again disappeared before her very eyes. Arcee whirled around and around, waiting for the strike to come. She suddenly froze in horror, feeling Michaela's terror and knowing her charge was hurt and in danger. _Michaela! What's your status? _Arcee called out desperately through their telepathic bond. Perhaps the comm link signals were jammed, but the communication through the spark bond was still working. Her charge wasn't responding. "MICHAELA!" Arcee cried out, feeling her charge's mind go unconscious. Arcee was at loss for what to do.

__

Arcee suddenly gasped and fell forward. Skywarp had reappeared behind her again and punched the back of her head while she was distracted. "You cannot help that brat now." He smirked as she struggled on her hands and knees to rise. "Or that other human girl." The Decepticon gestured back to the woods. "You've failed completely." He kicked Arcee viciously across the back, sending her rolling across the ground, guns falling out of her grasp.

"Coward!" She hissed back at the seeker, voice wheezing as she struggled to keep herself online. Arcee couldn't even transform as much as she tried.

Skywarp grabbed the pink femme by the neck and held her high into the air, squeezing down on her hard so that she could not speak. "Worthless Autobot trash!" He cried out before slamming her down with enough force to create a small crater where her body landed. __

Arcee groaned and gripped the ground, trying to rise to her feet. Her azure eyes flickering on and off before going out completely. She was alive, but badly beaten and unconscious.

Jade peered into the distance through the trees, trying to make out Arcee's form. She was worried that the pink and white transformer was outmatched and needed help. "Rumble!" She cried out desperately, feeling at her empty pants pocket. The iphone had tumbled out of her pocket in her fall and now lay a few feet away.

At the sound of her calling out his name, Rumble transformed back into his eight foot tall robot mode. His optics fell upon the young woman running toward him. She was dirty and had a few cuts and scrapes from the fall but was otherwise ok, if not a bit hysterical.

She grabbed his hand, turned toward the front and made to pull him forward. "Rumble it's Arcee! She's fighting a Decepticon alone come on we have to help her!" Rumble said nothing but gripped her hand tightly in his. Jade turned to look at him in surprise and pulled at her hand. "Rumble your hurting me!" Jade exclaimed trying to yank her hand out of his steel grip. "What are you doing? Arcee needs our help!"

With his free hand, the Decepticon peeled off the guitar hero flame sticker to reveal the Decepticon symbol hidden underneath. He aimed the cannon on his shoulder at her head. "There's just one problem with that plan shorty. I'm a Decepticon!"

Jade's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock and betrayal. "But…you're my friend!" She protested. "You were a Decepticon the whole time? But I trusted you and you lied to me! We played Guitar Hero and everything!"

"Don't worry, we can still do that." Rumble assured her. "Once the Autobots are all scrapped we can go back to the base and get that stuff and you can be my pet. We can play whenever we want. I'll take good care of you. You eat energon right?"

Jade's face took on a look of twisted hatred. Her lip curled angrily and she threw her dark brown blonde streaked hair back away from her face. "Let go of me! I'm no one's pet! And I'm not going anywhere with you!" Jade's eyes widened with fear as she saw something enormous come crashing through the trees. It looked like Starscream only that purple color. It had obviously won over Arcee.

"You done yet Skywarp?" Rumble called out mockingly. "I didn't know it took so long to capture an Autobot femme. He held Jade off the ground by her arm. "The human ones are easy!"

Jade cried out in pain. Already there were long deep black and blue bruises on her arm where Rumble held onto her tightly. She struggled in vainly like a worm on a hook, trying to dislodge herself from his unyielding grip.

"Don't rip her arm off, we need the humans in functional condition!" Skywarp hissed in annoyance as he came into view, carrying the limp and unmoving Arcee in his arms.

"Oh yeah." Rumble agreed, scratching his head and releasing his grip on Jade. She fell two feet to the ground and took off running.

"You buffoon!" Skywarp thundered and pointed at the direction Jade was taking off in. "Don't let her go!"

"Transform!" Jade yelled pressing a button on the special watch Skyfire had made for all the humans. It immediately began folding out into her and becoming the exo-suit that Sky had made for her a year ago. "Rollout!" She again cried. The suit responded to her voice command and folded down into a slim almost boxcar dirby looking racecar. She rode in it on her stomach and gripped the handles, squeezing the ignition and taking off in a cloud of dust.

"You slagging stupid minibot! Look after this while I go fetch your "pet". Skywarp sneered, dropping Arcee to the ground and transforming back into the purple

F-22 Raptor. He took to the skies after the little white racecar.

"Jade to Base! Come in Optimus! Ironhide? Anybody?" The girl cried out, steering away from the laser blasts Skywarp aimed at her from above. The signal wasn't getting through. Just like with Arcee, something was jamming communications. She once again reached out with her mind for Skyfire. He was her only hope now.

Skyfire and Starscream were back at the base, confined to their quarters and the lab while Optimus conversed with the other Autobots. The scientist was angry beyond belief that he was being treated like a criminal. How dare they accuse him of violent actions when they had no proof but Glen's word. He'd been so angry that he'd even shut Jade out of his mind. He didn't want her to feel his anger, to know how very close he came to doing exactly what he was accused of doing. She had been unconscious during the fight at the beach a year ago. When he'd gotten so furious that he'd ripped Scorponok's tail right off and thrown it into the ocean. That was over her as well. He didn't want her to see that side of him. The side that was so protective and possessive of her that anything done to her would result in his terrible rage. So he absorbed himself in the task at hand.

Skyfire and Starscream worked continuously on the space bridge, neither saying a word to the other. The invention was almost done, thanks to both being incredible ingenious scientists. It would be online in only a matter of moments.

Suddenly, Skyfire stiffened. He could feel her now. Their bond was exceptionally strong and she was in danger. "Finish up here Starscream." Skyfire told his old comrade. "I'll be back." He activated the aerial doors in the ceiling and watched as they slowly slid away, revealing the open air.

"With what's rightfully yours of course." Starscream replied slyly. "I knew you were not going to let Optimus separate her from you. What right does he have to keep her from you? To punish her?"

Again, Starscream subtly manipulated Skyfire emotions. Skyfire clenched his enormous metallic white fist. "She's in danger Starscream. And no force on Cybertron or Earth will ever keep me from her. That's a promise." With that, Skyfire transformed back into his shuttle mode and soared into the sky

--

Ratchet drove on silently toward Jade and Rose's manor. It was on a stretch of road that led up into the forest and to the manor. Rose leaned her head sullenly against the side of the search and rescue hummer's window. She felt absolutely wretched. She loved Ratchet and couldn't stand this uncomfortable silence around him. But if he couldn't trust her…Then they were through. What kind of relationship could they have without a solid foundation of trust? It hurt her so much she hugged herself, wishing more than anything that it was Ratchet's arms around her. And that they were over and done with this and back to their old selves. Without even thinking about it, Rose began to sing softly to herself. Paramore again, she did love that band to bits. So soft and melancholy.

__

"Too alarming now to talk about,  
Take your pictures down,  
and shake it out,  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud,  
Use that evidence, race it around,

There goes my hero,  
Watch him as he goes,  
There goes my hero,  
He's ordinary,  
Don't the best of them bleed it out,  
While the rest of them peter out,  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud,  
Use that evidence, race it around,

There goes my hero,  
Watch him as he goes,  
There goes my hero,  
He's ordinary."

She sung so softly and beautifully it sounded as if it came from her very soul. Rose suddenly felt a light touch on her shoulder. "You sing so beautifully." he said quietly.

She glared angry daggers at the passenger seat which was now occupied by Ratchet's hologram. "Don't touch me Ratch." Rose snapped at him and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Not till your bloody ready to listen to me."

The search and rescue hummer screeched to a halt and pulled over. Ratchet's hologram sat there looking at Rose intently. "I will listen to your side of this story Rose." Ratchet told her. His impossibly blue eyes looking at her imploringly. "I cannot stand to have us like this. To be parted from you while you are right here with me."

"Ratch you only need to look inside my mind mate." Rose pointed out. "Look into my memories. You'll see that we arrived after the house was on fire. We didn't do it. And it's just common sense that I had nothing to bloody do with it? What would I have done? Been the ruddy ringleader?"

Ratchet didn't answer, only allowed himself into her mind, her memories. He saw through her eyes the conversation between herself, Starscream, Skyfire and Jade about the phone call with Glen. Saw that Skyfire did indeed get angry but then saw to his relief that Rose was right. That they were telling the truth and arrived after the house had already been decimated.

The medic looked over sheepishly at his charge and lover and she sat across the seat from him. "I apologize Rose. I should never have doubted you." A smug expression played across her pale porcelain face when he said this. "They'll be no living with you after this will there?" Ratchet grinned and rubbed the back of his hologram head.

Rose grinned mischievously and leaned in closer and closer to the medic. Her lips quivered and her hands found his, locking fingers together. "No Ratch." She answered before leaning in for the incoming kiss. "I'll never let you forget it mate." Rose couldn't help but gape at Ratchet's hologram form. It was so handsome, a blonde haired man in his twenties with a goatee and rippling muscles. She just couldn't resist it. She pulled away at the last second and left him mouth agape and her looking smug and playing coy.

"That my dear." Ratchet started to say, pulling her over to him and cradling her against his massive chest. "Was simply not fair." he wrapped his strong hologram arms around her slender frame and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"It's official mate." Rose gasped from the intensity of the kiss. "We've had our first row and survived it. That means we'll be ok!" She batted her eyes tenderly at the Autobot medic. "Side's Ratch, you're cute when your jealous."

"I am not jealous of Starscream." Ratchet scoffed, gripping her back with his hands and letting them rove up and down her firm tight backside. "You are my spark partner, not his."

Rose nodded. She was happy to be in his arms, happy that they weren't fighting and content to just lie across the seat against his hologram form holding her tight. She actually blinked out of this tender moment and cast Ratchet a fearful look. "But…If we didn't do that to Glen's house…Then who did?"

Thundercracker soared above the area, undetected by the Autobots thanks to Laserbeaks signal jammer. He cruised above the two lovers as they lay pulled over on the side of the road. He received a transmission from Starscream back at the Autobot base. "The Spacebridge is complete! Engage the Autobots and retrieve the human hostages quickly!" Starscream hissed over the open channel. "Skyfire may be on his way to Skywarp Thundercracker, finish off the medic and capture the girl. It will take all of us to bring that fool down."

Thundercracker chuckled to himself at the words he so longed to hear. He banked sharply to the left and prepared to open fire…

Evil Cliffy! Sorry folks but more action on the way in the next chapter! And be sure to check out my new fic I'm working on when its up! It's entitled "Lament of Lost Innocence." It's going to be a much darker transformer story and its going to involve Sector Seven agents hunting down and enslaving/experimenting on Transformers. The o.co's in this fic series "The Immortal Soul Spark Series" Will appear in this new fic as well as some new ones! Don't worry, I will still update Roads! Until next time!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	9. Always the Femmes

Rose gripped the steering wheel of the search and rescue hummer tightly, causing her petite knuckles to whiten even more than her pale porcelain skin was normally. "Who do you think it is Ratchet?" The goth femme whispered, as if said Decepticon could hear her every word. She glanced out the window, searching through the scattered array of cars behind them, trying to pick out something different that would expose the Decepticon for what he was.

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed across the sky and the sound of a jet engine could be heard close range in the sky.

"Thundercracker…of course." Ratchet said dryly. "One of Starscream's friends also known as the seekers. There was another one called Skywarp. They rained terror and destruction from the skies on Cybertron."

Rose turned her gaze to the sky and saw an F-22 Raptor like Starscream only this one was blue in color. It was heading right toward them at a horrific pace and would soon bare down upon the medic and his charge. "Bloody Hell." The goth beauty muttered. "Call the others for help Ratch."

Ratchet had been trying but like the others, found that all communications were jammed. "I've tried my love." Ratchet replied, swerving off to the side of the road near a hill off the highway. "I shall have to face this foe alone."

"You're never alone Ratchet, you ruddy know that." Rose replied, folding her arms across her chest. "You always have me you know."

"I know Rose." Ratchet answered her, eyeing the approaching seeker with dread and alarm. "But I shall have to insist that this time you hide and let me do the fighting. Or if my suspicions are correct and you are too stubborn to do so, seek cover and then attack to help." Rose laughed at his correct assumption despite her rising adrenaline and terror. "Thundercracker is indeed an extremely dangerous Decepticon. I shall protect you with my very spark young one. If you can, go seek help."

Rose took one last fleeting fearful look back at the inside of the search and rescue hummer. "Be careful Ratch." She said, before bailing out of the passenger side and onto the grassy hillside.

_"You as well my star." _The Autobot medic replied over their link. He sped off the road to the side and in plain view, transformed into robot mode. His neon yellow gears clicking and swerving into place as he stood up to face the incoming Decepticon. He drew his enormous flat medical saw with the jagged edges. It whirled faster than you could see, gleaming dangerously in the sunlight. "Out of the way! Clear the area!" The medic yelled out to the panicking humans. He was concerned for their welfare knowing that the battle would cause a lot of damages and possibly result in injury or death.

Thundercracker seared across the sky, swooping down low over the area and firing a missile at Ratchet! The medic detected the missile on his optic scanners and made a dive for the side, slamming into a trailer and two cars who rolled over on their sides as their humans scrambled to escape the area. The medic spied a long white Pepsi truck and ducked behind it for what little cover it would provide him. The missile hit, creating an enormous crater in the ground and sending two motorcycle's flying into the truck that Ratchet threw his bulk against and braced.

Humans screamed and scattered everywhere, either driving their cars recklessly on ahead or abandoning them all together. Ratchet searched through the crowd, scanning for any sign of his beloved Rose. He was filled with a mixture of worry and hope when he his scanners did not immediately pick her up. He hoped with all his spark that she'd gotten away and was trying to find help.

Rose ran up the hillside, clutching her long black skirt, cursing herself for wearing it and was glad she'd chosen to wear flat healed buckled boots and not her usual stiletto shoes. She came to the other side of the road away from the devastation and tried to flag down a passing motorist to help her. She had an exo suit like everyone else did but chose not to use it, lest it draw unwanted attention to her from Thundercracker.

Suddenly, a horn beeped and Rose turned to see where it came from. A young girl of about 16 riding a dark purple moped with a beautiful blue butterfly painted on the side came riding off the side and parked. She was Mexican with lightly browned skin, a bit on the short side, being only 5'3 next to the older, taller goth girl. Very pretty, with long dark brown hair, cute freckles playing across her cheeks, with chocolate brown eyes. The girl had a tonned athletic body with an impressive chest, wearing a black tank top and dark blue jean shorts, she sported a matching purple with blue butterfly helmet and black converse. She looked at Rose with concern.

"Excuse me, but do you need a lift or anything?" The girl asked. "How come your way out here without a ride?"

Rose wasted no time and ran to the back of the moped and hoped on. "No bloody time to explain, just drive!" She cried out throwing her arms around the girl. "I have to get help, my mate is in trouble!"

The girl blinked in surprise at this action but revved her engine all the same and took off back on the highway. So this girl was British as well as gothic, well, this day was just full of surprises wasn't it. "Mate? You mean like a boyfriend or something?" She asked.

"British term for friend love." Rose answered. "And he's in trouble, take that road!" Rose pointed down the exit that lead to the part of highway that she had left Ratchet on. It swerved around that hill she had just come up and would lead them back into the combat zone. They had to pass through it to get to the next exit that would lead back to the Autobot base. "Name's Sami Rose Connelly." Rose told her newfound friend. "But you can call me Rose."

"Leiana Grey." Came the reply. "I'll help you whatever way I can, what exactly is going on?" The moped came to a screeching halt at the pile up of overturned cars on the highway. Leiana gasped in horror as she saw what appeared to be an enormous neon yellow robot with spiky bulky shoulder armor with the words Fire and Rescue printed on its sides pick up an SUV and hurl it skyward with both metallic hands!

"What the Hell is that thing?" She cried out pointing as a blue military airplane dove low at the robot barely dodging the thrown car. Leiana was terrified and looked back to see Rose's face blush a little.

"That would be my boyfriend Ratchet." The British girl replied with a hint of pride. "Don't worry, he's a good fellow, that bloke up there is the bad guy." She said, pointing up at the sky. "It's a bit to explain, but the gist is, there are good alien robots and bad ones. I'm friends with the good kind."

"Are you insane?" Leiana cried out and started the moped again. "Giant alien robots? And your…dating one?" She shook her head, her dark brown curls cascading down her back as she began driving around the cars and onto the grass. "This has got to be the weirdest dream I've ever had!" Rose didn't answer her, only concentrated as she saw the enormous shadow of Thundercracker streak across the ground and head again toward the medic.

She gripped Leiana's waist a bit tighter with her left arm as she aimed her right one up at the sky and let loose a beam of pure white energy at the oncoming seeker. Thundercracker snarled in pain as the beam hit his tail fin and stared down at the Autobot's femme on the small Earth vehicle. "I'll deal with your brat later _Hatchet_!" Thundercracker sneered Ratchet's nickname out as he let loose a volley of bullets at the slowly deteriorating Pepsi truck.

"You'll not touch her slagging glitch face!" Ratchet roared in anger. The medic stepped on top of the Pepsi truck and lunged skyward, gripping the seeker's wings in his strong metallic grasp and kicking out with his feet! The ear piercing scraping of metal pushing against metal made both human femmes cover their ears in shock and alarm.

"Get the slag off of me!" Thundercracker grunted and cried out as Ratchet began sawing at his armor with one hand. Sparks were flying everywhere as Thundercracker soared higher and higher. The Decepticon barrel rolled in the sky, trying to dislodge the medic, again making that crack noise across the sky. Thundercracker took a nose dive, feeling the searing heat from his incredible speed scorch both him and the Autobot medic. If he kept this up, they would both slam straight into the ground and obliterate each other.

"How long can you hold out Thundercracker?" Ratchet called out still swiping at the seeker's armor with his saw. Wires hung out loosely and his wing was horrendously slashed. He wouldn't be able to fly much longer.

Leiana's chocolate brown eyes opened wide as she blinked in surprise at the young woman behind her. "What the Hell just came out of your hand? What can we do? They are having some kind of in the air death fight!" She exclaimed. "Is there anywhere you know where we can get help?"

"Back at the base love, hurry!" Rose said, pointing down at the exit that would lead to the narrow dirt path to the base. "Bloody drive!"

"You got it Rose, robot death-matches will definitely not cover my motorbike insurance!" Leiana exclaimed, heading toward the exit that the British femme had indicated.

"That beam I fired from my hand was part of Ratchet's laser cannon." Rose explained. "We can bond with these robots apparently and share their strength and power. What they get from us is that we can heal them when they get hurt."

"Whoa whoa whoa girl, slow down." Leiana shook her head. "Too much information to take in right now. Wait till we're away from this area before loading me up with stories about aliens and bonding." She seemed to shudder at this idea but Rose whole heartedly agreed. Now was not the time for talk. She peered up at the sky and concentrated. Healing Ratchet's scrapes and injuries from his fight with Thundercracker. She gasped as she beheld her lover and Thundercracker diving at the Earth at a tremendous speed, ready to slam each other into the ground!

"Ratchet!" She cried out.

Thundercracker transformed in midair becoming a massive giant robot just like Starscream only blue in color. He ignited the engines on his back and gripped the medic in his giant blue steel hands. "This is where you get off Autobot scum!" He snarled and threw the medic over his shoulder to come slamming into the side of road! "Hope you enjoyed your flight!" The medic hit the ground with an enormous explosion as he landed on some nearby abandoned cars! Sparks flew everywhere, the smell of burnt rubber and smoldering metal filled the air as the two femmes continued on.

"Noooooooo! Ratchet!" Rose cried out, the fires reflecting against her sea blue eyes. Her reddish brown hair whipping behind her in the wind. Her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry out hysterically. The medic was offline, badly hurt, but still alive. She could feel deep within herself that he was alive. As Rose began to concentrate, healing her partner once more, Thundercracker landed with an enormous earth shaking thud right in front of the two girls! He slammed his blue metallic fist into the ground, causing the pavement to crack around the fist sized hole he created, sending the girls tumbling over the moped and into the hole! Dust kicked up into the air, blinding both Rose and Leiana and making them cough. They were both covered and seized roughly in the iron grip of the seeker and held up to his eye level.

Leiana stared into his burning red optics and found herself shaking with fear. She screamed and tried kicking out with her legs as he looked her over up and down. Rose struggled in his grasp too and managed to get an arm free to beat it against the side of the Decepticon's hand. "You bloody monster!" She screamed, her gloved hand slamming uselessly against the cybertronian metal. "You better put us down or I'll ruddy blast your arse off!"

"Slagging femmes." Thundercracker growled, walking forward and in his wake stepping on and crushing Leiana's moped. "Won't stop talking. Which one of you is that junk heaps spark partner?"

"My bike!" Leiana screamed, terrified beyond all reason. "Put me down!"

"I'm the one you're looking for bastard!" Rose called out as Thundercracker kicked a car in his way and watched as it careened into another vehicle. She could see Leiana turning pale and breathing quickly, hyperventilating. She felt so bad for involving her in this and about her getting captured. "Bloody Hell, put her down Thundercracker!"

"I have a better idea." The jet smirked, showing off rows of sharp jagged teeth. "Since femmes all look alike to me and I don't want Starscream to blow his circuits if I get the wrong one, I'll take you both!"

"Starscream?" Rose choked out. "That bloody traitor! I trusted him! I'll kill the blighter!"

"That was your first mistake human." Thundercracker laughed tossing the two girls up into the air and then catching them roughly. "Never trust Starscream. Second one, never put your faith in an Autobot!" He sauntered over to the unmoving Ratchet, unaware that even now, Rose was concentrating herself through the bond and healing him. Thundercracker gave the medic a savage kick to the side, rolling the neon yellow transformer onto his back.

"Stop it!" Rose cried out, tears falling freely onto her pale cheeks, her eyeliner smudging. "Leave him alone!" She couldn't tap into Ratchet's energy to fire a beam up at Thundercracker, the medic would need all he could get just to recover.

"This isn't happening." Leiana kept saying over and over again, shaking with terror and groaning at the bruises already forming on her skin. "Let me wake up, please this is a nightmare!" Leiana too got a fist free and pounded at Thundercracker's palm along with Rose. "I want to go home now! Let me go stupid evil robot!"

Thundercracker looked down at the struggling females he had in his clutches raised his hand as if to strike them. Both girls screamed out as he grinned and tapped the two over the head just lightly enough to knock them out. "Femmes." He grunted and tossed them up into the air like rag dolls. He transformed back into the blue F-22 Raptor and opened his hatch underneath the falling girls and closed it once they landed roughly inside his cockpit. The jet took off, leaving the unmoving severely wounded, smoldering medic behind.

"Thundercracker to Starscream. On my way to join you with two hostages." The seeker called out over their private link.

--

Sam groaned in pain as he and Bumblebee sped across the crowded highway. The battered and oil leaking Camaro was moving at over a hundred miles an hour much to the dismay of the drivers around them. Bumblebee weaved in and around passing vehicles, avoiding them with ease and ignoring their rude finger gestures and the loud obnoxious beeping of their horns. Michaela was taken, he and Sam were injured, and communications were down. The irritated humans would get over it. Bumblebee had a lot more to worry about right now.

The Camaro's attention shifted to his charge riding in the drivers seat. Sam was barely clinging to consciousness, losing more blood by the minute as it pooled around the leather seats across the front. Laserbeak's razor sharp talons had pierced deep into his skin, covering his sides and back with long painful gashes. His clothes were in tatters clinging tightly to his skin, stuck there by massive amounts of dried congealed blood. Sam wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure that Laserbeak had punctured at least one of his lungs. His breathing was deeply labored. Sam coughed, sputtering blood across the drivers side window. "Michaela.." Sam called out in vainly for his girlfriend. He could barely move and needed medical attention as quickly as possible.

The Autobot spy wasn't faring much better. The once new and golden shining Camaro looked horrendous. It's once flawless gleaming paint job was scratched and peeling with dried blood splattered across the windshield which was shattered into hundreds of pieces. It was her blood. Michaela's blood all over Bumblebee's hood. He'd failed at protecting her and Sam. Failed at being a guardian and now his charge and best friend was hanging on by a thread. He'd failed at everything. Bumblebee couldn't even bring himself to play a sad melancholy tune over the radio.

Bumblebee was determined to help out his friend and knew that the power of the bond could heal him. The Camaro slowed down to a steady pace, falling into the slower right lane of traffic. It would take a lot of concentration but Bumblebee knew he could do it. Had to do it, for Sam's sake.

"Sam, I can help you, but you need to take the wheel for a bit. Can you do that Sam? Stay with me now."

Sam wheezed and nodded, reaching out his hands with some effort to grip the steering wheel. He put his foot on the gas pedal and took over driving the Camaro. Bumblebee concentrated his energy and could feel his spark pulsing within his metallic chest.

Sam gripped the steering wheel, feeling Bumblebee's strength flowing into his body through the power of their spark bond. His injuries began to heal almost instantly. Soon Sam was breathing easily and his wounds were all healed. "Thanks Bumblebee." Sam said to his friend. "Jeez, if it weren't for you, I don't know if I would have made it."

"_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for."_

Bumblebee played over his radio, cheered up very slightly that his friend was better now. Guilt still ate him up inside like a virus for losing Michaela to the Decepticons. If only he had been faster, stronger, more alert. He could have saved her, like she'd saved him that day in mission city with the tow truck. No, he'd let her be brutally taken by the Decepticons. He was sure Arcee would never forgive him for that and was surprised Sam wasn't hating him right now. The Camaro pushed those negative thoughts out of his head and he vowed to get her back. Knew that there was no force on Earth that would keep him and Sam from rescuing her. The Camaro resumed control over himself and sped off the exit and onto an old warn dirt path to the mountains. When they finally arrived at the hidden Autobot base, they found Chromia pacing back and forth outside the entrance in agitation.

When her audio receptors picked up the roar of the Camaro's engine she looked up and gasped. She ran up to them when Bumblebee stopped, let Sam out, then transformed back into robot mode. "Where have you been and what's happened to you both?" Chromia demanded, looking appalled at the shape both were in. "Communications are down!"

"I know, we tried to call the base for backup." Bumblebee said, walking with Chromia back to the base with Sam trailing behind. "We got attacked by Decepticons and our human ally Michaela was taken." Bumblebee said grimly. "This is Chromia Sam, Ironhide's spark mate. Has Arcee come back?"

"No." Chromia answered simply. "We haven't heard from her since she left. Skyfire, Starscream and Ratchet are gone as well and we haven't been able to reach them."

"Slag it to the pit!" Bumblebee cried out in frustration as he and Chromia were entering the base.

Sam made to follow but someone came out of the base that made him stop in his tracks. It was Miles his best friend, dressed in one of his Smashing Pumpkins T shirts, jeans and sneakers that he stored at the base. He pulled a hand through his long wiry blond hair and approached Sam. He looked agitated and had his fists clenched.

Sam gulped nervously and forced a smile. He definitely wasn't ready for this conversation. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"How's it going?" Miles repeated. His face contorted with anger as he stomped toward his friend. "A year without talking to me man. All you could come up with is "how's it going?" Miles through his hands up in the air out of frustration. "Not, hey Miles guess what? I met some giant alien robots and saved the world? Not, I don't have time for you anymore? Or my favorite, I replaced you with a jock whore?"

"Don't you fucking call Michaela that!" Sam cried out, feeling his own anger rise and the vein on his forehead bulge. "She's not like that and she's gone Miles, the bad guys have her!"

"Like I care!" Miles sneered getting in Sam's face and pointing a finger at the shorter teen's chest. "You didn't care enough to even give me a phone call once in a while man! That's cold! We've been best friends since kindergarten and you can't even find time to tell me a fucking thing anymore! You're too busy with that slut and your robot buddies! Let the bitch get what she deserves!" He was seething with jealousy and untold feelings, hurt that his friend had neglected him and over such and important secret.

Sam's nostrils flared in rage as he swung out at his once best friend quicker than the eye could follow. He hadn't even known what he was doing. He'd punched Miles across the shoulder and sent the taller teen boy staggering back a few steps. "Don't you ever say something like that again! I didn't mean to forget you man! Now's not the time to mess with me." Sam screamed, clenching his fist and stalking toward Miles again. It was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

Miles spit to the side and clenched his own fists. "Hit me again! I fucking dare you man!" Miles ran at Sam and punched him across the face sending the brown haired teen staggering back a few steps. "How the Hell can you be like this after pushing me to the side for a fucking year?"

Sam rushed at Miles, tackling him by the midsection and falling to the ground. "They have my fucking girlfriend Miles! They could be torturing her and I couldn't do anything! What the hell's your problem?" The two teens began punching and hitting each other so savagely, locked in combat.

"Get off me man!" Miles cried out just as Chromia and Bumblebee came rushing out of the base.

"What is the meaning of this!" Chromia came up between the two fighting boys and scooped up Miles by the back of his shirt. "How can you two fight at a time like this?"

Bumblebee had to grab Sam in his hand to keep the boy from launching himself at Chromia to get to Miles.

The impressive intimidating form of Optimus Prime exited the base and gave each human boy a startling glare with his glowing blue optics. His red and blue flame painted armor glinted in the sun and everyone, bot and human stopped what they were doing and looked toward the Autobot leader in quiet awe. It was immensely obvious that the leader was stressed and in no mood to listen to squabbles. "All of you in the base immediately." The leader said with a quiet intensity that no one dared say a word of argument. "Cease this pointless fighting. Your friends and comrades are in danger and I will not have anarchy in this base. The argument is by no means important compared to the safety and security of this planet and its inhabitants, including the Autobots." He turned back toward the base and began walking back inside. "Glen and Maggie are working on getting communications back online. You two bulk up on weapons in Ironhide's chambers. I expect that we'll be in battle soon enough."

"Yes sir." Echoed both Chromia and Bumblebee, still holding their charges as they too entered the base. Sam and Miles clenched their mouths shut and refused to look at each other. Sam's lip was busted and bleeding and Miles had several purple bruises forming on his arms. Neither said a word to break the silence, their fight not resolved by a long shot. It would just have to wait till later.

--

Jade urged the suit turned racecar faster than she'd ever pushed it before. Warning lights flashed, cautioning her about her current velocity and the increasing risk of engine overload and crash. She ignored them completely. She had to in order to keep going. Jade had seen Arcee's crumpled battered beaten body dumped so carelessly on the ground. She shuddered to think what this Decepticon named Skywarp would do to her, a soft vulnerable flesh and bones mortal.

The femme panicked, dodging to the left and right frantically as the seeker swooped down low toward her and fired a barrage of bullets. She was making a desperate attempt to stall for time. Jade could feel Skyfire finally and knew that he was coming for her. She had to keep Skywarp busy till he saved her. She grinned despite being pale with fear her heart racing at the speed of light. Skyfire was so much bigger than this Starscream wannabe. He would tear the bastard apart for ever threatening to harm her.

_"About time you started talking to me again." _Jade sent to Skyfire over the link via telepathy. _"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you Sky? I couldn't feel you at all, it was like you blacked out or something."_

"I apologize my jewel." Skyfire replied, feeling her warmth, her affection and her worry for him. He felt ashamed of himself for making her worry and for shutting her out. He'd just confessed his love for her, the last thing he wanted was to push her away. _"When It comes to you, I do not falter. I would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond for you. I would not have that human hurt you in the way he did without repercussions. I should have controlled my temper that I agree. But to be accused of burning down his domicile is more than I can stand after my years of loyalty. I was angry my love. I didn't want to burden you with those hostile feelings. Didn't want you to see that side of me or have my wraith turned on you by accident."_

"You would never do that Skyfire." Jade answered her guardian. _"I know you would never hurt me. I love you and trust you with all my heart. Please don't ever shut me out again. Even if your angry, it doesn't matter. Whatever you or I are going through, we can work it out together. That's what people in love do. And I do love you Skyfire with all my heart."_

Skyfire's spark glowed brightly within the scientists chest. He felt her love and matched it with his own, pushing himself to surpass his limits and get to her faster. _"I'll be there soon my love and show that slagging son of a glitch what happens to anyone who tries to harm you!"_

_"Just get here soon!" _Jade cried out over the link and gasped as Skywarp shot a missile at the ground in front of her. She pulled to the left, flipping in the air as the missile hit and sent tremors throughout the ground around her. Jade was inadvertently heading toward her and Rose's home. Jade could hear the waves lapping at the shoreline next to their house near the cliff. Key word, cliff. She realized too late what Skywarp had been doing. He was driving her, trapping her against the edge where she had no where else to run.

Skywarp barrel rolled lazily in the sky, shooting down at the girl as if she were a mere fly to him. An insignificant insect that didn't matter at all in the scheme of things. In truth, he could have teleported right in front of her and grabbed her from the start. He loved toying with his opponents and loved the idea of her being frightened and trapped, forced to submit to his will. Oh yes, he did enjoy the thrill of intimidation and the hunt.

"Run little flesh creature. As fast as you can. You will not escape me no matter where you go." He sneered, snickering at the femme as she looked up toward the sky. "You're trapped."

Jade could see the edge of the cliff coming in fast now, but her heart leapt when she also beheld her beloved Skyfire soaring in from the ocean side!

_"Jade, keep going, I'll catch you when you run off the cliff!" _The space shuttle urged her, telepathically through the bond.

_"Jump off the cliff?" _Jade exclaimed. _"Are you nuts? If you miss I'll be crushed on the rocks down there! The suit hasn't been tested against something like that!"_

_"I won't miss, I promise you!" _Skyfire called back to her, opening his cargo bay hatch and swooping down lower. _"Trust me! I'll always catch you when you fall!"_

Jade gulped and nodded urging herself forward without clutching the brakes. Before going off the cliff, Jade closed her eyes and prayed that Skyfire would catch her. Prayed that she wasn't careening to her death. Her stomach lurched forward as the racecar plunged off the cliff side nose-diving downwards. She blinked open her eyes in surprise when she felt the car thud against metal. She grinned when she found herself inside Skyfire's cargo bay. "Transform." She said, pressing buttons inside the suit and found herself once again with the watch on her wrist and in her normal tank top and tan cargo pants. She rushed into the cockpit and slumped down into her spot behind the wheel in the pilot's chair.

Skyfire chuckled warmly as he soared triumphantly into the sky. "Didn't I tell you I would catch you?"

"Heh, never doubted you for a moment Sky." Jade grinned stroking the steering wheel tenderly. "Let's kick the crap out of that creep!"

"Hold on tight!" Skyfire answered. He doubled back and flew directly at Skywarp, shooting a laser blast at the smaller seeker.

Skywarp cried out in shock and anger at the loss of his prey and the sudden change in the odds for him. The laser singed across the nose of the raptor and burned a long deep scar across it. Skywarp howled in pain and called over the private link that was still working for the Decepticons. "Starscream! Thundercracker! I need backup!" The seeker cried out.

"Thundercracker en route." The blue seeker replied as he dropped off his unconscious passengers with the waiting Rumble. Barricade had joined him with Michaela bleeding across his backseat. Rumble loaded Rose and Leiana into the back with her and waited for Jade too, to join them. Thundercracker made his signature lightening like crack across the sky as he joined his fellow seeker in the aerial dogfight.

"Oh shit, there's another one!" Jade cried out, pressing a button on the radar screen. "What's up with the blue and purple F-22 Raptors? Are they Starscream's clones?"

Skyfire didn't reply, only banked sharply to the left to avoid Thundercracker's dive bomb at his right wing. Thundercracker teleported behind the enormous white space shuttle and began firing a barrage of bullets at Skyfire's tail fin! Skyfire looped the loop, ending up behind Skywarp and firing his laser's at the underside of the purple jet. He was holding his own against the two skilled seekers but he would need help to bring them down.

"Starscream old friend I need you!" Skyfire called over the link which surprisingly worked. He hadn't gotten a message from the others all day and had not in truth tried. He wasn't aware of the signal jam and found Starscream's link to be perfectly fine. "Please, if you really have joined our side, I require your assistance!"

"Headed your way Skyfire." Came the cold unemotional reply from the Decepticon aerial commander. Indeed, Starscream was flying right toward the Autobot scientist at top speed. "But not to help you, no. I need your femme. Hand her over to me and join us Skyfire. Become the fourth seeker. Together, we can all overthrow Soundwave and rule the skies of Earth and Cybertron!"

"You cold, twisted, manipulating son of a glitch!" Skyfire roared angrily, rocking in midair with rage. Jade held onto the steering wheel tightly, bracing herself as the heated space shuttle continued. "It was all a farce! Everything! You traitorous scum! This time I won't show you mercy! This time you don't deserve anything less than to be sent to the pit where you came!" Skyfire unleashed his pent up rage and aggression at his former friend and shot out toward him. His mind clouded with anger, his processor urging for this death fight to begin. He didn't see the other two seekers ascend upwards into the sky out of sight.

"Now it is time for you to see the truth about me." Starscream taunted. "Now Thundercracker and Skywarp! Strike!" He slid easily under the belly of the larger slower Autobot space shuttle, slipping his wing against the cargo bay doors, infuriating Skyfire even more that he could escape so easily.

With a intense familiar thunder like crack against the sky, the two seekers shot down like arrows. They both picked up speed and power, aiming right at the distracted Autobot space shuttle. The seekers braced themselves for impact as they dove straight through Skyfire's wings, breaking them off in midair!

Skyfire screamed in pain and disbelief as he began to spiral down toward the raging ocean below. Smoke and fire spewed out of his broken wings, filling his entire being with unimaginable agonizing pain. He was vaguely aware of Jade screaming as his internal repair systems struggled to repair his badly damaged wings. He was blacking out, he could feel it. With his last ounce of strength, Skyfire opened the cockpit door and launched the pilot chair out of it, activating the automatic parachute built inside it. "I'm sorry…my love…forgive me…I failed you." Skyfire wheezed before going into self repair stasis lock. His burning white form crashed violently into the ocean, steam rising from the heated metal and floating into the sky. The impact caused an enormous tidal wave to come crashing toward the shore, drowning out Jade's screams as she called for her lover.

"Skyfire! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oh god Skyfire!" She screamed tears streaking down her face as her seat floated gently toward the seething water below. She struggled violently against the safety harness pulling and twisting, trying to escape it while desperately using the bond to heal her fallen guardian.

Skywarp dove once again, dazed by the collision with Skyfire's wing and his nosecone dented and windshield cracked. He slid underneath the struggling human and opened his glass hatch, letting her slide inside before slamming it shut. "You're mine now human." The seeker chuckled sinisterly. "Say goodbye to your guardian. You can't help him now."

__

Jade slammed her fists against the side of the cramped glass and cried hysterically. She was tapping into her own energy to heal her guardian but the further she was taken away from him, the weaker her strength became. She stared with blurry tear filled eyes as her sinking guardian left her sights.

--

Back on Cybertron, in a dark dirty small steel room with laser bars surrounding it, a white transformer without a mouth, but had a long faceplate with lines running through it that covered his face. He had glowing blue optics like the others but had long ear rectangular ear plates that lit up whenever he talked. The Autobot had mostly white and grey armor with rectangles and lines of red and green adorning him. The red Autobot symbol he used to proudly wear against the center of his chest was slashed repeatedly with scorch marks from the whip that was used on him regularly. He was the Autobot scientist and inventor Wheeljack. Two side car doors that looked like wings came out of his back, his thick dark grey arms holding an enormous wrench as he worked tiredly on the Decepticon space bridge. He had been forced to make this device by his captors, who chained him with unbreakable energy shackles and used a torturous energon laser whip viciously upon the inventor. The Decepticons were without mercy and the inventor had lost all hope long ago of a rescue that could have no hope of happening.

His guard, a rare Decepticon femme named Thunderblast stood at the doorway, cracking her laser whip idly, yawning as if she were bored with the whole situation. She was purple in color with a femme like chest plate with patches of gold adorning her thighs, slender hips and sides of her wide rectangle back armor. Her face was twisted in a cruel smile two horns jutted out from her purple helmet and a single gold piece stood out from her forehead. She turned into a Cybertronian speedboat and her glowing golden eyes schemed with hidden malice and mischief. She rolled her optics and lashed out at the inventor's scratched and marred backside, cracking the whip against him. "Hurry up Autobot slave!" She sneered in a whiny high pitched girly voice. "I grow tired of watching you work on that space bridge! Just finish the job already!"

The inventor sighed and placed his wrench down, glancing over at the femme with sad defeated eyes. He'd had this argument with her many times before and despite his best efforts, could do nothing to make her more patient.

"Please be more patient Thunderblast." The inventor said, his side plates lighting up, matching the words he spoke. "I am nearly finished and it will not make the work go faster if you use the whip on me."

Thunderblast giggled and cracked the whip again, this time against Wheeljack's side face plate, causing the inventor to wince, pick up the wrench and start work again. "It couldn't hurt to motivate you more!" She giggled incessantly to herself. "Then Soundwave will be pleased with me for making you get it done!" She whipped him again against the side of his back, delighting in the pain she caused. Relishing it gleefully.

Wheeljack continued to twist and tweak the enormous space bridge. He'd purposefully made its construction longer than it would have normally taken, trying to buy Optimus Prime and those Autobots on Earth time. Now there was nothing he could do to stall anymore. He had to finish it. Wheeljack closed his optics in defeat and tightened the last bolt, slid in an energon bar to its supply and switched the on bar upwards. The Spacebridge glowed faintly, flickering on and off before illuminating the room with a white radiant light. "It is finished." The inventor sighed sadly.

"Perfect." Thunderblast crooned.

Hey peeps! Icarian Angel Wings here! Hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one! It may be a bit intense and have torture in it, a mature content advisement is hereby placed! I'll try to update sooner! I'm so glad I was able to add my friend Lala's character Leiana! If you want to see some fanart she did from this chapter check out this!

ninjalala./art/Spoiler-Need-A-Lift-86311229 She's an awesome writer too, if you can check out her story "An Adventure To Remember!" Also, check out Blackwing Rose's stories "How We Seared the Sky" and "The Day We Hailed The Heavens" Both incredible stories! See you later for now!


	10. Tortured to Hell

Mature warning: This chapter depicts scenes of graphic torture, viewers are well advised.

Leiana and Rose were shoved forcefully into a dark dank side chamber deep inside the Decepticon base in the Colorado Rocky Mountains. It could barely be called a chamber, more like a cave with bits of technology scattered about here and there. Bright florescent flickering lights were hung about the cavern, lighting up the area. Control panels lined the walls nearby and were far too high for any human to reach. Cobwebs were everywhere and the floor was covered in dirt and moss covered rock. No furniture or any sort of human comfort was provided for in the barren cavern. Apparently the Decepticons didn't entertain much.

Thundercracker smirked, revealing his rows of sharp jagged teeth as he watched the two femmes groan and struggle to awaken. The blue seeker knelt down to examine his two prizes. He'd done well, having abducted the Autobot medic's charge as well as another unknown human female.

The mysterious girl stirred in her forced unconsciousness. A rather large red bump had formed on her head from when Thundercracker had tapped her to knock her out. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes, adjusting them to the dimness of the cavern. She wrinkled her cute little freckled nose and painfully sat up. She slid her bike helmet off of her throbbing head and peered at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" She coughed, brushing an enormous amount of dirt off of her shorts and tank top. "Mr. Chan? Are you there?"

Burning crimson optics returned her searching gaze. Thundercracker stood sentry over the two femmes. "No human. It is only I, Thundercracker. Your captor." He sneered down at the girl.

He stared intensely at Leiana, catching her frightened gaze into his. Leiana stiffened like a deer caught in the headlights, paralyzed with fear and unable to move. Their gaze went unbroken for what seemed like forever fiery red optics looking into tearing brown eyes.

The blue F-22 Raptor shook his massive metallic head as if coming out of a trance. Thundercracker took two earth shaking steps toward a control console that jutted out of the side of the cave wall. He began typing in some kind of access code. Immediately numerous glowing green bars of energy shot out of the ceiling and stopped when they hit the ground, effectively creating thin solid prison bars made out of energy.

Leiana recoiled away from the gaintly glowing prison bars as if they were made of radioactive material. They were green, you never know. She looked upwards and found her eyes locking with the Decepticon known as Thundercracker…just staring at her.

"Why the Hell are you staring at me for? She demanded of him. "Take me home this instant"

Thundercracker knelt down to examine Leiana more closely. He could detect the rise in her heartbeat, the surge in her adrenaline levels and more clearly, see her shaking before him. He loved the look of fear crossing her pretty featured face. The way she trembled before him, the way she quivered at the sight of him. It was all so…beautiful.

"You, flesh creature, are in no position to be making demands of me." He snarled, putting his angular blue face close to the bars. "You are a prisoner of the Decepticons. You'll never see your home again!"

Despite her fear, Leiana's face curled in anger as she spat the Decepticon who'd made the mistake of coming too close to the bars. "Take that hard ass!"

"Bollix!" Rose groaned, swearing in her native British tongue. She clutched her head in her hands. "Feels like my head was squeezed in a rubbish compactor." She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and narrowed her sea blue eyes. "Bloody Hell, not again." She muttered and glared at Thundercracker. "If you're going to hold us captive mate, can you shut up about it till we get rescued!"

"I do not cater to the mere whims of humans!" Thundercracker exclaimed loudly, his burning red optics turning toward the British girl.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You may as well give it up mate. This kidnapping bits been done before. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots will come rescue us despite this rather pathetic attempt at a trap you've set up."

"Watch who you're calling pathetic, meat bag!" Thundercracker hissed dangerously. It was a deadly dance with danger, toying with his temper like she was. He gnashed his long sharp jagged teeth in anger. He was Thundercracker, one of the seekers! Terror and fear should be shown him from his enemies, not outright confidence and mockery! Who did she think she was? He was the captor, they were the prisoners!

Rose laughed haughtily, tossing back her reddish brown hair. "You're a pathetic slagging, fraghead Thundercracker. Go fetch Starscream in here now. It's him I need to deal with. Not a bloody poser like you!"

Thundercracker's eyes absolutely boiled with rage at her words. He shook with anger and convulsed, his right optic twitching as he converted his forearm into a glowing cannon! He fired a minor blast into the side of the cell, barely missing the two humans by mere inches. It caused a slight rockslide at the very back of their prison cell, coating both femmes with bits of rock and dust. A nasty scorch mark was gashed into the side of the wall, smoldering and sizzling with heat.

Leiana crossed her arms over her rather impressive chest and rolled her eyes. "Well someone's a little sensitive isn't he?" She asked Rose.

Rose nodded and laughed. "Bloody baby." She scoffed.

That did it.

Thundercracker let out an ear piercing cry of pure malice. He got up and slammed his gigantic metal fist into the side of the wall, hitting the console with mammoth force! When the seeker removed his hand, the only thing clinging to the side of the wall was the device's sparking outer casing. Bits and piece of wiring hung limply from the wall, metal parts clanked loudly to the floor. The glowing green bars flickered in and out of existence before burning out completely. The very thing keeping them prisoner but also keeping Thundercracker away from them was gone!

"Not so brave now I see!" Thundercracker gloated as he watched the two human girls grab each other and take several steps back. He towered over them, a giant among the smaller humans. The blue seeker reached out a hand and swiftly snatched up Rose! He held her close to his magma colored eyes and watched as she struggled in vain to get free. "Let this be a lesson to you human!" Thundercracker snarled, holding her so close to his mouth that she could see her reflection glinting against his enormous jagged teeth.

"Never anger a Decepticon! Especially one that is ten times your size!" He slammed his free hand into the side of the wall, squeezing Rose tightly in his fist!

Rose gasped as her lungs constricted, forcing the air out of them! She could feel his grip growing tighter and tighter against her body, caging it, not letting her get any much needed oxygen. Her sea blue eyes bulged and watered as she fought desperately for breath. Rose could hear her ribs straining to keep from cracking under the pressure and her face began to turn a nasty shade of blue. Rose was struggling to stay awake, passing out right now wouldn't be good, but she wasn't sure she had much choice. Her black painted lips quivered as she gave Thundercracker her most hate filled look. She wasn't about to show any weakness to him.

"Where's your guardian now!" Thundercracker jeered, shaking the girl back and forth like a rag doll. Rose mouthed some inaudible words back at the enraged Decepticon.

Thundercracker slackened his grip on the gothic British girl, hissing at her like a cobra ready to strike. "Speak human. Beg me to stop. Let me hear your plea's right here." he said, pointing at the round flat earpiece that served as his audio receptor. He shoved Rose next to it, still keeping a grip on her, though now at least she could breathe.

Rose took deep ragged breaths. Oxygen flowed painfully but gratefully into her lungs. Her whole chest felt like it was on fire but she was thankful for any feeling there as opposed to her very life's breath being crushed out of her by a maniac Decepticon. When she was well enough to speak, she said it as a whisper very close to his audio receptor. "When Ratchet finds you, and finds out what you've done to me…" Rose coughed out, tasting blood in her mouth. A thin salty red tickle of blood slid slowly out of her mouth and ran down her chin. "You'll be lucky if they'll be anything left to salvage you bloody twisted son of a glitch!"

Thundercracker narrowed his already furious glowing red optics. "You have a rather large mouth for someone so small human." Thundercracker grunted through gnashed teeth. "Someone so easily broken!" He yelled out! Thundercracker took hold of her right arm delicately in his forefingers and pulled, an ever so gentle tug.

Rose cried out in pain and alarm as she heard and felt her shoulder become dislocated. Her face red with rage and agony, she glared at Thundercracker. Pain shooting up her arm as she shoulder hung limply out of place in his grip. "Bloody Wanker!" She screamed at him. "Filthy coward! Go sod off and fuck yourself!" Thundercracker pulled back his left fist and clenched it with an overwhelming rage building deep within his processor. He wound it up and was about to pummel the shaking dangling goth girl to a bloody pulp, despite direct orders to keep the humans alive.

Rose shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the strike of death that was sure to come any second now. The killing blow that would snuff out her very existence like a snowflake in a fiery breath. She screamed at the top of her lungs for help she knew would not come in time.

Suddenly, there came a horrible Earth shattering cry which echoed throughout the base hallway. At first, Rose thought it was Thundercracker, getting sick pleasure from ending her life before she opened her eyes and saw who had really made the ghastly sound. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, mixed with rage and alarm.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" Starscream roared, turning a corner and rushing down the base hallway. He ran so desperately, that he left long angular feet prints embedded deep within the rock and dirt of the base floor. The brown F-22 dove at his blue comrade, tackling him to the ground before he could do the unthinkable.

Sparks flew in every direction as the two enormous mechs wrestled each other on the dirt and fell over in an untidy heap.

When Thundercracker went down, his hand slammed hard into the ground, opening and sending rose tumbling to the ground. The red haired gothic beauty came rolling across the floor, slamming her head hard against a rock on the ground! Rose felt as if her head were about to explode in pain as she could feel a lump on her head already beginning to form. She tried to move her injured arm and immediately regretted it. Sharp stabbing pains shot up and down her right arm, her shoulder at an unnatural place. It was dislocated alright. Rose bit her lip, groaned and sat up. _This is going to bloody hurt_! Rose thought to herself. Her father, being a policeman, had taught her how to set bones, pop joints back in and the necessary field first aid techniques, but she'd never done it to herself before. She grunted, bit her lip and painfully popped her shoulder back into place!

"Rose!" Leiana cried out, running to her injured friend through the open cell. It had all happened in a manor of minutes. Leiana had frozen in horror at the scene that unfolded around her. When her new friend had been snatched up by the menacing Thundercracker, she'd been at loss for what to do. However could she help the British girl when she was up against a giant alien robot?

Rose blinked at the sound of her name and felt herself being carefully lifted to her feet. Her vision grew blurry and she felt dizzy as she attempted to walk. Rose lurched forward only to be caught by Leiana and become supported by the other girl taking her arm and wrapping it around her strong shoulder. Now, with care to keep their balance, the two girls began walking away from the squabbling Decepticons. "Need…bloody…tea…" Rose wheezed, ever word she said sprayed blood across her stitched up gothic tube top.

"Come on!" Leiana exclaimed as she watched the two mechs begin to get up off the floor. "We have to get out of here now! There's no time for tea!"

"There's always time for tea love." Rose smiled and laughed, clearly becoming quite delirious. "You me and Jade ducks! We should all get together for a jolly good time! I could teach you the proper Brit way to drink it!"

_She must have hit her head really hard_. Leiana thought to herself as she supported the goth girl and continued on, hoping they wouldn't be noticed.

"What in the slagging pit do you think you're doing!" Starscream demanded, dragging Thundercracker across the floor by his wing.

Thundercracker snarled and pulled away from the Decepticon aerial commander and rolled to his feet. "Teaching that obnoxious little whelp some respect!" Thundercracker retorted. "You should have heard what she said to me!"

"Imbecile! We need the humans alive you slagging scrapheap! To lure the autobots and keep our leverage! If you need to slake your lust for blood, take it out on the other one!" Starscream gestured toward the empty prison cell. He blinked both crimson optics in surprise when he beheld the broken wall console Thundercracker had destroyed. Starscream quickly scanned the area, searching for the missing humans. "Glitchhead, now I'll have to repair it!" He muttered, spying the two femmes trying to make their escape. "This one…" Starscream snarled possessively as he took a few thundering steps and plucked Rose off the ground. "Is mine." With that said, Starscream held Rose firmly in his hand and began walking away with her. "Do what you like with that other one. Just don't kill her. She may have a connection to the Autobots we don't have knowledge about."

"My pleasure." Thundercracker muttered, snatching up the fleeing Leiana in his palm and gripping her tightly in his fingers. Thundercracker held the quivering young curly haired girl up close to his optics and studied her more closely. She writhed deliciously against his painfully tight grip on her. Thundercracker smirked, showing off his gleaming jagged teeth. "So you thought you could escape did you foolish human?" The blue seeker sneered. He squeezed Leiana tighter, making her gasp as the air was forced out of her lungs. "You will never escape me!" He turned his wrist and held the frightened girl upside down. Leiana could feel her freckled face becoming red as blood quickly rushed to it. "Put me down tin can!" The girl cried out gasping for breath.

Thundercracker shrugged his enormous shoulders, his wing tips close to touching the ceiling. "As you wish human." he told her, opening his palm and letting her tumble face first toward the ground! It was a good fifteen foot drop and she knew she would never survive the fall onto solid rock!

Then suddenly, quick as lightening, Thundercracker caught her deftly with his other hand. Although she was grateful to be alive, landing on cold hard steel had been no picnic. Leiana groaned and lay sprawled across his palm stunned. Thundercracker looked at the girl laying across his hand, so small, so innocent, so fragile. He could break her, tear her into bloody pieces and smear them all about the cave walls like gruesome paintings. He could do anything he wanted to her and she was powerless to stop him. He smirked and breathed in her scent, lilac mixed with blood, sweat and fear making a perfumed musk that delighted his olfactory sensors. Thundercracker could feel her trembling as he slid his fingers over her small delicate body. He could feel her rapid heartbeat, racing, her adrenaline levels through the roof. He saw her fear, her terror shining in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Let me go." She stated simply as if that would be enough to make it happen. "I don't know anything about this. Just let me go!"

"I have a much better idea." Thundercracker crooned softly holding the tanned girl's upper body with his right hand and gripping her lower body with his left. He bent her backwards ever so slowly, feeling her bones creak and bend, struggling to remain intact.

She closed her eyes, groaning with pain. It quickly turned to screaming as she could feel her very spine begin to contort! "Stop!" She cried out writhing in his hand, desperate to escape this torture. "Let me the fuck go!" She cried out. "What have I ever done to you?" She cried out, her cheeks flushed angrily.

Thundercracker took both of her arms between his fingers and began to pull them out gently. Leiana groaned and screamed again as she felt her shoulders straining and her limbs being pulled apart from her. Both shoulders became dislocated, bending at an awkward unnatural angle. He held her that way, stretching her to the fullest without breaking off her arms entirely. "It amuses me human." Thundercracker answered with his sinister smile still plastered across his angular face. "I could play with your weak fleshy body for hours as easily as a child plays with a doll. Yes, struggle, beg me some more, It excites me so."

"That's so nasty you sadistic pervert!" She cried out, struggling to kick out, wriggle away, anything she could to break free. Unfortunately she wasn't going anywhere.

Thundercracker stopped for a moment and just watched her struggling helplessly in his grasp. "Such a feisty little thing." Thundercracker said placing both her arms in between his fingers and pressing her against the side of the cave wall. "I like that in a human." He proceeded to scrape Leiana down the side of the wall, painfully, painfully slow.

She screamed again as she felt her flesh tear and rip against the side of the cave wall. He relished it, loved smelling her fear and hearing her vocalize her pain. Blood stained the side of the wall, bits and pieces of her torn flesh lay dead and peeling.

"PLEASE!" She cried out tears finally coming out of her eyes as she sobbed in pain and complete hopelessness. "PLEASE STOP!"

Something did stop Thundercracker right then. A pulse in his spark, shuddering throughout his entire metallic body. Maybe it was the way she said please, or the desperate way she cried out to him that made him cease his torture of her. Something Thundercracker couldn't understand, made him stop. His spark, a vile black thing deep within his chest beat incessantly louder against its casing as he looked at the female in his hand. He gently pried her away from the wall and laid her battered and ripped body across his palm.

She breathed heavily, her eyes wide with terror and shock as she looked up at him, again locking eyes. She was filthy, covered in dirt as well as her own dripping scarlet blood. Her clothes were torn as well as enormous patches of her skin.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics and clutched at his chest with his free hand. What was the meaning of this? He felt…something stir within himself. Something that made him want to stop hurting this human. Something he couldn't even begin to understand. "Come on then human." He grunted to her and began to walk away. "It's the human restoration chamber for you."

"Leiana…" She choked out, tasting blood in her mouth, trying not to move as the Decepticon carried her to who knew where. "My name's Leiana asshole."

--

Jade awoke slowly to the pain of the world around her. Skywarp had purposefully cut off the air supply in the cockpit so that she would pass out inside of it. He returned air back into the cockpit after that. He knew better than to allow her to see where the base was in case of her signaling the Autobots. She awoke to find herself inside an all steel grey room. It looked like some kind of hospital operating room. She turned to behold shelves of wicked looking tools lining the walls. None were rusty, by contrary they all looked sterile and brand new. Saws, scalpels, drills, blowtorches, wrenches, anything and everything you could think of lined the wall. She was even lying on a hard cold flat metal hospital bed with straps sticking out of the sides.

Jade gasped as realized that her watch that transformed into her exo-suit was missing. She quickly got off the hospital bed and looked around the room for a door. She discovered one and immediately made a run for it. The door opened up before she could even touch the handle and none other than her supposed pal Rumble entered the room. He was bearing a large metal tray with various items on it that she may have thought were his ideas of what human food would be. She almost laughed when she saw he wore a "kiss the cook" apron over his chest. She guessed he'd looked it up on the world wide web and formed a hologram over himself. He smiled at her and set the tray down on the metal operating bed. "Heya squishy." The small Decepticon said and gestured to the food. "Good to see you online, better fuel up."

Jade narrowed her eyes and stared at the various things he'd collected that he seemed to think were food for her. A dead rat, a crushed pepsi can, a half eaten apple, a ragged stuffed monkey, a watermelon and a perfect unopened bottle of mountain dew strange as it may seem.

Jade raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, finding amusement at the bot even though she was captured and he had betrayed her earlier. "Where did you get this stuff? You didn't kill that rat did you?"

"Nope, found everything inside what you humans call a dumpster when Barricade stopped to get fuel." Rumble answered simply as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say.

Jade looked over the "Food" warily and decided the watermelon wasn't so bad looking. "You wanna break that in half for me?" She asked as the purple con looked on at her.

"Sure, no problem." Rumble said karate chopping the watermelon in half, spewing seeds and watermelon juice all over the floor.

"Slick." She commented. Jade inspected the half that actually remained on the table and began eating it with her hands, spitting out the seeds on the floor. "So what's up with you Rumble?" Jade asked with a puzzled expression on her now red with watermelon face. "You seem chill to me. Why are you a con?"

Before Rumble could answer the door once again opened up. A tall thin man dressed in purple doctors scrubs entered the room. He had red glowing eyes and his face had a twisted look of someone about to enjoy something rather nasty. His arms bulged with muscles and he walked with an arrogant stride. Jade backed up against the wall, fear seizing up inside of her like a surging tide. She assumed this to be Skywarp's hologram.

"Rumble, leave the room while I make our guest comfortable." The seeker said in a warning tone that offered no room for argument.

"Ok, but remember, she's my pet and I get to play with her later." Rumble answered leaving the room and closing the door.

Jade glared at Skywarp, knowing that he would have had her in an instant if she'd tried to run for the door. He smiled coldly at the human girl and approached her. She lifted up her hand quickly, her eyes glowing an intense navy blue. Her whole body crackled with a blue energy as an energy shield wrapped her in a protective bubble. Her dark blonde streaked hair blue backwards, waving in the energy she'd created. "Don't touch me." She warned as Skywarp blinked in surprise at her.

"It would appear the data we received was correct." Skywarp sneered, approaching her despite the warning. "About the bond and its power." Skywarp marveled. "How long will you continue to drain the life out of your guardian? He's already in terrible, terrible condition. Do you think he can last much longer as you use his very life force to protect yourself." Skywarp smiled a cunning nasty smile at the girl before him. "You'll kill him if you keep that up. Lower your defenses immediately."

His words had their desired effect on her. Jade concentrated, already feeling her shield weakening. It was true, Skyfire was very weak and she was taking his energy. She sighed in defeat and withdrew her arm down. Skyfire needed all the energy he could get. Needed her to focus on healing him no matter what happened. Her eyes returned to their normal brown color and the shield disappeared. She was now at Skywarp's utter mercy. Or lack of as the case may be.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it." Skywarp shoved her roughly to the ground with one hand and with the other swept off Rumble's tray of garbage food off of the operating bed and onto the floor. He picked her up by the scruff of her tank top and deposited her on top of the bed, holding her arms down and safely securing them and her legs. She was now lying on her stomach in an X position.

Jade shuddered bodily, pulling at the restraints that held her tightly. "Don't do this!" She yelled struggling to break free. "I swear to god Skywarp, Fuck with me and Skyfire will KILL YOU!" Jade shouted angrily. "It happened to Scorponok and It'll happen to you too! He's fucking twenty feet taller than you jackass! He could do it!"

"I rather doubt it." Skywarp retorted arrogantly. "As he's… what's that human expression…sleeping with the fishes at the moment." Skywarp reached over and pulled up Jade's tank top over her head, wrapping it around her eyes making her blind to his other actions. "You human females and your torture devices." Skywarp muttered, sliding Jade's bra upwards and over her head. She tensed, fearing the worst. "Put those disgusting thoughts out of your mind piece of human filth." The seeker sneered at her shuddering. He walked over to the "I, unlike Thundercracker and Starscream, have more imagination in my torture plans. A nice little present for you. Something that will remind you forever of the Decepticon power and of the weakness of your guardian to let you fall prey to us.

Jade didn't like the way he said that, or the sound of a drill spinning to life as Skywarp snatched it from the shelf. She shivered, struggling to see what he was doing, fighting against the bonds. She cried out in pain as the drill touched her bare flesh, grinding and carving out a path. Skywarp purposefully and painfully dug the drill along her back, tracing an all too familiar pattern into her flesh, leaving a trail of her blood behind it. Jade cried out and writhed in agony as the Decepticon symbol was literally carved all down her back. "Fuck!" She screamed, tears springing forth from her eyes. "Get the fuck away from me!" She hissed angrily, again pulling and struggling in her bonds to no avail. Her wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding from her desperate pulls at the restraints that tied her.

Skywarp ignored her cries and replaced the bloody drill back on the shelf. He selected a particularly sharp vicious looking knife and traced it along her back, fine tuning the design he'd already cut into her, smoothing out the edges in her flesh, chuckling to himself as he heard her whimpering and cries of agony.

"Stay perfectly still for this next step in the process." Skywarp warned her replacing the knife back on the shelf and grabbing a bubbling boiling hot pot of black liquid. "It's boiled oil ink and I'll be putting it directly into your skin so the less spilled the better. Otherwise I shall have to keep redoing it and you wouldn't want that would you?" he crooned to her, tipping the boiling hot ink right onto the bleeding cut flesh. Her shriek of absolute misery and agony was like music to his ears as he happily poured the contents of the sizzling pot onto her back.

"You may want to bite down on something human." Skywarp warned as he replaced the pot back on the shelf and picking up the blowtorch. "Because this is going to be excruciatingly painful."

Jade knew she wouldn't have too much time so she forced the tank top into her mouth and bit down, tensing as she heard the sound of the blowtorch being powered up. As soon as the bright blue flame touched the edge of her skin Jade bit down hard, muffled screams echoing throughout the room. She didn't care anymore. "God just fucking kill me now, I can't, I can't I just cant!" Jade prayed for death, a quick death to end this pain. Anything to release her from this torture, this burning Hell on her back. A release she knew would not come. She cried, hot tears of absolute misery falling down her cheeks as continued to endure Skywarp burning her skin to cauterize it. She rolled her eyes and let despair take her. Skyfire wasn't coming to save her from this horrible fate she'd been dealt. The damage had already been done. She could feel her body going into shock. Skywarp was nearly done cauterizing and sealing her newly carved Decepticon tattoo when Jade passed out from the pain, losing consciousness with serenity as it finally took her away from the pain. She sunk into deep blissful oblivion.

--

Optimus Prime paced back and forth inside the main computer control center inside the base. The leader was agitated to put it mildly. Communications from every angle were down. Arcee, Skyfire, Ratchet and Starscream were all missing from the base. Chromia's appearance did nothing to lift his spirits, only further sink him into irritation that he had not been made aware of her presence. She had had important news about the four Decepticons she had followed to Earth and it was them Optimus suspected, were behind his teams disappearance.

Optimus trailed a metallic finger down the bridge of his nose in tired irritation as he looked down at his charge Maggie Madson. She had her long curly blonde hair pulled back behind her head in a tight bun. She pulled her black cardigan down further over her shoulders as she typed away at the computer. Maggie and Glen were trying their hardest on the computers to get the communications at the base back up again, with little success. She chewed hastily on her silver painted nails out of nervous habit. She could feel Optimus's anxiety and matched it with her own. They hadn't heard from their friends all day and Bumblebee had come back looking like he'd just lost a fight with a trash compactor saying that he'd been attacked by Decepticons and Michaela had been captured.

Optimus knelt down to study the smaller computer monitor. "Any luck getting the communications back online yet?" he asked his charge and lover.

Maggie sighed, slouching down in the chair and putting her head in her hands. "No." She said with her thick Australian accent. "We havn't had any luck Optimus, since the last time you asked, five minutes ago. Or since you asked before that, ten minutes ago." She said, not unkindly, but in an exhausted frustrated way.

"We're tryin the best we can man." Glen added, taking a bite out of a donut. There was an enormous half eaten plate of them next to him. He furrowed his brow, adjusted his glasses and licked the frosting off his fingers before getting back to work. "Give her a break, she's been working hard."

"I apologize." the leader nodded his head toward Glen. "I am only anxious about our missing comrades as you are Maggie."

Maggie smiled and sighed happily as she felt strong muscular arms slide around her waist. She felt soft whiskered kisses tickling along the back of her neck as Optimus in his solid hologram form pulled her up out of her seat. Normally Optimus just wouldn't do that to Maggie in front of other people, it just wasn't proper of him as the leader of the Autobots. They both preferred such displays of affection in private. That didn't stop the leader this time from relishing his spark partner with soothing attentions.

It felt good to relax for a moment in her lover's arms. Maggie swooned at the sight of her handsome mate and placed a rosy kiss upon his lips. Glen glanced over at the couple as they began to make out and pulled a face. What was it with the girls and the Cybertronians. What did they do to make all these hot women fall in love with them?

"Dang tinman's getting more action than me." Glen muttered shaking his head and continued working. He clucked his tongue in worry as he thought about all the missing bots and their respective humans. "Hope we can get communications up soon, else all Hell's gonna break loose." He thought about what he'd just said and blinked, adjusting his big red glasses. "If it gone down already."


	11. Smoke and Mirrors

Starscream watched the girl Rose as she leaned within the side of the telephone booth shaped human restoration chamber. The gothic beauty was delirious from when she tumbled to the ground out of Thundercracker's iron grip around her, muttering about tea and such nonsense. Rose's sea blue eyes were glazed over, her breathing heavily labored and blood still trickled from her mouth down her pointed chin. Her ribs were bruised leaving deep purple and red marks all up and down her lithe pale body. Slowly, surely, the damage was being undone. Her cuts and bruises were disappearing, soon she wouldn't even have a scar of what had happened to her. Physical anyway. The remarkable piece of technology was quite ingenious. Starscream was almost sorry that he'd stolen it out of the med lab. He was sure the medic wouldn't miss it. Thundercracker had left Ratchet in a less than favorable state. In pieces along the side of the road, buried within an enormous crater.

The Decepticon air commander was jolted from his thoughts as he saw the captured femme stirring within the chamber. He blinked, his red optics clicking closed for a second. Why was he watching over her as if she were a sparkling? Why did he feel compelled to keep this young human femme close? Why had it angered him so greatly to see Thundercracker torturing her? The seeker clenched his brown metallic fist. It was because she was his prisoner, his to do as he pleased with. _Mine and mine alone_. He thought to himself. Primus what was wrong with him? He was treating this lowly human like a jewel of incomparable worth and beauty. Starscream would never admit it, but he felt…drawn to her inexorably, like a moth to the flame. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his spark led him deeper and deeper into the fire.

Rose blinked in awareness, her concussion gone and her senses returned to her. She put her lacy black gloved hands against the glass side of the human restoration chamber and peered at her surroundings. Her roving sea blue eyes widened, her pupils dilating in fear as she looked up at her Decepticon captor. The fear in her eyes quickly disappeared as her black painted lips curled downward into a scowl. She pointed her black laced gloved hand up at Starscream and spat angrily to the side.

"Traitor!" She screamed up at him. Rose huffed furiously as she made a fist and pounded upon the glass. "What are you bloody playing at? Why would you do that to me? I trusted you mate!"

Starscream hissed and knelt down, placing his face right beside the glass chamber, glaring right back at the pissed goth girl. "That human, was your first mistake." He growled in that gruff dangerous voice of his. "Years of tormenting souls and extinguishing sparks without a second thought and you think I could change sides just like that!" He cried out this last part and slammed his fist into the metal of the base floor.

The floor became dented where his fist had made its mark and the tremors caused the small chamber to careen forward, launching Rose out of it. "Foolish mortal." Starscream sneered as Rose picked up her skirt and pulled herself to her feet. "What ever gave you the impression that I was working on your side!"

Rose glared at him, shaking her head in disgust at the brown Decepticon. "You took me up." She answered. "You gave me the ride of my life and could have killed me but you didn't." Her sea blue eyes had tears at the edge of them as she looked at him with the utmost betrayal.

Starscream looked uneasy at this for a moment. "I would have been shot out of the sky if I hadn't." He answered logically. "Skyfire is more than my match in the air, I could not face him in an aerial dogfight."

Rose grinned, her eyes still narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Skyfire wasn't there love. Try again rat face."

Starscream hissed at her like a rat and glared. "It would have given the game away. How else could I have gained the Autobots trust and gotten away with it?" He demanded of the goth girl, stomping his small avian like foot onto the ground and gnashing his pointed teeth. "You are in no position to speak to me that way! I am Decepticon air commander Starscream! I could crush the life out of you in an instant!"

"But you won't will you." Rose answered coolly. "You won't ruddy do it Starscream."

Starscream knelt down to study the femme, his flaming red optics scanning her body up and down. Amazingly he sensed no fear and her adrenaline levels were normal as well as her heartbeat. She wasn't afraid of him. Him! Starscream, the ruthless, Starscream the murderer! Starscream the monster!

"There's good In you Starscream. I can see it in your eyes." Rose said calmly.

Starscream extended his hand down to her and she climbed up onto it, grabbing his thumb for support. He lifted her up to his eye level, his fingers outstretched and relaxed. "You're wrong human." Starscream whispered. "There is no good inside of me. I am not capable of it. My spark is a black withered thing only used to torture and death. That is all I know. I care for power, nothing more, nothing less."

"Your wrong." Rose whispered, her glare softening. "You are good Starscream. I don't know how I know, but I just bloody do."

For a moment, Starscreams expression softened, just the tiniest microsecond, barely noticeable. Then it hardened again into a look of purest disgust as he closed his fingers around Rose. "You're going to a cell." Starscream hissed and began to walk away with her. "Where you can't bother anyone with your nonsense and noise. After that, we go back to Cybertron, where you'll become a slave human. Where will your insane theories be then?" He cackled to himself and covered Rose's mouth with his thumb to prevent her from speaking further. What she'd said terrified him more than he would ever let on to anyone. Imagine it. Him, Starscream, good? That would be the day. He would never turn soft, especially over a worthless human meat puppet who didn't know her place in the world.

--

Thundercracker paced back and forth in agitation, snarling to himself as he

watched the tan freckled, young girl sleeping within the stolen human restoration chamber. He couldn't keep his optics off of her. She captivated him in the worst possible way and disgusted him to no end. What in the name of the pit was wrong with him. Was he going soft? A small smirk crossed the Decepticons fierce and hardened face as he watched her. Leiana's mangled flesh began to scab over and re grow its lost skin. No, he wasn't going soft. He'd scrapped her down the cave wall as easily as a child with a crayon and with no more than a second thought. So why had he stopped torturing her? Why had his spark pulsed like it had and compelled him to show her mercy. Mercy, so unlike him, so out of character for the seeker.

Thundercracker had rained down destruction and death fro the skies of Cybertron along with Starscream and Thundercracker. The seekers soared into the screaming their war cries and letting loose Hell from above. He, Skywarp and Starscream instilled terror and dread amongst their enemies, feared and loathed even amongst the Decepticon ranks.

He'd delighted in the chaos they would leave behind in their wake, extinguishing sparks, reveling in the glory and violence of battle.

The blue seeker stopped in his tracks and again glanced over at the human female Leiana. She certainly was brave, talking back to him the way she had, even though he was over ten times her size and weight. She was almost fully healed now, dozing peacefully against the side of the human restoration chamber. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her rather impressive chest as she slept in complete serenity.

"I could kill her in an instant." He said out loud to no one. "Break her so easily, like a sparklings plaything." Yet, he didn't' want to at the moment. He was content to just study her in her sleep. Or… he could take it a bit further. He would, she was his to do whatever he wanted to!

Thundercracker looked first to the left and then to the right, making sure that Starscream had really gone and that none of the other Decepticons could watch him. The blue seeker concentrated, focusing his energy as Starscream had taught him to do. A thin red beam of light cascaded down to the ground from his optics. It shimmered in the dim cave lighting until it found form and mass.

Thundercracker's hologram was frighteningly tall. Almost seven feet, a bit shorter than Skyfire's but compared to Leiana's small frame, it was enormous. He had the look of a thug, muscles bulging underneath a blue t shirt with the Decepticon symbol in the center. He wore black jeans, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Thundercracker's lean hardened face had scars running down the left side. He sported shoulder length unruly dark black hair and the same fiery red eyes as his true Cybertronian form.

He approached the sleeping femme slowly, getting acquainted with being in his smaller holoform for the first time. The seeker was so close to her now. He could smell the blood and lilac lingering on her even though she was inside the chamber. It was intoxicating, he wanted to be closer. Only about an inch or so of glass separated her from him.

Thundercracker gently pried open the door, allowing himself to get even closer to this strange female who seemed to have a puzzling hold on his spark. The blue Decepticon reached out a brawny hard knuckled hand and gently teased apart the curly strands of her brown hair. It felt curious, slipping between his fingers like sand in an hourglass. It was so smooth and silky, very soft to the touch. It excited his senses, stimulating physical feeling like he'd never experiences before in robot mode. Deciding to explore her further, he brushed her freckled cheek with his thumb and trailed his forefinger down the side of her elegant swan like neck.

The seeker found himself swell with a sudden desire in his spark. It pulsed warmly against his chest, seeking, searching, becoming hotter every moment he was in contact with her. He'd never felt this way before, not in his millions of years of existing.

Suddenly, Leiana's eyes fluttered open and she quickly pushed the full grown holoform away from her. He was so surprised by her sudden movement that he was driven back several feet away from the femme. "So I see your online again." He smirked and watched as the girl left the chamber, surprised that she was healed of her injuries, yet still on guard.

Leiana narrowed her chocolate brown eyes putting her hands in front of her, shifting her feet in a protective stance. "Touch me again and I'll make you sorry." She threatened, feeling more angry than afraid.

Thundercracker laughed, his hologram form shimmering a little with mirth before becoming solid again. He approached her slowly, a lustful gleam in his red eyes as he walked toward her. "Tell me how sorry you'll make me, weak pathetic Earth scum." He taunted her. He reached out a hand toward her, making to grab the young femme.

She reacted immediately out of instinct and kicked his hand away with a sleek graceful arc of her leg. "Very sorry!" She hissed at him. "And I'm not some pathetic weakling either!"

Thundercracker hissed angrily at her but couldn't help but be impressed. "Where did you learn to fight young one?" He asked as she looked around for a possible escape route.

"None of your damn business pervert!" She cried out angrily. "Who are you anyway, are you working for them?" She gasped as she saw the still unmoving form of Thundercracker's robot mode leaning against the side of the wall.

The holoform of Thundercracker bowed and smiled, showing off almost vampiric sharp pointed teeth. "I _am_ Thundercracker brave Leiana. I am merely using my solid hologram, my holoform, to interact with you…more closely." He again stalked closer to the angry femme, fists clenched, muscles flexing still with the smirk plastered across his chiseled face.

"I know martial arts you sadistic bastard!" Leiana cried out, swinging her fist forward at the oncoming Decepticon. Her style was grace and power in itself, her execution flawless.

Thundercracker barely had time to dodge her attack as he looked up "martial arts" on the world wide web. He rather liked it when the femme was on the offensive. It impressed him. Thundercracker blocked her next punch with his forearm, having learned some human techniques from his world wide web searches. "Good, let your anger fill your body to the brim. Let it feed your pathetic human heart until you are consumed with rage and hatred!" He crooned to her.

Leiana shook all over, sweat glistening down the side of her face. "I'm not like you!" She cried out. Her hair was a curly brown mess, stray strands of it falling into her face as she narrowed her eyes angrily. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Thundercracker couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so angry, so full of fear. The two stared unblinkingly at each other, unwavering. "Pity." Thundercracker replied to her statement. "You could have been a ruthless Decepticon had you been born on Cybertron and made of metal." He approached Leiana. The girl froze and stood her ground as Thundercracker began circling around behind her. "Instead of weak, soft human flesh." He hissed in her ear, trailing his forefinger down her spine. She shivered and found herself breaking out into goose bumps all over.

Suddenly, Leiana whirled around and spun a flying kick to the Decepticon's head! It was about to connect until her foot phased right through it. He'd made his hologram just intangible light again, just in time. "Clever girl." Thundercracker laughed a cold heartless laugh that echoed eerily throughout the cave walls. The hologram disappeared all together. The reddish light withdrawing quickly back within the seekers optics. His enormous body began to animate as he shuddered to life.

"Thundercracker!" Called a familiar annoying voice. Rumble came running into the room, oblivious to the way Thundercracker and Leiana were looking at each other. "Starscream says to put all the prisoners into the cell you _didn't_ wreck!" Rumble reported happily. "The others will be happy to have a companion!"

Thundercracker snarled and roughly snatched up Lieana in his grasp. "The point of their being prisoners is that they are subject to our will slagging minibot!" Thundercracker growled. "Not treated like royalty!"

"Don't call me a minibot stupid glitchead!" Rumble cried out as the seeker began walking in his direction.

Ironhide grunted angrily as he fired off another powerful cannon round at a Decepticon sized target in the training area he'd set up outside. He'd missed his target entirely, having been distracted by the situation at hand and lack of focus. He was pissed off to put it bluntly. Michaela had been captured, there were now more Decepticons on Earth and their leader had even welcomed one amongst their ranks! Thinking back on all these irritants made the weapons specialist shake with rage! He withdrew his arm mounted cannons and shook his enormous metal fist in anger. "Slagging Decepticon!" Ironhide cried out, once again drawing forth his famous cannons and firing everything he had at the target! When the smoke had cleared and the rubble settled, Ironhide found to his great satisfaction that the Decepticon target was completely eradicated. Blown quite literally off the face of the Earth.

Suddenly, the old hardened warrior felt a light delicate hand touch him on the small of his back. Ironhide's normally grumpy scowl turned upright into an undisguised contented grin. He already knew it was Chromia, his spark mate. She was accompanied by her charge Miles, who trotted obediently at her feet.

The weapons specialist whirrled around, cannons blazing, hoping to catch her off guard. "Ah ha!" Ironhide boomed in his deep baritone voice. A little too soon, for when he turned to face the femme, she was already gone. Ironhide looked down at her charge Mile's who'd retreated to a safe distance away. The boy merely shrugged at him.

"A little rusty aren't you Ironhide?" teased a feminine voice from behind. "You're the one who taught me to never let my guard down." Chromia had her blaster pointed at her mate's back, a smug smirk lining her blue metallic face. "Now who's got who?" She laughed.

"I'll show you who's rusty old girl!" Ironhide chuckled, his earlier anger forgotten. He spun out at her with his massive foot and watching his consort dodge gracefully out of the way.

"Too slow! And don't you dare call me old girl!" Chromia laughed, taking a high leap into the air and preparing to deliver a flying kick! Ironhide grunted as her foot connected with his chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Chromia was a small femme, but she was also a seasoned warrior like he was, and certainly no pushover. The black Topkick grabbed her foot before she could twist away. He swung her around and let go, launching her high into the air and quite some distance away. Chromia landed roughly, tumbling into the dirt! She transformed back into her blue motorcycle form her chrome glinting proudly in the sunlight. She revved her engine and sped toward her spark mate at full speed. She jumped, transformed in midair and leapt into his waiting arms. The force of it knocked both mechs tumbling over each other down a nearby grassy hill. They fell in a heap and stopped finally, Chromia landing on top of her spark mate, his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

"It is amazing Ironhide." She mused, placing her hand on the side of his face tenderly. "That even after spending countless years apart, I can still kick your aft back to Cybertron!" She exclaimed gleefully, thumping his chest with her fist.

"Perhaps that is only because I _let _you win." Ironhide chuckled, stroking his enormous hand down her slender back softly.

"Oh shut up rust bucket!" Chromia laughed. "And hold me closer." She laid her blue head against his black metallic chest and sighed happily as Ironhide wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Miles hugged his knees to his chest as he sat and watched the two transformers frolic amid the grass and flowers. He wondered if he should be watching them or giving them privacy. He gulped, wondering if their play fighting was a form of foreplay. The boy ran his hands though his long blonde hair nervously at the thought. He shuddered as he watched his guardian with this big brute of a robot she called Ironhide. As a normal average teenage boy, he had his stacks of playboy magazines as well as some computer porn and even some hentai, but watching two alien robots, one being his guardian, have sex was just too much for him.

The young blonde haired boy laid his head against his knee and sighed heavily. Yesterday he was just an ordinary boy, rocking out to his guitar, watching MTV and dreaming about sexy babes and being a rock star. He'd never even had to worry about seeing giant alien robot sex, or being drawn into a centuries old alien war. Not that he was complaining about getting to hang around with giant alien robots that could turn into really cool cars. Its just that everything was different now, everything had changed.

What was worse was the bitterness that dwelled within his stomach like indigestion. Sam had kept this a secret from him. His supposed best friend got to hang around with aliens and cruise in the finest car in the world with the hottest chick around and hadn't shared it with him. Miles supposed he was jealous, and that, given the reverse of the situation, he might not have told either. _Life is too short for you creatures made of flesh_. Miles heard her amused voice inside his head. Do not dwell upon the past young one. _Friendships should be treasured, not carelessly thrown away in anger._

Miles looked over at the two transformers who'd sat up together and were talking now seriously. He could have sworn that her shining blue optic winked at him as she spoke, though her mate gave no notice. The boy smiled over at his guardian and nodded. She was probably right. He didn't answer her back, not having quite gotten the hang of the whole telepathy thing yet. He was also thankful that she was shielding her emotions from him. He didn't particularly want to feel what she was feeling when talking to Sam.

The boy got up, stretched and placed his hands into his pockets, shuffling back toward the base entrance. He needed to find Sam to set things right. Miles meandered over to the human quarters and found Sam sitting on the couch inside the TV room that Jade and Rumble had occupied hours earlier. His friend was currently staring at the television, locked in a game of guitar hero, apparently trying to take his mind off things. He couldn't do anything to help Michaela when communications were down. It frustrated him when he knew nothing could be done about them. "Hey." He Miles said tentatively sitting down on the couch beside his friend.

"Sup?" Sam grunted, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Why are you here man?"

Miles ran a nervous hand through his course blonde hair. "I just…well. I wanted to apologize man. What I said before…It was uncalled for."

"No, Yah think so? Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I love her man. And you called her a whore. What were you thinking man?"

Miles grabbed the other guitar hero controller and setting it to two player mode. He began strumming along with his friend. "I guess I wasn't Sam. I was just well…jealous. I'm sorry man."

"Jealous." Sam repeated smirking in spite of himself. "Alright man, I'll give you that. And I guess I would be ticked off too If you kept this kind of secret from me."

"So, we bro's again?" Miles asked, strumming away at the guitar.

"Yeah, we're cool." Sam grinned at his friend. The two made fists and pounded them together in a brotherly gesture. Sam was still worried sick over Michaela, but knowing that his friendship with Miles had started on the road to recovery gave a small sense of satisfaction. He hoped things would turn out alright. He had to hope, for her sake. It pained him to sit there while she was a captive of the Decepticons, but Optimus had ordered them all to stay at the base. Without communications, they couldn't coordinate their efforts. They were also waiting for Skyfire, Ratchet, Arcee and Starscream to return. None of them had any real faith in Starscream coming back or even wanted him to return.

Bumblebee paced back and forth in the main computer room. He was in somber spirits, worried about Michaela, and about Arcee too. She hadn't returned to the base and communications were down. He couldn't get to her to help her if she needed him. _I'm a rotten guardian and an even worse spark mate_! He thought to himself. It pained him to be unable to do a thing. He was meant for action, not lazing about the base! His wing like car doors that jutted out of his back drooped sadly as he played a melancholy tune over his radio.

__

"Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh…"

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise and relief, Ratchet and Skyfire made their way inside the base. Battered, leaking fluids and worse for wear, the two mechs trudged inside. Ratchet had an unconscious Arcee cradled gently in his arms. She looked bad to put it lightly. Her armor was immensely dented, scorch marks covered her body, and her legs bent at an odd angle. She was in definite need of repair and soon!

Starscream brought up the rear, holding an limp, unmoving Barricade over his shoulder. Barricade looked like he'd faired a bit better than Arcee but still had that battered, broken appearance to him. His gleaming black and white armor dirty and dented and his red optics without their sinister glow. "We found her about to be slagged by this traitor." Starscream explained. "I tried and failed, to gain his allegiance to our cause. So I used more… persuasive methods."

"Arcee!" Bumblebee cried out, rushing toward his spark partner in the medics arms. He made a motion to take her from Ratchet but the medic took a step back and yelled at the Camaro.

"Idiot! I need to take her to the med lab for repairs! Do you wish to make her worse?" Bumblebee stiffened. He'd been yelled at by Ratchet more times than he could count but never in such a way like this. The medic looked at him with absolute loathing in his blue optics and sneered at the scout. "Your mate has suffered a great deal without your protection Bumblebee. Let me repair the damages. Unlike you, I'm actually competent in what I do."

Bumblebee, shocked, didn't say a word to this. He just stared sadly after Ratchet as the medic took Arcee to the med room. Starscream followed with Barricade over his shoulder still. Bumblebee was appalled by the medic's words and very much hurt by them. Ratchet may be a crotchety old bot and a bit grumpy at times but he'd never been downright cruel. Not like he'd just been.

Optimus, Maggie and Glen looked up from what they were doing as well to stare after Ratchet. "Take comfort Bumblebee." Optimus said kindly. "It wasn't your fault and Arcee will be repaired. Ratchet merely needs to recharge and his mood will improve."

"What happened to lil mama?" Glen asked, looking around for Jade but not seeing her with amongst the bots.

"Who?" Skyfire asked, scratching his giant head.

"You know, Lil mama, your shorty. Jade." Glen answered.

"She's at her home." Skyfire answered after a few seconds. Arcee was on her way back from there when she got attacked by Barricade. We picked up her distress call, dealt with him and came back here."

"That's awfully funny Skyfire." Maggie said, walking up to the giant mech and tilting her head to the side. She tossed back her curly blond hair. "Communications have been down all day." She made to touch the scientists white leg but her hand passed right through it! She lurched forward and tumbled into his foot! It flickered, shimmering and shaking until a blue version of Starscream stood before her and snarled, holding a rather unusual looking black gun like device in his hands. Jade, Rose, Michaela and an unknown girl were unconscious, all crammed into the nose cone cockpit that made up the middle of his chest!

"Thundercracker!" Optimus Prime roared, withdrawing his sword and lunging toward the seeker. Bumblebee quickly pulled down his battle mask and held up his fists, prepared to join in the fight!

Thundercracker hastily knelt down and snatched Maggie up from where she was attempting to run in her heels.

"Maggie!" Glen called out, afraid for his best friend. "Ya'll put her down now!"

Thundercracker grinned a nasty smug smirk as he held the struggling femme in front of himself. "You wouldn't strike me for fear of hitting the girl." Optimus and Bumblebee both knew this to be true and took a few steps backwards as Thundercracker sneered and held the girl tightly. "Time to go!" He cried out.

Bumblebee gasped in horror as he saw Skywarp emerge with Arcee slung over his shoulder along with an awake Barricade! They'd been set up! He recognized the device now! It was his old friend, Hound's hologram gun! It was all a trick! "Slagging son of a glitch!" Bumblebee cried, converting his arms into his cannons. "Let them go!"

"I have a better idea." Skywarp grinned as they began backing away toward the science lab. "How about we take them on a nice trip to Cybertron instead!"

Starscream had tweaked the last bit of frame into place and pressed several buttons on the console. The spacebridge itself looked like an enormous gray metal top of a football goalpost, very thick and tall. The middle of it crackled to life, revealing a picture of the inside of the Decepticon base back on Cybertron! Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Barricade all stepped through quickly and triumphantly. Starscream was the last. "Goodbye Optimus Prime. Nice being partners with you. Couldn't have accomplished this without your help." The seeker said stepping through the gate. On the Cybertron side, he pulled out his hand through the gate and slammed his fist down on the console, quickly retracting his hand afterwards! The gate fizzled and sparks flew everywhere as the picture of the cell in Cybertron flickered out of existence. He'd cut off their only way of following their charges.

Ok, thanks for the wait peeps! I'll try to be faster with my updates and work on my other story "Lament of Lost Innocence!" So stay tuned! Thank you Sami and Lala for waiting so patiently and for all the help you girls give me. Seriously, you both Rock!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	12. Betrayed

Michaela slowly opened her dazzling aqua eyes and blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the intensely bright light all around her. Her memory was fuzzy and she strained it, running a slender feminine hand through her dark curly locks trying to think of where she was. Flashes came to her in quick panicked bursts. _Laughing with Sam as Bumblebee rolled along, glass smashing, the roar of some great black metallic animal, cuts all up and down her luscious body, blood, her blood, pouring over the seats as she was ripped out of Bumblebee, flesh torn, peeling off of her skin, unbearable pain, then darkness._

Her hands instinctively flew to her exposed midsection, checking on how serious her injuries were. Michaela gasped as she lifted up her blood stained tattered tank top slightly and realized there wasn't a scratch on her. She looked around and saw that she was inside a cell, all metal with green glowing energy bars barring her escape.

Michaela turned around and looked toward the back of her cell. There, battered, broken, and sorely beaten was her guardian Arcee. Her usually cheerful bright blue optics were off and she didn't stir or move. Michaela ran to her side and tapped her fists against the pink and white mech's sides. "Arcee! Oh god, Arcee wake up! Please, please wake up damn it!" Tears began spilling down her rosy cheeks and down onto her impressive chest. She felt for her friends mind inside her own through their bond. She knew Arcee wasn't dead and concentrated, using the bond to heal her guardian.

The young brunette climbed up onto Arcee's knee and leaned up against her guardian. She smiled as she felt Arcee's mind buzz inside of her own and slowly recover. The wounds on her body disappearing and repairing themselves. Arcee's bright blue optics began flickering on and a small smile graced her friendly face. "Thank you Michaela…" Arcee groaned, feeling the last of the repairs work their way through her systems before her self repair took over. Arcee gently wrapped her gigantic hand around her charge and held her close to her chest. "You've saved me." Arcee made a quick scan of her systems, finding her core processor repaired and her self repair systems at work, taking care of her other minor injuries. She wished Ratchet were there to check her out and was also dismayed to find herself without any weapons.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Michaela asked, again, surveying the prison cell with wide frightened baby blue eyes. "Where's their base this time?"

"Cybertron apparently." Came a dismal sarcastic voice. Michaela climbed up onto Arcee's shoulder and peered behind her guardian. Maggie was sitting cross legged in the cell as well, along with a passed out Jade, Rose and an unknown girl with tan skin and dark curly hair she'd never seen before. "We've been captured Michaela. I suppose they mean to use us as bait to lure the rest of them into a trap. They took us through that space bridge Skyfire was building but destroyed our side of to prevent them following."

Michaela tossed her raven black hair aside and scratched at her head. "Again? Why's it always us? How come they can't kidnap the guys or something?"

"They think we're weak and that our mates will come to rescue us." Maggie answered, crossing her arms over her chest. She pulled at her long sleeves and looked down at her short skirt and nylons. Hardly an outfit to be captured in, especially in high heels! "I hope they find a way to come soon." Maggie said softly, looking out of the metal cell through the green energy bars. She didn't like this place, not one bit.

Arcee shifted around to face the blonde and quickly scanned over the unconscious femmes lying across the floor. "They've been exposed to…" She scanned the world wide web, trying to come up with the proper human term. "Chloroform. Making them sleep, however they should be online fairly soon as its almost worked its way through their systems. "Also, they've taken to pumping oxygen into the base…probably for your benefit."

"Oi, not so loud." Rose groaned, stirring where she lay and beginning to awaken. "Blimey what bloody time is it?"

Michaela slid off of her guardian's shoulder and climbed down onto the cold metal ground. She knelt beside Rose and checked the goth girl over as Maggie helped her up. "Where are we? Bloody Starscream covered my mouth with a rag." She explained watching as Jade and Leiana got up as well.

"They took us to Cybertron." Michaela answered grimly. Her full red painted lips were quivering in a pout as she looked over all of her friends and the strange girl she didn't know.

"Jeez, It's not like we were going anywhere. Why did they have to freakin knock us out?" Jade asked, rubbing her head and fixing her kerchief. She was trying to rid herself of the throbbing headache that lingered there. She said nothing of the tattoo on her back that she could still feel was there. The pain from it, was mysteriously gone.

"My theory is that it was to hide you all from us." Maggie replied. "They had some sort of device that disguised those two Starscreams as Skyfire and Ratchet. They tried sneaking into the base but got caught and escaped through the space bridge Skyfire and Starscream were working on."

"Those two aren't both Starscream." Jade corrected. "Their his partners, called the seekers I think. The purple one's named Skywarp." She shuddered visibly and looked toward the ground, her screams of pain echoing throughout her mind as the memory of him giving her the beastly tattoo.

"That blue jack asse's name is Thundercracker." The new girl put in, glancing around nervously as if he might appear at any moment. "My name's Leiana. Leiana Grey. Will someone finally tell me what the Hell is going on here? I'm riding my moped, minding my own business when Rose comes along and needs help defending her giant alien robot boyfriend from some asshole that scraped me down a wall and keeps _staring_ at me!"

Rose groaned and put a hand through her red dyed hair. "Sorry love, but there wasn't much time to explain.

"Well, we've got nothing but time now till we are rescued." Arcee added, scanning the area. Decepticon guard drones patrolled the halls and hovered in the air, no way they could fight their way through without help, even when the humans did have their exo suits.

Leiana stared at Arcee, cringing a bit and looking at Rose. "That's one of the good ones right? Please tell me not all these robots are bad."

"Oh no dear, you don't have to be afraid of me." Arcee smiled sweetly, gently wrapping a hand across Michaela's back. "I'm Arcee, Michaela's guardian. I wish we could have met under more…pleasant circumstances Leiana." She extended a finger out for Leiana to shake, which she did sighing in relief that at least this giant robot was on their side.

Maggie, Jade and Michaela introduced themselves as well. Then, with help from Arcee's hologram projector, they retold the story of the Autobots, Decepticons, the battles on Earth and their fight against Unicron. Leiana listened, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor of their cell. She grew wide eyed at the tales of giant robot battles, spark bonding, and of love found between worlds. This was a lot to take in and she might not have believed a word of it if not for Arcee being right in front of her as living proof.

Leiana was just about to ask what they would do now when a familiar small purple robot walked toward their cell, grinning widely and holding an enormous long metal tray filled with all kinds of things, none of them smelling very good.

"Oh no…no…no." Jade sighed, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead. It was Rumble and from the looks of it, he was attempting to feed them…again.

"Feeding time little humans!" Rumble sang out happily, placing the thin tray down and sliding it between the bars.

"Is he for real?" Maggie asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust when she beheld what he called food. Old Burger king wrappers, rotten tomatoes, a dead bird this time, two old mismatched chewed shoes and parts of the chopped up watermelon he'd fed to Jade earlier. Luckily, he'd managed to get bottled water for them as well.

"A dead bird…" Leiana snorted staring at the poor mangled blue jay. "What did you do? Find this under a park bench?"

"Nope, battled a…" Rumble began to say, scanning the world wide web. "A common domestic feline for it." The little bot said proudly.

"So you pilched it from a house cat…well done." Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yep! Taught that beast not to mess with the Decepticons!" Rumble said proudly, thumping his chest. "I wanted Barricade to take me through one of those human food drive by places but he wouldn't so I just collected food off the side of the road near the base back on Earth. So dig in! Eat!"

Jade opened her eyes and laughed at the situation. "Listen to me carefully Rumble." She said. The small purple Decepticon turned to her and looked at her intently. She sighed and took a deep breath. "WE ARE NOT DOGS!" She said to him very loudly and with particular annunciation on each individual word. "We can't eat things like this!"

"Yeah, don't you guys have food for us? Like burgers and fries and salad and stuff?" Michaela asked, hands on her hips. "We don't eat energon like you and we'll starve, totally ruining your hostage plan if you don't feed us."

Rumble looked taken aback and stared at the "food" he'd placed on the ground for them. "But I looked it up on the world wide web!" He protested. "These things are what domestic pets eat all the time!"

"Yeah, if you're a goat." Maggie retorted, slumping back against the side of the cell. "We're humans, we don't eat like animals do."

"Don't you have any tea?" Rose whined slumping against the side of the cell. "I won't survive without it I'm afraid."

Leiana slapped her palm to her forehead and glared at Rumble. "What a fucking retard this Decepticon is; They just let anyone join nowadays, will they?"

"And just who are you calling a retard meat bucket!" The purple Decepticon glared angrily at Leiana, making a fist and waving it at her.

Jade winced and approached Rumble getting as close to the cage bars as she dared. "I know you meant well, but isn't' there any other food on Cybertron, and thanks for the water." She said kindly.

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can find." Rumble said, putting down his fist and calming down a bit. "At least your well behaved, unlike some of you who still need training!" He glared at Leiana who glared right back at him, eyes narrowed, ready for a fight.

"I'm not a dog you stupid bucket of bolts!" Leiana yelled out, clenching her fist in anger, her freckled cheeks growing red with rage.

"Thundercracker needs to tame you badly!" Rumble retorted. "So you'll be quiet and stop barking all the time!"

Leiana was just about to scream something particularly nasty at the cassette when faint cheerful music was heard.

_"If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Help's on the way  
We hear your call_

_On a mission we're united as one  
Friends forever  
(Yeah)  
Here we come_

_In no time we'll be at your side  
(In no time)  
We're a team on a rollercoaster ride  
Each one of us knows just what to do  
Never gonna stop  
(Gonna stop)  
Searching for you  
(For you)_

_Baby ,listen to me  
Searching for you  
(Oh, for you)  
We're gonna set you free!"_

Michaela and Arcee gasped together. "It must be Bumblebee!" Michaela cheered. "They've come to get us!"

"They must have gotten the space bridge up and working again after it was damaged!" Maggie cried out. "Nobody would play that kind of song but him!"

A raucous laugh echoed in the hallway as the music stopped.

"That's not him is it?" Leiana asked suspiciously. "He doesn't sound too nice to me and wouldn't there be sounds of a struggle if we were being rescued.

The owner of the dark chuckling appeared to be none other than Barricade. The great black and white hunter approached their cell laughing and glaring at them with his glowing red eyes.

Arcee stood up, taking a defensive stance in front of the human girls. "That was a cruel unnecessary joke Barricade." Arcee growled at the police car. "You already have us captive, there is no need to be deceitful."

"But Arcee, it was so amusing, seeing you all with hope in your optics, jumping at the chance to be rescued, and thinking I was your precious Bumblebee!" He guffawed again at his own joke he'd played upon the poor femmes until he heard a high pitched laughter coming from the cell. The hunter blinked his optics and stuck his head close to the bars, glaring at the femme that dared interrupt his cruel mirth.

Jade was on her side, clutching her stomach in absolute maniacal hysteria, laughing a high pitched giggle usually only heard when someone was tickling her.

"You dare interrupt me human! What do you find so funny?" Barricade thundered, slamming his fist against the ground and causing the humans to jump back away from the bars.

"Dude…that was a Pokemon song!" She shrieked still laughing and wiping a tear away from her eyes. "You just played a freaking pokemon song! No one watches that show anymore it's so lame! Your totally lame for using a song from it!"

Immediately, Rose, Michaela and Leiana burst out laughing. Maggie just looked puzzled, then slightly bemused and Arcee was scratching her metallic head in confusion. She looked up the term Pokemon on the world wide web and immediately turned to Barricade and laughed. "You've made quite the fool of yourself." she laughed at the seething Decepticon. "Such a slagger, it really wasn't worth the effort on your part Barricade."

Even Rumble had looked up the meaning of the word Pokemon and pointed up at the flustered Barricade. "You just played a song about fictional battling animals that reside in tiny little balls and have magical powers!" The little bot bent over with mirth and held his metallic knees. "What a glitchead!"

Barricade clenched his fist in anger and looked down toward the floor. He hadn't put much thought into his cruel prank and it had backfired horribly in his face! The hunter began to storm away irately as the laughter grew louder. As he began to pass Rumble, his temper got the better of him and he let loose a powerful kick to the smaller Decepticon! It hit Rumble straight in the gut, sending him flying backwards into the wall, embedding himself into it! Rumble was stuck and he was still laughing as he tried to pry himself off of the wall.

"Come on help me!" Rumble laughed struggling to remove himself from the metal wall but having been stuck at such a weird angle as to make his arms useless. This made the femmes in the cell laugh even harder. Barricade had stocked away out of embarrassment and left Rumble to get himself out of the wall somehow.

"Serves you right!" Leiana jeered above the laughter, pointing at the sight of the smaller bot stuck in the wall. "Hah, now your stuck in the wall!"

"What's all the noise about!" Came a high pitched annoying female voice. Thunderblast came rushing from down the hallway and faced the prisoners, pointing her blaster at the cell and gawking at Rumble still struggling to free himself. "What the pit happened here you little freak?" she cried out, grabbing the cassette by the foot and pulling backwards.

"Barricade kicked me into the wall, stupid idiot!" Rumble answered and grunted when he was suddenly yanked out of the wall, landing on top of Thunderblast. He grinned like a pervert as his head landed on her pointed femme chest.

"Get off me pathetic little shrimp bot!" She cried out indignantly. "I'm only here to escort the prisoners to the arena! Not waist my time kicking your aft around the base!"

"Awe don't be like that Thunderbabe!" Rumble crooned to the femme as she knocked him off of herself. He followed her to the center of the room where she gathered the patrolling drones. She pressed a few buttons on a wall console and the bars to the cell flickered and dimmed before completely disappearing.

"Alright prisoners…" Thunderblast crooned, pointing her enormous metallic blaster right at Arcee's chest, aiming for the spark case. "You get a special treat before being put into the cell with the other slaves. You have the privilege to see something really spectacular." Thunderblast said, relishing the power she had as she ushered the femmes out of their holding pen.

The humans and Arcee looked at each other and at the drones surrounding them. There would be no way to escape from this many without being killed. They would just have to endure whatever the Decepticons put them through until their friends rescued them, or they could come up with a plan themselves. Arcee resisted the urge to pick up Michaela. She didn't want to do anything to distinguish her charge from the Decepticons. Arcee was afraid they would take the poor girl and use her against her later. Before they left the prison cell behind all together, Arcee had one last giggle over the Rumble shaped hole in the wall, knowing that this would probably be the last time she would feel happy enough to laugh.

Meanwhile, no one was laughing back at the Autobot base on Earth, things had gotten…rather heated.

Bumblebee shook with rage as he turned his narrowed gaze at the leader. The yellow mech removed his battle mask and approached the leader, fists clenched. "How could you Optimus!" The scout thundered grabbing the much taller leader at the shoulders and shaking him. "How could you let them be taken? Jade, Rose, Michaela, Arcee! My Arcee is gone!"

"Calm yourself Bumblebee! Do not forget that they took my spark partner as well!" Optimus shouted back, taking Bumblebee's arms in his hands and removing them from his blue and red armor. "Now is not the time to argue Bumblebee! We must find a way to get them back!"

"It's your fault their gone!" Bumblebee countered, converting his arm into its cannon and pointing it at the leader. The glowing blue cannon hummed and whirred as Bumblebee held it to Optimus's chest. "You were in league with the Decepticons! Why else would you plot and scheme with Starscream behind our backs! We trusted you! Maggie trusted you! You were our leader!"

"Oh man! What the slag are you doin Bumblebee?" came the cry from Jazz who'd just stepped in from patrol. "Get offa him!" The smaller transformer attempted to pry the yellow mech off of the leader and called out to anyone for help. Glen had rushed outside to get help the minute the Decepticons had been revealed but being out of shape and not use to running, had only just alerted his guardian to the situation at hand. Ironhide and Chromia came running in the minute they'd spotted Jazz rush into the base and look out of sorts.

Glen was right at their heels, huffing and wheezing. "Need to exercise more man." He coughed, looking up as Bumblebee wrestled with Jazz and Optimus. "Dang it! The yellow bots' gone all out of control!" Glen commented.

Sam, feeling his spark partners rage ran out of the human quarters, Miles right behind him. He gawked at his guardian as he Bumblebee lunged at Optimus Prime having Ironhide and Jazz all but holding him back.

"Bumblebee! I know the situation is dire but you MUST CALM YOURSELF!" Optimus Prime roared to the smaller bot, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Your going to fry your circuits!"

"Bumblebee!" Sam cried out to his guardian. "What's wrong with you? What happened to him?" Sam could barely contain the feeling of rage that was irradiating off of his friend like a nuclear power plant ready for meltdown.

"He let Starscream take them!" Bumblebee roared desperately, his vocal processors screeching, straining to handle themselves. "He took the femmes!"

"Is this true Optimus? Tell me by Primus its not!" Chromia cried out grabbing Optimus by the hand and shaking it, desperate for this news to be false. Willing that Bumblebee was just having a hysterical fit because of a virus leaked into his central processor.

"Slag it Bumblebee don't make us do this!" Ironhide roared as Bumblebee converted his arms to cannons and was about to blow off his restrainers! "Now Jazz!" Ironhide and Jazz twisted Bumblebee's arms behind his back and pushed against the yellow Camaro, slamming him into the ground and each placing a knee against his shoulder blade as he flailed miserably.

Sam ran to his friends side, heedless of any danger to himself. His friend was in a rage and he had to help him, regardless of his own safety. "Bumblebee, Bumblebee look at me man!" He cried out, trying to find the gaze of his best transformer friend. "You need to calm down and let the big bot explain. We'll get them back we always do! Come on man don't do this, don't quit on me now! We have to work this through! Flipping out on all your pals isn't going to get Arcee or Michaela back!" He walked over to his guardian who'd heard his words but was continuing to try to break free from Ironhide and Jazz's grip on him. The boy slowly approached the struggling Camaro's head and laid his hand upon the side of his round helm. "It'll be ok Bee. I promise." Sam said in a hushed tone, mustering up the strength within himself through the bond they shared. He sent calm waves of emotion toward his friend, calmly talking him down. "We need your help Bee, we can't do this without you. You need to snap out of it man." Bumblebee had all but stopped struggling now and looked at Sam with sad glowing baby blue eyes. "You can let him up now." Sam said, staring back at his friend with the same sad expression. "And I think our fearless leader has some explaining to do." The boy added, looking up at Optimus and folding his arms across his chest.

"Indeed Optimus." Ironhide glared pointedly at his old friend as he and Jazz released their grip on Bumblebee. The young mech picked himself off the ground and mirrored Sam's stance, crossing his arms across his chest.

Optimus scratched the bridge of his nose in agitation and sighed, letting the air escape his vents in a deep heave that seemed to carry the weight of the world with it. "I'd discussed matters with Starscream. He was to be a double agent amongst the Decepticons in exchange for sanctuary amongst us." The leader explained.

A long resounding gasp from everyone around him sounded. "And you actually trusted him?" This came from Chromia. She glared at Optimus, gritting her teeth together. "That slagging traitor would sell his own motherboard out for power! How could you trust him!"

Optimus sighed and looked at each of the bots before him. "I felt that I could from the matrix. I still feel that Starscream is working for us, even now when all seems darkest, I still feel it telling me to trust him. Though abducting our charges was absolutely never discussed and he and I shall have a long grueling talk about that once we find him. In the mean time I suggest we trust in the matrix's power."

No one said a word at that. The matrix was the oldest artifact bestowed upon their race besides the Allspark and they were both joined together now anyway. The matrix glowed brightly within Optimus's chest for all to see and none dared question its decision again.

"I don't mean to interrupt this awkward moment but communications are back up." Glen said a little nervously as they all looked toward him. "I'm picking up a distress signal from Ratchet and nothing at all from the big guy."

"Go and find Ratchet, help him back to the base." Optimus ordered. Chromia and Ironhide immediately saluted and took off in the direction of the medic's weak signal.

"Scan for Skyfire's energy signal Glen." Optimus told the hacker. Glen typed away at the keyboard while Bumblebee and Jazz transformed back into their vehicle modes, ready to come to the space shuttle's aid.

"Awe man it don't look good for him." Glen exclaimed pointing at the faintly beeping energy signal on the map. "He's got to see the doc bot right away or he's not gonna make it!"

"Jazz, Bumblebee, go to his location and help him as best as you can. I'll arrive to help you shortly." Optimus ordered and watched as Sam got inside Bumblebee. He and Jazz rolled out just as their leader had ordered. Optimus stood back and watched them all on the computer monitor screens. He sighed greatly, opening his chest and removing the matrix within to study it. "I can only pray to Primus, that you know what your doing." he told it, not sure if he would get an answer. It glowed in response to him and he heard the deep baritone voice of Primus issuing from its very core. "Trust in me Optimus Prime…"

Starscream was walking triumphantly down the corridors of the Decepticon base with Skywarp and Thundercracker by his side. All was going according to his plan. Even better actually. The kidnapping part had been pure genius and he was glad he'd thought of it. Now that Soundwave was fooled into trusting him, the seeker would have no trouble overthrowing the communications officer from within.

Starscream was suddenly seized roughly by Thundercracker and Skywarp, each grabbing a wing and shoving their comrade against the metal base wall, pinning him to the side! They slammed their fists with concussive force into his back, limiting his outraged movements and trapping his arms. They both stepped forward and put their legs between his, completing the restraining position, effectively disabling him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Starscream roared, struggling to no avail against their iron grip. "Release me immediately!"

He looked first at Thundercracker, then to Skywarp. They had been his companions, his partners in crime. They were a team, they reeked havoc amidst the skies of Cybertron and Earth. Why in the pit would they be doing this? Was it some kind of joke? If it was, they would both pay dearly for it.

The two seekers were certainly grinning to each other like it was an enormous practical joke. "Sorry Screamer, but we got orders from Soundwave." Skywarp sneered as he pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs from a compartment in his cockpit. He slid them tightly around the brown F-22's wrists and connected them.

"Seems Soundwave thought you were part of a plot to overthrow him. " Thundercracker scoffed, tightening his grip on Starscreams wing to the point where the metal was starting to bend under his huge metallic fingers. "I wonder why he would ever get that idea. A little birdie must have told him."

"Traitors! You both are slagging traitors!" Starscream yelled, struggling in his cuffs as he felt his systems beginning to shut down. The statis cuffs were slowly draining him of his energy and effectively putting him into stasis lock.

To this, Thundercracker and Skywarp just looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was a horrendous mocking sound that echoed all throughout the Decepticon base hallway. "You've no right to say something that ridiculous Starscream!" Skywarp cried out, shaking with mirth as they dragged Starscream's sagging body forward.

"Yeah, you've plotted against Megatron openly for years!" Thundercracker pointed out. "You're just getting what's coming to you! What do the humans call it? Oh yes, your just desserts! Your going to pay for your years of treachery Screamer, and we get front row seats!"

"Slag you…both to the pit…" Starscream wheezed before the stasis cuffs came to full power and sucked the last remaining energy away from him. His body hung limply, his defiant glowing red optics dimmed until they were lifeless and black. Starscream was helpless, in the hands of his former comrades, betrayed by the very seeker's he'd teamed with for eons.

Thundercracker and Skywarp gave each other smirks of satisfaction before dropping their load onto the floor and giving him each a devastating kick to the back! "That's for Megatron you slagging scrapheap!" Skywarp growled angrily, releasing years of pent up rage and frustration carefully hidden from his more powerful seeker leader.

"And that's for all the times you fragged us!" Thundercracker growled, remembering all the times a frustrated Starscream would take out his rage on his teammates. After suffering abuse at the hands of Megatron, the seeker would complain and moan if they were lucky. When they were unlucky, as was the case most of the time, he'd fight them both, anger fueling his blows, his logic circuits fried. Starscream would leave both of them in pieces to be sent to the medical bot without a hint of remorse or apology. That was his way and he'd had it for as long as either one of the two seekers could remember. And now he was about to pay for it.

Thundercracker and Skywarp once again picked up their comrade and dragged his lifeless bulk across the floor to the battle arena.

It had once been an arena to watch athletic young bots compete in events of strength, speed and agility like the Olympics held on Earth. The stadium, that had once held cheering transformers was now so rusted and dilapidated from centuries of neglect that it was barely holding together.

The Decepticon battle arena was very much like the old Roman coliseum back on Earth. It had once been an arena to watch athletic young bots compete in events of strength, speed and agility like the Olympics held on Earth. The stadium, that had once held cheering transformers was now so rusted and dilapidated from centuries of neglect that it was barely holding together.

It was made entirely out of metal not stone however. It was enormous, it had to be to accommodate the gigantic Cybertronian sized seats that surrounded it. The seats themselves were elevated far above the battle pit to prevent the spectators from being splattered in oil and flying metal parts.

Over the years as the Decepticons gained control over Cybertron, they'd thrown many an Autobot to their death inside the fighting pit. They were pitted against countless drones, sharkticons and even some organic creatures that could survive on their cold desolate planet. Only a handful of fighters ever survived. It was only when the Decepticons discovered they were running low on Cybertronium did they take Autobot prisoners and turn them into slaves to work in the mines.

Starscream slowly awoke in the middle of this very arena. The stench of decay and spoiled oil filled his olfactory sensors as he clicked his searing red optics open and closed. The seeker found his arms and legs chained to the ground, secured to great metal blocks with cranks on either side should they need to be tightened. The F-22 looked around him to see his Decepticon brethren all jeering and making obscene gestures at him apparently, they'd waited for a long time for a decent fight, and they were about to get one.

A door appeared in front of Starscream and who should walk through it but Soundwave himself. Red visored optics scanning the seeker, the enormous blue mech stopped a few feet away as Starscream fought his restraints.

"Release me immediately!" Starscream snarled furiously and with hatred lacing his every word. He spat oil to the side and leered at the blue and white communications officer. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Laserbeak eject." Soundwave said in his monotone metallic voice. "Operation, rewind and replay." His chest opened up and out popped a digital video camera. It played back a video which Soundwave magnified against the side of the pit wall so that all optics and eyes could see.

It showed Optimus Prime and Starscream talking in the canyon, discussing in private the terms of Starscream's agreement. The boo's and hisses that erupted from the Decepticons in the stadium seating were silenced by a wave of the hand from Soundwave.

"So you'll help me overthrow Soundwave and give me sanctuary among your ranks." Starscream smirked, folding his arms across his chest at the Autobot leader. "And all I have to do is merely act as your double agent?"

"That is what this required of you yes." Optimus had answered him. "You are a fool if you believe I trust you Starscream. It is not you I have my trust in." He motioned to his chest where the matrix glowed within.

"It's a deal." Starscream agreed, shaking the leaders hand. "Though as soon as I'm done dealing with Soundwave I'm going to become leader of the Decepticons and annihilate you and the other Autobots, just so that we are clear on that. It matters little to me that you help me achieve this goal."

"Understood." Optimus had answered before the tape blurred and grew fuzzy. The digital recording camera transformed into a massive red metallic bird Laserbeak which squawked and landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

"You shall get your wish Starscream." Soundwave said, his voice cold and monotone as usual. "We shall fight, whoever wins rules Cybertron and the Decepticons."

Starscream grinned wickedly and pulled at his restraints. "Then release me and let us have at it!" He cried eager to begin and take over ruling the entire planet.

"Conditions will be made for this fight." Soundwave replied. "One on one, no minions, no flying. Hand to hand."

"I accept your terms just let me out of these infernal things!" Starscream raged to the cheer of the crowd. The seeker looked over and blinked his optics in surprise. There, in the front row, stood Thundercracker, Thunderblast and Skywarp holding the human girls in their hands along with Arcee in the middle. So the humans and the Autobot would be witness to the fight would they? Well he'd give them one hell of a show!

"As you wish Starscream." Soundwave replied, letting Laserbeak fly off of his shoulder and releasing Ravage from his chest compartment as well. The two cassette cons raced into the stands, found their partner Rumble and began cheering for Soundwave along with the rest of the Decepticons in the stands.

Only one voice, drowned out by the sea of blood thirsty shouts, stood up for the seeker. "Kick his bloody ass Starscream." Rose said softly as she watched from Thundercrackers grip next to Leiana.

Two drones flittered in from the sidelines, cutting into Starscreams bonds and releasing him from his chains. Starscream roared an intense battle cry, reveling in his freedom and grasping the two drones in his enormous brown metallic fists. He crushed the round bots as if they were nothing and threw them aside. Starscream ran forward, his raptor like avian legs giving him momentum as he pulled his fist back and made to punch Soundwave in the chest!

Soundwave grabbed the seeker's fist in midair and hurled him forward and over his shoulder. Starscream cursed in Cybertronian and lunged at the communications officer again, this time tackling him to the ground! "I'll kill you and finally rule all of Cybertron!" Starscream shouted in triumph as he punched Soundwave across the visor, cracking it down the middle.

"Object elimination." Soundwave said simply. "Target, Decepticon Air commander Starscream." Soundwave drew back his thigh blue leg and kicked upwards, connecting with the seekers chest and sending Starscream flying off of him!

"Yeah, get him Soundwave!" Rumble called from in the stands.

"Slagging scrapheap!" Starscream spat, getting madder every second he wasn't winning. "I'll send you to the pit! Give my regards to Megatron!" The brown F-22 ran at Soundwave and jumped into the air, landing a flying kick to the blue mech as he struggled to get up. Soundwave was sent spinning backwards, hitting his head against the side of the wall and not moving. Oil leaked from his body and sparks began shooting forth from cracks in his armor.

Starscream strode to the center of the battle arena and let loose a hellish cry of victory amongst the boo's and hisses in the Decepticon audience. "HERE ME NOW CYBERTRON! I'M YOUR NEW LEADER! BOW BEFORE ME AND FEEL MY WRAITH!" The seeker cried out raising a fist to the air and reveling in the power that was now seemingly his and his alone.

"Soundwave still functions. Starscream celebrates premature victory." Came the monotone voice of the fallen communications officer. Suddenly, Starscream felt a blow land across the back of his head, enough to severe the wiring along his head and twist it unnaturally. The seeker fell to his knees and glared his hatred and venom as Soundwave stomped forward. "Soundwave superior, Starscream inferior!" The blue mech stated, kicking Starscream across the chest and sending him rolling across the arena.

"YOU INTERUPTED MY SPEECH!" Starscream roared, so angry now that he forgot the rules of their fight engagement and transformed into the F-22 Raptor, taking to the air and firing down at the blue Decepticon. "Now prepare your spark for extinction!" Came his cry as he swooped down low and prepared to ram into Soundwave!

"Operation, termination." Soundwave said simply, suddenly laser mounted cannons appeared from the far corners of the stadium. "Target acquired, initiate fire sequence!"

The laser cannons locked onto Starscream and each fired a devastating blast onto the seeker, searing and burning him from the outside! Starscream let out a cry of agony before crashing into the ground, transforming back into robot mode and landing on his front at Soundwaves feet.

"Operation flight termination initiating." Soundwave said, stepping onto the middle of Starscream's back with his foot. He gripped one smoking hot wing in each hand and tore them off in one mighty heave! Starscreams's scream of absolute pain and terror roared throughout the stadium, making the very metal seats vibrate. The humans clapped their hands over their ears, feeling blood trickle out of them at the very sound of it. Two gaping holes were sparking out of his back where his wings once stood. Soundwave threw them aside and pointed at Thundercracker, Thunderblast and Skywarp. "Take this traitor and lock him with the Autobots. Make sure they can not get to him. Deny him energon. His spark will die slowly and painfully marking the end of his treachery against the Decepticons." Soundwave told the guards. The crowd erupted into cheers as Starscream systems went into shock appalled at the damage he sustained and placing him into stasis lock for self repairs.

Starscream's still smoking and sparking body was dragged into the Autobot cell still sizzling from his fight with Soundwave. He was placed in his own part of the cell blocked off by the glowing green energy bars. Soundwave wanted him to rot in there, not be torn apart limb from limb by the Autobots. In this cell there were five Autobot prisoners sat huddled close to each other. Stasis chains wrapped tightly around both of their legs, draining their energy to prevent them from having enough to break them and try to escape.

Two of the Autobots looked a lot alike, both lean and limber with broad shoulders, they were about fifteen feet, as tall as Bumblebee. One was red with a black helm and the other was yellow with fin like face projections. One Autobot was colored in all green with a star on his shoulder. He was enormous, at least being 25 feet tall, round and much bigger than the other two. He had enormous hands and feet to match with a jaw hinged to his face. Another Autobot was bright red with pink and gold flames painted the side.

They all looked up when the windowless metal door slid open and Arcee was pushed inside, dragging her own stasis chains with her, causing her to trip and fall forward onto the floor! The human girls walked obediently behind her with the drones pointing their blasters at them. This happened at the same time Starscream was pushed into the cell and both doors locked behind, sealing them in.

"Hope you like your new roomates!" Skywarp chuckled along with Thundercracker and Thunderblast. "Cause you'll be spending the rest of your miserable lives here!"

"Yeah, well your mother's a toaster! And your dad's a fucking vacuum!" Leiana cried out kicked at the door aggressively. The two look alike transformers, red and yellow, walked over to the girl and peered down at her. "What are you two looking at?" She glared, crossing her arms over her impressive chest.

"I like her. She said Skywarps parents were cheap appliances." The red one said immediately, kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah, got lots of spunk, what a little firecracker." The yellow one agreed kneeling down as well. "This is my twin brother Sideswipe and I am the one and only, beautiful, awe inspiring Sunstreaker." The one called Sunstreaker gently scooped up the girl in his hand. "And what are you little flesh creature?"

"You can call me Leiana." She squeaked, not knowing what these two curious robots were going to do to her. "Uh…you're the good guys right?"

The twins both looked at each other and shrugged. "Define good." Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker held her up to their eye level.

"Like…not going to kill me?" She answered. They both looked at each other again and looked down at her.

"Why would we kill you? This is the most entertainment we've gotten in centuries." Sideswipe answered her, taking her from his brother and studying her more closely.

"Yeah and your not that bad on the optics either squishy." Sunstreaker replied, blinking his glowing blue optics at the girl.

Leiana blushed under the scrutiny and began climbing up Sideswipes shoulder as he extended his arm. She watched from there, making herself comfortable as the red transformer with the pink flames on it, leapt to his feet and ran to Arcee's side.

"Arcee…is it really you?" He cried out holding her close in his arms. "It's me…Hotrod!" He'd gotten captured coming back to the base after Chromia had gone through the space bridge.

"Hotrod?" Arcee cried out, throwing her arms around the taller red mech. "I haven't seen you in so long! What's happened here?"

"Soundwave made us slaves and uses us to mine things for him. Always yells at me for breakin stuff." A sad voice that came from the enormous green transformer with the hinged jaw. "It's nice ta see you again Arcee, I mean its not nice that your here, I mean ah..." he stammered, scratching his smallish head and peered curiously at the humans who'd huddled around Arcee except for Leiana, who'd made herself right at home amongst the twins and was chatting happily with them. "What are those?" He asked. "Their so...small."

"Anything's small to you Bulkhead." Arcee grinned a bit. "These are humans. They are from a planet called Earth and are our trusted alies and friends." Arcee introduced each one of the human girls in turn. "It's a bit of a story. I suppose we have time for it now however." Her story would be interrupted by Starscream, stirring in his seperate sectioned cell, groaning as he roused from stasis.

"No way, that can't be Screamer!" Sideswipe yelled out jumping to his feet and almost causing Leiana to fall off his shoulder.

"Don't worry pretty baby." Sunstreaker told Leiana as he scooped her off his brother's shoulder. "I wouldn't let someone as cute as you fall to your death." Leiana didn't know whether to thank him or yell at him, but since he was holding her about ten feet above the ground, she just smiled up at him.

The twins made their way slowly toward the bars keeping them from entering Starscreams own tiny cell within their cell. "Well well well, look who's here. Where he belongs!" Sideswipe smirked at the seeker.

"He doesn't even belong here bro. No one as lowly as him belongs anywhere near my godly image!" Sunstreaker replied. "He shouldn't even be allowed to gaze at my paintjob, someone brake his optics off!"

"We should do more than that!" Hotrod cried out, shaking his fists and running at the seeker. "Decepticon scum!" He knocked the twins out of the way and swung out at the bars but bounced backwards when his fist connected with them.

"Repulsor bars imbecile." Starscream hissed, slinking further into the shadows. Every movement, every word, everything he felt at the moment was pain. Pure, unyielding agony. "You can't get through them more than I can get through them to tear you apart even in my weakened state."

"Why you slagging…!" Hotrod started to say, preparing to tear at the bars when Arcee stepped in front of him.

"He's not worth it Hotrod, calm down!" she pleaded, putting her hands to his chest.

"He can't hurt us anymore mate." Rose chimed in. "Just leave him be please." She saw Starscream looking over at her and could swear he shot her a grateful look before he turned his avian like head away from all of them and shut his optics. He needed to recharge badly, and let his injuries stabilize.

Hotrod's face fell and he sat down on the ground away from the bars. "Your right. He'll rot in here just like the rest of us. It's what he deserves. And if those bars ever come down…"

"Arcee you were going to tell the story?" Jade asked, hoping Hotrod would calm down with a distraction. "We have nothing better to do. Till Rumble comes back and brings us garbage again." Jade said and shrugged. She stretched and yawned, actually feeling quite exhausted from the day of terror she and her friends had had to endure. Bulkhead looked over at her curiously and spoke up. "Hey you look really tired. You need a recharge?" He suddenly began shifting and turning near her. The grinding of gears was so loud and sounded rusty from lack of oil over the years. He transformed into a Cybertronian looking van and opened the doors. "Come on in, its nice and roomy in here." He told her. "Needs upholstering but It'll do just fine. Not bad for a prison bed huh."

Jade smiled. "Thanks Bulkhead, that's really sweet." She thanked him sliding herself across the dusty seat gratefully. It really was roomy in the back and wide too, almost like an actual bed she could really stretch out on and sleep. The other Autobots were equally obliging in that area, being able to talk when they were in vehicle mode anyway and wanting to make their new cell mates more comfortable.

Michaela settled herself across Arcee's seats while Maggie slept across Sideswipe's and Leiana was approached by Sunstreaker. "Guess you'll have the honor of bunking with me tonight." he winked an optic at her and flashed her an award winning smile.

"Yeah, my pleasure alright." Leiana smirked and rolled her eyes, already used to his self absorbed attitude but not minding it so much.

"That's right it is your pleasure to have the most comfortable perfect sleeping place in history! Just…don't scratch the paint or anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it Sunny." She said simply, climbing into his yellow Cybertronian car form and slamming the door behind her.

"Hey watch it!" Sunstreaker protested as she fluffed up the leather seats in the back.

"Keep your tailpipe on I'm not scratching anything." Leiana replied in an irritated tone, waving him off. "Now a little quiet so I can sleep please? That too much to ask?"

"Ah, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sideswipe sighed chuckling as his brother was at loss for words.

Rose was offered a place across Hotrod's seat as he turned into a Cybertronian race car. She politely declined, and listened as Arcee recounted their story over to the prisoners. Her thoughts dwelled on Ratchet, whether he was alright, when they would be rescued and how very far apart they were. She blinked in the dim lighting realizing that everyone had gone to sleep, even the Autobots to recharge. She'd been so lost in her thoughts and prayers that she hadn't even noticed they were all offline…All in the room, except one…

Rose slowly approached the seeker with the greatest of caution she could muster. She slipped through the energy bars, her slim limber form fitting neatly in between them. Like a ghost, she crept silently still knowing somehow that Starscream wouldn't hurt her, yet still feeling uneasiness spread across the back of her mind. _He's a murderer_. She thought to herself. _And a bloody good one at that. _So why did she trust him? How could she know, above everything else without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't harm her, even if he threatened to do otherwise.

She stopped at the edge of his enclosure, looking up at the once proud and defiant seeker. He was merely a shadow of his former self, a hollow husk of what he once was. His usual fiery red optics lacked their luster and blaze of rage or glint of a plan. Starscream's shoulders still smoldered and smoked with the deep gaping holes where his mighty wings once stood. Without them he was nothing. He could no longer sear across the sky and scream to the stars as was his namesake. Could no longer rain down destruction from the sky and revel in his enemies cry of fear and despair. How the mighty had fallen. He supposed it was the justice he deserved, having been a traitor himself for so many millennia. He'd been betrayed by the two Decepticons he'd had the foolishness to trust. Had the nerve to even think that they were his…friends. It was a cruel card that fate had dealt him for all his years of hard work and scheming. All was lost the minute Soundwave had triumphed and taken the very thing that made Starscream who he was…his pride…his hope…his spirit.

Starscream stared unblinkingly down at the cold metal floor of his prison, holding his brown steel legs close to his angular chest, just barely touching his knees to the nose cockpit of the F-22 Raptor that made up the center of his chest. The pain had dulled a long time ago, he felt numb, the fried circuitry and burning sensations meaning nothing to him now as he wallowed in his sorrow. No home, no where to belong, no one even to talk to.

The ex seeker snapped back to reality, the pained here and now that he was trying so desperately to escape came crashing back when he felt a slight touch against his foot. Starscream peered down at the ground and saw the human that was so familiar to him now, yet so strangely distant, like a shadow moving alongside him, unreachable, yet inescapable.

He could tell she was afraid. His scanners were still working and he could sense that her adrenaline levels were through the roof. He made no move to stop her, no move to grab her. Starscream only opened his optics wide and looked at her with such a lifeless pitying sorrow that she barely recognized him. "Starscream." She finally whispered, the words escaping her full red lips like a gentle breeze. "Starscream, I'm here." She said it as if her very presence could relieve the pain, could bring back his wings and make everything right with the world. As if her voice could heal his blackened withered spark and give him some kind of comfort. He immediately grew calmer at her tone.

"And what human." Starscream wheezed in a bitter haggard tone that suggested he was losing his patience when his spark told him otherwise. "Will your being here possibly do for me?" He clenched his metallic fists and it shook back and forth trying to contain his feelings of rage and hatred. "Don't look at me like that human! With pity, with a mocking expression of caring upon your disgusting fleshy face!" He hissed this in a low tone so as not to awaken the other sleeping bots. "Be gone from my sight before I squash you where you stand!" Starscream couldn't understand it, couldn't explain the longing he felt for this particular human in his spark. He was drawn to her, he knew this, he wanted her as far away from him as possible so that he needn't feel the things he did. Yet his spark yearned to be close to her, called to her, sang to her from deep within its casing in his chest. He wouldn't hurt her, and she knew it.

Rose tossed her ponytail back and let the red hair cascade down her back in defiance. "No, you know as well as I that you need me here right now." She answered, not believing she was saying such things, especially not to him. Starscream, a Decepticon. "With you." She finished, stepping closer to him and running her hand across his smooth metallic leg. He shuddered at her touch, but not in a disgusted way, it was almost like…he enjoyed the touch, the feeling of her soft delicate hand against his armor.

Starscream glared daggers at her, hoping that she would be so frightened she would run out of his cell and leave him in peace. Leave him to once again wallow in the misery that he himself had created. That filled him to the brim, made him wish for death, made him yearn for the Autobots to tear him to pieces like they had wanted to do earlier. He looked down in shock as he saw Rose pick up her skirts and hoist herself onto his leg. She sat there, still as a mouse, staring into his fiery red optics, lips parted slightly, breathing slowly. He could feel her heart beat, her warmth upon him like some heavenly delight granted to him in his darkest hour.

"I think we both need each other right now." Rose finally said, breaking the never ending silence that had settled between them. "And I think you believe it too."

Starscream gnashed his teeth and looked amongst the sleeping humans and offline Autobots. He scanned them quickly, making sure that none were awake, that there would be no witnesses to what would happen next. He couldn't afford anything else to go horribly wrong. There were none, his seeker tracking skills had not failed him. "You know nothing of the kind!" Starscream hissed at the young girl on his leg, yet made no move to remove her and could only stare deeply into her sea blue eyes, trapped within their sweet embrace.

"Starscream please." Rose answered softly, her soft blue eyes watering with just a hint of tears ready to fall and caress her cheek. "Please, I need…" She trailed off and looked away, letting the tears fall down her face, smudging her dark eyeliner. The hopelessness of the situation, finally weighing down upon her heavily. She was light years away from home, a slave to the Decepticons and away from her precious Ratchet. There was only so much she could take before breaking down and Starscream, for the first time in his long miserable existence, felt the need to comfort someone, other than himself.

"What is it…Rose?" Starscream asked softly as the femme sobbed, putting her gloved hands up to her hauntingly blue eyes. "Ask anything of me. I cannot bare to see you suffer like this." He'd used her real name. He hadn't even said the words all the way before he questioned whether or not he'd actually spoken them out loud. He reasoned he must of, for her bold and ridiculous request she made next.

"I want you to hold me…"

Starscream shifted where he sat, uncomfortable beyond belief at her suggestion. Imagine it, him, Starscream, holding one of the Earthlings he despised so much as if he were her lover. He shuddered at the thought. He hated humans, in particular, that loathsome one called Jade, who'd ruined his plans by taking Skyfire away from him. Yet…his gaze softened as he peered down at the young woman he'd just promised he'd do anything for without even thinking about it. He sighed, not a sad one, but one of contentment as he gave in to his sparks satisfaction. Starscream relaxed his legs till they spread downwards into an upright sitting position on the floor. He leaned back against the wall and gently scooped up the young girl in his hand and placed her calmly against his chest.

"Thank you." Rose sighed as she squirmed against him, seeking comfort and warmth against his chest, very close to his spark. Starscream didn't know what to say to her. He'd never been thanked for such a thing in his life. In fact, the only one who'd ever thanked him for anything at all was Skyfire, the only true friend he'd ever known. He carefully placed his hand across her small lithe form, shielding her from the cold of the room and the loneliness he could feel within her heart. He watched as she peacefully drifted off to sleep against him, wondering why Primus had chosen him of all beings to harbor such strange feelings for this human. _Slag it all to the pit_. He thought as he curled his other hand over his chest and the girl. He shuttered his optics and hoped that his sleep would not be so peacfull that they would be discovered in the morning. "Sleep well little one." He whispered to her softly, watching her back rise and fall as she drifted off to sleep. "You will be in a world of pain and torment when our two suns rise in the morning."


	13. Awake

Starscream awoke silently to the unfamiliar sights all around him. "The prison cell." He wheezed, his vents still filled with a bit of ash from his torn and burnt wing stubs. He coughed slightly, spreading a bit of the grainy matter through his vents and causing a moan to issue from his chest. Starscream peered down at the frail little human curled across his chest and under his protective hand. His memories of the night before played across his processor and immediately his spark began thumping unnaturally against its casing. "Rose…" He concluded. "Human, get up."

"Oye its too early mate." Rose answered, exhaustion lacing her voice as she shifted against his fingers to get more comfortable. "Where's my bloody tea?"

"There is no Earth drink here for you foolish girl." Starscream hissed, picking her up in his hand and pulling her close to his bird like brown face. "You must not speak of your time with me. The others will brand you a traitor for it."

Rose yawned and opened her eyes. Both were red from crying the night before and from lack of sleep. Black saggy bags were under them yet Starscream couldn't remember when he'd seen such beautiful eyes anywhere in his long existence. They glimmered like the very stars he loved so much. "Starscream?" She asked in that British accent of hers, blinking in surprise. Her mind was still a bit hazy as he reached through the bars as far as he could and deposited her on the ground.

"Do not come to me for comfort again human. You'll get none here." He replied giving her a nasty glare through the bars. His ruby red optics flashing with annoyance that was as fake as spray painted snow on a plastic Christmas tree. The seeker really did hope she'd visit him again, when all the eyes in the room turned away for sleep.

"Really now Starscream, there's no need to be coy." Rose answered coolly. "You need it just as much as I do mate." Rose had her hands on her hips. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do alright."

"Do you really think that I am so weak and pathetic that I need a mere human girl to coddle me like a sparkling!" Starscream shot back as she began heading toward the sleeping Hotrod. "I do not need the likes of you for anything Rose Connolly. I never will."

"You sure your trying to convince me mate, and not yourself?" Rose shot back as she rolled her eyes and slowly opened Hotrod's door. She slide inside and closed it gently, so as not to wake the Autobot. Then she laid down across his back seat, lying down in an attempt to fall back asleep.

Starscream had no answer for her. Indeed he hadn't even an answer for himself. He only wished that she could come back and reclaim her spot against his chest, close to his spark. It felt cold and empty, without her presence.

Leiana snuggled further against the back seat of the Cybertronian car. She was in the midst of a dream, a pleasant one, one that took her far away from the nightmare and horror of reality. Her thoughts stretched far away, back to Earth where she had a safe and warm bed. No danger, no giant alien robot war, no prowling Thundercracker to snatch her up in his ironclad grip and cackle in her face about her being his slave. No, the dreams were the escape from a reality that had become a living nightmare.

Leiana shivered in Sunstreakers back seat and hugged her knees to her chest for a fleeting warmth. She curled her body into the fetal position, quivering in the chill that had permeated the Cybertronians back seat. She was in that state of still being asleep yet knowing what was going on around her. She wished she had a blanket.

The Autobot felt the young freckled girl tense up in his back seat and sighed. "This better not fog up my windows. It'll take forever to clean." He grumbled to himself inwardly before turning on the heat. _And she'd better appreciate it too! _He thought to inwardly.

"Thank you Sunny." Leiana managed to yawn out, patting the leather seat tenderly. "Just wish you were an Earth car. You'd definitely be roomier."

Sunstreaker was stunned for a few seconds before answering. "Are…are you saying that I'm too small?" He hissed at her indignantly. How dare she insinuate something so preposterous? There was nothing wrong with his size. He was the most perfectly put together Autobot ever made! Sunstreaker was just about to tell her so when he realized that she'd drifted off to sleep again.

Leiana looked so innocent in her sleep. Her curly dark hair cascading down her back and playing across her cherub like face. Sunstreaker found he didn't have the spark to wake her. Not when she could enjoy the only fleeting comforts she would be offered as a slave to the Decepticons. He knew she would all too soon awaken to a day on a war torn planet full of cruelty and violence. Let her sleep for now. There would be plenty of time to argue more with her later.

"Did she just call you Sunny?" Sideswipe laughed, rolling over to his brother. Maggie was asleep across his backseat and he tittered quietly so as not to wake her. "Though the little firecracker has a point. Arcee's Earth mode is so awesome. I want one! It would be like an upgrade.

"Yeah, but we're here and not on Earth." Sunstreaker pointed out, already thinking that if he _were_ on Earth, he'd have the best most beautiful form around, making all the other Autobots jealous. "How can we get an Earth vehicle mode?"

"Well…" Arcee began, pulling up to the twins and joining their conversation. "If It helps I have data tracks on every Earth car Michaela's ever worked on and its quite a list. I could send it to both of you and you could scan it into your systems that way."

"Thanks girl yeah!" Sideswipe answered as Arcee sent the data to the twins.

So many different types of cars flashed before the twins in their excitement to choose one. Sunstreaker practically yelled out for joy when he saw the very vehicle he'd been dreaming about not a minute earlier. It was flashy, fast and the paintjob was gorgeous! It was a Lamborghini Diablo, with a hot yellow shine, paintjob gleaming as he finished scanning it and taking on its form. A cool looking fin adorned his back and his black windshield glinted in the dim light. "I am incredible!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "I can't wait till the little femme wakes up and see's me now!"

"Copybot!" Sideswipe countered, and Sunstreaker realized that his brother had become the exact same car, only with his signature red color and not the golden yellow that Sunstreaker had favored.

"Yeah, your just jealous because I'm the good looking one." Sunstreaker sneered. _I am really enjoying this mode. _Sunstreaker thought to himself, wishing he had a mirror to admire his new look. "Lamborghini Diablo…I like the sound of that."

"Now we can call you the Lambo twins." Arcee joked.

Suddenly an earsplitting high pitched sound rang through the prison cell, causing the humans to wake in surprise and cover their ears in pain! It was ten times worse than any alarm clock and ran out its shrill ghastly tone for a least a minute long.

"Wake up time." Hotrod sighed miserably, stirring a bit at the unfamiliar form of a passenger in his back seat. "Finally went to bed huh, well hope you had a good sleep, cause they are going to put us to work very shortly."

"Bloody Hell…" Rose groaned, having almost just gotten back to sleep. "What are they going to have us do?"

"How can we even _be_ slaves?" Jade wondered out loud, adjusting her kerchief in her hair and yawning from her place in Hound's back seat. "I mean…what can we do that they can't?"

"Your going to be the best energon miners anywhere!" Came a proud familiar voice. Rumble, the little cassette Decepticon sauntered into view. The smaller purple bot pressed some controls and all the Autobots in the room groaned in pain as their stasis cuffs began siphoning the energy out of them at an alarming rate. Rumble set it to the point where they were conscious, but couldn't make any sudden movements for lack of energy. That way he could enter the cell and not fear them seizing him, being a lot larger than he was. He pressed his hand against the side of the wall, waiting for the computer to scan his energy signature. "Entrance granted, designation Rumble, Allegiance, Decepticon." The computer hummed in its monotone voice, the green glowing bars allowing just enough room for Rumble to enter, yet not enough for any of the Autobots to leave. It closed behind him and the human femmes realized with a grim recognition, that he was holding human sized collars in his arms.

"Oh no, he still thinks we're dogs…" Jade despaired, holding her head in her hands and not bearing to look anymore. "I swear to God Rumble…" She sighed.

"You all need to wear these shock collars so you won't run away and get lost." Rumble said, still keeping with his chipper attitude and placing the dastardly looking devices in the middle of the floor. The collars were thick and metal, with blue electrical wirings visible beneath the metal exterior. "And don't even try to take them off either, they'll shock you if you go to far away or try to remove or tamper with them!"

"You can't really believe we'll wear something like that." Maggie pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I think I'd rather stay here."

"Yeah your not going to put that stupid ugly looking thing on me!" Leiana cried out defiantly. She scrambled out of Sunstreakers back seat and climbed up onto his roof, glaring at the little bot and pointing a finger at him. "I'll never even let you get close stupid fraghead!"

"Get off my roof!" Sunstreaker cried out indignantly. "Watch the paintjob!" He squealed, wincing as her sneakers slide down his backside as she stepped down and onto the floor.

"Come back here and put your collar on naughty human!" Rumble retorted, starting to run after the wily femme. "Don't make me get Thundercracker in here to make you behave yourself!"

"Thundercracker can't make me do shit! You'll never take me alive assface!" Leiana laughed, dodging his attempts to grab her quite easily. She began running around the wide prison cell, dodging every attempt by Rumble to place the collar over her head. "What's wrong? Can't keep up? Damn shame; I guess you aren't some big, bad Decepticon if you can't catch lil' ol' me! Try shedding some pounds first, eh Lardo?"

Jade and Michaela began tittering in their seats at the ludicrous sight before them. Leiana sure had a lot of spunk and nerve. Maggie and Rose before long joined them, amused that no matter what the little bot did, he just couldn't catch the nimble young girl.

"You shouldn't laugh like that..." Bulkhead warned his little friend as she sat on his shoulder. "We always get it when that happens. I can try to protect yah but I'm missin my wrecking ball..."

Jade could barely hear him and even looked over to see the two Lambo's snickering to each other. "Wow…nice new look!" Leiana had the time to say, ducking once again from Rumble's clumsy lunges. "Lambos…very nice!" She grinned and winked before running around in the opposite direction, Rumble trailing her with an irritated look plastered across his face.

"Get back here!" he cried out, trying in vain to keep up with her.

"Faster glitchhead faster!" Sideswipe jeered. "Better knock off the oil helpings chubbo, then you'd be faster and your aft would be smaller!

When another attempt to corner and collar Leiana had failed, Rumble yelled and threw an absolute fit. He glared at the girl as she blew raspberries at him. "Nananananaaaaaaa!" She jeered. "Your way too slow fatty! Guess you'll have to put the collar on someone else!"

"That's it!" Rumble cried out and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Now I'm getting Thunderblast! She'll make you put that collar on and punish you for being a pain in the aft!" With that, the small purple Decepticon marched out of the prison cell, doing the same hand imprint the he had done to open the thing and closing it just as quickly, to prevent the humans from escaping. They would have to be taught manners and how to behave like slaves. And Thunderblast was just the bot to do it.

Leiana smirked as she headed back over to the Lambo twins who transformed right behind her.

"Bloody brilliant Leiana." Rose complimented to the agreement of everyone around.

"Yeah, you got guts kid, I knew I liked you from the start." Sideswipe complimented her. Leiana blushed under the praise, her freckled cheeks turning a deep pink. Sideswipe lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's just like this one time when we pranked the Hatchet!" the twins looked over at each other and grinned mischievously as the memories came back to them. They hadn't had this good a time for hundreds of years being slaves to the Decepticons.

"Who's "The Hatchet?" Maggie asked curiously picking up one of the collars off of the floor and looking it over anxiously.

"That's our nickname for Ratchet." Sunstreaker explained, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Remember the time we left a stink bomb in his med lab, made off with all his tools and left that rude message on his door?"

"Yeah! And he went nuts and chased after us but we were too fast for him!" Sideswipe added. "And then he fired his blasters at us!"

Rose winced at the mention of her beloved Ratchet, leaning against Arcee's side and accepting a hug from Michaela. "The boys will come for us." Michaela told her friend and looked over as Jade joined them, sliding off Bulkhead's body to the floor.

"Yeah Rose, don't worry. We'll see them again soon. They'll find a way." She said, keeping up with her positive attitude.

Leiana listened, wide eyed at the twins tail of mischief and pranks on the bot she'd seen with Rose back on Earth. "Could…you two pull another prank? I want to see it in action! Hell, prank that ugly old bitch when she comes back to collar us!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other uneasily at this suggestion. "Kid…we would love to…really we would. Thunderblast is a really cruel annoying piece of tailfin." Sideswipe started to say.

"But we'd get whipped bad for it, like the first time we pulled a prank here." Sunstreaker finished. "And denied energon, and then whipped some more, then sent to solitary confinement, then shocked with stingers, and…well, its just an unpleasant experience that I currently wouldn't want to happen. Sorry little firecracker, but I'm not wrecking this awesome paintjob I have now. Not even to indulge you in a demonstration of my greatness.

Leiana frowned, slumping her shoulders and sighing from her perch atop Sideswipes shoulder. "I guess your just a scaredy cat aren't you." She sighed in a sad voice. "Shame really. And here I was thinking you two were so great! So awesome and cool, but I guess I was wrong. I guess your both just liars and have nothing to back yourselves up." She gave them a sad puppy dog expression and then looked away from them, giving everyone else in the room a sly wink before cupping her head in her hands in disappointment.

Stunned, the twins looked at each other in shock, appalled that she would even suggest such a thing. They were the infamous twins on Cybertron! Their deeds were famous throughout Iacon city and they had so many adventures full of practical jokes and swigging back high grade oil. It was indeed a golden age! And Leiana had just dismissed all of it! She didn't know what they were capable of!

"She said we're scaredy cats." Sideswipe muttered, plucking Leiana off of his shoulder and holding her out for both of them to see.

"She called us liars." Sunstreaker echoed his brother, giving Leiana a hardened look. "Well little firecracker. We'll show you what the "lambo" twins can do! But your going to help us!"

"Alright!" Leiana cheered jumping up and kissing the tip of Sunstreakers nose in excitement. "Let's do it! Show that high pitched whining bitch who's boss!"

Sunstreaker smiled and brushed his thumb against his nose in the spot she'd kissed him in. His spark beat faster against his chest though he ignored its fevered pitching as he, Sideswipe and Leiana formed a huddle to plan out their new prank.

"What the pit is going on in here?" Came a rather shrill rather high pitched disagreeable voice. The purple Decepticon femme came stomping down the hallway with her hands on her hips, whip under her arm. "What's this I hear about disobedient slaves!"

The Autobots and humans shrank away silently as the femme did the same procedure Rumble did upon entering, draining their energy and imprinting her hand upon the door before the bars disappeared, allowing her in, then reappeared behind her.

She glared at the prisoners in the cell, daring any of them to put a toe out of line. She noticed immediately that the only ones still in vehicle mode…spectacular shining new vehicle mode, were the twins. Thunderblast grinned wickedly and gripped her whip between her slender feminine metal fingers. "So…new paintjobs I'm going to have the pleasure of scarring up." She hissed evilly, striding over to the two motionless Lamborghini's. "Unless you tell me who the unruly human pet was?"

"That would be me you ugly old witch!" Leiana cried out from her spot between the two Lamborghini's. "And what are you going to do about it! Nothing, that's what!"

"Why you wretched little whelp!" Thunderblast snarled, cracking her whip against the wall with a vicious snap and heading right toward the brazen little human, who proceeded to make a rude finger gesture at her! Thunderblast sneered in annoyance as she bent over to snatch up the offending human girl.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Sunstreaker's hood popped up and the yellow Lamborghini proceeded to drench the femme in crude black oil! She staggered backwards, crying out in disgust by his ejaculation of fluids upon her. Sideswipe had rolled up behind her, causing her to trip over his form and go tumbling backwards into the glowing green energy bars of the cage! Oil drenching down her torso only furthered her conductivity to electricity and she screamed as she was shocked and scorched by the bars. Thunderblast Scrambled away from them and rolled across the floor in a twitching undignified heap, Thunderblast growled as sparks of electricity still crackled against her metal body, her face contorting with rage as she retrieved her whip from where it had fallen on the floor. Leiana was leaning against the side of the cell wall and laughing, holding her stomach with mirth. Thunderblast looked up at once, spying the gleefull girl. She lashed out with grabbing Leiana around the middle and yanking her clear across the room!

"You insufferable little insect! The femme snarled, holding Leiana in her fist and exiting the cell with her captive. She jammed down one of the shock collars onto the girls neck despite her struggling. "You'll learn your place soon enough! You and your Autoscum friends will all pay for this act of foolishness!"

"Awe shut up ugly old skank!" Leiana growled, glaring right back at the Decepticon femme. "Just try and make me do anything I don't want to do!"

"Wow, that girls got guts." Jade whistled to which Rose nodded.

"She really is a little firecracker." Sideswipe commented.

"I just hope she's not about to pay the price for it." Hound said sadly and watched as Thunderblast squeezed Leiana tightly in her fist. "You'll pay for those remarks flesh bag." She retorted, eye twitching as the last of her temper dwindled. "I'll make you cower in fear of the name…"

"Thunderblast!" Roared an all too familiar voice that made Leiana cringe and look up. There he was, Thundercracker, coming toward her and Thunderblast with Rumble trotting at his heels. He was immediately upon the purple femme Decepticon, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall, several feet off the floor. "What are you doing with her?" He snarled, shoving his face right next to hers.

"This little whelp was causing trouble." Thunderblast explained, fear seeping into her optics like oil leaking from a tanker run aground. "What concern is it of yours how I punish her?"

Thundercracker flexed shoved Thunderblast further against the wall, causing her to screech in pain and drop Leiana which he caught nimbly in his free hand. "From now on." Thundercracker growled, menacing the femme and glowering at her. "If she causes any more harm. I will be the one to deal with her! Understand me wench! If you touch her again, I'll slag the scrap out of you and throw your body to the sharkticons next time it is there turn to fight in the arena. UNDERSTAND ME?"

Thunderblast shook her head in agreement. "Why do you care so much about this human fleshling? She is nothing."

"No…" Thundercracker sneered, releasing his grip on Thunderblast. "She's mine. Mine to do with as I please and no one else's…" He pressed the necessary controls and deposited Leiana roughly into the cell, followed closely by Rumble. "And you!" He yelled at Leiana, fixing her with those stalking blood red eyes. "Cause no more trouble for anyone. Or else you'll have to deal with me. And you know how much I enjoy our time together."

Leiana's face grew hard and firm but she said nothing. She remembered how Thundercracker had scraped her down the wall of the cave, knew what he was capable of. Thunderblast, and Thundercracker then pointed their blasters at the humans inside the prison cell, threatening them to dare act up again. "As for that stunt you Autofools just pulled, double the work load and no energon rations today." Thundercracker stated.

"Would anyone else like to give me trouble about these collars?" Rumble sneered, tossing a collar to each of the humans. "Compliments of Wheeljack." He grinned.

"Ratchet will kill you when he finds out about this you bloody obnoxious little git!" Rose snarled at him like a wounded cat as she begrudgingly slide the collar around her slender swan like neck.

"Keep quiet and hurry up!" Rumble retorted. "And you'll need these too." He added, throwing each of them their watch/exo suits. He even had one for Leiana. "Thank Laserbeak for that one." Rumble explained. "He stole it from that Wickety boy."

"It's Witwicky asshole." Michaela retorted as Rumble left the cell. "And he and the others will come get us and you'll be sorry when they do."

-_Click_…darkness…all around him…engulfing…consuming…never ending. Strange movements over his entire body. H20 with high amounts of sodium choride…ocean water. Still in his space shuttle mode, the Cybertronian scientist was in an immensely weakened state. Unable to even open his optics much less transform into robot mode, Skyfire could only lie there in stasis lock while his repair systems struggled to get him back online.

_Click_… Skyfire let a deep moan escape his vents and echo throughout the emptiness all around him. He'd fallen to the raging sea's below at an incredible speed. He was lucky to have made it through alive. In reality, luck had nothing to do with it. _Click_…Throughout her whole ride back to the Decepticon base with Skywarp, Jade had given her energy through the bond and had healed him as best as she could. It wasn't much and before long Skywarp had cut off the oxygen supply in his cockpit to prevent her from doing just what she was doing. Enough to knock her unconscious, not to kill her.

_Click_…Skywarp…and Thundercracker! The slagging jets had come out of nowhere and slammed into him from above! The faster more agile jets came without mercy and had cut clean through his wings, taking away his flight and his charge. His love. Left him to spiral downwards into the ocean, left him to die. His spark would have been extinguished, scorched out of his chest as the searing hot magma colored flames burned across his broken smoldering wing stubs and spread throughout his body like a virus.

_Click_…That infernal noise…What in the world could it be? "Where…am…I?" Skyfire groaned, straining his vocal processors. His internal systems had finally brought the enormous bot out of stasis lock and back to the conscious world…Just barely. Enough to remember and start feeling just how severe the damage that had been done to him. His wings were ravaged and torn, scraps of thick Cybertronian metal lay strewn across the ocean floor, shifting and swaying with the waves. His long sleek white wings long since gone, floating away in the current, lost to him and without them he couldn't fly, couldn't go after the fiends who'd left him in this beastly state, couldn't help his friends, couldn't get to her.

Her…Jade…his jewel…his angel. She'd brought him to the light, given him hope and joy, a reason to continue functioning and he'd failed her. Skyfire could hear her screaming in his memories. The look of horror and pure terror on her face as the two seekers slammed into his wings. The struggle as she yelled to him that she wouldn't leave him behind. The way she reached out her hands to him as the seat was ejected into the open air to save her from the crash impact. They were all still with him.

Skyfire tried to move, grunting under the stress and wincing as the pain rocketed throughout his body making him immediately regret his action. His internal repair systems screeching in protest against the scientist. He would just have to wait until he was in a more stabilized position before trying to transform again. Or until help came. Considering communications had been down, that could be a while. Skyfire tried finding his charge through the bond, trying to feel her, or get a lock on her position. Nothing, either he was too weak to make a solid connection, or she was too far away from him. Both were most likely to be true. Skyfire sighed in defeat, settling himself into a slight doze as his systems worked further to repair the damage that had been done. Drifting off into a memory of a wonderful day that had happened months before.

_It was a calm spring day at the newly completed Autobot base in the mountains. The Autobots were all celebrating the base's completion and working systems. Bumblebee, Sam, Michaela and Arcee were all out for a drive, while Ironhide and Lennox were inside Ironhide's new war room, cleaning, shelving and organizing all of Ironhide's intricate weaponry, sharing war stories and relaxing the day away. Ratchet and Rose were organizing the new med lab, labeling and putting away all of Ratchet's elaborate surgical tools all the while chatting about history, that of Earth and Cybertron. The going was at times slow as both were distracted easily by the other and often took breaks to indulge in their passion for each other. Optimus and Maggie were touring California, tagging along with them were Jazz and Glen. Glen had asked Jade to come with them but she'd politely declined, instead choosing to spend the free day with her guardian Skyfire._

She'd begged him to go outside with her. Begged him to abandon the science lab and spend some time out of the base to get some fresh air with her. He'd agreed almost instantly, smug that she'd turned down the human who's affections for her were growing rather irritating. Skyfire had flown her out of the aerial opening of the base looping the loop in the sky for her delight. Her insatiable love for flying pleased him greatly, as he in turn loved flying with her to places on Earth they'd never been before. They often explored these new places with each other, taking note of the plant and wildlife as well as the terrain around them, keeping out of sight from the natives of course. It was a welcome reminder of his days spent exploring in the golden age of Cybertron.

Every day he spent with her, every moment, he'd fallen further and further in love, yet could not bring himself to tell her. What would she think? Having a giant alien robot that could turn into a space shuttle tell her that he loved her? He couldn't give her any of the human needs for a normal human relationship. His touch would be cold not warm and only with a holoform…which he had neglected to create as of yet. Skyfire could never give her children, only his love, unconditional and unwavering. He had no idea that she shared the same feelings, no clue that she loved him just as much as he loved her. It was amazing that they were bonded so strongly together, yet so blind to each other' feelings.

The Cybertronian scientist had landed on top of the mountain, in a grassy valley full of tall grass and wildflowers. It was the perfect spot to relax and enjoy the afternoon…together. Skyfire watched curiously as his charge left the cockpit and ran amid the grassy field of flowers. Her ever present ipod in her jean pocket, her headphones dangling from her neck playing a soft sweet melody. He transformed into robot mode and took in their surroundings. The sky was a light shade of aqua, a few white fluffy clouds dotted an otherwise unmarred sky, the grass was at the peak of perfection in its greenest, it being springtime. The flowers delighted his charge and were pleasing to his optic sensors, coming in all shades and colors of the rainbow, shining brightly, shimmering in the slight warm spring breeze.

Skyfire blinked his navy blue optics and watched as his charge bent to her knees, securing her prize. Her strands of blond mingling with her darker tresses held back by her white kerchief. She smiled, holding up a dandelion long past its prime and in its white puffy seed stage. She held the puffball close to her mouth and let loose a steady firm breath. The white fluffy seeds flew into the air, wafting on the warm gentle breeze she had created.

"Make a wish Sky." Jade grinned, plucking up another puffy white dandelion and holding it out for her guardian.

Skyfire tilted his enormous white head to the side as he delicately took the long stem between his fingers. "This Earth plant holds the power to grant desires?" Skyfire asked, quite perplexed at the idea of it.

Jade blushed and let out a sweet sounding giggle of amusement. "It's a human legend kind of thing." She explained and watched as her guardian scanned the puffball with his sensors, trying to determine if it had some unknown properties. "If you can blow all those white seeds off of the stem in one breath your wish is supposed to come true."

Skyfire blinked in surprise at this. "What did you wish for my jewel?" The scientist was doubtful about the wish granting abilities of a simple Earth plant but was curious about such Earth customs.

Jade blushed and he could feel her slight embarrassment through their bond. "If you tell…then it won't come true." She answered and looked on as Skyfire took the dandelion and placed it near the jets vents that made up the sides of his chest. He let loose a great gust of wind scattering the puffy white seeds in every random direction. His expel of air was so powerful that it threw Jade off balance and sent her sprawling backwards into the flowers

Skyfire had quickly tried to step forward and catch her but his enormous foot collided with a boulder hidden underneath layers of moss and dirt, sending the normally sure footed Autobot sprawling head first toward the ground! He quickly put out his hands and rolled to the side to avoid hitting his charge and ended up flat on his back!

"Well…" Skyfire grinned sheepishly, trying to collect what remained of his fallen dignity. "That wasn't exactly what I wished for."

Jade who'd at first been seized with fear as her guardian came crashing to the ground now was in stitches laughing. Her guardian was covered in grass and dirt, his once gleaming white paint was stained with shades of green and patches of brown dirty clinging to his outer casings. Flowers littered his sides collecting along his feet and adorning his head like a crown.

Skyfire looked over at his charge with a spark of amusement flashing in his navy blue optics as he scooped her up with one hand and deposited her on top of the Autobot symbol that adorned his chest. "And what may I ask, Is so amusing little one?" he chuckled to her, stroking a finger down her back gently.

"Your covered in flowers and grass Skyfire." She positioning herself so that she was lying across his chest, propping her head on his elbows, still giggling to herself. "So what DID you wish for?"

Skyfire smiled to his charge as he laid a hand across her back, holding her a bit closer. "That I cannot tell you my dear. For that is a wish I'd VERY much like to come true."

"There! On the beach!" Sam cried out pointing from inside Bumblebee's driver seat. "I see something!" Sam pointed to two large rectangular looking objects washed up on shore. They were covered in a light tan frothy sea foam rising and falling with the ebbing flow of the waves. There was no mistaking them. "Are those…his wings?" Sam cried out as Bumblebee and Jazz pulled up onto the sand. The boy practically leapt out of his seat and ran toward the enormous charred and battered wings. "What the hell happened to him…" Sam whispered, brown eyes growing wide in terror as he looked out over the ocean. "He's got to be there somewhere."

"If he aint offline already." Jazz commented, transforming behind Sam along with Bumblebee.

"We have to get him back to the base." Bumblebee urged, pushing the fear welling up in the back of his processors back. "Let's go Jazz." He motioned toward the surf began heading toward the water stridently, determined to retrieve their fallen comrade.

"Awe man…he's gonna be heavy!" Jazz grumbled as he waded into the water behind the yellow Camaro.

Sam looked into the water and grimaced. He'd never been that strong a swimmer and there was virtually nothing he could do to help anyway. He'd lost his watch/exo suit some time in the fight against Barricade, Laserbeak and Ravage. Sam sat down on the shore and watched as Jazz and Bumblebee's head disappeared below the surface of the water.

Ratchet grunted heavily to himself as he steadily and painfully came online. His circuits were fried, and were giving his repair systems a real run for their energon. The medic had a more sophisticated operating system than the rest of the Autobots, being programmed as a medic and all. He needed to be able to get back on his feet quickly in battle. Personal injuries couldn't be afforded the wait to heal, not when countless lives were in his hands.

Ratchet clicked open his shimmering blue eyes taking in the world around him. It seemed so empty, devoid of life as he lay in the smoldering crater, groaning to himself. He was charred all over, his once gleaming neon armor now dulled and jet blackened, covered in dirt and grime. Fallen tree's and ash littered the crater as well as bits of his own jagged metal armor.

"Slag Thundercracker to the pit!" The medic growled, placing his hand firmly on the ground and hoisting himself to his feet. He assessed his own damage with a quick scan. He was extremely fortunate that his scanners were only mildly damaged. It was the concussive force of the fall that had sent him offline. His armor was badly dented, one of his fuel lines had been cut and was leaking oil and lubricants all over the crater he lay in, like black blood, pooling around his feet. Thank Primus his energon lines had made it through in tact.

He scanned the immediate area, searching for Decepticon energy signatures. Thundercracker was no where to be seen but that didn't mean the seeker wasn't soaring overhead, ready to engage the medic in battle once more. Finding none, the medic then turned his attention to his charge and her strange rescuer, the girl on the motorbike. He had to make sure they were alright and uninjured.

The medic felt confident that his love was safe. Rose was a strong willed and determined girl and he couldn't feel any fear from her at all. Ratchet tensed for a second, blinking his glowing azure opticts in alarm. Come to think of it…he couldn't feel her at all! He reached out frantically with his mind, calling her, yearning for his spark partner Rose to answer his thoughts with her own.

Ratchet searched again, his spark pulsing against his chest, calling for the other half of his spark. A call that went unanswered, the silence weighing heavily against the

medic. "Rose…" He called out through the bond and out loud. "Roooooooooooooooooooooooose!" He roared to the sky, gripping his fist tightly to his chest. Grief and disbelief both tore at his spark like ravenous wolves. "It can't be…" he trailed off, falling to his knees with a clatter and shake of the ground. "She can't be…gone. I refuse to accept that is her fate." His spark pulsed against his chest, again and again and again. He could feel her. Could feel that their bond was still in tact. She wasn't dead, she definitely was still alive. But where was she? Was she so far away that he could not even feel her presence?

"They've taken her." Ratchet concluded as he got to his feet. He wiped the ash and rock from his once neon yellow form and peered into the sky. "They must have taken her back to Cybertron." _I'm a terrible guardian If I could not protect my charge from one Decepticon_! Ratchet thundered in his own thoughts. How could he have failed her? How could he have allowed Thundercracker to take her hostage? Why hadn't he been stronger, faster? Why on Cybertron couldn't he have had the strength to defeat his opponent and carry Rose swiftly away from danger?

He was brought out of his dismal train of thoughts by a light tapping against his leg. Ratchet grimaced when he looked down and caught sight of the familiar if not irritating man before him.

Agent Simmons, formerly of Sector Seven was tapping at his foot to get his attention. "Hey there doc bot, remember me." Simmons called up, a bit too cheery for Ratchet's taste.

"Yes Agent Simmons, my memory tracks are still in tact." Ratchet grunted to the middle aged man. The medic was in no mood to play any games. "What is it you want?"

Simmons eyes widened in fear at the medic's dangerous tone. The middle aged man adjusted his black tie and ran a hand to his graying temples. "Well…you know the rules. About being in that robot state around people. I have to deal with that every time your seen. And there's a bunch of reporters with cameras coming this way if you know what I mean. What happened here anyway?"

Ratchet knelt down, his optics glaring wearily at the agent. "I've just received a sound thrashing from a Decepticon named Thundercracker, agent Simmons." The medic explained. "He's taken my charge away from me and possibly abducted another human female in the process as well. You understand sir, why protocol does not as you humans put it, phase me at the moment."

Simmons whistled in astonishment and scratched his head. "I understand, your pissed off they took Ginger away, that's cool, but can you be pissed off in that hummer car you turn into? It's less paperwork for me that way."

Ratchet made a fist in anger, willing himself not to pummel the unfortunate man before him as he hoisted himself out of the crater. "That would be a terrible shame agent Simmons." Ratchet sneered, sarcasm dripping with his every word. "That you would have to do more paperwork on my account." With that, Ratchet turned back into the search and rescue hummer. Red lights blazing off and on, the medic charged down the highway, past the relieved agent and heading back toward the Autobot base. He had to know what else was had gone on in his absence.

"Rose…" He vowed to himself, rushing past other emergency vehicles who looked on at him in puzzlement for heading in the wrong direction. "I'll find you my Rose, no matter how far I have to search. I will find a way to you."


	14. Slaves

Ironhide grunted as he gunned his enormous Topkick engine. The weapons specialist pushed his speed to the limit. He became a black blurr against the fading twilight sky with Chromia struggling to keep up. Ratchet's energy signature bleeped faintly on his radar screen. The old warrior had tried several times to establish communication with the medic, to no avail. Either his communications systems were down, or he simply was refusing to answer.

"Ironhide to Ratchet do you copy!" Ironhide demanded. The whole reason the Decepticons had pulled off what they did, the whole reason the Autobots were uncoordinated and easily brought down was because communications had been cut off. And now that they'd finally gotten communications up, the medic refused to answer? "Frag it to the pit Ratchet respond!" Ironhide yelled as Chromia pulled up next to him. Her newly formed hologram was activated so as not to cause suspicion of a motorcycle driving itself. She took the form of a lean muscular woman in her early thirties. Her skin was the color mocha, her hair short, dark brown with a winged flipped back look to it. She'd scanned the world wide web, learning about the fashion that a human woman would wear when riding a motorcycle…obviously not a shining sequin dress. Chromia chose a tight fitting black tank top with one strap over her right shoulder, connected by a buckle. She had on tight fitting jeans with black cowboy boots to match. To complete her biker chick ensemble, Chromia chose to top it off with a black leather biker jacket with a flaming eight ball on the back. She revved the motorcycle's engine with black fingerless gloves on her hands.

"He's still not responding?" The warrior femme asked, worry creasing her beautiful hologram's face. "Ratchet's not acting like himself. He should have called back immediately. It's not like him."

"Rose." Ironhide concluded. "He must have discovered her absence through the bond. It connects us together by distance. We know if one is without the other. Rose and the medic are as close as they come. The enormity of not feeling her presence through the bond must be incomparable to him."

Chromia raised an eyebrow. "Close? I do not understand my love. Closer than the bond draws you?" She couldn't imagine the grumpy old medic getting attached to a human female. Even though she had only been spark partners with the boy Miles for a short while she'd grown quite fond of him so perhaps it wasn't too far fetched after all. She could feel his fear, his worry for her through their bond and sent him back a quick message, saying she was alright. It must have been devastating for Ratchet, not being able to communicate with his charge like this. Chromia wasn't prepared for Ironhides answer.

Ironhide sighed heavily, blinking his lights in aggravation. He noted that Ratchet's signal was growing stronger and thought it best to explain it to her before they were in his presence. Where the memory of it might make his distraught condition much worse. Ironhide could only hope that his spark mate would understand.

"Ratchet and Rose…are…in love Chromia." Ironhide put bluntly.

Chromia's hologram's dark brown eyes widened in surprise. Her tires screeched, sending sparks flying in the air as she fought to regain control. The blue motorcycle almost veered off the side of the road. "But…Ironhide…how can that be?" Chromia gasped. "How would it be possible?"

"Solid holograms." Ironhide responded simply. "When the matrix of leadership and the Allpsark were fused together, we were able to create them." Her consort explained. "Optimus has taken young Maggie Madson as his lover and just recently, Skyfire to Jade Rivers as well."

Chromia whistled at this amazing news. Not only had the medic and the long lost scientist of Cybertron taken human spark mates but their leader as well! She just couldn't fathom it. "This is a very strange idea to me Ironhide." Chromia admitted. She pondered over the idea of actually making a human your mate. Silence befell the two with Ratchet's signal getting closer by the second. "I suppose if they have found a happiness that transcends time and species then Primus bless them. Primus knows after Ariel was lost Optimus needed someone to fill her void in his spark. And Ratchet! Who would have ever guessed he'd find something he was missing here on Earth. I hope she's managed to instill a bit of fun in him."

Ironhide felt his spark glow warmly from within him. A surge of pride filled his every being and lit his senses like a bonfire. He thanked Primus that he'd be blessed with such a loving accepting Spark partner. The weapons specialist had always loved Chromia, her fierce tenacity, her beauty, her smile. To him, she was the perfect spark mate. They completed each other. "I still do not understand it fully myself dear one." Ironhide admitted as the search and rescue hummer finally came into view. "You are perfection in itself. I would not know the ties that bind the others to humans. I am more than lucky to appreciate the one I have with you."

"Old flatterer." Chromia teased, bumping into his side gently with the motorcycle. Then she giggled, very unlike her. Ironhide looked over at his spark mate curiously, wondering what on Earth could cause her to titter like one of the young human females called a school girl. After a moments silence, she asked her question. "Have…Ratchet and young Rose…become spark mates yet?" She blurted this last part out almost pitching into a fit of hysterics. Just the thought of the cantankerous old medic, as the humans put it "getting it on" with a human girl was just something she couldn't quite picture. She was laughing too hard.

Ironhide was in utter shock over her question and didn't know in the slightest how to answer it. Certainly Ratchet had never mentioned anything and even still, the two never talked about their…sex lives… "I don't think so." The weapons specialist replied. "And I don't think it would be wise to ask him right now." Ironhide thought over what he'd said once more. "In fact, I don't believe it would be wise to ask him that question at all my love."

"He'd show me why they call him the Hatchet." Chromia agreed with a hint of mirth still lacing her feminine voice. The neon yellow hummer was rolling along in front of them now. So close that Ironhide marveled that the old medic didn't stop out of recognition.

"Ratchet!" Ironhide called out to his old comrade. The black Topkick switched into the left lane and pulled up right beside the neon yellow Search and Rescue hummer. "Ratchet! Its Ironhide!"

The poor distraught medic looked a lot worse for wear. The hummer was battered, dented in several places and beyond dirty. Grime and debri coated the once gleaming, awe inspiring neon armor, his red lights dull and dim. In short, Ratchet looked like a mess and Ironhide guessed that the medic's mental state wasn't in much better condition.

"Gone…gone from me." The medic was heard to say in a melancholy cheerless voice. "Can't feel her. My Rose…gone."

Ironhide rammed into the side of the search rescue hummer, forcing it off the side of the road a bit. Ratchet needed to be snapped out of his wallowing somber mood. Ironhide hated to do it, but they needed Ratchet. Needed him very badly. The space bridge was in ruins and the only one with the scientific knowledge to repair it was Skyfire, who wasn't in much better shape. The Cybertronian scientist was critically injured and Ratchet was the only one qualified to fix him. Skyfire needed him. They all needed him, Rose needed him.

"Rose is still online you old fool!" Ironhide cried out, again ramming into his old friend.

Chromia winced as she witnessed Ratchet's bumper tumble off of his aft side and roll to the side of the road. The medic was falling apart at the seems, yet they still needed him to repair Skyfire. "The poor old bot never gets a break." Chromia commented sadly.

"The Decepticons have captured Rose along with the other femmes!" Ironhide grunted yet again. He'd hoped this would get through to Ratchet and…as the humans put it…snap him out of it. "We need your help!"

"She's…she's alive? Ratchet croaked feeling the warmth return to his spark after having plunged into an icy cold black abyss. "She's alive!" He repeated joyously. His spark partner, his love, was alive! But taken by Decepticons! The medics revelry was short lived as this revelation hit him forcefully as if he'd slammed into a brick wall. She wasn't dead, but she had still been taken from him. "Thundercracker…" Ratchet growled with all the hatred and intense rage he could muster. He felt for sure that his optics were turning a loathsome blood red as he seethed with anger. "I shall come for you Rose." Ratchet declared, screeching to a halt and turning around. "And I shall come for that slagger as well!"

"Yes!" Ironhide thundered his approval. "Thank Primus you came to your senses Ratchet. Skyfire's been injured as well and the Decepticons have sabotaged our side of the space bridge!"

"So, you need me to fix him." Ratchet groaned cantankerously. Already the thought of his beautiful spark mate alive and well had rejuvenated him…back to his cantankerous grumpy old self.

"We need you to get your aft in gear old bot!" Chromia cried out teasingly, relief welling up inside of her like a delicate flower. She was more than happy to see the medic acting just the way she remembered him back on Cybertron.

"Chromia?" The neon yellow search and rescue hummer asked, training an optic at the unfamiliar woman on the motorcycle. He'd missed her return, having been at the diplomacy meeting while she had been present at the base. Ratchet had been too distraught to have picked up her energy signature moments earlier as well.

Chromia's hologram disappeared and she soon sprang upon the medic, transforming in midair and latching onto the medic's roof like an oversized metallic flea. "Yes it's me you old crankcase!" She grinned and hugged the doc. "Now kick it into high gear already! Communications are back and Skyfire's that way!" She pointed at the next incoming exit.

"Well then." Ratchet stated, his voice regaining all of its confidence and authoritive tone. His hope was restored and now he had regained his focus. He was the medical officer after all and his comrades needed him. Rose needed him. "As Optimus says…Rollout!" The search and rescue hummer turned on its powerful blaring siren and flickered his red flashing lights on. He forged ahead into the oncoming darkness like a beacon of hope and strength.

The message was clear to Chromia as she did a flip in midair off of the medic and transformed, landing on the street behind him and in front of Ironhide. "Get out of the way, medic on a mission coming through!" Chromia cried out. The three vehicles, now made their way to where Jazz and Ironhide had found the downed space shuttle.

Lennox Ironhide called out to his charge over their link. Get yourself to the base immediately. There's trouble and we'll need your assistance.

Can do Hide. His Will Lennox answered from his own home. Anything you can explain right now?

I'm afraid the Decepticons have returned. Ironhide answered tiredly. And they've abducted the femmes.

Maggie gritted her pearly white teeth in frustration. She wrenched a particularly tangled not painfully out of her long curly blonde hair. She'd been attempting to pin it back with a thin, delicate elastic that Michaela had lent her. "This is appalling." Maggie grunted as she finally snapped her hair away from her tanned youthful face. "Slaves to the Decepticons. Not just captives…but slaves."

"Is being a slave a step up from being a dog I wonder?" Rose commented, tiredly running a hand through her own tangled red locks. She was sitting on top of Arcee's hood with Michaela beside her. "Do they get a proper breakfast with tea and hot buttered crumpets? And tea, god I'm going out of my mind I need my tea."

"I hope so, its better than that dog food garbage lardo tried to feed us." Leiana sighed, stretching her long toughened hands upwards in a tired stretch. "Man these collars are ugly." She groaned, tugging at her own and feeling a mild electric shock akin to a static one.

"Don't be so hard on Rumble please." Jade asked her friend. "At least he tries to feed us and he's not as bad as the others."

Leiana rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "All I know is he'd better bring some real food next time or I'm going to put this crappy thing on him!" She glowered, gesturing again at her control collar.

"Quit complaining Leiana." Sideswipe grumbled her name as he transformed into robot mode. "Could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, you could have an irritating ankle bracelet that drains your energy and clashes with your paintjob." Sunstreaker added, lifting up his leg to show the young girl the very thing that kept the Autobots from resisting and fighting the Decepticons. It was a modified stasis cuff, designed to drain away energy or deliver excruciatingly painful electric shocks to the system. The thing itself was a ring of simple gray metal with a series of green flashing lights as well as the Decepticon symbol adorning it.

Leiana smirked, putting her hands on her hips and turning toward Sunstreaker. "You know Sunnyboy, with that new lambo look of yours, you'd be able to pull off anything." She winked at him.

Sunstreaker spark positively sizzled against his chest plate, beating against its chamber happily at the compliment. "Your right of course." The shining yellow lambo agreed haughtily. "I do look incredible, no matter what ghastly accessory I'm forced to wear."

"Oh slag it there he goes again." Hotrod rolled his optics as he too transformed into robot mode. Arcee transformed behind him and tittered.

"My brother the beauty queen everyone." Sideswipe bowed, waving a large metallic hand at his brother.

Sunstreaker's arrogant face took on a look of annoyance as he scooped up Leiana gently in his hand and hugged her to his chest. "Your both just jealous that you don't have a shiny paintjob and a charming disposition like me that's all." Sunstreaker huffed, waving them both off with his free hand. "At least young Leiana here has good taste." He winked at the human. Leiana felt her freckled cheeks blush crimson as she patted his chest armor and he set her down.

"Alright filthy flesh bags move out!" Came a shrill disagreeable screech. Thunderblast cracked her whip against the cold metal floor. She typed the necessary access codes onto the prison wall console. Once again, the stasis cuffs that leeched the energy out of the Autobots were powered on. Arcee felt her strength being reduced to a mere 20 percent. Enough to do some heavy lifting, but not much else. Attack was against the question, especially since her opponent was armed and Decepticon battle droids patrolled the halls. The pink and white mech sank to her knees as the very energy and strength she had taken for granted all these years was slowly being drained out of her.

Hotrod knelt down before the pink and white femme, scooping her up into his arms and setting her back on her feet. It was as if she weighed no more than a feather and as if he had the energy to spare. "Don't worry Arcee. I'll always hold you up." The red transformer with the pink and yellow flames painted on his sides smiled. Arcee smiled back, great full that Hotrod had helped her.

Michaela knew her guardian was edgy as she watched this exchange and frowned. Arcee was Bumblebee's spark mate. Why was this new guy getting so close to her for?

Arcee what's up with this guy? Michaela asked through their bond as Thunderblast entered the now secure room.

Arcee sighed deeply to her young charge as she thanked Hotrod for his kindness. Old flame. She told Michaela. It extinguish his spark to hear that I have given mine to another.

Michaela winced, blinking her beautiful aqua eyes up at Hotrod who was looking over at Arcee adoringly. Telling him probably wont' be easy and we've got enough problems to deal with.

Once she was sure the Autobots were immobilized and too weak to attack her, Thunderblast strutted forward triumphantly. A cocky grin passed across her youthful pretty face as she cracked her energy whip again. "Today you will be working in the energon mines." Thunderblast cackled. "Follow me." She gestured to the human females as they glanced nervously at each other.

"And what if we don't?" Michaela frowned defiantly. She placed her hands on her tanned, slender hips and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "You need us alive for a bit longer anyway. What are you going to do if we refuse?"

Thunderblast leaned casually against the wall and faked a yawn. "So the clever little human thinks she can outsmart me." Thunderblast giggled that annoying high pitched laugh of hers. "Yes human, we aren't going to kill you or your friends yet. We need to use you as bait to lure the Autobots here to destroy them of course. So what can we do to make you work? Whatever shall we do if you refuse to work like a slave…?" Thunderblast cracked her whip again and pointed at Arcee. "If you don't do as your told, maybe I'll take out my anger on your precious guardian!" Thunderblast snarled, her face contorting with anger. The Decepticon femme pulled back her whip and lashed it out at Arcee!

In the blink of an eye, Hotrod had jumped in front of her protectively. He held up his right forearm and let the whip crack against it. "Don't worry yourself Thunderblast." Hotrod winced as a deep gash appeared on his arm and began to drip black crude oil. "There won't be any trouble."

"No, none at all." Michaela echoed him, shocked that Thunderblast knew Arcee was her guardian and appalled that, even worse, her guardian had almost gotten hurt.

"Right." Maggie agreed as Thunderblast pointed a finger out the door and began ushering the humans out.

Rose was the last one to leave the cell. She glanced at the back to look upon Starscream. The once proud defiant seeker looked avoidably pathetic. He was curled up in the corner, hugging his brown metallic knees to his chest. He wasn't rocking back and forth but his fingers were clenched so tightly that they making small indents directly into his armor. His angular bird like helmed head angled downward, muttering to himself in Cybertronian. Starscream's wings still looked horrendous and Rose imagined he must still be in ridiculous amounts of pain. Especially since he was being denied energon. Being starved slowly in a cell where he could barely move.

Rose felt pity stir within her heart as Thunderblast made to kick her. She shot one last look at Starscream and was sure she saw him look back at her….longingly? The young British girl resolved to sneak some energon back to Starscream somehow. Even if he had been cruel to her when she'd first woken up.

Thunderblast led the humans through a series of gigantic metallic rooms each occupied by battle drones and other created metal Decepticon servants. A few Decepticons were scattered, doing various duties, cleaning weapons, making armor, passing by on guard patrol. Leiana breathed a sigh of relief when she found that Thundercracker was no where in sight. Jade too, when she noticed Skywarps absence.

"How are we going to survive in these mines exactly?" Maggie asked as Thunderblast stopped in front of an air lock door. "There's no air on Cybertron is there?"

"All the air we have is pumped inside the buildings just for you humans." Thunderblast explained, sneering and typing a few commands onto a nearby control panel. She then opened up a compartment along her back and produced their stolen exco suits still in watch form. "They've been striped of their weapons and that nice racecar form has been disabled." Thunderblast said with glee. "So don't even think of trying anything funny." She let the watches drop from her hand and clink to the floor one by one.

Jade grimaced, her heart twisting inside of her as she searched her watch out amongst the others. Her thoughts turned to her guardian and now lover Skyfire. She wondered how he was coping back on Earth. There was no doubt in her mind that those two bastard seekers hadn't been the end of him. No way in Hell could those two posers beat Skyfire in a fair fight. They'd just gotten the drop on him, that's all… When he'd come for her, he'd make them severely sorry for what they had done. For how they had hurt him, and for what Skywarp had done to her personally.

The girl with the white kerchief in her hair hadn't told anyone how much that beastly tattoo still hurt her. She didn't want to add more worries to their already full plate. It stung as if someone had rubbed it raw and poured salt forcefully inside it. It hurt to move, hurt to breath, hurt every moment she carried it upon her flesh. She could only hope that Ratchet would have some way of removing the accursed thing from her skin.

Leiana snorted in disgust as the suit folded around her limber slim frame. She'd received Sam's stolen suit. "It smells really bad." She commented, wrinkling her nose. "Like sweat and boy farts."

Rose and Michaela moved over to the well endowed Mexican girl and began helping her make adjustments to the suit.

Leiana looked around inside the unfamiliar suit, trying to get the gist of the controls. "Is that a…nacho in here?" She asked, touching the moldy old triangular chip. "Eeeeewe! Michaela! How can you go out with such a disgusting pig?"

Michaela laughed, then shook her head. "He's actually quite brave and nice." She answered, adorning her own suit and watching as Rose did the same. "Even if he does smell…and eat like every meal is his last."

"Enough chattering mindless human females!" Thunderblast shouted at them both. She withdrew her energy whip into her arm and transformed. Her long wide bulky back armor folding along her front as she shifted and turned, landing as an enormous looking cybertronian attack boat with mounted cannons on top of her deck. She looked like an Earth speedboat, purple in color, the black cannons pointing at the girls intimidating. "Now get on and hold on tight." She commanded. "And if you try anything I'll have your companions torn apart and their circuits fried, permanently!"

"Your…a boat." Jade commented, putting a hand to her hip and laughing. "Why would you be a boat when there's no water on Cybertron!"

Leiana leaned against Jade and laughed along with her. "You're the dumbest bitch I've ever met! You're a speed boat on a planet with absolutely NO WATER ON IT!

Thunderblast began screeching obscenities as all the human girls around her began laughing at her. She fired her cannon at the floor, sending them all crashing down onto it with a domino like fall, knocking each other over. "Now do as your told!" She screamed with pure hatred and disgust for the humans who had insulted her.

Immediately the girls scrambled up onto her deck and held onto her mounted weapon. "Your still an ugly old bitch though." Leiana smirked, patting the weapon's long black frame.

"I will kill you human." Thunderblast answered, powering up her hover jets and floating a few feet off of the floor. "Slowly and painfully. Your screaming will be music to my audio receptors."

"Yeah yeah, just wake me when we get there." Leiana yawned as the air lock hatch opened to reveal the actual planet surface itself. The door shut behind them as Thunderblast turned on her accelerator and kicked it into full gear.

The planet surface was just like how Optimus had first shown Michaela and Sam, barren, dirty metallic and war torn. Eruptions of flame billowed out of the many holes and crevices that laced the planets once luminous and vibrant surface. Molten metal oozed from heated pits and burning hot steam vents scattered in every direction. This planet was sick, it looked like it wouldn't be able to support itself for very much longer. It needed the Autobots back, to bring the Matrix joined with the Allspark. To restore the planet to its former glory. Like it was during the golden age.

They traveled onward for what seemed like hours to the humans, dodging debri, fallen bodies both Autobot and Decepticons, left to rust and rot away. Thunderblast proved her speed and skill to be an asset. She avoided every vent, fire and any other danger that might have presented itself along Cybertrons' surface. Finally, they arrived. The energon mine that Thunderblast had pointed out was merely a hole in the ground, not a splendorous cavern, nor any kind of mine the girls had ever imagined. It was a narrow hole in the ground that sloped downwards and led deeply into Cybertron's ground. Thunderblast stopped a good ways away from it.

Energon, the power source that was essential to the functioning systems of every transformer that lived. It was their food, their water and their life fluid all in one.

In its raw, crystallized unrefined form, its power would overload a Cybertronians circuits in only a matter of minutes from exposure. It always had to be produced from other energy sources, thermal, kinetic, anything available. Raw crystals however, were brimming with power and just waiting there within the ground to be removed and harvested. They would be placed into the energon refinery planet to be converted to pure energon cubes. Now that there were slaves that were immune to the crystals power and could mine it effectively.

The human girls slid off of Thunderblast and onto the hard metallic ground. She transformed behind them and pointed toward a number of human sized carts all lined up neatly next to the narrow hole in the ground. "We tried using the minibots to mine the energon." Thunderblast explained nastily. "They were all fried within minutes. Wheelie is the last one. Your to load up those carts full of energon and report back here so we can send it through one of Skywarps warp gates into the energon processing plant."

She converted her right arm into a softly glowing dangerous looking cannon. "Do it now and without argument humans. Don't test my temper, especially with energon in its raw form ready to go off at the slightest spark."

Jade and Rose both grabbed Leiana's arm before she could make any further comment and began dragging her after Michaela and Maggie. "Will you let me go, I wanna call her names again!" Leiana protested, trying to shake the two off.

"Let's just get through this so we don't have to hear it from her again." Jade answered, releasing her hold on Leiana's arm as the younger girl fell into place. "Besides, we're going to get rescued anyway, we won't have to deal with this for long. Every cloud has a silver lining."

"She's right love." Rose agreed, sighing and pulling out one of the carts. "Let's get it bloody over with."

Leiana frowned and pulled out a cart herself, wishing she could just go back and argue with Thunderbitch some more, but realizing that her new friends were right.

"It's incredible." Maggie commented in awe as she and Michaela pushed their own carts forward and entered the narrow, downward sloping mine. Inside the dark, cramped cavern was lit by hundreds of tiny crystals embedded into the walls. They shone with a brilliant pink color with swirls of purple dabbling along their long pointed bodies. They had a quartz esk appearance and hummed with the crackling energy held within. They would have to be mined very carefully, as they were warned that even a collision between two energon shards would be enough to cause an explosion, taking the whole cave with it. The shards would have to be set down very gently.

Michaela began to load up her cart very slowly and carefully, placing each crystal she found amongst the walls down. They came out of the wall so easily as if just waiting to be plucked out of their prison and set free to the world.

Maggie set up her cart in the narrow tunnel next to Michaela and began to do the same. Jade and Leiana copied them and soon Rose was the only one left. She stood at the cave entrance, terror running through her entire body as she gulped and felt a cold sweat dripping down her neck. She'd never admitted it to anyone, but she had an extreme case of claustrophobia. The darkened narrow cave threatened to choke her as she stepped timidly inside. The jagged walls wound tightly underground as she pushed her cart shakily on through. Though the light from the energon crystals seemed to be a blessing to the others, it only served to make her fear worse. They only illuminated just how tight and compressed the cave actually was. She closed her eyes and plucked a few small pebble sized energon shards and placed them in a storage compartment Skyfire had created for the suits.

Rose felt her breathing become shallow, gasping in short frightened bursts. Her eyes widened, paranoid, looking about in all directions. "Closed in." She gasped holding her arms to her chest as the world began to spin. "Can't get out, can't breath! Oh dear God!" she shouted out trying to run out of the accursed place to get to the open ground. She stumbled, falling and at once crushing the air that remained out of her lungs. "I've got to get out of here!" She cried out glancing all around her as the very walls seemed to close. "Trapped!" She screamed again getting to her knees and crawling toward the cave opening which seemed to stretch farther and farther away. Her heart rate had increased enormously and so had her adrenaline.

"Rose?" Leiana called out to her friend. "Are you ok?"

Rose couldn't answer, her lips had turned blue and her already pale skin the shade of flour. She wasn't getting enough oxygen, her panic causing her to hyperventilate.

Jade looked over at their friend too and her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. "We have to get her out of here, she's not breathing!" Jade gasped and with help from Leiana, moved Rose's body out of the tunnel. Once she was out of the tunnel, Rose began breathing normally again, the color returning to her cheeks and her heart beating steady.

They carried her over to Thunderblast, hardened determined looks upon their faces. Once there, they gently set Rose down. "Rose needs to leave." Jade said firmly to the Decepticon femme before she could say a word. "She had a panic attack and can't work in the mine. I think she has claustrophobia."

"Listen here human, you can't just…"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Jade screamed and pointed a finger at Thunderblast. Leiana winced, feeling a surge of pride for the gentle girl. "ROSE NEEDS TO GO BACK NOW! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! YOUR IN CHARGE OF US! YOU'LL BE FUCKED IF SOMETHING HAPPENS AND SOUNDWAVE'S PLAN IS WRECKED!"

Leiana actually clapped for her friend as she saw Thunderblast visibly wince at the quiet girl's words and angry glare of death upon her kind face.

"Skywarp, open up a small portal and take Rose Connolly to the holding cell again." Thunderblast said, shakily putting her arm up to her face and speaking into her com link. "She's useless out here and I won't have her being a burden upon my group."

"I'm rubbing off on you Jadie." Leiana grinned, pulling Jade into a hug as Rose shakily got to her feet. The air around them shimmered until a portal appeared with the Autobot prison pictured. Rose shot a grateful look to her friends and walked through it. "Thank you m'dears." She told them and stepped through. It closed behind her, revealing nothing but Thunderblast glaring pointedly at them. "Now get back to work the both of you!" She snarled, getting out her energon whip and cracking it in between them.

Rose walked back into the cell, shuddering at what had just happened. She'd been so terrified, so weak in the tunnels that she was ashamed at how she had reacted. Her age old fear of enclosed spaces getting the better of her, and in front of her friends too!

Rose turned and looked around. All the Autobots had apparently gone and only Starscream was left. Rose smirked, feeling almost instantly better despite her terrifying ordeal. Now she could give him the energon she had smuggled.

Rose casually strode over to the bars that encaged him, hoping that Starscream would be in an infinitely better mood than when they'd last talked. She'd rather doubted it, but had to give him the present she'd so graciously saved just for him. "Starscream." She called out tentatively, seeing him curled up in the corner facing the wall. "Starscream its Rose…and the others aren't back yet." The British girl finished softly.

Starscream stirred, stretching his tired aching limbs out like a cat before grunting and sitting up. He glared his red softly burning optics at the red haired beauty that stood at the edge of his cage, his prison, his tomb. He felt his systems weakening from his injuries and calling out for the energon that was being denied him. "What is it human?" He snapped at her. "What is so important that you needed to interrupt my rest cycle!"

Rose placed her hands on her hips but let a small smile crack amongst her worn sweat ridden face. "Well, if your going to be like that then Starbitchy…" She teased using Leiana's own name for the surly seeker. "Then you don't get your bloody present."

Starscream blinked his optics in surprise as he strained himself to sit upright. "What do you mean human?" He grunted, wincing as the stubs where his wings once were brushed the side of the wall, causing pain to flair up his backside. He narrowed his optics at Rose's concerned look and clenched both fists. "Don't look at me that way…" He warned as he glared daggers at her. "With pity, with kindness. I don't want nor deserve any of it. Especially not from you!"

Rose took on a look of mock hurt and giggled putting a finger to her mouth. "So coy Starscream really. I guess I shall have to keep your present then." She again teased. She activated her exo suit and fiddled around with the buttons until she found the one she wanted. Taking the carefully hidden energon pieces she'd secured from the mine, and setting them down on the floor, Rose withdrew the suit back into its simpler watch form.

Starscream had been watching her and eyed the energon on the floor like a ravenous wolf, starving and on the prowl for any scraps he could obtain.

"It's raw energon Starscream." Rose crooned, picking it up into her hands and waving it temptingly. "I know you'd fancy it, you must be starving." She watched as he crawled his way over to the bars, his eyes hungrily set upon the raw energon. It was enough to last him for weeks if she'd give it to him.

Starscream snarled then dropped his proud egotistical head in shame. "There must be a price for that human." He groaned, shuttering his optics. "What do you want in return?"

Rose smiled smugly at Starscream, knowing she positively had the mech in the palm of her hand. "Firstly, you ought to be more polite to me mate. I'm being nice to you and I rather think that's decent of me, considering you've cause this whole bloody situation." Starscream groaned as she lectured on wondering if the energon that she'd brought him was worth this. "And Second, call me by my name. Rose! Rose Connelly if your being formal about it." Her smug smirk softened to a genuine smile as she slipped through the bars and held up the energon pieces she'd collected. "Do we have a deal mate?"

Starscream clenched his fist again, shaking it with rage before he finally conceded defeat. "Yes." He muttered, scooping up the femme gently in his hand and depositing her against his chest. He opened a valve on the bridge of his neck amidst tangles of wiring and metal plating and pointed at it. "Put the energon in there hum…I mean Rose." He said, biting back the words he was so used to calling her.

Rose trailed a hand against his armor and felt him shudder with pleasure at her touch. "Now is that any way to ask me Starscream?" She said softly. Oh how her voice drove him insane, so taunting, such a tease and that accent so unique and demanding. His spark pulsed aggravatingly against his chest. Starscream was angered that he could do nothing to stop its torment, nothing to resist the urges he felt for this human girl against his chest.

Starscream sighed again with a great weight that he held inside of him. "Please…" He choked out the very word as if spitting out a vile poison. He'd never said the word in his life and now he found himself…him ruthless Starscream, scheming, plotting, admittedly Bitchy Starscream…being nice…and polite?

"Very nice Starscream." Rose grinned very much like the fictional Chesire cat from "Alice in Wonderland". She climbed up to his neck and depositing the small raw energon crystals into the valve. "Now what do you say when someone's done you a favor?"

Starscream growled, though not unpleasantly as he felt the energon enter his systems, replenishing, refreshing and renewing his life force. He could feel it breaking down and let its warm feeling wash over him like a bath of hot oil, lubricating his aching joints. "Your pushing it Rose." He chuckled to her as she leaned against the side of his head. He rather liked her there. Her warmth added to the comfort he was receiving from the energon and it put him in a rather good mood. "But it pleases me when your pushy."

"Glad your feeling better Starscream." Rose laughed softly. She calmly stroked the sensitive wiring along Starscreams neck and felt him shudder again. She couldn't place it, but somehow…some way…she cared for Starscream. A lot. "This is a problem." She sighed to herself. "What are we bloody playing at Starscream? We both can feel this…thing between us you know. Your not fooling anyone by denying it."

Starscream was in no condition to deny anything as his senses reveled in the intimate touch of her fingers playing with his wires. He felt a feral rumble issue from his oral cavities as he sighed with deep and utmost pleasure. "I cannot "Deny" it as you so put it Rose Connelly." Starscream said softly almost to a whisper. "I feel you in my spark, you flow through it like a fine high grade oil, tempting me to drink, to drown in your essence."

"But why?" Rose asked, flattered by this revelation but frightened by it as well. She thought about poor Ratchet down on Earth. The love of her life, her guardian, her friend. What would he think if he'd seen her with Starscream. She shuddered, stopping her playful exploration of his wiring and closed her eyes. Amidst the darkness she had shut herself into, his glowing blue optics peered at her with a look of sadness and betrayal. It jolted her, haunted her to her very bones and she snapped back to reality. "I don't want this." She said plainly, feeling tears threaten to well up in her beautiful ocean colored eyes. "This isn't right."

Starscream put out a hand to stop her from sliding down his chest and onto the floor. He had her there with him and wouldn't let her leave now if he could help it. It's what they both wanted, he knew it, could feel it within himself and her as well. "If this isn't what you want?" He replied as he felt her struggle half heartedly against his hand pressed gently on top of her. Oh the heat, the warmth of her body, how his spark hummed excitedly against his chest to feel it. "Then why are your adrenaline levels peaking, and your female pheromones? You know what I think Rose Connelly?"

"Does anyone bloody care what you think Starscream?" Rose sniggered, finding herself once again alarmingly comfortable with the Decepticon in this close proximity. "I mean really?" she once again laughed, but then grew silent as his hand slipped away and what he did next.

His blood red eyes, back with their fiery luster thanks to the energon, had gone out. The mud brown. metallic, angular body of the raptor grew stiff and still, unmoving. It looked as if the very life had left Starscream as a chilling silence settled upon the empty room.

Rose sat up in alarm and stood upon his chest, looking into his "rat face" in horror. "Starscream?" She called out, worried sick out of her mind. "Oh bloody god did he just go offline?"

"For someone who claims not to want me. Your pretty worried Rose." A familiar smug voice replied to her. Rose whirled around, feeling her coppery red locks whipping behind her as she turned. There, standing before her was what she could only assume, was Starscream's solid hologram. His holoform.

"Bloody hell." She gasped holding her hand to her heart. "Your…your…damn hot Starscream." Rose laughed nervously as the holoform approached her.

He was a tall man, even taller than she was. He had pale skin almost as white as Rose's with short dark black hair the color of charcoal that looked like it had been gelled and spiked slightly. He was lanky and muscular, wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, black boots and over it all, a black trench coat that gave him this mysterious flair to his already bad boy look. His teeth remained pointed and his eyes still retained their Decepticon red color as he stared at his prize hungrily.

Rose found herself staring into his handsome face with its prominent brow and long angular nose. He certainly didn't look like a rat now…not with all those…rippling muscles. She felt the breath leave her as Starscream strode forward. She couldn't move, like a moth to the flame, he was drawn irresistibly toward her…and she didn't want him to stop.

The British girl shivered with pleasure as Starscream gently touched her face with his hand, running his fingers through her long strands of red hair. She'd missed this sort of intimate exploring touch desperately, longing for it with an almost lust within herself. She craved more, the nagging voice whispering Ratchet's name hushed as Starscream inched his face closer to her.

"I think you want to mate with me Rose." The cocky Decepticon smirked as he held her soft, delicate porcelain hand in his own. "Your beautiful you know, for a human. So soft, delicate, yet your will is as strong as mine. I want to as much as you do. Why not give into it Rose? Give into the temptation that has set my spark aflame as it has done to your own human heart. No one will know. No one will witness the way I make you mine."

Rose let a groan of pleasure escape her as Starscream lowered her to the ground against his very own chest. Her mind was beating against the back of her head that this shouldn't be. That this was terribly and utterly wrong! Her body told her different. She craved this, her body betraying her urges as he breathed in her scent. Her hormones were off the scale and the pheromones only furthered his desire for her. Starscream lowered his now human body on top of the femme, took her pale and proud featured head in his hands and closed his blood red eyes, kissing her passionately.

At first it was heaven, a dark, clouded forbidden heaven that spoke of a deeper passion than she'd ever thought possible. She kissed him back fervently as he gripped her tighter, her hands roaming to his back and digging her black panted nails against his would be spine. _Ratchet! _The voice inside her head screamed at her. _How could you do this to Ratchet! Ratchet's your spark partner, he should be in Starscreams place! _It just felt so good…Starscream kissed her passionately all the while, never letting her even come up for a breath. He was addicted now, he loved the sight of her beauty, her smell, and now her warmth against him and the taste of her mouth against his. It was thrilling beyond anything he'd ever experienced. The seeker had never thought he'd be doing this with a disgusting meat bag.. And now she was even saying his name out of pleasure.

"Mmmphstasmmmph!" Rose cried out in the middle of the kiss, her eyes wide open now in shock and alarm as she realized fully what she was doing. She beat against his chest and kicked out with her long slender legs. Rose was frightened out of her mind and she felt incredible guilt come crashing down upon herself like a great flood crashing through a stone gate.

"Yes Rose scream, scream my name!" Starscream reveled in her motions underneath him as he released her from their tight passionate kiss.

"Get off me!" Rose cried out shuddering bodily with fear. Her body convulsed as she tried vehemently to keep from retching. "I can't do this! I love Ratchet! I can't do this to Ratchet!" She screamed.

Starscream paused out of shock at her outburst, giving her the element of surprise. She kicked out viciously with her leg and knocked his holoform to the side, throwing him off of her. She was up in an instant, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched her chest and sobbed. "I'm Ratchet's!" She cried out as if proclaiming it to the world. "How could I do this to him? I love him! I'm his not yours Starscream!"

"You are Rose!" Starscream demanded to her, his holoform flickering with a deep seated possessive rage. "I would not have just had you where I wanted you if you did not belong to me!"

"I don't!" Rose snarled back at him, her hurt replaced with anger at the Decepticon who thought he owned her like a slave. "I won't betray Ratchet and I'll never be with you Starscream! So just bloody shut your mouth and go sod off! Grotty little wanker!"

He tried to approach her again. Starscream seized her wrist in his infinitely strong muscular arm as his face contorted to a dangerous rage. He held her tightly, making her cry out in pain. "I'm ten times the mech that slagging medic is. Your mine Rose, and I'll show you what it feels like to be with me." He tried to pull her close again, to kiss her, to tempt her back into his sinful embrace once more.

She would have none of it. Rose summoned up the courage within herself, channeling the rage she had burning through her mind. The goth girl clentched her gloved fist and brought it around, smashing Starscream's holoform across the face with it! The force he felt from her was so strong and surprising that it caused him to cry out in shock and release her. While he was stunned, Rose quickly slid off of his chest and onto the floor, wincing as her feet connected with the hard steel floor. She ran out of the cage just in time to escape Starscream's wraith of her rejection.

"This shouldn't have happened." Rose choked out, racked with sobs, over what had just happened, what could have happened, what she'd wanted to happen. She didn't know why she felt like this. Drawn inexorably to Starscream even though she was bound to Ratchet. Ratchet was her spark partner, her love, her everything, and she'd just kissed Starscream and betrayed him. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she slid against the side of the wall down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest. "Ratchet, how can I ever expect you to forgive me?" She clenched her long elegant legs close to her chest and dug her nails into them so hard that she drew blood. "Poor Ratchet, you didn't deserve that and I don't deserve you."

Starscream was seething in his cell. He'd almost had her. Rose had almost given herself over to him. The seeker didn't know where his feelings for this young goth human had come from. He'd barely known the young British girl over a year ago. He'd only known that she was bonded to that pompous idiot medic Ratchet. Over the year he'd spent with only Barricade as company he'd all but forgotten her. Out of sight out of mind as the humans said. And now, that he had seen her again, been so close to her, he'd felt his spark burn and yearn to be next to her. As if she held it in her hand and had power over him. As if she were the mate that he had never taken. As if she were a part of him and he a part of her.

Starscream wanted her more than anything, coveted her like a precious jewel and it confounded him, angered him to not know the reason. He looked at her again, beautiful even in her darkest despair. Even with his anger at her rejection, even as he desired her more than anything in the world right now. The seeker couldn't stand to see her so upset. Couldn't look at her without his spark aching to take away her pain. "Ratchet doesn't know how lucky a slagger he is." Starscream spat the words out as if they tasted revolting. "And he need never know of what transpired between us." Starscream told her. "It was all…as you humans put it…a bad dream."

Rose blinked and looked at the seeker uncomfortably. Even now as she was riddled with guilt, she had the longing within herself to curl up with Starscream, to be comforted by his embrace once more. "I don't understand." She choked out, wiping the tears away from her eyes and sniffing. "What are you saying Starscream."

"I am saying you insufferable vixen, that I will not tell your spark partner of your moment of weakness." Starsacream retorted bitterly at her. "If you will not."

Rose thought about this for a moment, pondered what he was telling her. It had been just that, a moment of weakness. She loved Ratchet, she truly did, and only desired to be with him. She hadn't a clue where her sudden feelings towards Starscream had come from but knew one thing. If she had to choose between them. She would pick Ratchet without a second thought.

"Thank you Starscream. I shall take you up on that offer." She agreed.

"It done then." Starscream answered her. "He will never know."


	15. Recovered

Click…

Skyfire felt himself slowly coming back online. He shuddered, feeling his enormous body suddenly move forward. The white mech opened his optics to the watery world around him and made a quick scan for life forms. Small dark brown shapes with furry bodies and big black intelligent eyes darted forward playfully. They circled his white torso curiously, their flippers flapping up and down gracefully in the water as if they were flying through it as he flew through the air. When his wings were still there.

Click…

Sea lions, his data tracks concluded. Californian sea lions. Marine mammals that often frequented the rocky coast of California, very bright, curious and playful. They darted in for a closer look at the fallen Autobot then just as quickly lost interest and zoomed through the water to catch a nearby fish.

Click…

Jade loved the furry aquatic creatures as she loved all ocean life. They would often sit on the beach together and watch the sea lions play until the sun came down. Jade…his charge and true love. Where was she? He couldn't feel her near him. Couldn't feel her at all. He guessed it must be because of his advanced weakened state. Though a dreadful fear gripped his spark to its very core and turned it cold. There wasn't anywhere on Earth he couldn't feel his spark partner. No matter how far away. Had the Decepticons taken her far beyond the reaches of their bond? Up and away from Earth where he couldn't get to her with his wings gone?

Click…

Again, Skyfire was heaved forward and jerked from his train of thought. The scientist spied cables wrapped carefully around his upper torso and broken wing stubs. Someone had found Skyfire and was recovering his body.

Click…

A deafening screech made his audio receptors scream out in pain as well as frighten the marine mammals cavorting around him. His once flawless white paint job was being scrapped horribly down barnacle encrusted rocks along the ocean floor. The sound of his Cybertronian body armor grating against the jagged rocks, scraping and sliding, could only be described as a million rusty crooked nails screeching against the side of a chalkboard at the same time. And this was under water, where sound was magnified greatly.

Click…

The scientist grunted as he was heaved backward again. That infernal sound again. Skyfire still heard it above the terrible scraping noise of his underbelly being pulled backwards along the ocean bottom. He couldn't tell where it was coming from or what indeed was making it. Was a bomb strapped to him? Ready to explode at any moment and take his life down with it, along with anyone who tried to recover him?

Click…

Skyfire tried to make a long range scan of his surroundings. The space shuttle feared the worst when he found them too damaged to respond. Who was pulling him toward shore? Was it humans? Either ill intentioned or not it would still be better than being found by his enemies the Decepticons.

Click…

The cables that were attached to him and being pulled through the water must have contained incredible strength. He marveled at their durability, not even showing any signs of weakness or breakage. Surely these finely crafted tools were not Earth made. Skyfire confirmed his suspicions by making a quick scan of them. Cybertronian alloys made up the composition of the cables which could only mean a Cybertronian, most likely more than one, was pulling him out of the water. But from what faction? Autobot or Decepticon?

Click…

Communications had been down earlier that day and Skyfire was skeptical to think they'd been restored. No one had come to his aide when he and his charge had faced off against all three seekers. Arcee and Ratchet too had needed back up but their calls had gone unanswered. Was there a chance he could open up the comm link and communicate with whomever had found him? There wasn't anything better to do than to try. In his vulnerable barely online state, Skyfire could hardly move let alone defend himself.

Click…

As the scientist opened up the communications frequency channel, he picked something else up on his audio receptors. It was muffled by the water and was very faint but still recognizable. Strange…human music?

Click…

"_I want to swim away but don't know how,  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean,  
Let the waves up take me down,  
Let the hurricane set in motion... Yeah,  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down,_

Let the rain come down."

Click…

"Awe man! It's bad enough we gotta haul his heavy aft outta the ice cold salt water without you playin corny songs too." Came a familiar accented voice from far behind him.

Click…

"They aren't corny." The second familiar voice argued stubbornly. "Arcee and the humans love it when I do this."

Click…

"Do I look like Arcee and the humans?" The exasperated voice grunted back. "Man I'm bout to throw out my back doin this. Where are Hide and Ratchet? We could definitely use their help."  
Click…

Skyfire's hopes soared as he was heaved backwards yet again. He recognized those voices and immediately called out to them. "Jazz…Bumblebee?" The scientist groaned out weakly. "Primus, is that you?"

Click…

Jazz and Bumblebee had secured the space shuttle with stronger than steel Cybertronian cables and fastened it around their waists. They were pulling him forward, gripping the tough cables in their hands and hefting his weight with all their might.

Click…

"Yeah man its us." Jazz answered over the comm link. "Ya'll took a real aft whoopin from the cons Skyfire."

Click…

"But don't worry." Bumblebee added reassuringly. "We're pulling you out of the water. Everything's going to be…" SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Click…

Bumblebee let out a cry of alarm as he and Jazz were jerked backwards under water.

Click…

"Mother fucker! What the Hell?" The Pontiac solstice yelled out as he was jerked backwards like a dog at the end of its chain. He fell backwards onto the seaweed covered rocks, denting his knee up pretty badly. "What's goin on now?"

Click…

Bumblebee, being bigger, heavier and therefore more sturdy on his feet than the smaller Cybertronian wasn't jerked back nearly so much. The yellow Camaro spied the problem right away. They had been dragging the space shuttle along the ocean floor and now his body was wedged between two barnacle encrusted rock formations. Skyfire, was stuck fast.

Click…

"Dang it he's stuck!" Jazz cried out, frustrated at this unpleasant turn of events. He pulled at the cables again but Skyfire's enormous white space shuttle form was wedged good and tight. "Now how we gonna get him out?"

Click…

Bumblebee let go of the pulling cable and let it sink to the bottom of the ocean floor. "Houston, we have a problem." The yellow mech played the quote over his radio. Bumblebee walked quickly over to the source of the problem, the rocks trapping Skyfire into place. He bent down to examine the rock structure, scanning for any weak points or any places of leverage. There had to be a way to get Skyfire out, and he would find it.

Click…

Skyfire sighed heavily with disappointment. "There's always something." He stated dismally, not having the best of luck over the years with getting stuck inside things. "It seems I'll be here for a while longer." Skyfire lamented to Jazz as the Pontiac Solstice bent down to examine him. "Can you tell me what has happened while I've been here Jazz?" Skyfire asked as Jazz began accessing his friend's damages.

Click…

Jazz whistled in amazement, a habit he'd picked up from Glen. "Man you in bad shape you know that?" The saboteur winced visibly. He thought for a minute before answering Skyfire's question. "Maybe its best you don't know right now Skyfire. Could fry your circuits even more. Wait till the Doc bot gets here." Jazz was relieved to see that Skyfire's self repair systems were active and working their best to help the shuttle recover. It was best to keep him calm and let them do their job. If he got agitated, he could put himself offline again.

Click…

Skyfire stiffened at those words, his spark icing in its case as he feared the worst. It called out to his partner, yearning, eager to join with her again. To have Jade there, beside him, safe, sound, close to his spark. He needed to know what had been happening in his absence. Needed to know what had happened to Jade. His Jade, his love, his life. "Jazz…" Skyfire said in a warning tone. "Tell me…"

Click…

"What the frag is that noise?" Jazz asked, indicating the irritating clicking that had been going on for what seemed like an eternity to Skyfire. Jazz was glad to change the subject as he adjusted his visor. "Ya'll got some kind of device on you. Maybe a tracker." The 1st lieutenant tracked the foreign signal until he came to a small square device planted on Skyfire's side next to his damaged underbelly.

Click…

Data began flashing over his visor as he made a quick assessment of the disk shaped object. "Not an explosive, or even a tracker." Jazz concluding, pressing a beeping red button on the thing to quiet its noise. "Think it's some kind of encoded message."

"Starscream." Skyfire remembered vaguely how the F-22 Raptor had dove underneath him during their aerial dogfight and barely brushed his body. He hadn't even let loose an attack during that shifty maneuver. It must have been the traitorous Decepticon who'd slipped the device to him. But for what purpose? What could Starscream possibly have to tell him? What message was encoded into this device? Skyfire stopped himself before he let his scientific curiosity get the better of him. He needed answers of a different kind.

"Jazz…what has become of Jade?" Skyfire asked, watching the silver Autobot intensely.

Jazz flinched visibly and adjusted his visor nervously. "Sky…I don't know how to tell you this man…" Jazz answered hesitantly.

"Just tell him the truth Jazz." Bumblebee said, coming over to rest beside Jazz. He'd been trying to pry Skyfire loose from the rocks but to no avail. They would need more strength to pull him out. "He cant react worse than I did."

Jazz again whistled in amazement and rolled his optics at Bumblebee. "Yeah Bumblebee, that's true. But he's a big sucka, gonna be hard to bring him down of he does the same as you."

"Just tell me!" Skyfire demanded, a little more than concerned now. "Tell me why I cannot dtect my charge, or feel her anywhere? Has she been taken?"

Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other and their faces fell, not being able to look at the space shuttle. "Yeah man, she's gone. All the femmes got taken." Jazz admitted sadly. "Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Those Decepticon punks had a hologram gun and fooled us all into thinking they was you and Ratchet. They went through the space bridge and destroyed it Skyfire."

Skyfire said nothing to this for a few moments, letting the horrible news sink in and his worst fears instantly springing to life. The anger grew inside of him like a flame, licking up a trail of gunpowder to a keg of dynamite. The very ground along the ocean floor began to quake and rumble as the space shuttle let out a cry of pure rage and anguish. Clinking and whirring of gears could be heard as Bumblebee and Jazz took several steps backward. Skyfire was transforming, despite being stuck fast in between rock formations.

Bumblebee and Jazz transformed quickly back into their vehicle modes and hauled aft away from the seriously pissed off scientist. Skyfire ignored them, ignored everything around him as rocks broke and crumbled, his form syncing into place and crashing above the surface of the water. Seaweed, sand, and boulders rained down from the spot where he'd risen like Godzilla out of the water, ready to attack Tokyo.

Skyfire winced, falling to one knee as his internal repair systems went desperately to work. The scientist paid them no mind as he began trudging his way toward shore. He spied his wings and Sam waving at him from the shoreline. He churned up the ocean bottom as his gigantic feet took step by step. Skyfire had to get his wings back, had to repair the space bridge, had to get his beloved back. No one and nothing would detour him. His spark assured him of this. He would get her back and make those who'd hurt her pay…dearly.

--

Leiana smiled as she carefully laid another softly glowing energon crystal into her own transport wagon. There was nothing to smile about really. She'd been kidnapped, tortured and now forced into labor for a race of violent alien robots. A bitchy purple femme was constantly a source of agitation for the young girl and her new friend had just had a panic attack and been carted away. She didn't know whether she would live through this encounter, or ever even get back to Earth and her family. So what in the world could she be smiling about?

Well, she was thinking about someone. Someone who glinted gold like the sun that made up the first part of his name. Sunstreaker, the self proclaimed awesome Autobot warrior. She was remembering the funny story he'd told her before they'd been separated. Before she'd been forced to travel with Thunderbitch to the middle of nowhere.

It had been another tail of pranks and mayhem in which he and his brother Sideswipe had broken into the weapons cabinet of an Autobot they referred to as Ironhide. They'd taken his precious weapons and painted them a hot pink color as well as a silky orange and tacky lime green. Inside each of Ironhide's weapons, they'd placed dud bullets and stashed fireworks inside the cannons. From what Sunstreaker had told her, this Ironhide was obsessive about his weapons to the point of loving them dearly like children. The resulting chaos from his fit at their prank was legendary apparently. At least according to him.

Leiana smirked. Despite his self centered attitude, the young freckled girl found herself taking quite a liking to the Autobot and his brother. They'd taken a quick liking to her as well, loving her spunk and take no slag from anyone attitude. Leiana giggled to herself, promising that if they got out of this alive, to take the brothers to Earth and cruise around in Sunstreaker's car mode. It would be the most flashy awesome car to ever grace her neighborhood and she'd be the one behind the wheel.

Jade found herself once again at the Decpticon base. Her suit had begun to malfunction, it having been damaged in battle before her enslavement. Thunderblast had reluctantly agreed to call Skywarp again and have yet another human be taken off the work force.

"Only till that crackpot inventor Wheeljack can fix her suit." Thunderblast sneered as Skywarp opened up a warp gate for the young girl. "Then send her right back to slave!"

Jade had been reluctant to go through the gate and find Skywarp on the other side but was relieved…somewhat to find Rumble waiting for her instead. She transformed the suit back into its watch form and grudgingly handed it to Rumble. "Make sure he fixes it good and doesn't break it worse." Jade told the smaller purple bot as they walked toward Wheeljacks lab. She didn't want the suit that Skyfire had made especially for her, the one that kept oxygen flowing to her lungs outside of the base, to be totally useless. "And tell him I said thank you." She added as an afterthought, not bearing the idea of being impolite or mean to anyone.

"Hey who's the master here?" Rumble replied indignantly, metallic hands on hips. "I tell you what to do remember? Not the other way around." He stopped in his tracks, almost causing Jade to bump into his backside. "In fact, I'm going to give him the suit myself. You STAY here." He emphasized on the word stay. Jade rolled her chocolate brown eyes and folded her arms across her chest. So that was it, he was now testing her…doggy command following skills?

Rumble pointed to the ground and then to her. Then to the ground again before turning a corner and walking down it quickly. "Remember…stay!" The purple small Decepticon commanded forcefully. "Make me proud!" He added as an afterthought. "You're a much better pet than that Leiana!"

Jade didn't say anything. Only smiled, nodded and turned her innocent brown eyes on the Decepticon's retreating form. "Now to totally disobey him." She laughed quietly to herself. Stay? She smirked. As if. Humans weren't know for their obedience, or for being very trustworthy for that matter either. She made sure that Rumble was completely out of sight before sprinting down a different hall. She grimaced, feeling the ground shaking thud as a group of drones grew closer as they patrolled the hallways. Spying an enormous metal door left ajar, she decided to duck around it, to avoid being captured and possibly tortured for trying to escape.

Jade peered out from behind the oversized bulky metal Cybertronian door out into the hall. The drones marched forward. They were Grizzly bear sized mechanical war drones with cruel looking cannons mounted on their shoulders as well as scythes and other weapons making up their arms. They were like skittering spiders, scanning the area with one red Cyclops glowing optic. It beamed a red ray of light up and down the corridor, searching for stray energy signatures. The young girl gulped and side behind the door once more, hoping to hid from them a bit longer. She had to find some way to help her friends. An escape route, hidden weapons, a control panel that released those ghastly stasis cuffs…anything.

Jade gasped in total disgust and horror as she turned around and beheld the room and what it contained. It appeared as if she'd stumbled right into the security surveillance room. Wall to wall, there were tv monitors connected to video cameras that lined every part of the Decepticon base. They should have been playing back video feeds from where the various cameras were stationed. Each television screen should have depicted a different area of the base to monitor and guard over.

The dark haired girl bit her lip and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in alarm. Each screen, each monitor, every frame of video feed, playing over and over again in a continuous loop…was of Leiana!

The dark, curly haired Mexican girl Leiana. Leiana smiling, talking, running away from Rumble, talking with Sunstreaker, pranking Thunderblast and even of her fast asleep played over and over again on every screen in the enormous room. And there, sitting in the center seat, staring unblinkingly at all the monitors, was Thundercracker.

He was…just staring at the screens. The blue seekers optics unwavering as he sat and watched Leiana intently. It was as if she had him under her spell, entranced as he watched her figure dance amongst the screens.

Jade knew better than to scream, even though she desperately wanted to. The whole thing was just so incredibly creepy. It screamed of the movie "Fatal Attraction". _Thundercrackers insane! _Jade thought wildly to herself as she began to quietly edge back out toward the hall. _A psycho, a stalker_! What was up with his…psychotic obsession with Leiana? The cons didn't care emotionally about the humans…did they? She wasn't about to sit there and ponder this and made to duck out the door when a flash of red caught her attention.

The girl with the kerchief in her hair blinked in surprise, rubbing her grimy hands against her eyes to clear her vision. She surely had not just seen…Rose…and what appeared to be Starscreams solid hologram…kissing? No…not Rose, with Starscream? She had to have seen something else on the monitor…

Jade grimaced, feeling her heart leap into her throat when she felt a strong metallic hand fall onto her shoulder and yank her backwards. She looked fearfully into Rumble's stern looking face as he held her at arms length. "I told you to stay!" He repeated, looking at her with an almost disappointed looking expression as he grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. "Your being disobedient."

The girl jogged in place to keep up from him and to prevent him from yanking her forward again. "Guess you need to train me more." She answered, hoping against hope he wouldn't find some kind of leash for her. Or hit her with a newspaper for being naughty.

Rumble's face softened and he loosened his grip on her a bit. "Your right fleshy. I should be spending more time with you. I've just been busy preparing for the upcoming tournament."

"Tournament?" Jade repeated as she fell into step with Rumble. "What tournament? What are you talking about?"

The smaller purple Decepticon looked down at the girl fondly and ruffled her hair playfully. "I'll have to take you for a walk and tell you all about it later." He told her. "But I have important things to do right now. So its back to the kennel for you!"

Jade groaned as Rumble began taking her back to the holding cell. Was he ever going to get over it and realize that she and her friends weren't dogs? And what was the deal with this tournament? She shuddered, not liking the sound of it.

--

Starscream snarled inaudibly to himself as he paced heavily back and forth. The restless seeker took it in shifts to look down at the floor, look at Rose, the floor, then Rose again. He spark thumped sadly against its casing, yearning to be close to her again. To hold her near, to feel the heat of her body against it once more. To join with her.

He was trying desperately not to look at her. To fight the feelings welling up inside of him almost instinctively. Why? Why did he want so desperately to be with this femme? Why did it haunt him so to look at her, to smell her, to fell her heat signature so close yet so far away from him. Why did he want Rose so badly? His spark tugged at him yet again as he slapped his hand over it to try to quell its call.

"Starscream…what are you doing?" Rose called up to him, from her sitting position against the far wall. Her once proudly held high head was down onto her knees as she hugged her elegantly long legs to her chest. The femme's beautifully colored red hair flooded messily down into her tear stained face. She looked absolutely miserable as she looked up at him, her cerulean eyes now a tired upset red from all the crying.

The seeker's angry glare softened when he looked upon the upset goth girl. She looked so beautiful, even now in her darkest hour. He grimaced as another tear slid down her rosy cheek and dripped slowly onto the metal floor. He hated seeing her like that, hating seeing what she'd been reduced to, hated knowing that he'd been the one to do it.

"I'm not doing anything." Starscream replied coldly. "That would be any concern of yours." he needed to sever himself from her. Make her hate him, make himself distant from her. It was the only way he could be free of her hold over him. He was a cold, calculating, cruel Decepticon. It would be all too easy to accomplish.  
"I'd worry about myself if I were you human." Starscream sneered, taking it a step further. "Your alone, cold, and far away from your safe warm home. You're a slave and you'll most likely die here alone without your precious _Ratchet_." Starscream spat out the name as if it tasted vile in his mouth. "Your incompetent blundering fool couldn't even protect you from Thundercracker. You'll never see him again." This was going well. He watched as she bit her lip and her beautiful eyes narrowed at him. She was getting angry at his words, her adrenaline was rising as was her blood pressure. Now to finish it off.

"If my optics ever came across that ridiculously painted bright neon yellow slag heap again, I'd do you a favor and offline him myself! Save you the embarrassment of ever being seen with a failure like him again or worse." He smiled slyly down at her, his pointed teeth gnashing with the effort of hurting her when he felt no compulsion to. "I'd save you from making the biggest mistake of your young impetuous life human."

Rose clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood against her pale porcelain skin even through the gloves as her nails dug themselves deeply into her flesh. "And…what's that Starscream?" She hissed in a low dangerous voice, daring him to continue.

Starscream knelt down close to the bars as she approached him again. Anger flashed about her sea blue eyes, dancing dangerously in their light. "I'd save you from letting that unworthy fool take you and make you his. Slide between those gamey things you call legs and mate with you. Save you from a fate worse than death."

"WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, letting out a sound that would frighten even the most war hardened criminal. She yelled out a spark wrenching cry of rage as she launched herself at Starscream. Rage, pain, hurt, all flowed through her head, toppling logic down as well as the shocked seeker. He really hadn't meant it to go this well..

She looked around for a weapon, anything that could hurt him, make him feel what he'd just made her feel. Agony. She watched as the seeker backed away and tripped over his own foot, sending him spiraling downwards and landing flat on his back. She ignored his cry of outrage at landing on his broken wings and spied a lead broken pipe on the floor. Too small for a transformer to make use as a weapon, just right for her.

Before the enraged British girl knew exactly what she was doing, she'd picked up the pipe in her gloved hands and rushed at the fallen seeker, stumbling a bit as the tremors from his fall rocked the floor. "I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" She roared, a blur of red and black as she reached him. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT RATCHET! WANKER! BASTARD! FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She bore down upon the frightened seeker, smashing the pipe down onto his leg! Rose cried out in pain as her muscles started to ach and she again hit him with all her strength.

Nothing…barely a dent appeared in his armor as he sat up and watched the girl beat the side of his leg. The damages barely registered into his cpu as the girl took out her frustrations upon him. Rose shook with sobs as she beat his leg over and over again with the lead pipe. Her muscles tearing, her eyes watering again with tears and her breathing becoming more labored and pained. It was too much for him to bare.

His eyes dimmed a second time that day as he formed his holoform behind Rose and took her by the arms. "Rose!" He hissed, shaking the girl as she prepared to swing the pipe at him again. "Rose! Come to your senses girl!" The seeker shook her again. She swung out at his leg with the pipe, intending to surprise him into releasing her as she did before. He was ready for it this time and stepped to the side, throwing her off balance, right into his arms.

Rose was dimly aware of the metal pipe clattering to the floor as she felt Starscream's strong arms enfold her in an imprisoning embrace. He held her against his rock hard chest and didn't flinch as she dug her nails into his back, gripping his trench coat and shaking. "You take it back!" She sobbed, feeling the weight of his words come crashing down upon her. "You take back what you said stupid git!" She choked, letting the tears fall freely down her face as he began to rub her back. "Ratchet is not incompetent, or a fool! He loves me and I love him. He'll come for me mate. You'll see. You'll eat those nasty words of yours and you'll be sorry. I love my Ratchet."

Her words ate him up inside more than the seeker let on. His spark singed against its casing, yearning for its partner to relent to her feelings and choose him instead. He sighed heavily as she calmed down and just sobbed into his arms. Her fear, her anger, her vulnerability. It was all too beautiful. The seeker decided to keep her calm, just relaxing in his hold as he scanned Jade's Ipod left on the base floor and chose a soft soothing human song. Starscream listened to the quiet melody and felt Rose instantly began to relax as he walked her back and forth to the rhythm, slowly dancing with her to steady and revive her nerves.

__

"The dawn is breaking,  
A light shining through,  
You're barely waking,  
And I'm tangled up in you,  
Yeah...

I'm open, your closed,  
Where I follow, you'll go,  
I worry I wont see your face,  
Light up again,

Even the best fall down sometime,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
Out the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow find,  
You and I,  
Collide"

"I wont recant what I said about the medic before Rose." Starscream told her. "Though you are right. This I am sure of. The medic, foolish as he may be, will come for you. The spark is always drawn to its mate. No matter how much distance separates them."

He could feel her shivering in his arms and wished he could make the holoform generate heat to warm her. "Where's your spark mate then?" Rose asked, pulling apart from him to look directly into his holoforms fiery red eyes.

Starscream gazed into her glistening aqua blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity before answering. "Isn't It obvious Rosa Lee Connelly." he said barely above a whisper. "My spark mate is you. It has always been you."

/watch?vJeLucENWjqo

That's my Starscream/Rose video tribute with the song "Collide" by Howie Day playing in the background if anyone wanted to check it out.

Again, sorry for the horrible delay, school, work, more school, even more work…overwhelming. Will try try try to write faster! Thanks for reading!

Icarian Angel Wings.


	16. Almost Doesn't Count

Sunstreaker stared off dreamily into space, a smile spreading across his metallic face as he dreamed of more pleasant things. His enormous pick lay motionless in his hand, forgotten as he drowned himself in thought.

Beside the shining golden ray of sunshine toiled his brother. Sideswipe grunted in frustration at the stubborn slab of metal seemingly stuck to the wall of the Cybertonium mine.

The cavern that they were currently in was immense, many times larger than energon mines the humans had been placed to work in. The Cybertronium mine was set deep into a fissure, running long and fair into the depths of Cybertrons crust. It was as wide as a football field and tall enough for even the likes of Skyfire to fit inside without ducking. It was pitch black down there and the only illumination came from the twins Azure glowing optics.

To even get to the mining site, the Autobots had to take an elevator. They used primitive mining tools, shovels, and picks to remove the gray metal that lined the wall. It wasn't an easy task, perhaps that's why they'd been assigned to do it, but the Cybertonium was vital to the survival of any Cybertronian. It made up their armor, weapons, was an essential component to their very existence.

"Slag it!" Sideswipe shouted, throwing his mining pick against the dark gray wall of the cavern. "This is a load of scrap!" He protested. Up until this point, he and Sunstreaker had been working in the weapons manufacturing plant. Their overseer, a cold calculating purple Decepticon with one glowing red optic named Shockwave, had clearly seen that the twins, when left to their own devices, would cause mayhem and unspeakable havoc. So, they had been reassigned….again. They hadn't really been slaves for as long as some of the others, such as Hound and Wheeljack. In Shockwave, and Thunderblasts's opinion, they definitely needed to be knocked down several pegs. To be broken and spiritless.

The twins certainly had become less like their wild selves after years of confinement but they were anything but broken. And somehow, with the arrival of the humans, they'd rekindled some of their old spirit.

"How are we supposed to do this day after day with no equipment like a drill, explosives, anything!" His azure optics pierced the darkness, glaring angrily at the wall. "Sunstreaker! You mind giving me a hand instead of being a lazy aft son of a glitch!"

He turned to find his twin leaning against the enormous pick like it was a cane. Sunstreaker had obviously not heard a word his distraught twin had said, or even noticed that his brother was struggling. "Sunny…Sunny…SUNSTREAKER!" Sideswipe bellowed, his booming voice echoing throughout the far reaches of the cave. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and began giving him a thorough shaking. "Wake up idiot!" Sideswipe urged him. "Or they'll send a guard down here to see why we've been slacking!"

"What are you doing Sides!" Sunstreaker cried out like a wounded cat and broke free of his brother's vice like grip. "You'll scratch up the shiny new paintjob! Anyways, what was I thinking about?" He stroked his chin for a moment before snapping his metallic finger. "Oh yeah." He'd apparently found it again.

"Oh no, your not trailing off into thought and leaving me to do everything by myself again!" Sideswipe warned, retrieving his abandoned pick. "What were you thinking about anyway? It had better be something important."

Sunstreaker grinned sheepishly, picking up his mining tool as well and joining Sideswipe at the task of hacking at the obstinate walls. "I was thinking about that human Leiana." Sunstreaker answered, getting that far away dreamy look on his handsome featured face. "Isn't she something else?" Sideswipe looked at him strangely as he too hacked at the mine wall. "Her attitude is the best! She called Skywarps' parents a vacuum cleaner and a toaster! I don't even know what those are but they sound like stupid glitches, just like him!"

"I like her too." Sideswipe agreed, returning his brothers smile. "Thunderblast doesn't even phase her and she's so much bigger than the little firecracker."

"Yeah, Thunderblast could stand to lose a few kilo's." Sunstreaker smirked to which his brother chuckled.

He picked a stray rock delicately out of one of the black fins that adorned both sides of his head. "She's not that bad looking for a meat bag either." Sunstreaker sighed. He imagined Leiana's mocha colored skin, her curly dark brown hair that cascaded delightfully down her back. Her tight tank top clinging to her smoothly chiseled body and her shorts that clung to her tight backside and showed off her muscular legs. Her cute little freckles adorning her cheeks and her strong lean arms. Then that smile, that smirk full of mischief, and defiance caught in her perfectly formed almond shaped eyes colored like the finest chocolate. He thought out of the humans that were with them now, she looked the most beautiful. Well, not as beautiful as himself of course that was just no contest, but still. There was something more about her. More than met the eye. Sunstreaker thought of all of this while half heartedly beating against the wall with his mining pick.

Sideswipe glanced over at his brother and a puzzled expression crossed his gray metallic face. "You feeling ok bro?" Sideswipe asked. He could practically see the pink hearts floating around his brother as Sunstreaker sighed again and zoned out into his own thoughts.

"Slag it Sunstreaker your acting like a love struck sparkling." Sideswipe laughed. "What is she your spark partner?"

Sunstreaker merely looked over to his brother, a grave and almost fearful expression crept up onto the warriors face. "I think she may be Sides." Sunstreaker admitted. His enormous metal hand moved over to his chest, right above his spark. "I get this burning feeling in my spark whenever I'm near her, or think about her. But its not a bad feeling.

Sideswipe nodded to his brother. "They say that's a sign of a spark partner showing themselves. Do you feel a pulling at your spark when your close to her?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, spinning around and holding his hands against his chest. An enormous grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah, your clearly hooked." Sideswipe chuckled as he playfully nudged his brother. "I'm happy for you. Now don't screw it up and be an afthead to her." He watched his brother cavort around the tunnel, lovestruck and unusually giddy. It made him happy to know that his brother had found his one and only, but also sad too. "I just wish my spark partner would show up. I don't know if I'll EVER find her." He muttered.

Sunstreaker was just about to reply to his brother when something strange happened. Sideswipe clapped a hand over his armor, right above where his spark lay. He felt the glowing orb of his life-force grow hotter and hotter, thudding against its casing and beating against the side of his chest.

_Warning, warning system overload, system overload. _His internal systems flared their warning. _Stasis lock imminent, overheating circuitry, spark core at 200 degrees and rising. All attempts to cool core down have failed. Stasis lock imminent._

"What's…happening…to me?" Sideswipe groaned, falling to his knees and clutching his chest in pain.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker cried out in alarm, rushing to his twins side. "Oh Primus Sideswipe don't leave me alone in this pit spawned cruel world! Who would stand beside me and make me look even more amazing!"

__

Now initiating stasis lock. All systems now going offline.

Sideswipe's eyes flickered as he strained himself to remain online. Finally, the grew dim as he fell over backwards into his brother's arms.

_Stasis lock confirmed. Now initiating system repair maintenance._

Sideswipe appeared in a room, though he didn't see his body. He moved and watched things, having no control over his actions. The red lambo twin looked at his surroundings and found himself inside a rather strange room. Everything was so…small compared to his Cybertronian size. It was as if he was looking through a window into a tiny human sized living quarters. There was a computer desk, with other office equipment and shelve lined with dvds, a tv with a Nintendo wii, x-box 360, and games stacked nearby. The rug had a swirl of colors, red, silver, browns and greens against a darker black. Green spray paint was splayed across the shelves and glowing orbs of green and yellow hung from the ceiling in a decorative manner.

Sideswipe didn't know why he was there and blinked when he noticed three humans in the room. Two of them played the video game system by the tv. One was female, he could tell that, with long blonde hair. The other was a male, and judging by the way his arm was around the female, Sideswipe guessed they were mates.

It was the third one that caught his attention and made him gasp out loud. She was a young human female, about 15, a bit on the larger side, but looks didn't matter to a Cybertronian. It was the beauty within that mattered. She had a mane of curly brown hair, shoulder length with round glasses adorning her cute rosy cheeks. The female had a green t shirt on with a saying "I live in a strange fantasy world, but it's ok, they know me here.". It made Sideswipe chuckle. She also wore jeans and sandals. She was talking with the other two humans, sitting at the computer and typing away on her precise musicians fingers. She smiled then, and that's when Sideswipe knew.  
That sarcastic impish grin she had spreading across her jovial face almost mirrored his own. He couldn't hear her voice, only saw that she'd made a snark comment that caused the other humans to laugh. Oh yes, this was it. He could feel it in his spark. Her, this human female. Was his spark partner.

--

Sam sighed as he climbed the somewhat steep hill that led up to Jade and Rose's Cliffside Manor. He couldn't be of any help to the two bots supporting Skyfire and helping him reach the shore so he figured he could make himself useful in other ways. The dark haired teen was sure that the girls would want a fresh change of clothes after being enslaved. He'd already retrieved some of Michaela's clothes from their penthouse apartment. There was also the pets to worry about.

The once cheerful, cozy mansion now seemed lonely and foreboding to the young man approaching it. He'd always pulled up with Bumblebee no problem. That was when Jade and Rose were home and aware that he was coming. The guy did know that the girls had some kind of alarm to protect their house and alert the Autobots of any danger surrounding it. So he had to be careful not to trigger it unnecessarily. First things first however. He needed a key to even enter the house.

"Fake rock…fake rock…" Same muttered to himself, picking up random rocks and searching for the spare key the girls kept there in case anyone forgot their own keys. He finally found his prize under a rock with a dolphin painted on the side. "Of course Jade would mark the rock so that she could find it easily." He sighed, slapping his palm to his forehead in the classic "duh" moment. The rock with the blue jumping dolphin on it had been pretty hard to miss…and also right near the door.

The young man ran a hand through his mop of unruly course brown hair and put the key into the lock. He opened the door to the enormous marble mansion and stepped inside cautiously. He'd always felt so welcome in their home. Sam smiled at the fond memory he had of Jade answering the door, ushering him inside and feeding him. Feeding him! God he loved that girl and she could cook too. Leaving her home on an empty stomach was the greatest insult and one he wouldn't want to make anyway. She usually prepared a batch of freshly baked cookies just for him. And Rose would offer him a nice hot cup of tea…then smack him for not wiping his feet on the welcome mat.

It just wasn't the same, all quiet…devoid of any noise or life. Sam shook his head and moved forward purposefully. The mansion wasn't empty, that's why he was here. To find Jade and Rose's pet kitten Princess and pet tarantula Xulu.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Sam called out at the top of his lungs. His voice boomed and echoed throughout the empty house without so much as a mew in response. Sam shrugged and made his way through the familiar hallways toward Rose's room. He smiled at the black gargoyle knocker embedded in her ebony colored door. A poster of Evanescence was pinned to the top. Sam entered the room and looked inside Rose's closet for an outfit that she would like and ended up selecting a black tank top, jeans, socks and sneakers with a black sweater just in case she got cold. He went to Jade's room as well and did the same. Still no sign of the pets.

As Sam closed Jade's dolphin decorated door he heard soft mewing and decided to follow it back into the kitchen.

"Princess!" Sam called out, adjusting his baseball cap nervously. The kitten had sounded miserable. He'd hoped she wasn't hurt.

"Raaawr!" Came the enraged cry of the kitten as it launched itself off of a nearby book shelf and right onto Sam's face! The little fluffy white Persian scratched at the intruder with all its tiny ferocity, marking the boy's face with deep red lines as it jumped back to the floor and scampered off!

"Damn cat!" Sam cried out, clutching his face as he stormed after the little ball of fur. "Come on you know me! It's Sam! Your friend Mojo's owner! Come on stupid cat!" Hissing was all he received in response. "Come on cat work with me here I don't have time for this!"

He sighed and shook his head. The cat could wait. The easier target was sitting right in front of him on the counter…her tarantula Xulu.

"Great." Sam muttered to himself as he watched the tarantula devour a cricket in its aquarium habitat. "At least your slower than a cat huh." He noticed a small carrying case on a dark mahogany coffee table and picked it up. It was already open. He planned to scoop the arachnid up and place it in its carrying case as quickly as possible.

Though he was a boy, and had grown up handling gross, slimy things of unknown origins, the thought of touching the spider unnerved him. "Ok, I can do this." Sam said out loud, looking from his shaking hand to the tarantula munching its prey happily. Sam shook his head and groaned miserably. Xulu was just…staring at him. Eight cold lifeless eyes looking up at him while black cruel carved fangs drained the life's blood out of its unfortunate victim. Eight hairy thick legs supported an equally hairy fat abdomen. It just looked well…creepy.

"Alright Sam, you can do this. You defeated an evil alien overlord and you helped kill a giant planet eating monster. You can handle this cause you're a man. Yes you are. You're the man!" Sam hesitantly took off the aquariums cover and set it aside. "Why can't she have a dog?" Sam whined to himself. "Not kittyzilla the cat from hell, not a goddamn spider. Just a dog. Man's best friend. An obedient dog that comes when you call him and is easy to handle…oh my god what's it doing now?"

Sam had reached into the aquarium slowly so as not to startle the tiny thing. Now it was rearing back on its hind hairy legs. A horrible hissing noise was erupting from its open mouth, fangs bared and front legs raised in a strike position. Xulu was ready to bite him with her needle sharp fangs. Hell knew if she were poisonous or not and Sam didn't want to find out.

The boy blinked in confusion as tiny hairs seemed to eject from her body, stinging his arm and getting into his eyes. "What the Hell!" Sam cried out. "How can they do that! Oh God it's killing me!"

"Mewrrr!" Came an all too familiar cat battle cry. The kitten Princess, in all her white fluffy cuteness, decided it would be a good idea to once again, pounce on Sam and claw him. This time in the leg. She dug her small but still painfully sharp claws into Sam's right leg and sank them through his jeans and into his flesh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Damn cat!" Sam cried out, grabbing at the little white puffball a moment too slow. Not only did the kitten totally evade his clumsy attempt to catch her, but in the confusion Sam ended up knocking over the spider's aquarium! Xulu skittered out of her home, crawling over bits of bedding and her water dish before making her bid for freedom. With one last hiss at Sam, the arachnid retreated, crawling toward the coffee table to find a dark place in which to hide.

Same groaned and face palmed his head, wincing as he hit a scratch etched across his forhead. Pets 2, Sam 0.

Bee…I could really use your help right now. Sam called out desperately to his guardian via their telepathic link. He fell back against the ground, lying down in defeat.

Are you alright Sam? Asked a worried Bumblebee. I'll be there as soon as I can!

Please hurry! Sam begged his friend as he looked around for the escaped spider or kitten. Satan's kitty is trying to kill me meanwhile Spider from Hell is gone!

Sam looked around anxiously, sitting up. He was paranoid that the Persian kitten might come back for another pounce attack on his other leg. He looked around the room as if she could appear from anywhere. As if she might be stalking him…watching him right now! That kitten may have been cute, but it clearly was a psychopath.

Sam noticed the arachnid, lurking along the magazine rack near the coffee table and got an idea. He hastily grabbed a stray magazine and slid it gently underneath the wandering arachnid and then tipped it into the carrying case. He quickly shut the lid, relieved beyond belief that he'd captured the spider. Animals 2 Sam…measly 1.

Bumblebee's holoform appeared in the door way to find his human best friend holding up the carrying case with the spider inside. "Hah! Who's the man now!" Sam cried out.

Bumblebee scratched his dark spiky haired head in bemused confusion. "I thought you were in trouble Sam. Seems like you've got things under control." The spy winced as he saw the knocked over aquarium with spilt dirt all over the floor…and the many scratches that adorned his charge's face.

"Never mind that now, we need to find that cat." Sam said, jumping a bit at the sudden appearance of his friend. He was more jittery than normal, Bumble noticed.

"Oh, find her kitten, that's easy enough." Bumblebee answered. His holoform flickered for a moment before changing. It became an exact replica of Jade down to the kerchief, tank top and her usual tan cargo pants and sneakers. "Cmere Princess!" Bumblebee changed his voice frequency so that it matched Jade's voice completely. Sam blinked. If he didn't know Jade was currently captured and on Cybertron, he wouldn't have had a second thought about it being really her.

Apparently, neither did her kitten Princess. Bounding out of hiding, the little cat strode forward at the sound of her mistress's voice, purring happily and jumping into Bumblebee's arms. Bumblebee patted the cat softly, scratching gently behind her ears and placing her into a cat carrier that was set down nearby. "Oh yeah Sam, quite the killer." Bumblebee smirked, reverting back to his original holoform. "Almost didn't make it."

"That thing is a killing machine I tell you!" Sam protested, pointing to his various scrapes and scratches. "Look what it did to me!"

Bumblebee turned to his human companion and smirked, using the power of the bond to make Sam's scrapes disappear in an instant. "I think you've finally lost it Sam, what scratches?" Bumblebee winked as he carried the case out the door.

"Awe don't do that to me man! You know I'm not crazy come on Bumblebee!" Sam cried out, holding the case with the spider inside and following his friend.

--

Ratchet, Ironhide and Chromia all pulled up at the beachfront property that Jade and Rose owned at the same time. Ratchet immediately began scanning Skyfire who was lying face down on the soft sand, clearly exhausted by his latest burst of energy. The medic grimaced as he assessed Skyfire's damages and found them to be extensive, but not life threatening.

Chromia loaded his fallen wings into the back of Ironhide's truck form and helped ease Skfire onto her spark mate and over Ratchet as well, so that he could be transported back to the base to be repaired. The scientist alone, was the only one who could repair the space bridge and allow them to rescue their loved ones.

The medic let his thoughts dwell on Rose, his charge, his lover, his beloved as the Autobots headed back toward the base, dragging Skyfire across Ironhide and himself. Was she alright? Was she being tortured, or treated horrendously? Ratchet doubted the Decepticons would kill the humans outright. He'd assumed they would be used as bait. No doubt as they had always been. He also knew better than to think they were being treated nicely. "Rose…" He whispered to the empty seat inside of his search and rescue hummer form. "My darling Rose."

It pained his spark greatly to think of her being away from him, beaten, bloody, waiting. Waiting to be rescued when she shouldn't have been captured in the first place. He longed to feel her again, inside of his mind and in his holoforms arms. This type of thinking was bound to lead to self doubt and loathing. The Autobot medical officer instead chose to think of Rose as she appeared to him always, beautiful, full of life, joy and happiness. He chose to remember a more pleasant time, one that had happened when they had been together. Not so long ago…

_"Does it go there then Ratchet?" His charged asked, blue eyes flashing with mirth as she pointed to a shelf to the far right. The new base had just been constructed and the Autobots and their human allies were performing the arduous task of moving the stuff from the old base into the new one. Rose was helping Ratchet organize things in his newly christened med bay._

Ratchet turned his optics toward the direction Rose had indicated. Nodding slightly he answered. "Yes Rose, that would be a fine place to put the spanners." He glanced over at his charge. She smiled that dazzling smile of her, cheeks flushed with warmth. He swore to Primus that she smiled that way just to distract him. To tempt him away from his duties into her beguiling embrace. Primus how he loved it.

Rose knew he was staring at her as she lifted up the enormous double edged tool. She longed to be out of the confining exo suit and flirt amongst him properly. After all, no one could see her long slender legs, her curvy body and elegant features if she was stuck inside a tin can. Soon. She mused to herself as she hefted the enormous Transformer sized tool onto the indicated shelf. Soon he won't be able to resist. She giggled at the very thought and saw that she'd once again garnished Ratchet's attentions.

The medic couldn't help himself really. Even within the exco suit Skyfire had crafted for the humans, she was irresistible. Her laughter sounded like the ring of pleasant bells wafting amongst the room, filling it with serenity and peace. "And what, may I ask do you find so amusing?" Ratchet inquired, turning back to his work and stacking his tools neatly amongst the shelves. He would label them soon and polish each one in place. A medics tools were his trade and his life and he would take good care of them if his spark depended on it! If only someone wouldn't stop being so distracting…

Rose grinned like the chesire cat at having been caught. She could sense her partners bemused mood through their bond and shrugged her shoulders, as did the suit, mimicking her actions. "Just thinking of something funny love." She turned to look at him, batting her long dark eyelashes and walking toward the box again. She selected another spanner, of a smaller size and hefted it over her shoulder. "Nothing to do with you at all really."

"Is that right young lady." Ratchet found himself saying. She was being coy and he knew it. He walked, the empty room shaking a bit as his neon yellow form strode over to the med table in the corner. "Then what is it then?" He asked, plucking a series of hammers from an enormous pile. "I should like to know if I've done something amusing."

Rose shrugged smugly turning her back to him and walked back toward the shelf. "Nothing mate, absolutely nothing funny about you at all today." She made a point of swaying her hips and the medic fell for the trick. He found his optics glued to her small femme form as she strutted toward the shelf. It was embarrassing. He was over a million years her elder and could not help staring at the young lady before him. She was so beautiful, so alluring. She captivated him and he could not look away. Ratchet's spark called out painfully in his chest, yearning for her, desiring her. He tried to quell its song and focus on his work. "You worry far too much Ratchet. Relax and enjoy yourself once in a while." She added dreamily. "You wouldn't want to actually be as crotchety and grumpy as everyone says right?"

_Ratchet inhaled sharply through his vents and made a huff noise. "And why not?" He challenged, placing the hammers high up onto the shelf…and hopefully out of Bumblebee's reach. "Why should I act as young and frivolous as some of the younglings at the base. I'm old enough to know better than to put myself into a prank war as Ironhide has with Will Lennox."_

_"Awe Ratch don't be such a grump. It's loads of fun to watch them." Rose laughed at the memories. "And it's not as if they do it to YOU right? I mean, who would prank you? You'd go all mental on them."_

Ratchet didn't dignify that with one of his horror stories about the twins back on Cybertron. "They are right to leave me to my work. It's important." The medic huffed again. "Who else would put the fools back together after breaking themselves time and time again."

Rose sighed and went to get another spanner from the box. "Is that why you take such great care of your tools love? Polish them night and day and organize and make sure every bloody one is in top shape? I swear Ratch you pay more ruddy attention to them then you do me and I'm your spark partner!"

Ratchet dropped the last hammer he had cradled in his arms at her words and watched as it clattered noisily to the floor. His jaw dropped in shock as his tusk like appendages scrapped against the upper part of his face. "I am hearing you correctly then Rose?" Ratchet asked, feeling her somewhat jealous emotion through their bond. "Do you believe I have been neglecting you in favor of my medical tools?"

Now was time to get serious and pull out the trump card. "Transform." Rose whispered, watching as the suit clanked and its gears whirred to life. It folded, piece after piece over her, fading away until it was nothing more than a large wristwatch syncing into place on her wrist. She stood on the table now, arms folded across her relatively small chest and glared pointedly at him. "And If I do?" She challenged raising an eyebrow to him and meeting his azure optics with her own sea blue eyes.

That did it. The medic raised an optic ridge, mimicking Rose's actions and strode carefully over to the table she stood on. "Well." The Ratchet countered, pulling up an enormous work chair and seating himself at the table. He leaned his neon yellow elbows onto the table and leaned closer to the smirking femme. "We shall just have to remedy that won't we my star?"

Rose stuck out her tongue at her beloved playfully. "Oh right mate, like I'll believe your going to abandon your precious tools on the floor." She scoffed, then squealed in delight as she felt strong, muscular, holoform arms slide around her waist and jerk her backwards. She giggled as Ratchet's handsome holoform pulled her tightly against his rippling chest and laid kisses up and down her neck.

Rose swooned against his embrace, longing to lie down with him and make it all the sweeter. To abandon caution to the wind and set their passions aflame. They had been together for over a year now and Rose felt the call of his spark go stronger every day. Begging, pleading with her to join with his. Yet somehow, she knew she wasn't ready. Not yet.

Ratchet had known this as well, felt the pull himself. His spark sizzled hotly against his chest, with desire, wanting to join with its partner. His soul mate. His Rose.

"Don't play the innocent dear Rose." Ratchet chuckled as she laid her head back against him. "You've been planning this the entire time. Admit it."

"Oi, it's not my fault you've no willpower to resist me mate." Rose pointed out. She felt her entire body shiver with pleasure as Ratchet moved his large hands to her shoulders and began massaging them tenderly. She felt him chuckle again and smiled at the warmth flowing throughout her entire being. She loved him so much.

"Seems as if you have no power to resist me either my precious flower." Ratchet teased back, watching as Rose practically melted to the floor. He set her down easy and continued his massage, loosening her muscles, relaxing them as they sat together in the lab.

"You know bloody well I don't Ratchet." Rose smiled and cajoled Ratchet to lay his head on her lap. She began running her fingers through his mop of brown hair tenderly. She stroked and scratched his head gently, feeling the strands of holoform hair through her fingers as the medic sighed happily. She teased the strands of hair between her fingers, playfully tugging and laughing with her beloved. It was so calm, so peaceful, so perfect. "Relax Ratch, and let me make you feel wonderful." Rose whispered softly as Ratchet snuggled his head closer to warm body.

"You always make me feel wonderful Rose." He closed his eyes and said. "Always."

--

Rose felt Starscreams holoform began to stroke her back as they swayed back and forth. It was comforting, soothing, something Ratchet used to do all the time. Back on Earth.

"You should really stop that mate." Rose pointed out, gesturing to his holoform. Her earlier anger with him had faded for she'd guessed his intentions. Knew that he hadn't meant a word of what he'd said. Could feel that he loved her, however bizarre and out of the ordinary it was. The Decepticon did love her. He'd practically admitted it almost moments before when he'd declared that she was his spark mate. That she'd always been his spark mate. "You'll wear out your energon at that rate."

"I care not for that." Starscream hissed back to her in a low but not unkind voice.

Rose sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "As you will Starscream." She muttered. "Your bloody stubborn you know that. It's irritating." She frowned at him, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

Starscream couldn't help but find that adorable. Her disapproving scowl, the way her hair flitted about her shoulders when she shook her head. Her long swan like neck holding up her proud defiant perfectly sculpted face.

"You do not have the right to say that human." Starscream pointed out drawing her a bit closer and pointing a finger at one of her lanky shoulders. "You are the most stubborn, obstinate and puzzling human I've ever met. Perhaps that is why we were fated to share both sides of the spark."

Rose wiggled away from him slightly, not wanting to get lulled into his inviting embrace again. To lose herself to him, to lose herself from her beloved Ratchet. "What is this business with sparks your talking about Starscream? And why am I paired with you when I so clearly belong to Ratchet heart and soul?" She glared at him, pulling away completely and crossing her arms over her chest. "And you had better tell the truth or I'll ruddy find that pipe again…"

"Please don't." Starscream said hastily, his holoform looking frightened for a brief moment and holding up his hands. "You'll only hurt yourself again."

That only seemed to infuriate the beauty even more. Her frown deepened and he could practically feel the heat searing off of her as her temper came to a dangerous boil. "Just…tell me." She ordered, through gritted teeth.

Starscream sighed and withdrew the holoform into himself, his blood red optics glowing softly as he searched for the right words. To explain it as simply as possible to her when he himself had very few answers.

"Since the very beginning of our existence on Cybertron, two artifacts have ruled over our fates." Starscream began. "The matrix of leadership and the Allspark."

Rose nodded, leaning against the side of the wall until she slouched down, sitting upon the cold metal ground.

"Although we cannot produce offspring as organics can, we do take mates." The F-22 explained. Partners that our sparks call and yearn for. Ones we cannot live without and would be foolish to think otherwise." He looked over at the young woman sitting beside his cage. All the years of war, suffering, pain from Megatrons abuse, torment, and hardship Starscream had ever had to endure seemed to show on his face at that given moment for he lowered his head to the ground. "It seemed as If I would never find my spark mate, that which made me feel whole. Until…more recently when my spark sung inside my chest at the mere sight of you. You Rose. A human. Part of a race that I despise yet I cannot help myself. And worse still, fate has bound you to another. Leaving me once again…alone."

Rose had nothing to say to him. There was nothing she could say that would bring him any real comfort. To take away the sadness that looked as if it were consuming his very spark, eating away at him slowly and painfully. It was true. She was bound to Ratchet, nothing could ever break that or take it away from her. Her hand crept to her heart and it took all of her willpower to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her perfect sea blue eyes. Tears for Starscream. She felt so sorry for him, having to spend an eternity alone. "So…Why do I feel something for you when I shouldn't" She asked, desperate to know where these feelings came from. Why she felt compelled to embrace the lonesome seeker and be enfolded in his arms once again.

Starscream looked up from his unrelenting gaze at the floor and stared at her. He didn't speak for a while, letting an awkward silence fall upon them. "That…I do not know." Starscream admitted. "You are spark bonded with the medic, every feeling you claim to have for me is wrong in every sense, however much I wish otherwise. If you are rescued, I would consult your leader Optimus Prime for answers. He alone can divine them from the Matrix and discover the key to this madness."

"Ratchet will come for me." Rose stated plainly and without question. It wasn't a question, it was an absolute 100 percent true fact. Her Ratchet would come to her. Her knight in shining neon yellow armor would brave any odds to find her. To save her, and she couldn't honestly wait to be in his arms once again. To forget about her confusing feelings for Starscream, for they would surely melt away the moment she rejoined Ratchet. She removed her right glove and stared at her wrist. The silver claddagh ring that Ratchet had given her for Christmas shone brightly on her slender delicate finger. It had been a promise, of loyalty and love. She bit her lip and tasted blood, revolted at the thought of how she'd broken that trust he'd placed in her. That love and respect. "You'll still keep your promise then?" She asked tentatively. Starscream nodded. "Everything we have said or done in our time alone in this cell, shall remain in our confidence as I have said." He answered her.

His optics shifted suddenly in alarm as he stared at the main doorway. Rose followed his gaze to the green energy bar laden entrance and almost had a heart attack. There, standing unnoticed, flattening herself against the wall so as not to be seen. Was her friend Jade.

"Bollix!" Rose cried out, her face becoming more pale than ever before, as if all the color had faded away from her. "How long have you been there love?"

"Long enough…" Jade sighed, realizing that she'd been caught and walking out into the open now. "Rumble dropped me off here because my suit was malfunctioning. But…I saw you two in this room with a bunch of screens on it too."

"The security tapes." Starscream snarled, his fiery optics simmering with fury.

"How much did you see you disgusting piece of filth!" Starscream demanded, standing up and pounding his fist against the side of the cell wall. He left a Decepticon fist sized dent into the wall that made both Jade and Rose flinch.

Jade looked to the ground almost guiltily, as if she'd been caught peeping at other couples in their private moments. "Well, you two kissing was a shocker." She muttered. "I honestly didn't see that one coming, not in a million years."

"Oh God…" Rose cried out, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "Oh God no…"

Sympathy and love for her friend who was a sister to her in all but blood compelled the confused Jade to walk over to her friend and pull her into a hug. "I love you like a sister Rose." The brunette reassured her goth friend. "What could you be thinking? Being with him? What about Ratchet? He's waiting for you."

"I know dammnit I know!" Rose cried out, hugging her much shorter friend fiercely and shaking. "I honestly don't know what got into me! It just sort of happened but I pulled away and I love Ratchet and oh God Jade please don't tell Ratchet! I couldn't bare it! I couldn't hurt him like that when It was only a moment of weakness. Jade please!" She begged her friend.

"I won't tell him I swear its ok hon!" Jade assured her friend. "Calm down Rose its ok. I mean, we're captured, Starscream decided to be decent for once and comfort you…This is all so weird but you do really love Ratchet right?"

Rose nodded. "I didn't mean it really. I'm Ratchet's love through and through."

Jade suddenly found herself being seized around the waist and dragged violently away from Rose. She gasped at the pair of strong muscled arms and fought against the tight unyielding grip to no avail. Looking behind her, she elbowed Starscream's holoform sharply in the face to attempt to get him to release her.

"You'll pay for that pit spawned whore." Starscream hissed in a low dangerous voice to her as he dragged her to the inside of his cell.

"Starscream let her go!" Rose cried out, rushing forward to her friends aid. She spied the pipe she'd used against him earlier and rushed toward it, knowing that it probably wouldn't do any good, but she had to try!

Starscream had reached his true unmoving form with the struggling Jade still in his grasp. He reanimated quickly, snarling as she attempted to run away from him. The seeker snatched her up in his grip and then with a sneer, stomped his foot against the lead pipe, covering it and shielding it from further use. "Now, vile fleshling. I finally get my revenge." He smiled fiendishly, showing off his gleaming rows of viciously serrated sharp pointed teeth.

Jade let out a pained gasp as she was squeezed tightly in his grip. The tattoo on her back burned fiercely, sending wave after wave of stabbing pains up and down her skin. "Bastard!" She yelled to the seeker. Her soft chocolate brown eyes watered with tears yet her face remained unfazed and grew angrier by the second. "Put me down and chill the hell out! I'm not going to tell your little secret. For Rose, not for you."

"Silence!" Starscream boomed holding her dangerously close to the glowing green bars. The closer she grew to them, the more heat she could feel and the sound of electricity crackled in front of her. "I'll make you regret ever bringing yourself into this war." Starscream chuckled at her. He'd seemed to return to his old Decepticon self. "Make you regret ever meeting Skyfire."

"So that's why your all pissy." Jade shot back at him, wishing with all her might that she still had her powers. That the distance between her and her beloved Skyfire wasn't so great. So that she could teach the seeker that she wasn't helpless. "It was never my choice to join the war. It was yours when you LIED to him!" She screamed. The fight between them had been building for ages now and they were about to finally have it out in the open.

"It was YOU who ruined my plans to rule! YOU who took Skyfire's attention away from his mission! YOU who corrupted his thoughts and turned him against me! You!" He yelled at her, shaking her violently.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOT HIM POINT BLANK IN THE CHEST!" Jade screamed with such ferocity and intensity as she'd never shown before. "You almost killed him you jackass! He was your friend and you decided to shoot him in the chest!" Rose winced as she watched the two bitch fighting. There was really nothing she could do. She'd never seen either of them so angry.

The sound of voices echoing throughout the base hall made all three of them stop in their tracks.

"So what's it going to be Starscream?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes and biting her lip to keep from crying out. The tattoo on her back burned like Hell and she was on the verge of screaming out in sheer agony. "Are you going to put me down like you should? Or are you gonna be an ass again?" The voiced grew louder. The Autobot slaves were being returned to their cells and Thunderblast had the humans with her as well.

Starscream averted his gaze from the human he most hated to Rose. She implored Starscream with her eyes. Those shining blue orbs of pale sky light bore into him. Pleaded with him to release her friend. He couldn't fight it. As much as he wanted to squash this human into a bloody pulp and end her miserable existence…He couldn't bare to see the hurt splayed across Rose's face. Or, no doubt when he found out, on Skyfires. Pit, the scientist would DEFINITELY kill him after that happened. Jade's death, Starscream mused. Would be the only thing able to trigger the eruption building up inside of him. "You will be Skyfire's downfall." Starscream predicted and set her down on the ground. "But I will make sure he is not mine."

"I still can't believe Thunderblast and one eyed Cyclops thinks these are food!" Came the voice of Leiana Grey, still brimming with attitude and frustration. She'd been talking about a Decepticon scientist called Shockwave, who'd invented a sort of food cube for them containing all the essential vitamins and minerals a human needed daily. As the humans were escorted into the cell, Jade and Rose made their way out of Starscreams.

"Keep your tongue human." Starscream threatened as he watched them leave. "Or I'll make sure Skyfire gets your body back in pieces."

Jade frowned at the Decepticon and gave him the middle finger. "Of course I won't tell stupid." She snapped at him. "I'm not crap at keeping secrets."

"Hey girls!" Michaela called out with Maggie and Leiana close behind. Their suits were gone and they looked tired, grimy and smelled of metal and sweat. "We brought back…food."

"If you could call it food." Maggie grumbled as they were let inside by Thunderblast.

Leiana stopped to glare at the purple Decepticon femme and hold up the tofu looking cube made up of pure vitamins and daily essentials. "This is not food!" She said for the hundreth time. "Go get something else like sushi! Or pasta! Something you haven't taken Rumble's advice on!"

Thunderblast sneered at the young girl cracking her whip dangerously close to where Leiana stood. To the girls credit, she didn't even flinch. Not even when she felt the searing heat of the glowing energy whip singe the tips of her curly brown hair. "Keep your noise hole shut human!" Thunderblast said haughtily. "I'm not a servant and shall not bow to your every whim and fancy. You'll eat what you get or starve!"

Leiana sulked, crossing her arms across her massive chest and walked further into the room. "It's called a mouth ugly bitch bot!" She gave one last insult before Thunderblast ushered the rest of the prisoners inside the cell. "You should learn about stuff before talking about it. You'd sound less stupid!"

"Bitch bot! I'll have to remember that!" Sunstreaker said as he and his brother entered the room and had their life energy drained via the stasis cuff on their legs.

"Yeah good one Leiana." Sideswipe winked. He knudged Sunstreaker toward her and gave his brother a knowing look. "Go for it Sunnyboy!" The red lambo twin hissed. "Make your move!"

Sunstreaker looked over at Leiana who was now talking to the other human, Jade Rivers. Although he found the brunnette with the blonde streaks cute there was just no one in his spark besides Leiana now. Of that he was sure. He raised an optic ridge as Jade whispered something to Leiana which made her frown and fold her arms across her massive chest. "Just don't tell anyone about it ok?" Leiana pleaded with Jade. "I just…I wouldn't want anyone to know that that's been happening."

"You got it." Jade reassured her friend. "I won't say a word, its just something I thought you ought to know."

Leiana nodded and was comforted by the warm hug Jade gave to her.

Sunstreaker blinked in surprise as he watched Leiana sit off in a corner by herself when the rest of the humans were interacting with the other Cybertronians and at least brightening each other's day. He didn't like the sad, melancholy look in her eyes and knew he needed to bring that smirk back. Bring back the light in her eyes.

Sunstreaker sat down beside the girl and gave her his best award winning shiny smile that could have blinded anyone who looked directly at him. She didn't even glance up. Sunstreaker pouted, she wasn't paying attention to him? Why? How could she possibly resist his charms and good looks? How was he ever going to win her over and make her his spark partner if she wouldn't even look at him!

"What's up Sunstreaker?" Leiana murmured, hugging her knees to her chest and laying her head across them. Her curly brown hair flowed down the front of her tank top and spilled onto her mocha colored skin so perfectly. Sunstreaker couldn't take his optics off of her. She was so beautiful. The second most beautiful creature in the universe." Maybe it would cheer her up to tell her so.

"Nothing really." Sunstreaker answered her question. "So why's the second most beautiful thing in the world sitting here all sad like that?" He asked her.

"Second most beautiful?" Leiana asked, blushing quite red but raising an eyebrow at the yellow lambo twin. "Who's the first then? Tell me its not Thunderbitch."

Sunstreaker burst out laughing at this and shook his head. "What her? No way in the pit kid! I was talking about me of course. Who else is the most gorgeous thing to ever grace the galaxy." He again grinned at her with that charmingly blinding smile of his.

Leiana laughed in spite of her sullen mood and shook her head. "Wow Sunstreaker, I could tell you were arrogant but now your just full of yourself."

"I know, isn't it great!" Sunstreaker agreed, happy that she was getting the point. And also that she was smiling again. "So I was wondering Leiana…all the other human femmes here have guardians. Well, temporary guardians for some. Michaela has Arcee, Hound's practically adopted Jade, Sideswipe and Rose are getting along quite nicely, Hotrod will protect Maggie and that just leaves you little firecracker."

"Yeah…" Leiana looked at him and gestured with her hand to keep going. "And your point being? Besides reminding me about how alone I am in this situation and how far from home I have with no friends."

Primus he hadn't meant it to go that way. Sunstreaker held up his hands innocently and waved them back and forth as if to wipe away that train of thought. "Well, I was just wondering if you think your lucky enough to have a flawlessly perfect guardian…someone like me." He grinned at her. How could she resist? His speech had been pure gold!

Leiana blinked and tilted her head to the side. Her heart thumped unnaturally fast against her chest and she struggled to remember to breath. _Is he asking me what I think he is? _She wondered to herself_. _"Sunstreaker." She laughed looking at him and shaking her head. Her cheeks wrinkled with mirth, her cute little freckles were just adorable. "If you want to be my guardian so badly, all you needed to do was ask."

__

So that was it…she'd turned the tables on him. Made it look like he was desperate and clingy and and…Primus how he loved it when she flipped her hair backwards. His optics were glued to her as she threw back her hair away from her face and grinned at him. "So…you'll protect me Sunstreaker?" She asked softly.

Sunstreaker smiled warmly and genuinely at the young girl beside him. "I will if you want me to." He answered but then grinned slyly again. "Come on, you know you can't resist me Lala." the yellow bot called her by her nickname.

Leiana narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. "I definitely can Sunstreaker. Your not all that great." He could tell she was teasing. For who could ever mean that?

Sunstreaker scooped up the beautiful Mexican girl in his hand and set her on his lap, hugging her close to his chest and his spark. He smiled at her half hearted protests but in truth, she didn't mind so much. She, for some strange reason, liked being with the self proclaimed Autobot narcissist. "Like it or not Leiana, I think we're stuck with each other." He chuckled and gave her body a gentle squeeze. "We should seal the deal and make it official."

Leiana giggled as he lightly tickled her tummy. Her bad mood forgotten and her curiosity peeked. "Hey ticklish girl here yah know!" She giggled and looked up at him with her dazzling chocolate brown eyes. "And how would we make it official? Shout it to the world or something?"

Sunstreaker winked at her and then looked around to see if anyone else were watching. "Have you ever heard of…the spark bond?"

She shook her head no, eager to listen to more. "No, but go on."

"If you touch my spark, my soul, my lifeforce thing that glows inside of me. We'll be bonded for life Leiana." he told her mysteriously. "We'll be able to draw power from each other, heal each other, share our thoughts. All kinds of crazy stuff!" he looked eager at the prospect and Leiana did admit to herself, having powers would be awesome. She could sure show Thunderblast a thing or two and never let Thundercracker touch her ever again!

"Let's do it." She whispered to him. "Let's spark bond. How does it work?"

"Allow me to show you." Sunstreaker answered. He delicately pulled aside his chest armor, revealing a small chamber that held a glowing blue insubstantial orb that was held into place by a casing. The orb was beautiful, every hue of blue circled among its gaseous make and it almost seemed to…call out to her. Like a moth to the flame.

Leiana couldn't resist. She stood up and reached out with her hand to the glowing blue orb. She knew it would be hers as well once she touched it. She'd share in his power and become his spark partner. Together, they would be quite the team.

She was so close now. She could feel the heat radiating from his spark as her hand neared it. Leiana closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, readying herself to bind herself forever with Sunstreaker.

Suddenly, the bot was wracked with tremors and gave a cry of alarm. Leiana opened her eyes and saw his hand fly away from his armor and the spark once again fall behind a wall of metal. Out of her reach. She glanced around for the source of the problem and found his stasis lock bracelet glowing bright hot white. She saw that the other Cybertronians were going through the same with their ankle bracelets. All of them were screaming out in pain and falling to writhe on the floor. That's when she noticed who was at the control panel on the other side of their prison. Thundercracker.

A look of pure terror and horror fell upon Leiana's face as she met his gaze. The seeker looked positively furious and he was glaring right at her. If looks could kill, she would have been torn apart in an instant. He immediately set to typing away at the controls. He was going to deactivate the bars of the cell. The only thing that was keeping him from getting to her.

_So what Jade said was true_. Leiana thought to herself. _He was watching me. He has been the entire time! _She watched as the green energy bars faded away one by one. She shivered as if the room had suddenly turned to ice and jumped when she felt a small pressure against her back.

"Leiana…" Sunstreaker wheezed to her, barely having the strength to move. He laid down on his stomach and was slowly crawling over toward her. He'd tapped her with his finger to get her attention. "I'll protect you." He grinned weakly to her. "Even if it kills me."

Leiana let a single tear drip down her eye as she stared at the brave warrior. She nodded to him, hearing Thundercrakcers footsteps growing ever closer to her. Sunstreaker lifted his hand up and watched as she crawled underneath it. He would shield her as best as he could. They locked eyes for a brief moment before she uttered a simple "Thank you."

"Get up!" A thunderous voice echoed throughout the entire cell. Leiana could feel the metal floor shaking with the very sound of Thundercracker's voice. Suddenly, light flooded into her hiding place as the seeker lifted up Sunstreakers unmoving hand. "Don't touch her filthy Autobot scum!" Thundercracker snatched up Leiana in his grasp. He sneered at the weakened golden warrior and gave him a vicious kick to the face. "She's mine. She'll always be mine and never EVER yours." He snarled, making his way past the screaming humans who tried in vain to stop him from taking their companion. He left the cell without a word, setting the bars back in place and restoring the slaves to their former energy level.

"Owe! You're hurting me! Let me the Hell go stalking asshole!" Leiana cried out, beating against the side of Thundercracker's enormous blue fist. "I know how you've been watching me! Owe stop it now that hurts!"

"Good!" Thundercracker snarled back, tightening his hold around Laiana's middle, knocking the wind out of the young girl. He was furious beyond anything that had ever happened to him. The fact that that slagging egotistical Autobot scum Sunstreaker even DARED touch her was maddening. Sunstreaker had gone so far as to wish to BOND with her…her…his girl, his property, his slave.

"Can't…breath!" Leiana cried out, again lashing out with her fist uselessly against the cold hard metallic grip. Blood began to trickle from her fists, dripping down onto his. He was strangling her, cutting off her oxygen and crushing her against his hand. Leiana's once tanned skin became pale and her lips were turning a nasty shade of blue. She would slowly suffocate if he didn't let her go.

"You need to learn who your master is!" Thundercracker growled, allowing his prisoner the much needed air to allow her to breath. "How dare you allow that yellow buffoon to get his filthy servos on you! To touch you, to try to bond with you?" His face contorted in anger as he stepped into the interrogation room where he knew they would be alone. Knew that he could do whatever he wished with her in there.

Leiana gasped, her lungs struggling to take in the life giving air that had been denied her. "Not…your…slave!" She screamed, her lungs on fire, her ribs straining to remain in tact and not crack under the immense pressure. "Never…yours!" She wheezed, taking in deep ragged breathes. "Let me the fuck go!"

Thundercracker snarled holding up the struggling, bleeding female high in the air and right up to his face. "Never forget this Leiana Grey." He hissed in a low dangerous voice. "You belong to me. The only reason that you are alive is because of me. Your mine girl! If I ever catch you even talking to that Autoscum again! Your punishment will be ten times worse!"

She stared defiantly into his burning hellish optics, matching his intense glare with her own. She pressed her bloody hands against her black tank top to try to stem the bleeding. "I'm still going to do whatever I want anyway! You don't control who I talk to! Why do you even care anyway?" She challenged him. "You're a sick bastard Thundercracker! You fucking watch me while I sleep. Your such a pervert!"

"Enough!" He thundered, slamming his fist with her enclosed into it against the wall. She shook, almost hitting her head upon the steel and receiving a concussion. It unnerved him that she wasn't afraid to talk back. "I won't have you doing filthy deeds with that Autobot. You are mine worthless meat bucket!" He could see it in her taunting…beautiful brown eyes that she wasn't afraid to defy him and get back with that slagger Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker…had he stolen her heart like she had so subtly stolen his? Thundercracker admitted it to himself. He was infatuated with her. The seeker had been the moment he'd laid his optics upon her.

"You haven't answered my question Thundercracker." Leiana smirked. "Why do you care that I see Sunstreaker? If I'm such a worthless meat bucket than why not let me hang around with him? Unless…your in love with me." She'd hit the nail in the coffin. Thundercracker stared at her in shock, unable to move as he held her there. He could feel her warm slender feminine body moving against his slackening grip. It alighted his sensors, feeling her warmth, watching her long curly dark hair flow down her back like a river, watching her dark darting eyes looking at him with such triumph. She had indeed power over him, power over his spark.

The blue F-22's stunned silence more than confirmed her suspicions. "Thought so." She scoffed, wriggling out of his hand and climbing up onto his arm. She panted for a bit, gripping her blood soaked chest in disgust. "Admit it Thundercracker. "Your obsessed with me, possessive, jealous of Sunstreaker for getting to be so close to me."

That did it. Thundercracker narrowed his surprised optics until they became small little slits leaking out their frustration and hatred like a volcano, slowly leaking lava until its enormous eruption. "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID, ARROGANT SON OF A GLITCH!" Thundercracker roared, snatching her off of his arm with his free hand and shaking her like a rag doll. "I could kill that Autobot in an instant and that's what I'll do." He told her, again shoving her intensely close to his face. "I'll kill him if you go near him again. Or if he touches you. You ARE mine Leiana Grey. And I will fight and kill to keep it that way."

Leiana gulped, feeling the fear overwhelm her before she could stop it. Sunstreaker, he wouldn't, he couldn't kill him…it was all a threat…could he? "Don't you even dare try to hurt Sunny!" Leiana cried out, feeling enraged and helpless in his ironclad grip. She struggled to free herself as Thundercracker only smiled a hellish triumphant evil smirk.

"Oh yes little one. I will rip that slagger to pieces before he can even blink. I've done it to so many Autobots without even a second thought. Obliterated sparks at the mere whir of my aerial lasers. But I would make it slow Leiana. Make it painful and have him endure such suffering before I ripped out his spark chamber with my own hands!"

"Shut up!" Leiana screamed, feeling the hot tears flow freely out of her eyes and onto her captors tightly clenched fist. "If you love me than why are you doing this? This isn't what a lover is supposed to do! You're a bastard Thundercracker you don't even know what love is, what it could be and you never will. You'll never have me!"

"I do not love you." Thundercracker replied coolly turning the girl upside down in midair. He watched casually as she sobbed and her face turned bright red from the blood flowing to it. He loved to exert his control, his will upon the girl. His girl, his Leiana. His spark mate. He'd realized it now, after being tormented by his lustful feelings. This girl held the other half of his spark. He needed her to realize his full potential, to access his full power…to become whole.

"Don't give me that crap assface!" Leiana shrieked, trying to find her courage despite the situation. "You stalked me, watched me while I slept then got all pissy over me and Sunstreaker bonding. You've got a weird thing for me and I definitely don't return it. Hell no! I'd never go with you! You treat me like absolute crap! How could I?"

Thundercracker tensed, her words hit him like a sheet of the coldest snow, shutting down his systems and turning his spark to ice. "I do not understand it fully." He admitted to her. "You captivate me, pull at my spark as if you held it in your frail human hands and could squeeze the life out of it with one motion. I don't understand how a Decepticon, cold, hardened unfeeling…can look at a human femme. Weak, mortal, made of flesh…and find her absolutely stunning. You've tormented me since the moment I met you Leiana Grey. But no more. I shall take what is mine."

Leiana's eyes widened in horror at his cold deathly tone. What did he mean take what was his? Was he going to force himself upon her? Create his holoform and ravage her body to take what he wanted? What was he talking about? What did she have that he wanted? The word rape screamed its way into her mind before she could suppress it. She shook all over and struggled desperately to escape his grip. "Don't you dare touch me!" She cried out vehemently shouting out every curse word she knew up at her stalker. "I won't do it! I wont!" She yelled, struggling with all her might to free herself. She managed to get a hand free as Thundercracker loosened his grip so that she wouldn't be strangled. "Don't you dare Fucking touch me!" she cried out hysterically!

"I will not be the one touching you." Thundercracker replied coldly smirking. He pulled aside the jets nose cone that made up his chest. Slowly and with purpose as he removed his outer armor to reveal his spark. "It is your touch that I need."

Leiana just stared at the Decepticon, her lip trembling in terror as she beheld his spark, his life-force the very thing that drove him to do what he was doing.

His spark was a black sphere of pure malevolent energy, devoid of light, churning in its own shadow. He glared at the girl ready to force her into the deed that would bind her to him for eternity. "Perhaps not now." He hissed in a low voice to her. "Perhaps I need to beat the insolence out of you."

The seeker lowered her down to the ground and dropped the stunned girl onto the floor. He knelt down and all the crimson hellfire drained from his eyes. His holoform appeared in front of her and slapped her across the face with more force than was necessary. She fell to the ground and rolled, preparing to defend herself against him. "You wont' beat anything out of me!" She declared moving into a defensive position.

Thundercracker smirked, smoothing his dark hair down and loosening up his dark blue tank top that matched his armor. "You'll learn my sweet. I shall teach you." He rushed at her, ducking a blow that would have broken his nose if he were human and an ordinary one at that. Leiana whirled around, slamming her leg in a flying kick to his shin.

Nothing. Thundercracker grabbed her by the wrists and flung her down as if she were a rag doll.

Leiana spit blood out of her mouth and heaved angrily on the floor. No matter what she tried, no matter what moves she pulled, nothing was fazing him. She felt a clink against the side of her leg and reached into her shorts pocket and smiled. There it was, an energon shard she'd saved from the mines. She'd smuggled it in through her suit and then to her pocket in order to give to the Autobots later. They'd been denied their share of it and she knew they would be hungry. She put one hand in her pocket, gripping the shard in her hand and smirking at Thundercrackers holoform.

"Hey Jackass…come and get me. I dare you!" She yelled at him, flipping him the bird.

Thundercracker snarled and rushed toward her again. "Still haven't learned have you!" He cried, outraged that he'd yet beaten some sense into her. At the last second, she pulled out the glowing shard of energon and slashed at his paler than humanly possible face!

The seeker reeled back, a slash mark appearing on the side of the face where she'd raked him with the energon shard. Black oozing liquid she could only guess was oil began flowing out of his wound. The holoform gasped and looked at her, his face twisted in a look of pain and betrayal. It faded away before her eyes and Thundercracker once again reanimated his own metal body.

Leiana held her oily shard of energon triumphantly in her hands before noticing that the exact same cut appeared on Thundercracker's true face. A deep line seared across the metal and was now dripping oil just like his holoform had.

"Well well well." Thundercracker hissed, looking at her with revolution yet with a sick sense of pride as well. "Your going to make this much harder than I ever thought."

Sorry for the long wait for the update! Really long chapter huh? Wow! Hope it was worth it. A lot happened and the plot is just about to thicken. Stay tuned! And if you want to see fanart for this chapter, click on these two links. One is of Rose/Ratchet's happy memory and another one is of Leiana stabbing Thundercracker in the face.

Icarian Angel Wings

Ps. Both drawings done by me!

jadedolphin22./art/Relax-94965284

jadedolphin22./art/I-Dare-You-94877045


	17. Fatal Attraction

Thunderblast, along with Skywarp barged into the interrogation room They were followed by a troop of ten spindly legged drones that looked remarkably like spiders and moved like them as well. The drones skittered up the side of the wall, chattering incoherently to themselves as they climbed up the side of the wall and the ceiling. They had two sets of burning red optics, all locked onto the human girl and the sapphire seeker.

Thundercracker immediately growled, narrowing his optics and converting his right arm into a nasty looking cannon, armed and whirring to life. The blue and black F-22 Raptor stepped in front of Leiana, positioning himself between her and the encroaching drones and Decepticons.

Leiana blinked in surprise at his actions. Was he…protecting her? She didn't know whether to be grateful or disgusted. She'd have thought that he'd be furious with her for what she'd just done. For resisting his filthy advances and giving him a fresh scar across his face.

"Stay behind me." He commanded her with a touch of concern lacing his low hushed voice. With a gulp and a nod, Leiana chose to side with the lesser of two evils.

Leiana scrambled to duck behind Thundercracker, crouching behind his foot and shaking horribly with fear. The energon shard, still covered in oil was clutched desperately in her shivering hand.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!" Thundercracker raged, aiming his cannon straight at Thunderblast's chest.

Thunderblast trained her own weapon, a viscous looking plasma blaster, glowing ominously with its white hot energy core growing larger by the second.

The purple Decepticon femme sneered at Thundercracker, though she was only half his height and much more frail. She narrowed her own crimson optics and bared her sharp pointed teeth as she chuckled. "And what exactly are we interrupting Thundercracker?" She hissed mockingly. "Training time with your weak little pet?"

Leiana flinched at Skywarps sudden sharp glance in her direction. A million thoughts were racing around in her head at the same time. Were they here to kill her? Why was Thundercracker supposedly trying to protect her? Especially when she hadn't cooperated him and worse succeeded in injuring him. She knew he had a sick obsession for her. But was it more than that? Did he…love her? Enough to die protecting her?

She clung to the back of Thundercracker's leg, not sure if he cared enough to call it love. She did know that he was ridiculously possessive over her and figured he wouldn't let the others even touch her. Leiana wasn't sure why Thunderblast and Skywarp were here, but it couldn't be for anything good. For some reason, she felt incredibly guilty, like they'd been caught doing something particularly racy.

"What are you doing with her Thundercracker?" Skywarp asked his wingmate, disgust and disbelief fighting to register across his face. "When Soundwae had us monitor your activities, I'd always assumed it was because he suspected you of treachery like Starscream…but this…" He trailed off and indicated Leiana. "Were you…trying to…spark bond with this human girl?" The word mate was spat out as if it tasted disgusting and left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. The very thought of it unnerved him. He thought he knew his wingmate like a brother. Thought he understood everything about Thundercracker. Yet in all the years they'd rained terror down from the sky's his fellow seeker had never shown any sort of attraction to any one, let alone a human femme. It disgusted him to no end, the thought of taking a human as a mate. What could Thundercracker be thinking? Had his systems glitched horribly?

"That, Thunderblast." Thundercracker started, his voice dripping with an ever building rage. "Is none of your concern and Skywarp." He glared at his former wingmate causing the other mech to flinch and take a step backwards. "Keep to your own business. What I do with the human prisoner's is mine. I shall not harm them under Soundwaves orders. He failed to mention what was off limits."

Heavy footsteps echoed amongst the halls causing everyone in the room to drop to a deadly silence. Leiana glimpsed the evil radiance of his blindingly bright optics entering the room before even he did. She gripped Thundercracker's leg tighter, holding her breath as he entered the room.

Soundwave, the navy blue communications officer with the enormous chest cavity for carrying his three remaining minions, Laserbeak, Rumble and Ravage was an intimidating figure indeed. His immensely tall, towering presence demanded respect immediately. He was taller than the seekers themselves but no where near as tall as say Skyfire. Soundwave had assumed the role of leader when Starscream's team had left for Earth and he took his position very seriously. He used cold, cruel logic and dictated his orders with malice and no hint of compassion. The Decepticons obeyed them without question. They'd learned that any insubordination was punished severely with torture, sometimes death. Soundwave had found a passion for watching things be torn apart in the arena and delighted in pitting drones against each other, or Autobots against drones, or even his own Decepticon soldiers against prisoners and drones. He savored each scream and each vision of a being torn limb from limb. They had all learned to listen to him very early on, not daring to be the ones to disobey and suffer that kind of fate.

His red visor glowed brightly as he observed the situation before him. "Thunderblast, Skywarp, take the human back to the cell with the others." He commanded in the same monotone devoid of emotion voice that made him appear as cold and heartless as he really was. "I have some questions for Thundercracker. Leave the drones here."

"As you command lord Soundwave." Skywarp answered, saluting and bowing his head in submission to the leader. He gave a confused, regretful look to his wing mate before bending down to seize Leiana.

"You will not TOUCH her!" Thundercracker roared, enraged that someone would dare lay a hand on his property, his Leiana. Soundwave's orders or not, no one touched her but himself. No one. His obsession was growing more than just being possessive. He felt murderous when Skywarp had reached for her. Thundercrackers lean avian shaped legs tensed, ready to launch himself head first at Skywarp if he dared come any closer to the girl huddling against his leg. He locked optics with Skywarp, his burning with red electronic fury, daring his wing mate to take another step.

It made the purple and black seeker wince and stop in his tracks. "Soundwaves orders…" Skywarp choked out, blinking his optics in disbelief. "Thundercracker, what's come over you?" He looked pained at his long time friend. "What exactly is your relationship with that girl? Have you become like them? Cavorting and taking fleshlings as mates?"

Thundercracker clenched his fists in rage and then looked down toward the shaking girl. She'd tapped against his leg and he knelt down to examine her.

"I want to go back with my friends." She managed to tell him, her voice quavering with fear despite her attempt at being brave. "Take me back there." She said. Thundercracker looked down at her harshly and then pointed toward Thunderblast and Skywarp. "Follow them back to your precious friends." He growled to her. "If you give them any trouble or if I catch you with that yellow scrap heap again…I'll make you live to regret it." The threat was very real. She could feel the anger coursing through the seeker as she stepped away from his foot, nodding in agreement. Her earlier courage was long forgotten as she trotted obediently after the retreating Thunderblast and Skywarp.

Soundwave closed the door after the two had left with the little Mexican girl. He turned his massive head slowly toward the defiant seeker, a quiet calm creating an eerie mood in the silent room. The eye of the hurricane before the destructive doom of the storm.

Suddenly, without warning, Soundwave shot out his arm, grabbing Thundercracker by the cockpit nose cone from the F-22 that made up his chest. The navy blue mech held the seeker high up into the air and then turned around swiftly, shoving him hard into the wall!

Thundercracker snarled, his pent up rage releasing itself as he took hold of Soundwave's arm with both hands and tried to wrench it free from himself.

He might as well have been trying to move the world for all the good his struggling did to remove Soundave's vice like grip on him.

"Identity: Thundercracker: Designation: Aerial fighter: Codname: seeker." Soundwave rolled off the list to Thundercracker who just stared at him in annoyance.

"I know all that slaggit!" Thundercracker groaned under the pressure of being pinned to the wall and being forced slowly into the unyielding metal. "Put me down!"

"I am making the demands in this interrogation. You will answer my questions without conflict or the result will be immediate termination."

Thundercacker narrowed his optics in surprise but made no more moves to struggle.

"Why do you act differently when you are around that human, designation, Leiana Grey?" Soundwave asked, tightening his hold on the seeker to the point where he began to imprint his fingers in the black and blue metal.

Thundercracker felt a shudder of fear wash quickly down his entire systems. Soundwave was immensely close to removing his outer chest armor and exposing his spark. "I…don't know!" He admitted, groaning as he slowly felt the wall coming in around him. "I…feel a fire in my spark whenever I am near her. I want her more every moment I spend away from her. She is mine and that's all that I know." Thundercracker admitted as if it were a most heinous crime.

Soundwave took a minute to process this information before he spoke again. "Your spark pulls toward her?" He asked, still in his monotone, devoid of emotion voice. "Is it painful?"

"Yes and no." Thundercracker admitted. "It pains me to want her but not in a bad way. I feel…somehow whole when I am with her. I want to spark bond her with myself, so that I may rid my systems of this madness!"

Soundwave slackened his grip a bit on Thundercracker, dropping the seeker heavily to the ground. "She is your spark mate." Soundwave concluded and then looked down at the groaning and in pain seeker. "I have a way of arranging it so that you may keep her forever. Do you wish to hear it?"

Thundercracker stopped in his tracks, jaw agape, body tense with suspense. "I'm listening…" He answered.

Leiana ran to her friends the minute she was dropped back off into the prisoner cell. She ignored Sunstreaker's longing glances and went to the two humans whom she'd formed a sisterly bond with. Rose and Jade.

"Oh my God, Leiana are you ok?" Jade asked as she felt the Mexican girl wrap her arms around both her and Rose. She winced a little as the girl's arms brushed the tattoo on her back but ignored it, more concerned for her friend.

"Bloody Hell, did he beat you?" Rose asked, stroking her friends curly brown hair tenderly.

"Yes…and he…he…tried…" Leiana choked through her own wracked sobs. All her bravery, all her bravado seemed to be melting away as her two friends held her. She'd almost been practically beaten to unconsciousness and forced to spark bond.

Leiana was covered in bruises and looked over at Sunstreaker, who had a long scratch curving up from the side of his face up his nose but was otherwise ok. She blinked and then turned away from his imploring gaze, wanting more than anything to run to his protective arms again. She didn't dare. Not after what she'd just seen Thundercracker do. What he was capable of doing.

Sunstreaker again looked at her, his glowing blue optics looking at her longingly. Leiana…are you ok? What did that slagger do to you?" He asked softly.

Again, she ignored him. She couldn't let that slagger see her. He was always watching, constantly staring at her. If he so much as glimpsed them together again….She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let Thundercracker hurt Sunstreaker again. Not if she could help it. Not if she resisted her own urges…for Thundercracker as well. She didn't know what she'd been feeling back when he'd stepped in to protect her. Only that, she knew he'd keep her safe, despite the beating he'd just administered. He wouldn't let others harm her, that she knew…somehow.

"We won't have to be here for much longer love." Rose told the sobbing Leiana as she, along with Jade, held the girl tightly. "They'll come for us. I know they will. I know my Ratchet."

"Yeah Leiana. It'll be ok, I promise." Jade echoed her friends reassuring sentiments. "They love us. They wouldn't let us stay trapped here forever." She tightened her grip on her two other friends. Her optimistic attitude kept her from being swept away by the loneliness and fear threatening to consume her very being.

Sunstreaker forgot his momentary sadness as his audio receptors perked up upon their words. He stopped sliding his finger across the deep scratch kicked into his nose and turned to his brother. "Did you hear what Rose just said Sides?"

"About the Hatchet?"

"HER Hatchet?"

The twins blinked at each other and then looked down at the three girls. Suddenly, with an enormous thud, both twins dropped to their knees and stared intently at the three. "What the Hell!" Leiana cried out angrily as she was knocked down to the ground by the tremors from their close by drop. "Wha'd you do that for?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned to each other mischievously and pointed down at Rose. "We had a question for Rosie." Sideswipe snickered along with his brother. "We heard her say…"My Ratchet." He played back a video quote in her precise voice.

"What does that mean exactly?" Sunstreaker rubbed his hands together greedily. "Did my audio receptors glitch momentarily…or did you just say all lovingly…"My Ratchet?"

Rose, who'd stumbled back a bit but hadn't fallen, looked at each of the twins in turn and shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I said." She admitted, shrugging her lanky shoulders. "What's got your knickers in a twist about it?"

Ignoring her last statement, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gasped and exchanged gleeful looks of surprise and mischief to each other. They both looked like the cat that ate the canary. "My dear lovely young creature." Sideswipe started to say. "Are you telling us, that you are in love with Hatch…er I mean, with our dear old doc bot Ratchet?"

"What, you mean that big neon yellow dude with the rotary saw?" Leiana asked, wiping her eyes and cracking a smile at the memory. "The one that could go to a rave and be the coolest thing ever? That's your boyfriend or something you said right?"

"Boyfriend?" Both twins said at the same time and looked at each other. Their narrow mischievous smirks grew wider and wider until they were smiling so big it took up nearly half their youthful faces. "Ratchet's got a…girlfriend?" They turned their gaze back to Rose, sinking to their hands and knees and shoving their faces immediately close to her body. "Your Ratchet's girlfriend!" The both poked her gently with a finger, sending her back several steps.

"Spark partner actually." Rose corrected, pulling her top down a bit after she'd been poked. "Why is that so funny" she asked, looking quite puzzled as the two propped themselves up on one elbow and clapped their other hand over their mouths. "Why are you two all buggered out about it?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker again looked at each other. Rose blinked when she heard a strange low rumbling growl and pouted when she saw her two friends had abandoned her. Jade having run over to watch the fun from Bulkhead's shoulder and Leiana over to where Michaela and Arcee were sitting and watching. The rumble started off low and then gradually built up like a drummer waiting for a daredevil to perform a death defying feat. She saw the twins bodies shaking and contorting and then it hit her. They were laughing at her…Slowly but surely the sound grew louder and the two couldn't hold it in any longer. They made an enormous guffaw and began laughing as loud and as hard as they could, falling to the floor on top of each other.

Rose made a shriek of surprise as she tucked and rolled to the side to avoid being squashed by the two hysterical idiots. The red and yellow mech began rolling around on the floor, drowning themselves and the entire room in mirth as they held each other for support.

The goth Brit sat against the side of the wall, rolled her eyes good naturedly and crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't the slightest idea why the image of Ratchet with a spark partner was so amusing to them but she was glad that it took the sad mood away from their current situation. "You two are bloody twits you know that?" She giggled, unable to keep herself serious at the sight of them rolling around on the floor, pounding it out of mirth.

When they had apparently recovered from their fits of laughter, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cornered Rose and sat on either side of her. "Oh dear God…" She sighed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "What now you bloody twats?" She said suspiciously.

Sideswipe grinned, tittering a little before he answered her. The giant red mech scooped the young woman off the floor and brought her uncomfortably close to his face.

"So when did you and the Hatchet meet sweetheart? Did he sweep you off your pretty little feet?"

Sunstreaker studied her intently, sticking his face entirely too close to her just as his brother was. She could feel the heat radiating from their glowing azure optics and she gave a shriek in protest. "Put me down! You're too close far too close!" She shot an irritated glare at her two friends who'd decided that now was the time to laugh hysterically at her predicament.

"I'm just wondering why someone with your lovely good looks, not as good as mine of course but who can compare, would choose to become spark partners with Ratchet? How much did he have to pay you? You must have the best high grade energon around! You seriously need to share with us when we eventually get to Earth!"

"He did not bloody bribe me!" Rose cried out, swinging her fists at their noses. "Put me down now you creeps!"

"Ah, so he must have gotten you trashed with all that energon!" Sideswipe concluded, holding Rose a bit farther away so that she couldn't reach his nose. "That explains it! Oh you poor little thing."

"Old codger, I didn't know he had it in him." Sunstreaker whistled in amazement and then shot a sly wink over in Lala's direction. "So…have you two…done the nasty?"

Rose's face turned a hot shade of beet red as she glanced back over at her laughing friends. Leiana had a flushed look upon her freckled cheeks as she glared at Sunstreaker. "Why would you ask that!" The little Mexican girl yelled up to her guardian, shaking her fist. Her curly brown hair bobbing up and down as her stunned expression turned into a glare of fury. "What's wrong with you! That's such a perverted question!"

Sunstreaker looked appalled for a minute and shrugged his golden shoulders. "We're just pumping her for information about our dear old friend Dr. Hatchet. We've been in a cell for who knows how long. We can't exactly watch his every move now can we?"

"That's a really inappropriate question to ask though." Jade piped in. "On our planet people generally have more sense than to ask."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker blinked in surprise then looked to each other. "We're not on their planet though are we?" Sideswipe grinned mischievously.

"Nope, last time I checked we were on Cybertron." Sunstreaker agreed. They both turned their gazes back to Rose and at the same time asked. "So did you?"

"No he didn't bloody get me drunk! I happen to love him for the wonderfully grumpy, loving, selfless bloke he is and it's none of your business whether or not we've…we've…spark mated!" She cried out, getting thoroughly pissed off. "Now put me down both of you! Or I'll have Ratchet weld your afts to the floor! Both of you just back off with my private business!"

They blinked and then slowly lowered the wily redhead to the ground. "She does know Hatchet." Sideswipe said softly.

"That definitely sounds like something he'd do to us!" Sunstreaker wailed. "He never ever appreciated my paintjob for what it is! He'd ruin it!"

Leiana strode over to the distraught Sunstreaker as he slumped against the wall, discouraged and slightly sad now. She ran her hand as far up as it could reach, barely touching his knee to draw his attention to her. "I'd help paint it back no matter what happens to it." She said softly, smiling up at her narcissistic guardian. "It'll always be the best to me." Leiana knew how much the mech's paintjob meant to him, crap he'd said it like a million times! But she didn't like to see him sad. Even though she knew Thundercracker was probably watching them at that very moment, she had to help make him feel better. If she were lucky, he was still talking to Soundwave and not able to view her little comfort call.

Sunstreaker turned his finned head down toward his spark partner, or soon to be anyway. He gently slid his hand under her tanned and toned body, lifting her upwards to study her more closely. "You would? And It is?" He smiled brightly, cuddling her closer to his neck joints and shuddering as he felt her hands spread around him as far as they would reach. She teased the sensitive wiring that connected his neck to his torso, not daring to do more though she felt so right in where she was. Leiana would never do anything to attract Thundercracker's unwanted attentions again. To put Sunstreaker in danger.

Leiana sighed deeply as she carefully slid down Sunstreakers arm. "I have to go." She lamented sadly. "I…can't spark bond with you. Not yet." She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down her pretty little freckled cheeks once more. "Soon." She whispered as she slid to the ground and walked away. "For now, just don't talk to me ok?"

"As you wish." Sunstreaker answered after a few moments. He reached out slightly to the girl as she walked away from him. Meeting her gaze until she shook her head and kept walking, afraid she'd run to him and change her mind. The yellow bot didn't know why she was avoiding him, but assumed it was because Thundercracker threatened the poor girl. If he ever got his servos on that slagging creep in a fair fight Thundercracker wouldn't know what hit him! Jet judo was the best move ever!

Sunstreaker grinned just thinking about the vast amounts of times he and Sideswipe had annoyed all of the flying Autobots that made up their Air command by practicing jet judo. He glanced over at Sideswipe and chuckled despite his somber mood when he noticed that he was still pestering Rose.

"Come ooooooon." Sideswipe pleaded.

"No…"

"Coome ooooooooon." He asked again.

"NO!"

"Cooooooooome ooooooooooooooooooooon!" The red mech whined, kneeling down to her level and putting a hand over his chest above his spark chamber. "I must know all of Ratchet's comings and goings! You've no idea how long me and my brother have been deprived of making his life one big prank!"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the red bot. She'd taken a sisterly liking to him already and he to her. Though right now he was acting more like a painfully annoying brother more than she'd like to admit. "Precisely why I'm not talking about him mate!" She spat back at the nagging red bot with the black helm. "You'll make his life a living hell when you see him and therefore my life will be a living hell. So bloody shut up about it!"

Sideswipe feigned a hurt expression, falling to the side and flailing about wildly. "You hurt me deep Rose!" He faked being upset. "I would never EVER make you and Ratchet's life a living Hell! Never!"

"As long as there's someone around to prank, like Ironhide." Sunstreaker added, walking up to his brother and helping him up. "We're good right Sides?"

"Right." The red mech grinned impishly.

"Oh good god…" Rose sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance and shaking her head. Her long copper colored hair flew about her lanky shoulders and cascaded down her back. She had quite the urge to run over to Starscream for protection. The twins wouldn't dare annoy her with him intimidating them. "Why can't you just leave me and Ratch alone for a moment eh?"

She raised an eyebrow as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slowly turned their heads toward each other. Their grins grew wider by the second as they came up with a fiendishly gleeful plan. She could practically see the wheels in their heads turning with mischief as they turned their gaze toward her.

"Right, we'll leave you alone." Sunstreaker nodded, as if totally agreeing with her.

"After we celebrate Ratchet's finally getting himself a mate after so many years of being a stubborn old slagger we thought would never get one!"

"Sideswipe?"

"Sunstreaker?"

"The one we practices back on Iocon?"

"Yes that one!"

They both grinned fiendishly at Rose and began chanting something…

"Ratchet's got a girl! Ratchet's found a mate!

"Will they ever spark? Let's give her a rate!

"Wow she's really hot! Yes I think its true!

"Hatchet's found his spark! Slag, we feel sorry for yoooooooooooou!" They both sang, exaggerating the you greatly, stepping to their knees and really hamming it up.

"Thank you thank you" Sideswipe cheered, thumping his chest and ignoring the bemused looks at them from around the room.

"We'll be here till we're busted out." Sunstreaker laughed, watching as Rose's face turned beet red with laughter as she clung to Sideswipes leg for balance. "That was really nice of you to call me hot mate…but that last part was just plain mean you wanker!" She said between bouts of laughter.

Sideswipe just patted her back gently with a finger between his own fits of laughter. It made him think of that mysterious girl he's seen in his vision not too long ago. His own spark partner. Was she waiting for him? Was she dreaming of him as well? Ratchet had found his spark partner, as unlikely as that sounded. But would he ever get out of here and find her? He shrugged and continued laughing. First they would need to be rescued and as soon as they were, he'd lay it on big time when he saw the old medic.

Jade shook with laughter on top of Bulkhead's shoulder, leaning against his head. She couldn't help it, the twins were histerical! She laid across the back and let a tear of mirth slowly slide down her face as she watched Sideswipe still accost her friend for information about Ratchet. She felt Bulkhead shift awkwardly and sigh wearily. "What's the matter Bulky?" She asked, having grown rather fond of the big bot. She gently laid a hand across the side of his face plating, stroking calmly. "It's wicked funny watching them." She giggled. "Why aren't you laughing too?"

"They punish us severely whenever we laugh or show signs of hope." The green bot replied to her in a hushed worried tone. "If we stay out of trouble we don't get energon taken away from us, or electrocuted, or made fun of."

The girl with the kerchief looked sadly into his gentle electric blue optics. Her heart ached with compassion for the lonely Autobot and she gave him a brave smile. "Don't worry Bulkhead. We'll get out of this soon. The others will find a way to rescue us. They always do." She soothed, trying desperately to find the silver lining under this dismal dark storm cloud of doom. She let him lower her to the ground as he changed back to vehicle mode. Bulkhead opened the door for her and she sat inside, taking the front seat and leaning against the steering wheel. "Don't worry Bulkhead, you got me now, and I wont let you be lonely anymore. I'll be your little buddy." she winked.

Bulkhead let out a small contented sigh, his seats warmed with affection for his new little friend. "Not much to hope for nowadays. Havn't had a real friend in...well I can't remember. Hotrod's a recent capture and keeps to himself and the twins made fun of me." His voice seemed so sad. "Called me names like big foot and destructo bot...just cause I'm a little clumsy and break stuff a lot."

Jade could not believe her ears. The poor bot must have been a prisoner the longest to sound so alone and without hope. She was lucky, she had Skyfire and the rest of her friends to give her hope and strength. Bulkhead had no one. He barely talked to the other Autobots and seemed so solitary and alone. She leaned over the front seat, her belly folding over it and her legs stretched to touch the back seat. "We've been kidnapped to lure the others here you see." She explained. "So they'll have to come for us, the cons planned it. If I know Optimus, he'll come in here with a blaze of glory lighting his way. The Decepticons won't know what hit them."

Bulkhead hesitated before he answered. It was true, the humans were going to be used as bait, but still he had his doubts. He had been like this little human femme once. Full of hope and defiance confident that his friends and allies would come to free him in no time. Then Wheeljack was captured. After trying to make a bomb to blow up the cell and escape the inventor was imprisoned in a solitary confinement cell, chained and given nothing so that he might not make something again. Once more, Bulkhead was alone. Then came the twins, captured together. They had always been together and that's how they stayed in the cell their once fiery spirits slowly dieing down like a brightly shining star becoming a black dwarf.

Next came Hotrod, not too long ago, bringing with him foolish hopes of a resistance that was now only down to Kup and Mirage stationed at a secret run down base in the middle of a war torn Cybertron. And now the humans had come, from a distant planet he'd never heard of before once again bringing a hope with them that others would come. They had never come. Bulkhead could only assume that this hope would be dashed as well. But there was something in her eyes. A gleaming light of hope and joy that he'd failed to see for hundreds of years. That smile, so confident and full of a kindness that hadn't been shown him since his capture during the battle of Tyger Pax.

"Tell you what Bulkhead, I'll make a bet with you." The young woman said slyly.

"Uh...a bet?" he asked curiously wondering what on Cybertron she was talking about.

She looked over at the laughing vision of Sunstreaker and then looked back at Bulkhead. "If we get rescued within a week, like I predict we will, you have to go off roading with me back on Earth. If you scan a military van or something, It'll be awesome. You'll love our planet trust me, its wicked fun and I'd show you everything!" She grinned and patted the seat affectionately. "But If I lose, which I won't by the way, I'll shine and clean your paintjob till its better than Sunstreaker. Come on, can you imagine the look on his face when he see's you and your better than his paintjob?" she grinned and giggled at the mere thought.

Bulkhead thought for a moment before answering the plucky young girl with the kerchief. "You got yourself a deal Jade." He told her, a hint of amusement lacing his voice. "I wanna see the look on Sunstreakers face when I'm way shinier than him!" He gave her a little chuckle

Jade smirked and he looked suspiciously at the gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Come on Bulkhead, I'll bet its been so long since you've laughed, you should definitely do it." She wheedled. "I wanna hear it, don't make me check to see if Sam and Michaela were right…" She teased.

"Right about what?" Bulkhead asked too late as Jade began mischievously pressing every button he had on his radio.

"What are you…?" Bulkhead trailed off, finding himself filled with the most odd sensation he'd ever felt in his long years of existence. He began chuckling in spite of himself, letting the warm feeling of joy wash over him as she grinned and continued to "tickle" him. Sam and Michaela had relayed her the story of their first road trip with Bumblebee and she'd found just the right time to test it out!

"See, its fun to laugh, everything's going to be alright! Let it out!" She laughed herself, squealing in surprise as the van began to shake up and down. Jade held on for dear life as Bulkhead's laughter grew louder and louder, a pleasant, baritone kind of laugh she found familiar to Skyfire's. She lost her grip for a split second. She would have gone tumbling to the ground and out his open doors if not for Bulkhead quickly transforming into his bipedal mode and catching her in his hand. He held her close to his chest, smiling warmly and still chuckling a bit as she in turn laughed and smiled up at him.

"Wow, I feel better than I have in solar cycles!" He chuckled, teasing her stomach gently hearing her break into laughter as well. He looked down at the pretty little creature cradled in his arms and his smile grew. "Thank you, little buddy."

Finally, both search parties had retrieved their targets and gone back to the Autobot base. Ratchet had patched his own systems as best as he could and was currently working like a welder, trying to reattach Skyfire's wings as well as mend his other systems. Skyfire was the key in their rescue plan. He was the only one who had the scientific expertise to repair the space bridge and the only other one of them who could transform into an aircraft. Skyfire happened to be the only one on their team with the proper alt mode that could move through space on its own as well.

The poor medic worked fervently, despite hearing his own circuits clattering around inside him in an unsettling manor. He did need to do more self repairs but he took an oath a long time ago that patients came first. That's what he would do. Make sure Skyfire was ok before tending to himself. That's how Ratchet was. Though moody at times, stern and seemingly indifferent, he really did care about his friends even more than he did himself. Very few saw this about him but Rose did. She'd always seen that selfless side of him. It was part of the reason why she loved him so much.

Skyfire yelled out in pain, his shoulder sparking as he laid down on his front on Ratchet's operating table. He jerked his enormously broad shoulder without meaning to, causing Ratchet to stumble backwards, the medics enormous blowtorch clanking to the floor and skidding away dangerously. Good thing there were no humans in the vicinity as they would have been burned to a charred crisp.

The medic bent down low to retrieve the fallen tool and then glared quite pointedly at the much larger mech. "Hold still slaggit!" Ratchet grunted, slamming his fist against the side of the operating table. His temper was short under all the stress at the moment and had very little patience for his work being disrupted. "How am I to ever make repairs on your wings if you flail about like a fish on a hook!"

"My apologies…Ratchet." Skyfire wheezed, attempting to regain a sense of control over himself. He was used to being healed by Jade whenever he received any kind of injury. And bless the poor girl, she'd take a lot of the pain herself in order to make him barely feel it. He'd done the same for her of course but she was much smaller and weaker than he, an enormous Cybertronian scientist. It made his spark sink sadly in its chamber, calling, yearning for its partner. "It pains me greatly."

"As I said before, I could offer you the use of my electro magnetic pulse generator." Ratchet explained, transforming part of his upper arm into a small mounted cannon that glowed brightly with a yellow light. "It will make you unconscious. Though I'm still unsure of the dosage that I should give you. You are, after all, a much larger Cybertronian than I am used to working on."

"I thank you Ratchet. But I need to be awake. After your repairs, I must see if I am able to open the message that Starscream left behind for me." The scientist answered, once again moving into position for the medic to work on him. "That was not the pain I was indicating." He lamented sadly as the neon yellow mech went back to work welding his wings back into place.

"I know all too well what you mean." Ratchet sighed, taking the blowtorch to Skyfire's wing and wincing as Skyfire tensed. He continued when it was apparent that the scientist would control himself. "My spark is in turmoil without its partner as well. But be assured Skyfire. We will find a way back to them. That, I have no doubts about whatsoever. You're almost finished." He concluded.

Skyfire nodded from where he lay on the operating table. The searing pain not even phasing him now as he slipped into blissful memories of his charge. He clenched his fist in determination, knowing that nothing would stop him from finding her. Pit, if his wing's weren't damaged so far beyond repair, he would have taken off after her himself in a blind fury. Perhaps it was better this way. To stay and formulate a plan that could save all of the humans, rather than brazenly fly off to her rescue when he could run out of energon and fuel before he reached them. Love was a complicated thing for sure. It made one say and do things they wouldn't normally do. Made them feel like they could take on the whole world if they wanted to. If only it were true. Skyfire sat up at the Medic's assurance that he was finally done after hours of work.

Ratchet's once proud shoulder's with the jagged armor from the Hummer's form sagged toward the floor lethargically. It had been an entirely long process, piecing the space shuttle's wings together and welding them with enough force to keep them together. They weren't as good as new, but they would do. He could most certainly transform and fly and with any luck, his charge Jade Rivers could heal him once they were reunited.

"Rose." Ratchet ended up whispering out loud. He again felt a surge of pain and sorrow fill him to the very core. It had been three days now that the femmes had been kidnapped. Three days that they had probably been tortured, beaten and frightened. Three days without his precious flower, his shining star, the light that completed him. His Rose.

The neon yellow medic put away his blowtorch and welding tools, watching as Skyfire took the small white box out of a compartment in his chest. "Let us hope that Starscream is not the slagger we all know he is." Ratchet grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, over his black grille. "Otherwise I may have to do something unspeakable to him and his servos once I find him on Cybertron."

Skyfire said nothing to this, only examined the oil drum sized cube and looked somewhat bemused and puzzled at the same time. Anything of the scientific nature always made his curiosity get the better of him. He enjoyed figuring things out, exploring new places and discovering anything to add to his scientific repartee. Starscream had obviously remembered his scientific roots in making this device. He scanned the object over three times to determine how it could be opened. It had Cybertronian markings all over it, directions, Skyfire had supposed. "Verbally spoken password required." Was written on it and Skyfire sighed. Starscream could have put any sort of password to open the cube, numbers, access codes, anything. It would probably take an entirely too long a time to decipher said password. And time was something that was definitely not on their side at the moment.

"It requires a password Ratchet." Skyfire explained. "Starscream." Skyfire said to the box. Nothing happened. "Allspark, Cube, Megatron, Science, Star, Sky, Flight, Cybertron, Death." Skyfire sounded off sometimes speaking in English, other times in Cybertronian. "Dear Primus what could it be?" The scientist asked, frustrated nothing had worked so far.

"Its probably something incredibly self promoting." Ratchet sneered and shook his helmed head. "Starscream always had an ego to match that of Sunstreaker. It may very well be Starscream is the lord and master of the universe or some such nonsense."

Incredibly, at the sound of "Starscream is the lord and master of the universe" the box hovered a few inches off of the mech's enormous white hand and each of the four corners of the square folded downward.

Skyfire slowly looked up at Ratchet, a grin creeping to his careworn face, navey blue eyes agleam with hope and delight. "You're a genius!" Skyfire stood up, clapping Ratchet hard across the shoulder and almost sending the medic flying into the wall.

Ratchet was too stunned that he'd inadvertently guessed the correct password to dodge the mech's happy gesture. He soon found himself spinning to the floor from the force of the mechs blow, though he wasn't hurt. "I…I…guessed right?" The medic asked as Skyfire hastily helped him up.

"Yes you did Ratchet!" Skyfire exclaimed, smiling excitedly. "Though, pardon my enthusiasm. Let us find out what our dear old Starscream has to say shall we?"

Ratchet grunted to this and brushed himself off. He and Skyfire watched as a bright light issued forth from the opened cube, containing a hologram of Starscream.

"About time you figured out how to open my message!" It snarled and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Your time in the ice has tampered with your processing speed Skyfire, but no matter."

"What crawled up his tailpipe?" Ratchet asked, annoyed at the prerecorded message and the attitude its owner presented. "Is he going to help us or just stand there yelling?" The message had already been prerecorded, it would have insulted them on their timeliness even if they had managed to open it right away.

Skyfire didn't answer, only listened intently at what his old friend was telling him. Starscream had always been that way, even back when they were both scientists during Cybertron's golden age. There was no point in asking why Starscream was infinitely bitchy, that's just how he was created.

"I apologize for the deceit but it was necessary to carry on with the plan." Starscream began again. "Optimus and I formed an alliance. He required me to become a spy for the Autobot faction and I required his help in overthrowing Soundwave from his leadership position back on Cybertron. Though, we did not discuss kidnapping in our negotiations."

The hologram appeared a bit nervous and even shimmered for a bit at the mention of Optimus and his possible anger at the plans alterations. "However, it was an inconvenience that had to be dealt with." He appeared apologetic and seemed to look straight at Skyfire when this was said, even though the message was already sent and recorded. It couldn't possibly interact with them other than to deliver what its sender had already put in. "I am truly sorry again old friend. I took no pleasure in deceiving you or when Thundercracker and Skywarp took you down and almost terminated you. I slipped you this device so that you would know the truth. And as proof that I mean what I say, here are special schismatic's that I have installed into the space bridge we had worked on earlier.

The hologram disappeared and in its place there were charts with directions in Cybertronian as well as a hologram of the space bridge itself, with specific parts outlined and blinking. "I'm including specific directions on how to activate its self repair program and get it up as soon as possible." The Starscream hologram formed again and continued. "As a fellow scientist, I know that you have the capabilities to repair and reconfigure the space bridge to your needs. However, you do not wish to come through the Decepticon side of the space bridge as you would be entering into the base itself and immediately be set upon by guardian drones as well as Decepticon guards. Brave you may be Skyfire, I know you are not that big of a fool. I also include access codes and a diagram of what the current Cybertron looks like. The codes will bring you to any point in Cybertron that you wish the space bridge to bring you but with no return home. Once here, you and the other Autobot idiots will have to help me overthrow Soundwave and take that space bridge back to yours on Earth. It will be your only means of getting back with the humans."

The hologram flickered a bit before saying one last thing. "Come soon Skyfire. I do not know how much longer my charade will last. I may very well be terminated before you arrive. Do make sure that doesn't happen." Starscream sneered one last time. Without another word, the hologram disappeared and the box again, folded inward, its corners touching together and closing once again to form the strange white cube.

"Ratchet!" Skyfire shouted, placing the box back inside its compartment and racing for the door. "Alert Optimus! Tell him that we have a way to Cybertron! Ready the Ark and start preparing for departure! I'm going to fix the space bridge!" The scientist was more than excited at the prospect of being reunited with his spark partner and the rest of his friends.

"Just be careful not to blow yourself up or tear your wings again!" Ratchet cried out, tempted to throw a ratchet at the retreating scientist. "If you do I won't fix you!" He hadn't meant a word of that last bit truly. He too, was beyond joyous at this news and rushed out of the med lab to tell Optimus that they had finally run into some good luck. Boy would they need all they could get.


	18. Shrouded Horizon

Dearest Readers,

It is my deepest regret and apology that this has been so long in the writing. I know it has been a long time, one...two years? Since I last updated. Having two jobs and going to school is no easy task and working on my own original fiction takes a lot of my time as well. However, without further ado, I give you, the next chapter of "Roads to Neverending Light."

Jade

Jorge Figueroa had never been a particularly lucky man. He'd play poker with his buddies on occasion but he'd always been taken to the cleaners. Even his career in the army hadn't been without its share of incidents. Luck had been on his side when he survived the base attack in Quitar. That wouldn't last too long. When his troop had been attacked by Scorpinok, he'd sustained critical injuries. Fig had been rushed out of the desert by helicopter. He'd lost a lot of blood and was on the brink of death. He'd pulled through thanks to the medical officers on duty and with his own will to live.

Fig was worried sick as of late. His daughter, a wily tomboy with a knack for introducing her enemies to the pavement. She was a handful, he got several calls from her school a week because she couldn't control her temper. He had to admit though, he was proud of her. She won all the fights. Fig had to keep himself from laughing as he took phone calls from irate and angry parents as they bitched about their kids black eye or broken nose. It was hard to discipline her after that. He loved her so.

The Hispanic man shook his head. He slumped against his chair at the kitchen table. She'd been gone for hours now when she was supposed to have just gone for milk on her moped. He wondered if his old pal's Lennox and Epps could help. Especially when they had connections. The Autobots. They were aliens weren't they? Couldn't they locate a single human girl easily? He picked up his cell phone and dialed up Will Lennox's number.

Lennox pulled up in the black topkick, sliding out of the seat and onto the ground so his guardian could transform. He'd gotten the call just as they had pulled into the base. He seemed stressed and strained as he talked to his rather hysterical friend.

"Fig calm down man, I can't understand you when your speaking Spanish, I told you." Lennox, rolled his eyes in exasperation as he leaned against Ironhide's leg. "What about your daughter?"  
The Captains eyes widened as he watched Ratchet and Skyfire working on the space bridge, Ironhide began making an inventory of precisely how much weapons and ammunition they would need to take with them and how much would fit overall. "Missing? Have you called the police?"  
The old warrior trained his glowing azure eyes down at his spark partner for a second. His charges heart rate had spiked and he was now beginning to pace, a sign Ironhide had come to know when Lennox was agitated and fearful. "What is it Will?" Ironhide asked, kneeling down toward his charge in concern.  
"It's Fig, his daughter Leiana's gone missing Hide." Lennox answered his guardian. "Said she was riding home from the store on her moped."  
Lennox nodded anxiously as he listened to more of Figs explanation of her disappearance. "That would have taken her near the area of the Decepticon attack!"  
Ratchet's audio sensors perked at the conversation he'd only half been listening to. He remembered that day as if it were only seconds ago, when his precious Rose and an unfamiliar femme had been taken. Could it be…?  
"Hispanic looking, long dark curly hair usually wearing a headband, driving a blue moped with matching helmet…You got it Fig. Lennox looked up to Ironhide who nodded before he even formed the words on his lips. "Ironhide and I will go search out the area and check out the hospitals and everything for signs of her."

A mechanical gasp and a clatter of a tool hitting the hard metal floor made both Lennox and Ironhide look up in alarm. "Ratchet? What's wrong?" Lennox furrowed his brow at the medic in confusion. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"I…believe I know the whereabouts of private Figueroa's daughter Leiana Captain Lennox." Ratchet stammered, sighing with the effort of having to break this bad news to his comrades.  
"Hold on a minute Fig, Ratchet says he knows where Leiana is." Lennox said over his cell phone and covered the mouth piece. "Did you see her Ratchet? When Thundercracker attacked? Is she…she alright?" He frowned, the absolute worst coming to mind at the thought of his friends daughter.  
Ratchet shook his neon yellow head, knowing this to be what Lennox was assuming. "No Captain Lennox, she was not a casualty of our battle." Even Skyfire now had stopped what he was doing to listen in on the conversation. "She was taken."  
Lennox and Ironhide shot each other panicked glances as they turned back toward the old med bot. "Please tell me…that you mean taken to a hospital Ratchet." Lennox said slowly.  
Again, the skilled medic shook his head, guilt overflowing his systems at the thought of having failed both his love and a friends child. "She's been taken to Cybertron. Thundercracker abducted both her and Rose."

Lennox paused for a moment, hearing Fig still going on in the background before he answered. "Yeah Fig...well. It's going to be tough to explain. Ironhide and I are going to get you and bring you here." He grimaced as the voice over the phone grew louder, shouting profanities in Spanish and Lennox almost dropped the phone. "Easy Fig! I can't understand you man! Calm down! We're coming to get you now Fig! Just stay where you are and wait for us. Adios!" He shook his head as the old warrior folded down in front of him to form the black topkick. "Right Hide." Lennox sighed as the door opened of its own accord for him. Stepping up into the cab, the Captain buckled up. "Be prepared, he's only going to be worse when he's with us." Lennox shook his head. "I don't blame him. Of all kids to get mixed up in this...it had to be his."

Ironhide snorted and revved his engine. "Such is the luck of your species it appears. Not having the necessary common sense to avoid danger and capture." Lennox nodded a bit, sighing and rolling his eyes as they drove out of the base. "Guess its what we get for being your pals right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Keeping our company does put you and your fellow humans at a significant risk yes." Ironhide grumbled. "Would you rather us leave you alone then human?"

"Nah, I like adventure. And besides, life would be way too dull if you all up and left. The captain chuckled, patting the steering wheel.

"Hmmmph, well I'm glad you get some amusement out of this situation." Ironhide countered but he couldn't help the swell of affection for his charge and Lennox felt it too through their bond.

"Yeah, I'd come for you too if you were captured Hide." Will admitted. "We'll get them back, we always do."

"Wish I could be as optimistic as you human. But I shall save that for Optimus." The topkick retorted and gunned it into gear.

Ratchet grunted as he followed another one of the Starscream holograms instructions. "Filthy Autobot scum! The tachyon transmitter doesn't go there!" the hologram bellowed, wings twitching in an irritated manor. "It goes to your left unmanageable buffoon!"

Ratchet gritted his denta, clenched his enormous neon yellow fist and positively glared daggers at the hologram of Starscream. "Were you not a mere play of light and irritating voice recordings, I would slag you into the wall. Impertinent, pompous self inflated gasbag!"

"Ah but I am only a play of light and technology." Starscream hissed back at the medic. "And even that could beat your aft back to Cybertron in battle. One that an Autobot fool such as you could never hope to comprehend when it comes to space bridges. You may as well go rust in the scrapheap!"

The clatter of a wrench being thrown across the room as well as the whirr of the hologram being disrupted stopped Skyfire in his tracks. He peered over curiously to see what had happened. "Is everything alright Ratchet?" The scientist asked, towering over his friend. He looked downward curiously.

"Yes Skyfire…everything seems to be in order." Ratchet growled, feeling the energon in his wirings positively boil over with his contained rage. "If you would kindly ask your friend Starscream to cease his pointless chatter and actually give clear directions it would be as the humans say "just peachy."

"Ratchet…are you…arguing with the Starscream hologram?" Skyfire asked, appalled at the very idea that Ratchet, wise, sage and mature, would squabble with a hologram…even if it was Starscreams.

"There is no argument here." Ratchet insisted vehemently. He glared at the hologram which glared right back.

"Now…put the tachyon transmitter where it belongs…Autobot Ratchet." Starscream said with strained politeness in front of his old companion Skyfire. "Like a good little hero."

Grumbling to himself but remaining in control of his temper, Ratchet placed, said transmitter where the hologram had indicated.

"Very good" The Starscream hologram snarked. He folded his arms across his chest. "It should be completed shortly if you follow my instructions exactly."

"Must we listen to him much longer?" Ratchet sighed and looked to Skyfire. "Surely you, the greatest scientist of our age know how to complete this space bridge."

Had Skyfire blood in his wirings instead of energon, he may have blushed at the compliment. As it was, Skyfire smiled warmly. "I have the scientific prowess yes Ratchet." Skyfire answered after a moment, picking up a rather oddly shaped tool and continuing his work on the space bridge. "But Starscream was always better at skimatics. I believe he will be an asset rather than a liability, if you'll just tolerate him a bit longer."

"How you've managed to do it is beyond my reasoning circuits." Ratchet heaved an enormous sigh and walked over to retrieve his thrown wrench.

"He was...different back then, well..."

"Not that different." The hologram folded its arms over its chest and sneered.

"More tolerable." Skyfire answered it back. "Quieter, With less...dubious ambitions."

"Times change old friend." Was its only response as well as shooting a glare at the medic and hissing. Ratchet shot it a glare and huffed before returning to his station at the tachyon transmitter.

This hologram was programmed to say exactly what Starscream would. It was an imitation alright, but no cheap one. It made Skyfire's spark tinge with sadness as he remembered the golden days when he and Starscream were partners, fellow scientists working toward the same goal. So much had changed since his absence. Though Skyfire still clung to the hope that Starscream still had some good inside of him. Some essence of his old self that could be brought back to the light. Skyfire had to cling to that hope, as he clung to the hope that Jade was alright and waiting for him to come for her.

Jade laughed atop Bulkhead's shoulder as she watched the twins reenact a particularly gross prank they had pulled on someone called Gears. A tiny but surly mech as they had described him, with enough grump to match even Ratchet. Sideswipe was even down on his knees, rolling across the floor on his wheels and screaming in a crotchety old man voice. "Why you lousy scrap for brains twin headed scrap heaps! I'm gonna kick yer afts from here to Iacon!"  
"Awe come on Gears! Your room looks a lot better now with all the paint! And the smells definitely an improvement!" Sunstreaker cried out, jogging a bit in place to simulate running. "Besides, your too much of a midget to catch us!"

The kerchief girl held onto her sides in merriment, head shaking with laughter as her golden streaks fell onto Bulkhead's green armor. He hadn't put her down since he'd caught her up when he'd transformed with her and she didn't mind one bit. It felt, almost right. She was so used to hanging around on Skyfire's shoulders, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it. Bulkhead was laughing freely now, a new change had come over him as he beheld the little angel, laughing innocently beside his head. Perhaps he felt if he let her go, then his newly restored hope would fade away with her.

The war worn green construction bot steadied her with his hand, wrapping his metallic digits around her with the utmost gentleness. "Comfortable up there?" He smiled to her. She nodded vigorously.

"Thanks for letting me chill up there, makes me feel as safe as I can feel. You know…while being a prisoner. Just watch where you put your fingers…back hurts." She said, neglecting to tell him about the horrid tattoo that still pained her and made touching her back impossible. She hated whining and didn't want the others to feel sorry for her. So Jade decided not to tell anyone and hid how much it really hurt her. How much it burned every time she took a breath.

"Sorry, my bad." Bulkhead apologized, looking rather sad that he'd hurt her in any way.

"No worries Bulky." She replied soothingly, patting his helmed head and smiling. "Just…hurts back there. I'll have to see Ratchet when we get rescued."

Leiana sulked as she watched her friends from her spot in the corner. She was hugging her knees to her chest, feeling the cold stainless steel floor and walls send repeated shivers up her spine. The Mexican girl was sure that her feet had gone numb, even snug inside her black converse allstars. It was a feeling she welcomed. She wanted to be numb, unfeeling, uncaring to the prison around her. Leiana glowered as she heard Jade laughing from on top of Bulkhead's shoulder. How could find a reason to do that? How in the world could the kerchief girl have that much hope, that much happiness left inside of her to laugh? Leiana felt like she would never be happy again. Not as long as _he_ was around anyway. To stalk her every step and watch her in her sleep.

The girl brushed a strand of curly, ebony colored hair away from her face. She laid her head on top of her right knee and let out a chilled breath. She could hear the video surveillance camera swivel high above her head and of course knew its target and director. Thundercracker...that sick demented pervert. Always watching her, constantly infatuated and obsessed over her. But why?

Shivering a bit in her isolation, Leiana tried to block out everything around her. Her friends, Rose, Jade, Sunstreaker everyone...they were all in danger because of her. Sunstreaker had already paid the price for trying to get close to her. An enormous dent along the side of his face from where Thundercracker viciously kicked him still stayed fixed on the Lamborghini's youthful face. Leiana had screamed and fought in Thundercracker's grasp when he'd done that. She could have died, being torn so cruelly away from the one who protected her. Pulling her knees closer to her ample chest, she heaved an enormous sigh, wracked with emotion. Leiana fought back the tears that threatened to fall down her freckled cheeks. She would sit there alone, afraid that if anyone came to her, Thundercracker would unleash his wrath upon them. Just like he had to Sunstreaker.

Someone was approaching. Someone Cybertronian as the ground shook a bit and she could hear the dragging of chains. Miserable Decepticons, chaining her pals and draining them of their precious energy. Stirring from her pit of gloom and misery, Leiana lifted her head and peered over her knees. She blushed slightly, knowing in her heart who it was before even looking. Of course it had to be him. Sunstreaker, her guardian and protector on this dying planet.

"Hey Leiana. Why are you way the pit over here all by yourself?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning against the wall and falling down on his aft to sit beside her. The force from his enormous body connecting with the floor so closed to her sent the small human femme upwards and out onto her front! She groaned, shooting him a particularly poisonous look as she rolled over and sat up to face him.

"Not very bright." She chided, pushing his hand away when he attempted to help her up. "What do you want Sunny?" Leiana barked at him, narrowing her eyes in a dark scowl that made him wince.

Wings drooping and optics dimming a bit, Sunstreaker answered her quietly. "To keep you company. I saw you alone and you looked so sad. Was I wrong?" His saddened, puzzled expression tore at her heart, softening it despite her best efforts to make it impenetrable like stone.

"No..." She sighed and shook her head, leaning over to stroke up his enormous leg tenderly. She curled her fingers along the tender wiring, unable to help herself from comforting him, or indeed just wanting to be close to him. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her to his chest and to sit with her. "I just need to be alone right now."

Sunstreaker watched her as she said those words. His spark burned painfully within his chest at the desire to do the opposite. Her attention turned to the video camera, swiveling above both their heads and she flinched. His optics widened as he watched Leiana, his future spark partner, inching farther and farther away from him. Realization dawned on the Autobot as he stood to face the security camera. "This is because of Thundercrackdown isn't it? Don't worry! I won't let him take you away from me ever again!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Leiana practically screamed as she heard thunderous footsteps approaching the cell. "Get away from me Sunny! I don't need you to help me do anything!" She scrambled as far away from the yellow Lamborghini, snarling and spitting to the side like a wildcat. Leiana trembled at the force of her own words and at the thought of who she feared was coming to visit their cell this time.

Sunstreaker looked genuinely hurt by her shouting but it was for the best. It wouldn't due for them to be seen together. Especially if whoever was approaching was who she thought it was. "Stay, the fuck away!" She hissed over her shoulder as he tried to approach his charge.

"As you wish." He shot back to her, voice devoid of emotion as his optics dimmed. Sunstreaker shrank back against the wall, anxious to see who it was coming as well.

"Alright Autoscum, time for your stupid Earth parasites to prove their worth!" Came Thunderblast's nasty hiss as she came into view. She smirked and shook her head as the Autobots took protective stances in front of their new human allies. Allies...the very word was pathetic when put next to the humans. As if the lowly fleshlings could really do anything to help them. They were weak and useless and she would see it firsthand now.

Sunstreaker, despite Lieana's earlier requests, reached over to the girl and plucked her off the ground. He narrowed his optics at Thunderblast as the femme searched the cell. Hiding her behind his own body, the yellow Lamborghini waited. His brother Sideswipe mirrored that protective move with his newly proclaimed charge Rose. The red Lamborghini shielded her from view and waited. "Just try and take our friends Thunderslag." He scoffed at the femme.

"Is that right red?" The purple Decepticon mused coldly. She reached to her side, fingers wrapping tightly around her signature whip. Lunging forward expertly, Thunderblast struck out with her whip, through the bars, striking Sideswipe across the helm with the tip. Immediately his hand flew upward to his helm as pieces of armor were severed, clanking noisily to the floor. He cried out in pain, hand flying to his head as energon oozed slowly from the wound.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker cried out, at his brothers side in an instant, Leiana at his heels.

"Are you ok love?" Rose asked, hand flying to her mouth in shock. Thunderblast cackled wickedly as the Autobots and humans hovered around their injured friend.

"I've had worse." Sideswipe grunted, his hand over the wound to stop the energon flow. "Really Thunderblast is that the best you got? A little love tap, that's all. I've definitely had much worse from Ratchet and he's on our side!"

"Oh your about to have worse alright." Thunderblast narrowed her optics and looked positively murderous as she reached for the control panel to the cell.

Hotrod immediately put himself in between Arcee, Mikaela and Maggie, proud, taught, but in vain. The red race car shuddered as his stasis cuffs began to drain the very energy that powered him away. Mikaela tried transferring off her own energy to Arcee as the same thing began to happen to the femme, but the pink and white transformer only shook her head no. _Not yet little one. Wait until she enters, then we will strike. I will be damned to the eternal pit if she lays one greasy servo on you._

The beautiful brunette nodded, clinging a bit to her guardian's foot. Arcee went down to the ground, on her hands and knees under the increased energy drainage.

"Don't worry Arcee, I won't let her hurt you." Hotrod told her, putting an arm firmly over her despite succumbing to his own weakness.

"Hotrod...there's something I need to tell you about." Arcee groaned, ushering Mikaela closer as the bars began to retract and disappear. She appreciated his protection over her but she was Bumblebee's spark mate. She didn't want to give her old flame any false ideas. They would never be together. She loved the yellow Camaro with all her spark. And that wasn't about to change.

"On your knees vermin!" Cackled Thunderblast. "Don't worry, I'm not here for all of you, just two. Designations Maggie Madson and Jade Rivers."

"No!" Bulkhead cried out, staggering to get to his feet and holding Jade to his chest. "Don't worry Jade I'm not gonna let her take you away!" He gave the kerchief girl a small smiled, straining against the stasis cuffs that bound him. He couldn't wouldn't let them take her. She had shown him light in a never ending darkness that had consumed all but a tiny piece of his spark. If he lost her now, truly he would lose himself to the abyss.

"Bulkhead don't she'll hurt you!" Jade cried, trying to squirm out of the big bots grasp. "I'll be ok. I'll be fine!" She didn't want her new friend to get hurt. Not like Sunstreaker had when trying to protect Leiana. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Her friends meant more to her than anything. Even her own life. He ignored her and placed an enormous hand over her to sheild her.

"Jade for once in your bloody life think of yourself and let him protect you!" Rose shouted. Jade winced as she saw the fearsome look her long time friend and roommate. Rose knelt beside Sideswipe, shooting glances at Starscream. The seeker was at the edge of his cell, snarling at Thunderblast menacingly, though she ignored him. Her concern wasn't Rose.

"You first!" Thunderblast pointed at Jade, nestled against Bulkhead's chest. The femme cracked her whip menacingly and strode forward into the cell. With no stasis cuff around her, she was at full power while the others were almost drained of theirs. The purple Decepticon sauntered toward the pair menacingly slow, savoring the fear she was inspiring in the young girls chocolate brown eyes. "Your lucky fleshling. Not many get an audience with the great Soundwave and come back alive."

"You won't take her. No one's going to see Soundwave!" Bulkhead growled to her, turning away from Thunderblast and shielding Jade with his body. It took every effort to keep from falling on her outright. He'd taken quite a liking to the optimistic femme and wasn't about to lose her to the Decepticons. Not when he'd watched so many of his other friends die violently under their cold, cruel, steel hands. The girl didn't deserve what was happening to her. Through talking to Jade, the construction engineer had come to know certain things about her. Her kindness, loving heart and the way she always put others in front of herself were endearing to him. Bulkhead would rather his own spark be ripped out than stand by and watch as this wonderful friend was destroyed.

"Oh its back to acting like miserable little protectors again isn't' it." Thunderblast snickered. She was getting such enjoyment out of tormenting her prisoners. "Well, let us hope that this big lug does a better job than the last prettybot did."

Her insult earned a growl from Sunstreaker who was still in front of Leiana, despite her protests. "You don't come near my friends Thunderbitch!" Sunstreaker held out a hand in front of the girl to keep her from moving. His fingers curled around her, holding her in place.

Thunderblast stopped and slowly turned toward Sunstreaker. She swiftly took his chin in her hand, making him look at her. "Is that so Sunnyboy?" She said in a cold, mocking tone. The purple femme walked slowly back over to the control panel. A smirk slowly spreading across her face as she began to press in a command.

The Autobots tensed for what was about to happen. Bulkhead shuddered, gasping as the world swirled around him. He heard Jade cry out as she fell out of his grasp and rolled to the floor. Ear deafening thuds echoed around the room as each Autobot fell to the floor, energy drained completely from their bodies. They didn't even have enough left to keep themselves online. "Warning, warning. Prolonged energon drain may result in loss of spark." A computerized voice cautioned her.

Thunderblast took her sweet time walking toward Sunstreaker, pulling his unconscious body upwards and looking him straight in the face. "Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" She cackled, pulling his face closer to hers and pressing her metallic lips against his.

"Bitch!" Leiana cried out, grabbing the discarded lead pipe that Rose had used to beat Starscream. She flew at the enormous transformer, baring down with the pipe on top of her foot. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"I seem to have struck a nerve." Thunderblast practically cooed and flicked Leiana away. The human girl flew backwards against the wall and go the wind knocked out of her.

"Just stop it!" Maggie snarled, coming forward. "We'll go quietly if you'll just stop this pointless assault!" The blond shook with a mixture of anger and fear welling up inside of her. She'd rather face what Soundwave had to offer than watch those around her suffer more.

Jade as in agreement and stepped up beside her, taking her hand and exchanging a knowing glance with her friend. "Fine Thunderblast. We surrender, just don't hurt our friends anymore." She sighed uneasily. She pulled at her kerchief and watched as the Decepticon moved toward them triumphantly.

Thunderblast snatched up both girls in her hand and squeezed them tightly. "That's best." The femme sneered as she made her way out of the cell. She pressed a few buttons on the console, returning the energon bars and the energy back to the prisoners. "Soundwave would be rather cross with me if the prisoners all died before he could kill them himself."

"He won't get the chance I'm afraid." Maggie shot back. The Australian was pressed up uncomfortably against Jade and wiggled a bit to try to get some breathing room. "The Autobots will come for us. You know that and they'll kill you. You and all the Decepticons."

The blond cried out when Thunderblast loosened her grip. Jade clung to the other, holding her up and biting her lip to keep from crying at the strain. The femme's digits were digging into her back and she could still feel the burning sensation there from her unwanted Decepticon tattoo. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it a secret.

Maggie gripped Thunderblast's fingers, swaying dangerously back and forth. She glanced to the ground and winced. A fall from that height on her feet would definitely break her legs. "Bitch!" She gasped, trying to swing herself up as the femme cackled gleefully. "We're no use to you like this! Pick me up!"

"You humans are very fond of calling me a female canine." She sneered, entering into Soundwave's chambers. "Let it be the last thing you say before you die then." Thunderblast gripped Maggie, shifting her into her enormous palm again.

"Oh right, like Soundwave is going to kill us right now." Jade snarked sarcastically. "He still needs us for bait or whatever he needs us for." She grew silent as Soundwave came into view.

His chambers were enormous and full of equipment. Wires running from the floor to the ceiling, in tendrils snaked into the cold metal machinery. It looked more like a mechanic's inventing room rather than a lair or a throne. There was indeed a throne though, sitting in plain view where he sat. The kerchief girl winced, realizing that Soundwave's entire throne chair was composed of Autobot metal. She could see the lifeless bodies stretched and contorted, melted down to be shaped into a chair sized for him. The symbols faded, useless now in the darkness. How many of them had he killed to make that throne? It sickened her and she almost threw up. As it was Jade turned a shade of green and gulped, fighting the urge.

"Do not spew organic fluid in the presence of Lord Soundwave!" Thunderblast hissed, shaking Jade in her other fist, only making the problem worse.

"Thunderblast, leave us." Soundwave stated, his cold monotone scarier than if he had yelled at her. She shook a bit and set the humans down, bowing low to her leader. "Yes my lord." She said meekly and shot the humans a nasty look before exiting the chambers. Before Maggie or Jade could even think about making a break for it, the door closed shut behind the purple Decepticon femme. Maggie ran to Jade and flanked her, both girls holding on to each other's arms. They gasped, shivering and backing toward the wall as Soundwave approached. His every slow footstep shook the ground and caused tremors.

Maggie closed her eyes, expecting the worst as he stood before them. She opened them immediately when she heard the clicking. Jade tensed, holding her friend as she saw them. What could only be described as tentacles sliding out of his compartments and out onto the floor. They were silver and snaked like they had a mind of their own toward the two girls. "What the fuck?" Maggie gasped as the tendrils surrounded them and began wrapping around both of them. "Why does he have tentacles?"

"Please tell me he didn't pick this up from a hentei..." Jade began murmuring. She knew how the Autobots learned about human culture through the world wide web. The kerchief girl could only pray Soundwave hadn't found the spare time. "Oh please, oh please..."

"Silence humans." Soundwave boomed, making them shake for they were picked up and held before him now. "Operation, mind probe underway." he sounded off, red visor glowing.

"Mind probe?" Maggie gasped, the tentacle holding her up drawing tighter around her like a python squeezing its prey.

"Designation, Maggie Mardson, spark partner of Autobot leader Optimus Prime." Soundwave stated. "Designation, Jade Rivers, spark partner of Autobot scientist and aerial commander Skyfire. Power levels on both indicate you humans are the strongest among your kind in concern with the spark bond. It is necessary to confer with Autobot leader Optimus Prime."

"You want to talk to Optimus?" Maggie asked. She couldn't help but feel the hope rush to her voice at the thought of hearing her spark partner again. Reality bit her quite hard however and she gulped. "How...how in the world do you plan on doing that?"

"Mind probe and control." The Decepticon answered bluntly, still in his emotionless monotone voice. "Special ability."

"Wait Soundwave!" Came a voice from deep within the Decepticon's chest. Rumble and Ravage propelled themselves out, causing both human girls to blink and glance at each other.

"Did...they just?" Jade started.

"I'd believe anything at this point." Maggie shook her head.

"Don't probe my pet Soundwave! Yah only need one of them ta get ta Optimus!" Rumble begged him, indicating Jade. "Let me take her back please Soundwave! I don't want her to get damaged!"

Soundwave stood there, seeming to consider this for a moment.

"Just let us both go!" Jade cried out, not wanting to leave her friend behind. "Please Soundwave, can't you communicate to the Autobots some other way?" She couldn't believe with their infinite amount of higher technology, the Decepticons couldn't accomplish this.

The Decepticon leader unwound his tendrils from the kerchief girl, sliding her into Rumble's waiting arms. "Do what you wish with her, then bring her back to the human containment unit." Soundwave ordered his minion. "Ravage, operation escort." Soundwave commanded the cat to go with the human and his other cassette. "Make sure she doesn't attempt to escape. Retrieve her if she is foolish enough to try."

Despite Jade's protests, Rumble saluted his creator, and along with Ravage, exited the throne room.

Maggie shivered, now alone with the evil Decepticon. Well, they were all evil. It's just he was the worst at the moment. "How...are you going to do this?" She asked in a small, meak voice. Her bravery left her when out of the larger tentacles, came smaller ones. They snaked and winded around her face, pressing open her mouth and climbing up inside of her nostrils. They glowed with a ferocious intensity. Gasping and trying not to vomit, Maggie felt a stream of the thin tendrils probe inside of her mouth as well, grasping and vying to get to her brain. She shuddered, going limp as Soundwave gripped her in his hand now.

Soundwave concentrated, his optics glowed their brightest flame red. He focused his powers within the girl, invading her body and her mind. "Give in to me organic...You will feel only a minimal amount of pain..."

Maggie screamed though no sound left her lips. Her eyes closed and she sinked into her subconscious mind.

Optimus stiffened where he stood. He could feel her, feel his connection with Maggie. It was very faint, a ghost of what it was when she was near. Weakened though the bond was, it was growing stronger, being restored. _Maggie...Maggie I can feel you. Where are you? How can this be? _The leader leaned against the steel walls of the base for support. Optimus felt his consciousness slipping, his grip on the wall slacking.

"Optimus!" ratchet called out, dropping his wrench to the floor. He stood up at his full height and rushed to the leaders side. A flash of metallic yellow, the medic was ready to be of assistance. "Optimus respond! Say something slag you! What the pit is going on here!" Ratchet began shaking the blue and red form of his leader, watching as the larger transformers electric blue optics dimmed to the point of being almost off. Ratchet began running scans of the semi, searching for what could be the cause of this ailment. Nothing. His systems were fine and fully functional, operational. So then what was causing this bizarre affliction? Optimus did not stir, nor respond to the medic's actions.

The medic huffed with frustration as nothing he tried could bring his friend's mind back to his body. The Prime's enormously armored frame, swayed to the side, rocking dangerously. Ratchet attempted to steady him, but Optimus was far larger and heavier than he was. The medic felt his grip slacking and would have fallen with him had not Skyfire sped over to steady the other side of their unmoving leader.

"Ratchet what has happened!" Skyfire performed some scans of his own on Optimus. He was no medic but a master of science. Even science could not explain why their friend was fully functional, yet unresponsive.

"It baffles me Skyfire!" Ratchet grunted and with the shuttle's help, set the mech down on the floor safely. "It's as if he's just an empty shell..."

Optimus Prime lost himself to the connection, to everything, all for her. He could almost feel Maggie in his prescense once again. Though, it was tainted somehow, wrong in a way, forced and pained.

_Optimus don't! She cried out, hurting his audio receptors. Don't its a tra_...!" She was cut off by a more powerful force.

He couldn't see her, couldn't make out anything in the blackness. He tried to reach out, to hold her, bring her back from where she was being held captive.

_Optimus Prime, leader of insignificant Autobot threat. _Came the voice, cold and sterile, monotone and all too familiar.

_ Soundwave...Megatron's chief communications officer. We meet again after so long. _Optimus kept his voice to a low growl, trying to keep calm. _How are you able to speak to me over such a distance? If you've hurt Maggie Mardson I'll..._

_ It is of no concern to mere Autobot scum. The means are simple, the ends are what we have to discuss. _Soundwave cut him off. _I have the organics you have been seeking. They are unharmed and are being contained here on Cybertron. _Maggie cried out as the Decepticon prescence seered through her like a hot knife through butter. _For now._ Soundwave continued, squeezing the human female a bit tighter in his grasp, caging her breathing. _Use this time wisely Autobot leader. Repair your primitive space bridge and reach Cybertron. I have an offer that may interest you._

Optimus sighed heavily, not having much of a choice in the matter. He knew that he would do anything for Maggie. He would do anything for all the humans held captive against their will on Cybertron, so very far away from their loved ones. Arcee as well. She was a comrade in arms as well as a dear friend. He hadn't survived this long as a Prime by being naive and gullible however. Optimus knew that he and the other Autobots would not be able to retrieve their friends as easily as Soundwave made it seem. _What do you propose in exchange for the humans? _Optimus asked warily, careful to feel through the bond for any sign of deception. Soundwave was in all entirety, a Decepticon after all.

Maggie tried to sever the forced connection. She couldn't let this happen! To lure the autobots back on his terms was suicide! _No Optimus! Don't listen!_ She cried out, gasping as Soundwave overpowered her, forcing himself to be heard to Optimus.

_We will settle this on Cybertron. A trial that pits Decepticon against Autobot. The prizes of course, being the organics lives. _Soundwave explained. The Decepticon commander said one more thing before severing the connection completely. _Tell your fellow Autobots that we will be having a tournament._


	19. Tournament Round 1 BumblebeevsBarricade

Hello again! Sorry for the immense wait for a Roads update but I do intend to see the series through to the end which includes the next story "Flames of Eternal Glory" The updates will be much more frequent now that I'm out of school and working only one job instead of 2.

I want to talk about a few changes I've made to the story over time because I'm in a different mind set now and feel that the changes will be for the better. First, I'm deleting Wheelie from the story. He really served no purpose other than for people to abuse him for comic relief purposes. I feel a character needs to be there more than as just comic relief and he was only going to end up dying anyway. The second change I'm making is more on a personal preference level. Back when I was writing Roads I had the Hound character put in to become friend/guardian to Jade Rivers in Skyfire's absence. I hadn't really thought about adding transformers animated characters but the more I watched the show, the more I fell in love with the big guy, Bulkhead. I've always loved big guys with big hearts and fell in love with the idea of Jade and him being best friends. I've written about this best friend pairing in my other fanfiction "Dwelling in Dreams" and can't think of any other way to do it henceforth. So I've gone and edited my chapters and replaced Hound with Bulkhead and completely deleted Wheelie. I hope you the readers like this new change and if you don't, feel free to voice it to me, however my mind is made up. Without further ado here's the next Roads chapter!

Thundercracker gnashed his teeth impatiently, pacing back and forth in his quarters. Soundwave had promised him his obsessions desire. The human Leiana, under one condition. If he would fight in the tournament and win her. The Decepticon Jet would have her forever. He shuddered with lust at the thought, whispering her name like it was a secret sin. "Leiana..." Thundercracker clenched his metal fist, remembering how the soft flesh of her skin felt against his hand as he'd crushed her, scraped her down the cave wall of the base back on Earth. Her screams of pain, absolutely delightful.

He chuckled a bit at the memory, wincing as he felt a pain in his spark and the memories flashed before his optics. Her look of hatred at him, of the despicable deeds he had done with her. Yet, he'd protected her too. Would protect her from anything that would come between them, friend or foe. He yearned to touch her again, to hold her. Thundercracker growled, shaking his head at the conflicting emotions waring within him.

On the one hand he was a cold, ruthless Decepticon that loved no one and the thought of being so tied to another being made him shudder to his very core and feel wretched. On the other, he felt...almost complete when she was with him. Like something he never knew he'd been searching for had turned up so unexpectedly. His spark hummed so happily and stayed his lust for violence and filled him with a lust of a different kind. He had to have her, there was no question. His spark longed for her, all he could think about was her and it would only get worse if they were seperated. Thundercracker would rather have his spark extinguished than to see her in the hands of that Autobot Sunstreaker. He would die for her if need be.

The seeker left his room and headed for the launch pad. He had to get out of the base for a bit and do some flying. It always cleared his processor and was one of the one joys remaining to him. Thundercracker soared up and into Cybertron's blackened smoke filled skies, much preferring those he'd flown through on Earth. They were clean, fresh, the wind flowing under his wings and he missed them. Hopefully once they were done with the Autobots, they could go back to Earth and conquer it. An object shining in the distance distracted Thundercracker from his train of thought. The seeker locked onto the object and moved in to investigate. Perhaps it would prove useful to him or provide some amusement.

Barricade paced in front of the cell in agitation. He toyed with one of the police lights adorning his shoulders, shining it into the humans faces, hoping to induce a seizure from the blinking, or at least piss them off. He'd been put on guard duty with Thunderblast gone and it didn't suit him. He had better things to do then to babysit immobile prisoners.

"Hey pigbot!" The tanned one gave a rude finger gesture as she sat on Sunstreaker's knee. "Stop shining that light in my fucking face popo!" She clenched her fists in frustration as he smiled wickedly and not only shined them right back in her face full force, but turned on his siren as well.

"Does this make you fearful youngling?" He barked at her, chuckling wickedly. "To be reminded of the human law enforcement?"

"No! It's fucking annoying, just like your voice is snitch!" Leiana snarled, watching as Sunstreaker shielded her eyes with his hand over her.

"I didn't know you were so immature Barricade." Sunstreaker said with a hint of a sneer. "Amusing yourself by teasing the humans in such a flashy way...sounds like something I would do."

"The humans have heard enough about your paintjob bro." Sideswipe, who still held his wound shook his head. "Looks like it needs some detail work..."

Sunstreaker gasped, getting up quickly and in the process knocking Leiana off of his knee and onto the floor. "What? Where? Where do I need detail work on my beautiful..." he trailed off as Leiana angrily got up and kicked his foot.

"Right there stupid!" she snarled, crossing her arms over her massive chest and stalking off to sit with Rose and Mikaela near Arcee.

Barricade smirked and went back to his pacing. At least this little commotion he caused between comrades was amusing. He looked inward to see who else he could set off into argument.

Starscream was in sleep mode, his wounds healing a bit more. He could throw something at the flyer to wake him but hearing that annoying voice of his would be less than thrilling and actually cause himself to be more annoyed than amused. Arcee was on her guard with the three females next to her as well as Hotrod hovering protectively. They were ignoring him, probably thinking to self righteously not give him the satisfaction of getting to them. That left Bulkhead... The wicked grin returned as he called out to the enormous green autobot.

The construction engineer's face was in his enormous hands, worrying, shaking at the loss of his little buddy. Taken right from his grasp by Thunderblast to be at an audience with Soundwave. And he'd heard screaming...

"Not easy is it...to sit there and do nothing." Barricade hissed, pointing at the immobile Autobot. "While they scream for help. Weak little parasites clinging to you Autobots who couldn't do a thing could you?" He grinned slyly as he saw Bulkhead's hands part to look at him with sad, faded blue optics. "Tried didn't you...but failed. What poor guardians you Autobots turn out to be." he snickered.

"Bulkhead don't listen to him." Arcee warned. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Have I touched a nerve?" Barricade glared through the energon bars. "Was that human girl with the two colored hair a friend to you when you needed it? Too bad you weren't there for her, they are probably torturing her right now. Probably rending the flesh from her very body. The pain must be worse than the mark on her back."

"What...what mark?" Bulkhead asked quietly, staring at the police car Decepticon.

"The Decepticon symbol of course, carved into her back like a human turkey and branding her forever as a slave. I watched via camera as Skywarp did it. It was excruciating, oh yes. I love the way she writhes and screams Autobot. Such a low threshold for pain that one. If I ever got my servos on her, I'd have my way with her all night long and make her scream for me, scream my name."

An enormous flash of green, Bulkhead was up and running, even with the stasis cuffs draining his energy away he seemed to have found a spare. Pure rage was flowing within his tubing as he reached out through the bars and grabbed Barricade by the chest, not even wincing as the energon polarity bars sizzled against his armor, burning him. "Why you miserable..!" He cried out, throwing the mech against the wall where he lay crumpled. "If I had my wrecking ball I'd..."

He fell to his knees as several drones at once advanced on him and jabbed at his joints with electric prods, shooting volts of electricity up through Bulkhead's body. The enormous green bot fell to his knees in pain, momentary boost of energy gone as he spasmed, falling over backwards, smoking and optics shuttering off. The prison cell shook with the impact of the giant hitting the floor as Mikaela ran over to him, followed by Arcee and Rose.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee cried out as Mikaela looked him over, wishing she had her tools with her. She'd watched Ratchet enough to have picked up quite a lot about Cybertronian schematics.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rose asked as everyone crowded around the silent and unstirring engineer. "He must have taken in loads of electricity, enough to fry his circuits pretty badly."

"Too bad we don't have the Hatchet." Sideswipe helped Sunstreaker prop Bulkhead up against the wall where he groaned, showing a little sign of life at least.

"That's what you Autobots get...for defiance." Barricade leaned against the wall and shakily got to his feet.

"That's what YOU get for letting your guard down chump!" Came a small sarcastic voice. Rumble was coming back with Jade, arms full of supplies she'd convinced him to give the prisoners. She looked a bit better, cleaner and in different clothes, jeans and a hard rock cafe halter top with jean jacket. "What...Bulkhead!" Jade cried out, running to the edge of the bars, seeing her big buddy laying motionless in the corner, groaning in pain and smoking. The smell of burnt wirings and oil hung in the air as he began bleeding it through severed tubes.

"He was foolish enough to get upset over a slimy disgusting organic." Barricade chuckled, flicking her inside as he controlled the energon bars to allow her a small hole to slip through along with the supplies. She yelped as she slid head first into the wall, the boxes clattering all around her and spilling out their contents. Water bottles, clothes, food rations, even soap and limited medical supplies. Jade whimpered as she crawled over to Bulkhead, laying her hands along his armor. "What have they done to you?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your...your leaking..." The gentle giant managed to say and weakly looked over at his little friend, raising a finger to cup it under her chin, wiping the tears away with the utmost care he could manage. "Are...are you alright Jade?"

She nodded, leaning against his touch. "I'm not...I'm not leaking, i'm crying...because your hurt." Jade stroked along his hand. "Why did you do it Bulkhead?"

"You better show us love, its no use hiding it anymore." Rose said approaching Jade and towering over her.

"What..." Jade blinked, looking all around, oblivious to Rumble who started to argue with Barricade over the treatment of the humans.

"Pigbot over there says you got a tat." Leiana approached the fallen boxes and inspected them. "Better not be a dead anything in there...but anyway that's why Bulky got so mad and...well...attacked the robo popo and slammed him into a wall."

The kerchief girl lifted her shirt and sighed heavily as the others crowded around her and gasped.

"That...that must have hurt considerably." Arcee said, scanning over the girl. "You were able to clean it up alright for now but...well...when we are rescued you should have Ratchet look at it."

Jade nodded as she climbed onto Bulkhead to help Mikaela, holding onto his leaking tubes with a torn bit of shirt to stem the flow of oil.

"Arcee...Optimus and the others...they could come but I don't see..." Hotrod began to say as the pink femme glared at him. "They will come...Bumblebee will come for me and the others, they are spark bonded." She stated flatly.

"Bumblebee...you mean...you have taken a spark partner?" Hotrod asked, optics wide as she nodded. "I did try to tell you..." she looked to the floor, sorry to have hurt him.

Starscream groaned, making a screeching noise that sort of passed for a pained yawn. He couldn't help but grin at the misery all around him. The twins looked somber, so did the two lovebots and the humans looked warn out, and beyond exhausted. Bulkhead...what had happened to the gentle bot to warrant his current broken state.

"Pity I was in stasis, apparently I've missed something rather entertaining." He chuckled, coughing a bit.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "If your intention was to gain beauty sleep, you'd better turn in again, you'll need all you can get. Fucking ugly dorito bird."

"Pathetic sack of meat. Why Ratchet puts up with your shrill voice and your unattractive form is beyond my processors point of analyzing." he growled at her, turning on his side away from her.

Rose put her hands on her hips and turned slightly away, looking over her shoulder. "Not what you were saying not too long ago love. If your memory circuit wasn't damaged."

Starscream softened a bit, spiting a bit of oil to the side. "I remember no such words fleshling. Tend to your wounded friends and leave me be." He looked sideways at her, feeling that longing come to his spark again. The strange desire to have her as his own. He wondered if it would ever stop.

Thunderblast looked at Barricade in amusement and dismissed him from guard duty, shoving Maggie back into the cell. It was lucky Hotrod caught her as gently as he could before she broke her neck against the wall. "Not your turn human slime." She pointed to Mikaela. "It's yours!"

Meanwhile, back on planet Earth, the Autobots were frantic with worry themselves. Optimus had come to his senses after the connection with Maggie and Soundwave had been severed. He'd explained to all at the base what Soundwave had in store for them, a chance to fight to win back their friends at a tournament.

"This is madness Optimus!" Ratchet said to the leader as he worked on the last few repairs of the spacebridge. "We are walking into a Decepticon trap, an ambush! If Ironhide were here he'd agree!" the medic was beside himself with worry for his charge but this was suicide!

"No doubt old friend." Optimus agreed with Ratchet, kneeling down to examine his work. "Never the less it remains the only way we have of retrieving out taken comrades. The Decepticons may be full of lies and tricks but they will honor a tournament." The leader insisted. "The rules of one are widely respected and will not be broken easily."

"You put too much faith in the Decepticons." Ratchet said bitterly. "I fear it may spell doom for us all."

"I have been leading us since the beginning of the war my old friend." Optimus rested a hand on the medic as they stood eye to eye. "I've asked you to trust me on several occasions and here we stand today. So I will ask for your trust again Ratchet. Please."

The medic grunted and looked away. "Alright alright just make sure you've packed everything and are fully functional. This is going to be a long trip and I doubt we can keep the space bridge operational all throughout. There will be no going back once we've gone through, until we are ready to return home again."

The medic stomped off in dismay. The sentient Starscream hologram which had been guiding Skyfire and Ratchet in their repairs cackled. "Some leader you are Prime, being lectured by an old crankshaft like that one."

"I'll see to it that Skyfire makes an ornament out of you." Optimus told the hologram. "A nice, quiet, stationary ornament."

"Take a sweater prime!" The hologram sneered, cackling as the leader left.

Skyfire paced around their newly finished ship the ark, inspecting its craftsmanship. Every seam, every bolt had to be perfect for the journey they would undertake. There was no room for any kind of error. The scientist nodded to himself after his inspection was complete. He was satisified that all was ready in preparation for the journey.

"Man I still don't see why I can't come too." Jazz walked beside Skyfire. The shortest Autobot beside the tallest was quite comical as there was about a 35 foot height difference but Skyfire wasn't laughing. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I apologize Jazz but someone must stay on Earth to keep the space bridge technology operational and to be on guard in case the Decepticons try anything." The scientist explained. You are the best candidate for the job, you and your spark partner."

Jazz winced at those last words, knowing how tormented inside Skyfire must feel. It showed on his face. Skyfire's optics were dim from lack of recharge,

"Hey I'm sorry man, didn't mean no harm by it." Jazz said, knowing his spark partner was safe and sound at the computer station. "I'm just frustrated I can't do more to help

Skyfire. Punk ass Decepticons need a beatin real bad."

"I assure you Jazz we will be there to give it to them." Skyfire had a determined look on his face. "For our friends sake." He boarded the ship, taking the pilot's seat and calling over its intercom. "All outgoing Autobots report to the Ark for departure."

Bumblebee paced idly back and forth in his room, impatient, tired, and frustrated all at once. His spark pined for its mate, yearned and suffered within its casing, burning him inside out. Was Arcee alright? Was Mikaela and the other humans he'd come to love that were taken away? It ate him up inside, doing nothing like this. He longed for battle, to tear his beloved and his friends from the iron grips of the Decepticons and pull them back into safety. He was a guardian by nature after all.

"Stop beating yourself up over it Bee, its not healthy." Bumblebee's charge Sam said from his perch atop Bumblebee's sleeping berth. It was an enormous metal bench wired to replenish and rejuvenate a transformer in their recharge, akin to a human bed. "It's not your fault." Sam sat cross legged on the edge and looked upward, sad to see his best friend and guardian sad too. "Look, I miss them too, but your going to guilt yourself to death man."

Bumblebee stopped to look down and stare at his charge, his baby blue optics softening. He extended a hand out to Sam who climbed into it, holding onto Bumblebee's thumb.

"And I know you don't want to leave me behind Bee." He said, sitting against his guardian mech's thumb. "You can't guard me and save Arcee though. So will you promise me one thing?" His brown eyes looked watery, like he was fighting back tears. "Find her...bring her back safe." Sam sniffed a bit, covering his face with his baseball cap so his friend didn't have to see the pain or tears.

"Sam...please don't leak." Bumblebee said softly, holding the boy to his chest close to his spark to warm him. "Come on, you know how tough Mikaela is, she'll be back with you soon." He had never seen his spark partner this vulnerable before. Sam was shaking in his hand. "Don't quit on me now." he lifted up the others hat and watched as Sam shed a couple tears and smiled at him.

"Your right pal, don't...don't tell anyone I was crying ok." He let out a couple of forced laughs as Bumblebee nodded, placing Sam on his shoulder.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret." He played over his speakers, making Sam genuinely laugh until Miles came into the room.

"Don't mean to interrupt...whatever your doing in here but big guy says its time." The blond boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Man what were you doing in here? Music and you've got that grin on your face...never mind." The teen was still not used to being around Autobots yet and was still quite nervous.

Ironhide pulled up carrying Lennox, Epp and Fig with him. "Everyone out." The gruff voice of the topkick ordered as he pulled up close to the newly finished ship.

"Whoa bro...check out the ufo..." Fig started speaking in Spanish again, in awe. The ship was big certainly in human standards, it had to be, to hold and support Autobots as well as supplies Autobots, fuel, energon stores, stasis chambers, the works. The ship itself was a black sleek ship with wings stretching over a hundred feet long. The wings were curled to the back to reduce wind resistance, with mounts for weapons stored within for combat in the air. It had one window up front where the cockpit was positioned and was enormous enough to even house Skyfire as well as the other autobots.

"You have outdone yourself Skyfire." Optimus said, laying a hand on the frame. Completing a ship and mastering space bridge technology. "Truly a master of science."

"Thank you Prime." Skyfire rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed as the other Autobots began to meander into the flight deck, loading the last of their supplies "We are ready to go whenever you are Optimus." Skyfire said, walking inside and taking the pilot's controls. The engines began warming to life and the ship stirred, computer turning on.

Chromia and Jazz were at computer consoles at either end of the space bridge, setting up coordinates for where the bridge would take them into Cybertron. Right into the waiting arms of the Decepticons.

"I still think this is a mistake Prime." Ratchet said, taking the right seat next to Skyfire and switching on the ships shields. "Shields powering on, 20 percent power."

"If it means getting our companions back then we have to do whatever is necessary Ratchet." Optimus entered as well, charging his enormous gun and holding it at his side, ushering Bumblebee inside quickly.

"Can't take you with us on this one." Bumblebee said to Sam sadly and placed him outside the ship beside Miles. "Take care while I can't protect you Sam."

"Right." Sam said, biting his tongue to keep himself from crying in front of the Autobots and his best human friend. "You just work on protecting yourself and getting the girls back." He touched the yellow Autobots leg and backed away, making room for Ironhide as he strode forward, the last of the Autobots to enter.

"Hey Ironhide!" Fig called out from where he stood with Eps and Lennox to see the ship off. "A word before you leave por favor? " Ironhide stopped in his tracks and turned, grunting and kneeling down to better see the Spanish soldier. "Please...find my daughter and bring her home safely. I understand all the other girls have someone to fight for them, but she has no one."

Ironhide stiffened at this and chanced a glance at Chromia as she met his gaze staring from her station at the space bridge console. They had already said their goodbyes and like true fighters, hadn't shown how much it hurt to part each other. Deep down in their sparks though, they knew. If it were her, Chromia, his love for all eternity, Ironhide knew he'd do anything, go to any lengths for her, die for her.

"I will human." Ironhide sighed softly and reached out his hand to Fig who wrapped both his hands around the transformers thumb. "I will fight for your daughter Leiana and see to it she returns safely back to her planet and to you. You have my word, Ironhide weapons specialist of Cybertron. "I will serve as her guardian while Will remains here on Earth. I shall keep her safe as if she were my own sparkling."

"Thank you." Fig nodded. "Thanks from the bottom of my heart. Bring her home safe." Ironhide nodded, gently standing up and saluting to which the men saluted back. The old warrior entere dthe ship and the door closed behind him.

"Be careful Ironhide..." Chromia whispered.

"Shields at 100 percent Skyfire, time to move." Ratchet said, his spark humming at the thought of finding Rose again. They had been separated for so long. He longed to hold her close, in holoform or in his robot mode. As long as they could be reunited.

"Engines powering. Power on space bridge and set it these coordinates." Ratchet transferred the combination and Chromia nodded, putting it into the computer and watching as the space bridge wirred to life and in between the two pillars formed a shimmering screen. Cybertron focused into the shimmery image, focusing little by little.

Skyfire gasped, covering his mouth, a human trait he'd picked up when getting upset. "No...this...this cannot be...Cybertron..." The scientist had left his home world during its golden age, a time of prosperity and peace. Now it looked devastated, decrepit and devoid of any life he'd once known and loved. He had been made aware of the situation by

Optimus and the others but nothing could have prepared him for actually seeing it firsthand. It had fallen far from its former glory, through the death and horror of war. The great city of Iacon lay in ruins, great pieces of it blown apart, bodies of once peaceful citizens lay in pieces on the fiery molten ground. Before them, stood the morbid arena that the Decepticons now used for their own amusement.

"Take us in Skyfire." Optimus laid a hand on the shuttle's shoulder to steady him. "Take courage in knowing we are about to feel our spark partner's presence once more."

Skyfire nodded, easing the ship forward until it passed through the space bridge, closing behind them. He was still in shock, the destruction, the detestation, if he had been there...No time to dwell on the past now. There was the future to worry about. The scientist eased the ship forward, pulling up to fly over the arena, facing the cannons turned toward the Autobot ship, armed and ready to shoot them out of the sky at a moments notice.

"Getting transmission from Soundwave now." Bumblebee reported at the communications station, pulling up the Decepticon's face on screen. Optimus stood behind the seated Bumblebee, calmly moving his seat out of the way as he glared at his foe. "Where is a safe place to land Soundwave? If you are to keep your word."

"Land in the arena we've cleared a space for your ship. Stay on your own side Autobots. We cannot be held responsible if you leave your designated area." was Soundwave's

response. "You will be secure...for now."

"He's just going to shoot us all down when this tournament of his ends." Ironhide grumbled. "Decepticons, you can't trust them." He folded his arms over his chest and grunted. "I'm with Ratchet on this one. We'll all be scrap metal added to the junk heap!"

"Your opinions are all noted." Optimus said as they landed inside the enormous arena on the side with the Autobot symbol with a slash mark painted over it. Skyfire set the ship down easy and turned to Optimus. "I believe it will work and I'm willing to follow you Prime, as long as it means a successful rescue."

"Seconded." Bumblebee stood very small against Skyfire as the scientist moved from his seat to stand.

Optimus cracked a small smile before putting up his face shield. "I thank all of you for standing and fighting with me here today and no matter what happens, we will have done what any other decent sentient being would have done. For our friends, for freedom for..."

"For Cybertron!" All voices echoed back, metallic fists clenched and bumping each other's shoulders in a brotherly fashion. United, they opened the door, exiting the safety of the ship amidst the boos and hisses of the gathered Decepticon forces. Clearly they were outnumbered for there were over 30 surviving Decepticons of varying sizes waiting in the arena audience. As Soundwave promised however, they were not attacked.

"Tournament rules." Soundwave's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Rule number one. All contestants must stay in robot mode at all times. Rule number two the fight continues until one can no longer function This is not a fight to the death. Rule number three, if either rule number one or two is broken the offending transformer will be painfully disabled by drones and forced in pieces to the prison quarters." The computer's droning voice said, almost with as little emotion as Soundwave himself. "First match, Autobot Bumblebee vs. Decepticon Barricade."

Bumblebee strode confidently into the arena amidst the boo's and hisses from the Decepticon side of the audience. They made up most of the audience and were not shy to let the Autobot know exactly what they thought of him and the outcome of the match. He ignored them, choosing to play a song, his theme, over his speakers to drown out their voices. No spark of merriment shown in his optics tonight. The bright yellow mech was all about business, getting Mikaela back. He narrowed his baby blue optics as Barricade entered from the opposite side. The Decepticon side erupted into cheers as the black and white mech waved, smug self satisfied smile on his face.

The Autobots remained silent, watching intensely, Ironhide pacing back and forth like a caged panther ready to strike at Optimus's order.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "We must play by their rules for now and hope for the best. And over private transmission, he sent. "_We have a plan ourselves do not forget."_

"_Patiance is not my virtue Optimus." _The old warrior snorted restlessly and fiddled with the control settings on his cannons. "_I trust Chromia to get the job done. I only wish she weren't alone_."

Their conversation was cut short when each combatant approached the center of the ring and the prize, Mikaela banes in her protective human mech suit was lowered down from the ceiling, bound in chains and gagged. She tried moving but the chains were thick and she only swayed, suspended in 20 feet in the air like a living pinata.

"Don't ya'll worry about a thing lil lady. I'll save yah!" Bumblebee played a clip from an old western to try to cheer her up before Barricade drew his bladed rotary saw, whirring it in anticipation. "So, we meet again." Bumblebee narrowed his optics and pulled down his face mask. His cannon whirred to life, glowing blue with energy.

"For the last time." Barricade growled, clentching a fist. "You were lucky before Autobot, today no such fortune follows you. Cybertron is ours and we will melt each and every one of you down and make you one with the planet. Fitting, for you will be beneath our feet forever."

"Piece of slag." Bumblebee's car door wings twitched and he waited with anticipation for the bell to ring, to start the fight. "For Mikaela, and Arcee too." He whispered to himself.

A ding from the computer's bell signified the start of the fight and Barricade wasted no time. He slammed down hard on Bumblebee with his saw, cutting deep into the Camaro's leg and drawing oil. Bumblebee leapt onto the police car, tackling him to the ground and shooting his cannon. It tagged Barricade across the face, sizzling right through his armor plating at almost point blank range!

Barricade roared with pain, clutching his face as it melted molten metal down onto his neck and shoulder. He held half of it together and kicked Bumblebee off of him. The yellow mech jeered, tapping his face mask as if to say ha ha wish you had one of these. Wires sparked off of Barricade's face as he picked up his fallen rotary saw with both hands and bared down on Bumblebee, taking a swipe at the Camaro's legs again. If he could sever a main energon wire it would cause the other to bleed out and rapidly decrease Bumblebee's life fluid.

"I'll turn you into scrap Autobot! You won't be so lucky this time!" Barricade sneared, striking at the Autobot's wounded leg again. "I heard about what happened at Mission City weakling! Both legs blown off by Starscream! Had to be carted around and saved by this pathetic human female!"

Bumblebee cried out in pain, clutching at his leg as it sparked. "Mikaela is not weak Barricade! She's stronger than you know!" Bumblebee cried out, defending her honor. He fired off his cannon again, catching Barricade in the arm, almost severing the shoulder joint. The Decepticon's optics blazed with fury as he ran at the downed Camaro. Rotary saw abandoned in his blind rage, the black and white Decepticon launched himself at Bumblebee!

The yellow bot rolled to the ground shifted his legs into the air and propelled Barricade upwards, using his own momentum. Barricade came crashing down hard as Bumblebee made a break for Mikaela. Barricade recovered, running up and yanking the smaller bot by the car doors on his back, tearing them halfway off! "I won't stop until your dead and then, I'll go for her Bumbler. Your a poor guardian to the boy and to her. I'll decorate my chambers with the humans bones!"Bumblebee screamed in pain reeled back and grabbed Barricade by the throat, crushing him in his grip before slamming him into the ground.

"I won't let you touch them Decepticon murderer!" Bumblebee was getting more enraged now. He wished Sam were here to cheer him on and heal him but he would fight on none the less. For Mikaela and for Sam. He had promised the boy he would bring Mikaela back. She watched on in horror, unable to help Bumblebee at all or even escape her chain prison.

"You'll pay for that one Autoscum!" Barricade wheezed, retrieving his neglected rotary saw and charging at right at Bumblebee. Whipping around, Bumblebee flipped midair and punched the Decepticon in the mid section, firing off his cannon below the spark chamber. Barricade flew back, crashing into the wall, his lower section blown to bits as he fell to his knees. "Not...not again..." he winced, optics shuttering off as he fell forward, breaking off into tinier pieces, still alive but immobile. Stasis lock took over and he lay there, making Bumblebee the victor. Bumblebee slid up his face mask and clutched his nearly severed leg. It was leaking lubricants onto the ground and making the warrior feel as if he were being drained dry.

Bumblebee limped past a crew of drones rushing over to tend to Barricade's wounds and carry off the Decepticon to the medical ward. He stood under Mikaela and fired his cannon at the chain, severing it. Bumblebee caught her as she fell in the crook of his arm. He removed her chains that bound her protective suit and set her down gently on the ground. "Told you not to worry." Bumblebee gave her a wink.

"What took you so long?" Mikaela smiled, hugging Bumblebee's good leg and helping support him as they made for the Autobot side of the arena. "I knew you'd come Bee, you

and the others. You were very brave."

Welcome back Mikaela." Ironhide greeted her as Optimus and Ratchet approached Bumblebee. "Glad to see you weren't scrapped."

"You fought well old friend." Optimus clasped him on the shoulder albeit gently. "But I fear this is just the beginning of Soundwave's tournament.

"Let's just hope my turn for combat is in the far future." Ratchet mumbled, laying Bumblebee down on the med berth and beginning the repairs. "If I cannot repair the rest of you,

I fear we are even more doomed."

The medic didn't have to worry about his turn in the ring right then as the next set of combatants was announced by the computer. Thundercracker vs. Ironhide.


End file.
